Tail of the Moon Wolf
by Marshmellowtime
Summary: Mizu Akira is just your normal average ninja right? Well what happens when she gets caught up in adventures she never thought would happen to someone like her. She also never expected to steal the hearts of two certain ninjas. SasukexOcxKiba DISCONTINUED
1. Enter: Mizu Akira

**Ok so this is my first Naruto fanfic and heads up i'm not an crazy Naruto fan and i don't keep up to date with most things in the anime so please forgive me for anything that I mess up on like teacher names or jutsu or mispell them and stuff. Ahahaha...-sweat drop- anyway I hope you enjoy my fanfic!**

**Mizu Akira( Mizu-water Akira- morning sun)~ 12 years old dark black hair that reached her hips with white at the bottm tips, a clump of hair covers her one pale blue eye while her other eye is gray tinted with gold she also has black wolf ears and tail with white tips. She wears a white t-shirt that looks kimono like and hugs her body. The shirt leaves some open arm then continues to her wrist they conect by a lace string with a blue sash tied around her waist to keep it together, wears black shorts kind of like Sakura's. When her wolf spirit takes over her hair turns white with black tips and the same happenes to her ears and tail. Her eyes turn into a very pale blue. When the dark spirit is called forth her eyes turn a blood red and her hair becomes pure black.**

**Personality~ a tom boyish girl that isn't afraid to do what she has to do. Most of the time normal subjects would bore her but, she does them anyway. She is very strong-willed and doesn't give up when all hope is lost. She is energetic and kind, when her friends are in trouble she will be there to help. Shes the kind of girl that doesn't want to be protected and she is also very, very, very dense in the love compartment. She follows her instincts and isn't afraid of the consequences.**

**Powers~ she was born with the Light Moon Wolf's spirit inside her and the Dark Moon Wolf spirit, that alone makes her more powerful than any of the tailed-beast. She is not aware of that power and it only comes forth in great times of need. She has many other hidden powers that she doesn't know about and will be revealed leter into the story. Her powers falter when the dark wolf spirit tries to gain control and she often has battles with it.**

**Now enough about my character its time to get on with the sho- er, story!**

**I do not own Naruto if I did Deidara wouldn't have died T~T**

* * *

><p>"MIZU! WAKE UP!"<p>

I fell out of my warm, soft, comfy bed to the cruel cold floor.

I covered my ears and yelled back "FOR FLYING RAINBOW UNICORNS' SAKE SHUT THE HELL UP SAKURA!"

She threw open my door and shouted "You going to be late for school!"

I looked over to the clock on my bed and sighed "Theres still plenty of time before it starts."

"Yeah but, I need to get there soon so I can see Sasuke!"

"Well I don't."

"Either way I still need you to come with me so come on!"

I heaved a heavy sigh and got dressed and followed Sakura to school. Wait did I say followed? More like dragged against my will. Just to clear that up for ya. Once we got to the front gates we were greeted by Ino.

"Hey! Mizu, Sakura!"

"Hey Ino." we replied

"Ne Sakura race you to class."Ino challanged

"Your on. Bye Mizu!" she shouted as they took off running leaving me in the dust. Again. I gave another sigh and began walking when I heard my name. I turned around to see Shikamaru and Choji waving to me.

I rushed to them and put a hand on both their shoulders."You guys are total life saviors."

"How?" asked Shikamaru confused

"Sakura left me. Again. At the front gates to rush of to her 'ever so wonderful' Sasuke."

"Oh, well whatever." he shrugged

We walked to class and I took my seat next to Hinata.

"Morning Hinata."

"M-morning Mizu." she replied shyly

I gave her a hug and patted her head she was so cute!

I was about to say something to her when a loud shout was heard very, very close to my highly sensitive wolf ears.

"MORNING MIZU! MORNING HINATA!"

It was none other then the 'future' hokage Naruto Uzamaki. I fell out of my chair and put my hands protectivly on my ears rolling around trying to get the ringing out of them.

"God dammit Naruto did you have to scream so FREAKIN loud?"

"Eheheh sorry Mizu." he said nervously rubbing the back of his head

"G-good m-morning Naruto." Hinata said turning red

"All right you brats quiet down and take your seats." iruka-sensei lectured walking into the room. We all sat down and stopped talking.

"Today we will be taking the final exams."

The class groaned.

"i'm going to beat all of you in the final exams!" Naruto cheered

I face-palmed myself and sat waiting for sensei to call are names into the testing rooms. One by one the students left until it was just me, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto. I took deep breaths _this was going to be easy just a couple clones of yourself and you pass thats all you can do it come on eas- aw who am I kidding i'm going to freakin fail and never become a ninja. _I slammed my head against the desk and groaned.

"Don't worry Mizu i'm sure you'll pass the exam with flying colors." Sakura encouraged

I gave her a weak smile and replied "Yea i'm sure your right."

There was a bit of silence and then I screeched "Who am I kidding i'm going to die!"

"Mizu Akira."

I gulped and stood up following Iruka-sensei out the door.

"You can do it Mizu!" Salura cheered

"Yeah go for it!" Naruto encouraged

"Hn." was all I got from Sasuke

I smiled at them and took a deep breath today I would become a ninja.

* * *

><p>"I PASSED!" I screeched to Sakura who was sitting in the waiting room with the other people who passed.<p>

"Congragulations!" Sakura smiled at me

"Good j-job M-mizu." Hinata said

I tackled them in a bear hug and looked up at the sky "Today we start our journey to Kunoichi guys."

They nodded and Sakura said"We'll be the best anyone has ever seen."

_Today we start are adventure... _

* * *

><p>I rolled over in my bed and looked at the clock on my night stand and blinked.<p>

"..."

"..."

"wha..."

"HOLY BANANAS I'M GOING TO BE FREAKIN LATE!" I jumped out of my bed and shoved my clothes on as fast as I could and took of running towards the acadamey. I braked to a stop in the classroom panting hard.

"Am I late?"

"N-no your pretty early today Mizu." Hinata said curiously

My eye twitched. I looked over to Sakura who was crowding around Sasuke with the usual fan-girls and glared. If looks could kill everyone would be at a certain pink-haired girl's funeral.

"Sakura..."

She looked at me with a slight smirk and said innocently "What is it Mizu?"

"Why is my clock messed up?"

"What do you mean?"

My ear twitched but I smiled and took a seat next to Hinata while Sakura shivered from my quick defeat. I would so get her back later... Meanwhile the class was starting to go nuts, I was sitting on the desk leaning back talking to Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba.

"Hey Mizu I didn;t know you made it." Shikamaru smirked

"Why is that?" I said my ear twitching

"Oh just figured you wouldn't past considering its you."

"Owned!" Kiba laughed

"Are you really one to be saying that considering that your the laziest ninja in all of the world."

"Double owned!" Kiba laughed harder

"H-hi Naruto." Hinata said shyly her face turning red

We looked at the blonde haired idiot.

"What do you want Naruto?" I asked cocking my head

He pointed to the headband that was on his head "I'm a ninja now!" he said proudly

"You passed?" Shikamaru asked shocked

"Yup."

"Well congrats." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and left while I noticed that Kiba's eyes had narrowed a tiny bit but then I thought I had imagined it because it was gone just like that. Shikamaru was about to respond when there was an ear-splitting screech from one of the fangirls. I winced and rubbed my ears.

"God do they have to be so loud this early in the morning?" Shikamaru sighed

"What exactly do they see in Sasuke?" I asked actually curious

"That is just one of the reasons why I like you Akira." Kiba smiled patting my head

"Yeah you don't go drooling over Sasuke like every other girl in this class besides Hinata." Choji said mouth filled with chips

"Hes just so cold to everyone and stuff." I sighed rolling my eyes when I heard another screech

"Will you guys Shut Up?" I shouted in their direction. All of a sudden it got quiet and I sighed in relief.

"Thank yo-" I said looking in their direction when I saw Sasuke and Naruto kissing.

They.

Were.

Freakin.

Kissing.

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped the scene was so horrible that I wanted to look away but couldn't the guys noticed and Kiba waved his hand in front of my face trying to bring me back to earth. Kiba grabbed my face and made me look at them.

"What the heck happened?" he asked

"T-t-they w-w-were-"

"Who was what?" Kiba shouted shaking my shoulders

"S-sasuke a-and N-n-naruto w-ere-"

"Talk straight woman!" he shouted shaking me harder

"HOLY FLYING RAINBOW FREAKIN UNICRONS THEY WERE FREAKIN KISSING!"

"What?" Shikamaru asked shaking his head

Hinata had blushed a bright red and Kiba roared "Aww SICK!"

I put my head on his shoulder"I have been robbed of my innocence and perminatly scarred for the rest of my life."

"I'm gonna puke." Choji moaned

"I always knew Sasuke was gay." Kiba joked

I chuckled into his shoulder "Wasn't it obvious?"

We all started laughing but stopped and sat down when Iruka-sensei walked in and said"Today I will be pairing you into your teams."

Kiba nugged me and winked "Maybe we'll be on the same team. Since we would probaly work well together."

"Fat chance mutt-no offense Mizu." Shikamaru quickly added when he saw my ears flatten and a low growl start in my throat.

"None taken."

While talking I had missed the first couple of teams and started to pay attention.

"Squad Seven; Naruto Uzimaki-"

"OH YEAH!"

" Sakura Haruno-"

"WHAT?"

"and Saskue Uchiha."

I saw Hinata frown and I patted her on the back "maybe we'll be on the same squad."

She smiled and nodded.

"Squad 8; Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame."

Kiba slammed his head on his desk and groaned "You have got to be kidding me."

I snickered at his reaction and he glared at me and I looked away acting 'innocent'.

"The mutt disappointed?" Shikamaru joked

"Watch it Naru." Kiba growled

"Finaly Squad 10; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi."

"No way!" Ino screeched

I raised my hand and asked "Uh, I think you forgot about me sensei."

"Well, you see we since theres an odd number in this class we will pair you up with the team we think suits you best."

"Which would be?"

I saw him sweat drop and then he said" Squad 7."

"Huh?"

"You will be training with squad 7." he repeated

"Why the HECK am I paired up with Sasuke?" Naruto shouted

"Thats quite simple Naruto." Iruka-sensei replied "Your scores were of the lowest we have ever seen and Sasuke's were the highest and tied with Mizu's."

Kiba snickered next to me and I elbowed him. He kicked my shin and I threw a pencil at him. He doged it and threw a piece of paper at me which I caught and tossed back at him. It became an all-out throwing war between us and we froze when we heard a throat clearing up rather loudly. We stopped and turned back to face an amused sensei.

The bell rang and sensei said "Make sure you come back to meet up with your assigned jounin."

I was about to leave when someone tugged at my shirt, I looked back to see Hinata with Kiba and Shino behind her.

"D-do you w-want t-to have lunch with us?" she asked shyly

"Sooooo cute!" I hugged her again while Kiba rolled his eyes and I said "Sure." following them to a shady tree.

They all started eating and I leaned back against the tree and closed my eyes only to open them again when Hinata held out a very good-looking melon bread in my direction.

"Thanks." I smiled starting to eat

We made small conversation and when I had finished I said goodbye and decided to stroll around and see what was going on. I walked around saying hi to a few of the shop owners and continued to stroll when I met up with Ino.

"Ne, Mizu can you please have lunch with me I don't want to be alone with those two losers."

"I already had lunch." I told her "With Hinata's group."

She smiled and said "So hows Kiba?"

"Huh?"

"Hows it going with Kiba?" she asked again with a smirk on her face

"Fine I guess? I mean should there be anything wrong?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

She gave an over dramatic sigh and rolled her eyes. "Well I still don't want to be alone so come with me please!"

I sighed and nodded much to her happiness and she dragged my to the small rom they were eating in. I nodded a greeting to Shikamaru and Choji which they returned. I sat near the window and saw Sasuke siting in one across eating his own lunch.

"Oh look its Sasuke." I said nonchalantly, much to my mistake Ino rushed to the window practicly pushing me out to get a good look at him.

I rolled my eyes at her and heard her say "Whats Naruto doing?"

I looked over her shoulder to see Naruto inching his way to Saskues window.

"He better not touch my Saskue." Ino growled

I watched as he tackled Sasuke and the window floppled down so we couldn't see what was happening. A few minutes later I saw Sasuke climb out with a confident smirk on his face and watched as he took off.

"I knew he would win." Ino smiled

I rolled my eyes again and said my goodbyes to the when they had finished and went back to the classroom. Once I got there I saw Sakura pounding the shit out of Naruto and I looked to Hinata's group with a confused expression on my face.

"Naruto pretened to be Sasuke to try and get a kiss from Sakura." Kiba explained

"Oh." I said as if that was all the explaination I needed to make sense of all this. Well it was actually. I sat down next to Hinata and saw Iruka-sensei walk in with a group of people who I figured were to be our leaders followed him in.

I disn't pay attention to who the other squads leaders were and only snapped back to reality when I heard squad 7 being called. I followed Sakura down with Sasuke and Naruto and saw a silver haired man with his headband over one of his eyes and his shirt pulled to cover half his face.

"Squad 7 meet Kakashi he will be your teacher to help prepare you for the chunin exams."

I looked at the man up and down wearily _this guy is going to be my teacher? _

* * *

><p><strong>Dang this is going to be one heck of an adventure for our little Mizu. Anyway hope you have enjoyed my fanfic and please pretty please with a marshmellow on top review! Flames or likes I don't mind just pwease review! -chibi Mizu looks at you with puppy dog eyes holding a sign that says please review!-<strong>


	2. We Meet Our Sensei?

**Greetings fellow fanfic readers! Thanks so much for thoose comments Nincia, TheMcgabster, and Narutoxsasukelover! You guys rock :D Again please excuse me for any errors on names and powers etc. -chibi Mizu bows her head in thanks- And if any of you are Bleach fans as well feel free to check out my other stories.**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters except for Mizu.**

"Why is he sooooo late?" I asked aloud

"Who knows." Sakura answered

We, Squad 7, were waiting for our new 'sensei' in an empty classroom since everyone had already left with their new teachers. I gave a sigh and looked to see Naruto smiling like a maniac to himself.

"Whats up with you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow

"I'm going to play a prank on him." Naruto answered pushing a board eraser in the crack of the door.

Sasuke looked over to him and said bluntly " Like a jounin would fall for that kind of trick."

"Yeah Naruto." Sakura said agreeing with Sasuke

"He probaly wouldn't fall for that low class prank." I stated

Naruto was about to say something else when the door opened and our sensei walked in getting hit on the head with the eraser with chalk dust flying around.

"I stand corrected." I said slightly surprised

Naruto was laughing his head off and Sakura was apoligizing.

He picked up the eraser and looked at us and said "My first impression of you all is that you are all idiots."

I banged my head on the desk. Today was going to be a long day...

* * *

><p>He took us outside and sat down.<p>

"Lets all start by getting to know each other." he stated "You can each tell me what your name is, what you like, what you hate, your hobbies, and your dream."

"Whats yours?" Mizu asked curiously

"I am Hatake Kakashi, i'm not going to tell you my likes and dislikes, and my dream...I have a few hobbies." was all he told us

Mizu's ear twitched "Your not really telling us anything aside from your name."

"Ah oh well lets start with you." he said pointing to Naruto

"I'm Uzamaki Naruto. I like cup ramen, but I like ramen at Ichiraku's better. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put in hot water. My hobby is eating cup ramen and my dream is to become greater than all of the Hokages!"

Mizu sweat dropped at his reply and then Kakashi-sensei nodded to Sakura indicating it was her turn.

"My name is Haruno Sakura." she said rather...cheerfully? "I like... well the person I like is..." she then glanced shyly at Sasuke and back to Kakashi repeatedly "My hobby is...well my dream is to..." she then stopped and gave a little fan-girls scream which Mizu quickly flinched from.

"And? what do you hate?"

"Naruto." she stated flatly.

Mizu chuckled at Naruto's reaction.

_Girls like her probaly have love on their minds more than ninja training. _Kakashi thought to himself

"Now you." he nodded to Sasuke

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." he stated sounding bored "There are many things I hate and not many things I like."

His gaze hardened and a look of hatred entered his eyes "I have an ambition that I will not leave as a dream. The revival of my clan...and to kill a certain person."

Naruto got a nervous look and Sakura looked at him even more admiringly.

There was an odd silence until Mizu said "-cough- crazy -cough-"

"Then why don't you tell us about yourself." Kakashi-sensei said

"My name is Akira Mizu. I like sweet things and animals. I hate cats and my dream is...well I guess I don't have one." she shrugged

He raised an eyebrow at her and then said "Well it seems you all have unique personalities and tomorrow we will start our first mission."

"What is it? What is it?" Naruto asked leaning forward

"Survival training."

"Survival training? But we had plenty of training back at the academy." Sakura stated

"This isn't normal training." Kakashi-sensei replied

"What kind is it?" Naruto asked getting excited

He started laughing to himself and Mizu asked "Whats so funny sensei?"

"Ah, well lets just say your going to be surprised." he then put on a serious face and said "Out of 27 graduates only 9 of you will become genin. The drop out rate is 66% and this will be no walk in the park."

Everyone got a guarded look on their face and then Kakashi-sensei said "Ah, well anyway tomorrow meet me at the training grounds at 5 A.M and don't be late."

_I'm not going to lose to something like this! _Naruto thought _I'm going to pass this and beat Sasuke._

_I don't want to be pulled away from Sasuke. _Sakura thought _This will be the trial of my love for Sasuke!_

"Oh, don't eat anything." Kakashi added "Your going to be throwing it up if you do."

* * *

><p>"Ahhaaa why did we have to wake up so early?" I yawned<p>

"Good morning..." Sakura replied rubbing her eyes

"Hey..." Naruto said sluggishly

Everyone was here except for Kakashi-sensei me and Naruto sat down and sighed, Sasuke turned his back to us and Sakura sat down as well after awhile. We waited until Kakashi-sensei showed up waving.

"Ahah sorry I was just busy with some things."

"Lies." I stated narrowing my eyes at him

He laughed nervously and then pulled out three silver bells.

He set a timer to noon and then said "In our training I want you all to try and take a bell from me. The timer is set till noon if you do not have a bell by then you get no lunch."

"But, theres only three bells and four of us." I said slowly

"Yes and only three of you will be able to get the bells while one does not. Those who do get the bell get lunch and the loser gets tied to that stump over there and have to watch the winners eat."

"So thats why he didn't want us to eat." Sasuke muttered

"To win this you must have the urge to kill me to get these bells because that will be the only way you can get them." he told us finally

"I'm going to get that bell just watch!" Naruto shouted running straight towards Kakashi.

"Idiot!" I shouted after him

He ran at Kakashi kunai in hand and charged at him. My eyes widened when I saw Kakashi pointing the kunai at Naruto's throat with his own hand. He threw Naruto aside and we all backed up.

"The training begins NOW!" he shouted

I jumped back into the high branches of a tree were I could see him. Sakura and Sasuke were probaly hiding as well.

I was about to try something when I heard someone yell "LETS HAVE A MATCH FAIR AND SQUARE!" (guess who.)

"Idiot." I whispered

"Your a little weird compared to the others huh?"

"Whats weird is your hair!"

I watched as he charged at Kakashi I was going to continue watching when I heard a twig snap near me. I snapped my head around to see it was just a bird and sighed looking back to the fight and my eyes widened. Kakashi was behind Naruto hands formed into the tiger seal.

"He wouldn't hurt Naruto that bad would he?"

I was prepared to help him if anything did happen and my eye twitched at what Kakashi did next.

"A thousand Years of Pain!"

I faced palmed myself as Naruto went flying up. "Those idiots."

I jumped over to the other side of the clearing hiding in the trees so that I would be in front of Kakashi.

"Did he just punch himself?" I whispered as I saw a bunch of Narutos having an all out fist fight against each other until finally they disapppeared leaving a very bruised up Naruto. He then walked over to a tree were I saw something glint in the sun. He then bent down to pick it up and then a rope was pulled and he was now dangiling from a tree.

"He just gets stupider and stupider doesn't he." I sweat dropped

Kakashi then walked over and started lecturing Naruto on how he shouldn't have done that when I saw shuriken flying towards him. It made a direct hit and my breath hitched. I was about to jump down when I saw in Kakashi's place was a log. I jumped over to a different tree and kept going knowing he would probaly hit the trees since that was where they had been thrown. I stopped when I heard Sakura scream and quickly made my way towards the scene. I saw Sakura lying on the ground and when I went to check if she was ok I found out she was only knocked out. I went further along and stopped dead when I saw something that was just...weird?

Sasuke was buried in the ground with only his head showing, he looked at me and I looked at him.

"What the fudge?"

"just leave me alone." he glared

A thought hit my head and I smirked, he saw my smirk and quickly paled.

"What are you going to do?" he asked slowly

I pulled out a marker from my pocket and walked towards him.

"You wouldn't." he glared

"Try me." I grinned

Five minutes later I walked away with a satisfied smile on my face and kept going till I saw Kakashi leaning on a tree.

"Yo."

"So the last one comes at last." he said

I took a running start towards him and pulled a roundhouse kick which he quickly caught. I twisted around and threw a punch to his face, he blocked it with his other hand, I turned and threw another kick at him which he dodged. I bent my head and his eyes widened as my teeth clacked near the string holding one of the bells. He dropped me and jumped back, a look of surprise on his face.

"Didn't think you would try something like that."

I smirked and came running at him again kunais in hand I was about to throw them when he disappeared and appeared behind me pushing me down. He held me there until I heard the ringing of the alarm sounding, I groaned and he got of me.

"Times up."

* * *

><p>I grumbled to myself as we sat there next to the stumps with Naruto tied to one of them. Sasuke was glaring at me trying to wash off the marks I had drawn on his face.<p>

Kakashi walked over to us and said" You four will not be needing to go back to the academy."

Our faces started getting brighter thinking we had passed when Kakashi said "Because you all failed."

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted

"You failed."

"WHAT?"

"You failed."

"WHA-?"

"FOR FLYING RAINBOW UNICORNS' SAKE WE FAILED DUMBASS SO SHUT UP!" I finally shouted at him

"Why did we fail?" Sakura asked

"The point of this excersise was teamwork. You all did your own thing not even attempting to work together. You are supposed to be a team yet you went ahead doing things alone only caring about yourselves." he said harshly "If you were on a real mission doing things like that would definetly cause you to fail."

He went on telling us what we had done wrong. Finally he said "I will give you all one more chance after lunch. But be warned it will be much harsher that the first time." He than handed me, Sasuke, and Sakura a bento and said "I want you three to eat and anyone who gives Naruto some automaticaly fails."

He then took of leaving us to our lunches. I started eating and looked at naruto who was eyeing our food longinglly. He caught me looking and quickly looked away from our food.

"I don't need to eat this is easy." He boasted

I raised an eyebrow at him when we all heard his stomache growl. He was about to say something when I shoved the food into his face.

"Here."

"But Mizu you'll fail if you do that." Sakura said worringly.

"I don't feel him nearby so here." I said pushing the food closer to his face.

"Mizu..." Naruto sniffed eyes watering

"Your not gonna cry are you?" I asked

"N-no of course not." he replied

Sasuke stretched out his food and Sakura did the same.

"All four of us are going to get those bells." Sasuke stated "And what are we going to do if you faint on us?"

I smiled at him and he looked away.

"Ne, Sakura can you feed me?" Naruto pleaded

"WHAT? Why can't you feed yourself?" she yelled at him

"Because i'm tied up." he stated helplessly

"Hes got a point there." I chuckled at her

Sakura gave me a glare and started feeding Naruto. He grinned like a maniac and i sighed in relief until.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" A huge whirlwind came at us and Kakashi was there glaring at us.

"You four broke the rule. So are you ready for your punishment?" he said threateningly

"B-but, b-b-but, b-but-" Naruto kept stuttering

"You said we were a team right?" I said glaring at him.

"Yea! You said we were a team so how could we leave him to be hungry!" Sakura added

"Yeah, yeah thats right!" Naruto shouted

"You four are a team huh?" Kakashi said leaning in.

We all tensed up ready for a fight until he said "You all pass!"

"Huh?" I said

"How did we pass?" Sakura asked confused

"You three didn't leave Naruto to go hungry and that means you care about your teamates right?" Kakashi said smiling. Well if you can smile with only an eye showing.

"You all showed that you cared about your teamates even if it meant breaking the rules."

"we passed?" I said my voice barely above a whisper

"WE PASSED!" Sakura cheered, tackling me into a bear hug.

"Tomorrow you four all start doing missions." Kakashi said giving a thumbs up

"YAHOO!" Naruto crowed

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of knocking on the door. I lazily got up and shuffled to the door opening it up and squinting at the bright light.<p>

"G-good m-morning Mizu I hope we didn't disturb you." Hinata muttered silently

"Oh no of course not come on in." I replied with a yawn

I opened the door larger and let Hinata, Shino, and Kiba inside. They sat down at my table and I made them some tea taking a seat myself.

"So what brings you guys here?" I yawned

"What are you doing at home? Aren't you guys going on missions already?" Kiba questioned

"Mmm yeah well, the mission Kakashi-sensei assigned us to had to do with a cat so he said I could sit this one out."

"Probaly because you would scare the cat away." Kiba sneered

"W-well theres a bit of a festival going on on the other side of town would y-you like t-to come?" she asked shyly

"Of course! I would go anywhere for my sweet Hinata!" I said glomping her.

I felt a glare on me and turned around to see Kiba eyeing Hinata jealously.

"Aww does someone want a hug to?" I said in a babyish voice.

Kiba looked at me with hope flaring in his eyes which quickly disappeared when I picked up Akamaru and hugged him tightly.

"You were so quiet I didn't even know you were there." I told the dog

"Bark!" he replied happiliy

Kiba scowled at us and looked away.

"Just let me get changed k?" I told them running up the stairs.

I came back down in my usual out-fit and followed them out the door. We walked over to the otherside of town and stopped in front of the entrance. It was noon now and the bright lights on the rides and booths shone.

"Where should we go first Hinata?" I asked her eagerly

"U-um how about the booths first?"

"Mmmk come on!" I shouted pulling her with me Kiba rolled his eyes while Shino was just...being Shino?

"Oh my freakin rainbow unicorn its a RAINBOW UNICORN!" I shouted running over to a booth were there were stuffed rainbow unicorns hanging on the walls.

"Would the pretty lady like one of these?" the booth vendor asked

"Dang strait I would." I replied to him "What do I have to do?"

"Just knock one of those bottles down." he answered

I gave him the money and pulled my arm back locking onto the target "FOR RAINBOW UNICORNS!"

I threw the ball with all my might and it hit the bottle so hard that it shattered into a million pieces. Well, not exactly a million pieces but probaly close to a million. The man's eyes widened and he handed me the unicorn. I went back over to Hinata, Shino, and Kiba happily holding my prize.

"Why the heck are you so obsessed with rainbow unicorns?" Kiba asked with a raised eyebrow

"Because their awesome." I said rolling my eyes "Come on! Lets hit the rides next!"

We went over to a tall roller coaster(sorry if I spelled that wrong!) that looked pretty...intense.

"Damn that is one big roller coaster." I muttered to Kiba "Maybe we should go to a different one."

He smirked and said "Its not so bad."

"Are you high or something because that roller-coaster is bigger than your head."

"We- hey what did you say?" he shouted at me.

I laughed at his reaction and ran away with him chasing after me I saw Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino next to a ring toss booth and quickly ran over to them and hid behind Shikamaru.

"Save me Shikamaru! Kiba's angry and hes going to use his giant head to hurt me!"

"My head is not giant!" Kiba shouted at me.

"~Denial~" I said in a sing-song voice

Shikamaru sighed and looked over at me and asked "And why did you have to drag me into this?"

"Because I thought that you could use your spiky head to protect me." I replied calmly

I saw a tick appear on his head as Ino and Choji laughed at him. He looked back at me and smirked stepping aside so that I was unprotected. Kiba grinned and tackled me into a bear hug.

"Kiba...your...suffocating...me." I said in-between breaths.

"Thats the point." he said smugly

I 'tsked' and pulled my foot back launching a very hard kick to his 'manly parts'. He quickly let go and started rolling around in pain. Shikamaru and Choji winced while Ino laughed giving me a high-five.

"So what are you guys doing here?" I asked them

"Oh just taking a break from some missions. You?" Ino questioned

"Sameish."

"Oh! I heard there was a pretty scary haunted house here you want to come?"

"Haunted house?" Kiba asked perking up

"How did you get back up so fast?" I asked him

"For me to know and for you to find out." he said with a smirk

(AND that was not intended to sound dirty you sick-minded people!...well maybe just a little...)

I rolled my eyes at him and nodded to Ino "Sure we can come we just have to find Shino and Hinata first."

They nodded and we walked around and found Shino at a bug exihbit (I wonder why...) and continued walking around searching for Hinata. When Kiba finally spottedher I stopped dead.

My. Hinata. Was. Surrounded. By. A. Bunch. Of. Perverted. Old. Geezers.

Two words.

**My**. Hinata.

Everyone started inching away from me as a dark aura started flowing around.

"They better not have thought that they could take advantage of **my **Hinata." I said slowly

I walked over there cracking my knuckles as I went over to them.

I tapped one on the shoulder and smiled "Excuse me sir would you mind backing away from my friend please?"

"Pfft like we would listen to a little girl." the old man smirked

My ear twitched and my face took on a dangerous look "You asked for it."

**Kiba Pov?**

We all winced as we saw the old geezers getting a serious beatdown from Mizu.

"Damn I would not want to be one of those guys." Shikamaru said wincing as we heard another crack

"Diddo." I replied looking back at the fight

"Why is she so protective of Hinata again?"

"Remeber when she was new and didn't talk to anybody? Well, when she was alone one day a couple of girls came over and started like teasing her and stuff. But, she didn't do anything about it she just let them say whatever and when one of the girls took it a bit to far Hinata came and asked them to stop. Of course they just switched targets but when that one girl barely layed a finger on Hinata, Mizu beat the crap out of them. So I guess they've been hanging out ever since."

Kiba looked at Shikamaru mouth agape "That was the first time I ever heard you speak so freakin long."

Shikamaru just sighed and looked back to the fight "Oh, look I guess she finished."

Kiba looked over to see a satisified Mizu and a wide-eyed Hinata. We all looked at Mizu and asked "How bad?"

She shrugged and said "Probaly going to stay in the hosipital for a few month and I doubt they'll ever be able to have kids again."

We were about to get moving but, Mizu said to wait and turned to Hinata putting her hands on her shoulders.

"What did they say or do to you?" she asked quietly

"W-well they d-didn't do that much..." she trailed of but Mizu gave her a stern look and she said "They just asked if I wanted to go and 'hang out' with them and they could teach me some new things."

Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Ino were blushing a fourious red. Mizu just looked like she had seen a ghost.

"What excactly does that mean?" Hinata asked curiously

Mizu got a dark look and said "Someone hand me a knife i'm going to catastrate those man-whores and sell them off to drug dealers." she growled so dangerously it would have had mike tyson running to his mommy. "How dare they try to violate my sweet little Hinata's innocence."

She was about to go and bring those 'man-whores' some more pain when I grabbed her shirt and dragged her along with us.

"No need to cause those 'man-whores more pain then you already did." I stated calmly. She just tsked and walked along with us until we all reached the entrance to the haunted house. It was two peaople at a time and I smirked at my good luck. Now all I needed to do was get Mizu to be the one to go with me and my plan would fall into place. Hinata had said she would wait at the other side for us since she was afraid she would probaly faint in there.

"How about we draw sticks?" Ino suggested pulling a couple of twigs from the ground.

We nodded our agreement and Ino put the sticks in her fist "Ok, we'll match it up from shortest to longest."

I pulled out a stick and got a pretty long one and looking over to Mizu who I hoped got a short one. When she finally pulled her stick out I felt all hope was lost as she got a medium sized stick. Everyone else pulled their sticks and it turned out to be me and Ino, Shikamaru and Mizu, and Choji and Shino. We walked in each going a different path. I didn't focus much on the attractions for my mind had wondered of thinking how lucky a bastard Shikamaru was. Without meaning to I growled to myself and Ino looked at me with a knowing smile on her face.

"You wish you were Mizu's partner huh?"

I gave a slight nod and she patted my back "How about this, when we get out i'll get the rest of us out of your way and you can have some 'alone' time with her."

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow "And why would you do that for me?"

She shrugged 'Guess i'm a sob for a good romance."

I rolled my eyes and agreeded with her plan. I was seething with anticipation once we got out but all that quickly turned to anger when I saw Shikamaru lying his head on Mizu's lap while she was playing with his hair. Ino noticed my anger and elbowed me in the ribs.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked trying to keep my anger under control

They looked up at us and Mizu answered "I asked Shikamaru if I could play with his hair because I wanted to know how he got it so spiky."

"More like begged." Shikamaru added

Mizu puffed her cheeks at his comment and pulled a strand of his hair a bit to hard causing him to fall of the bench they were on.

"Damn that hurt you know." he groaned as he got up dusting the dirt off his cloths.

"Wheres Choji, Hinata, and Shino?" I asked

"Choji said he wanted to try some eating contest near by so Shino and Hinata followed him." Mizu answered

Ino gave me a wink signaling that the plan would begin and she quickly grabbed Shikamaru's arm and said "We should probaly go check on him and make sure he doesn't eat anybody or something."

Shikamaru sighed and let himself get dragged away by Ino. I took a seat down very close to Mizu and slightly leaned on her.

"So what do you think of the festival?" Mizu asked him not noticing that he had put an arm around her and his leg was touching hers.

"Mizu can I tell you something?" I asked

She cocked her head looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

"What is it?" she asked curiously

**Background?**

"Why are we watching them?" Shikamaru sighed wearily looking over at Ino

"Because!" she hissed at him "This is getting interesting."

The two ninjas watched as Kiba slowly leaned in to the unsuspecting Mizu.

**Back to Kiba?**

I slowly leaned in getting ready to finaly tell her how I feel when her eyes widened and she jumped of the bench pointing at a man walking around with toys in his cart.

"He has a RAINBOW UNICORN PLUSHIE!" she squealed running away leaving a very surprised and utterly disappointed Kiba alone. Shikamaru walked out from the tree he and Ino were hiding behind and patted him on the back.

"Sucks for you huh?" he stated with a bit of a smirk

"Shut up Naru." Kiba growled back at him slamming his head against a tree.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww poor Kiba lol. Dang this is the longest chapter I ever wrote so far! Anyway please review and I will give you a very tasty cyber marshmellow! Marshmellow out!<strong>


	3. Aww man!

**Wazzzzup fellow fanficers!...did that sound weird? Fan-fic-ers, yup definetly sounded weird. Anyway thanks so much to all of you that like my story so far! Knowing that I have at least a few people following/liking or reviewing my story gives me the power to keep going. -determination face- I apologize ahead of time if there might be any ocness that I looked over as well. Oh! I saw this fan-flash on youtube called Stupid Sakura Project v.1 its AWESOME! I was laughing so hard that my mom came into my room and gave me a wtf face which just made me start pointing at her and laughing harder. So I highly suggest you watch it and the other videos that go with it! And now...on with the story!**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, I only own Mizu.**

* * *

><p>"Sasuke point B."<p>

"Sakura point C."

"Naruto point A belive it!"

"Mizu waiting at landing point."

I peeked over the tree I was hiding behind locking my eyes onto where Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were then moving towards the target.

"What is your distance from the target?" asked Kakashi-sensei

"Around 5 meters." I replied quietly "I'm ready, just give me the signal."

"Same here." Sasuke answered quietly

"Me too." Sakura chimed in

"Don't forget me." Naruto whined

"Ok then...wait for it...Go!" shouted Kakashi-sensei

We all sprang flying towards are target.

Naruto's arms wrapped around its waist and he shouted "I got him! I got him!"

The cat quickly turned on him and started clawing his face of.

"Can you verify a red ribbon on right ear."

"Verified." Sasuke replied

"Great; Missing Pet Tora found. Mission accomplished."

"Can't we get a better mission that this?" Naruto shouted "I HATE CATS!"

"I second that motion." I stated raising my hand

* * *

><p>"Oh! My precious little Tora! Mommy was so worried about you yes she was." said a fat lady squishing the cat to her cheeks and rubbing it up and down.<p>

"HAH!" Naruto laughed "Stupid cat deserves to be squashed."

"I actually feel bad for that cat." I stated calmly with a raised eyebrow

"No wonder it ran away." Sakura added

"Hn."

"Now, other available missions for Team 7 are, Babysitting the chief conseler's three-year-old , helping his wife with shopping, an-" the Hokage was cut of by (-sigh- can you guess?-)

"NOO!" Naruto immediatley shouted "I need a real mission with challenges and something filled with excitment!"

I sighed inwardly. As much as I agreeded with the hyper-active ninja he shouldn't have just spoken out like that.

"YOU IDIOT!" Iruka-sensei shouted at him "Your only a new genin so you have to start with low ranked missions and build up your skills like everybody else!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? BABY-SITTING ISN'T A MISSION ITS JU-GAHHH!" Naruto shouted as he fell from the power of Kakashi's wack on the back of the head.

"Naruto." the Hokage scolded "it seems you do not understand the rules about going on missions."

Naruto stopped his whining and looked up at him.

"We get many request everyday and so we have specalist look over each and every one of them and put the all under ranks, starting from the high a-rank to the B-rank and down to the C and then D-rank. Our ninjas are ranked in a similar process, there is the hokage at the top, then the junin, chunin, and finaly the genin. That is why you mu-"

"So I had this Miso ramen today an-"

"Silence!"

"Ah sorry about that." Kakashi apologized

"You always lecture me about all this stuff but i'm not the little kid who used to pull pranks anymore." Naruto said with a huff "I'm a ninja and I want a ninja mission."

The hokage started to chuckle silently then said "So Naruto claims that hes not a kid anymore hm, fine then. Since your so determined i'm going to give you a C-ranked mission."

Everyone's face lit up in excitment as the hokage continued "You will all be bodyguards on a journey."

"Really?" Naruto asked in excitment "Who is it? A princess? Bigfoot? A rainbow unicorn?"

"THATS MY LINE!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"I will send him in now."

The door behind us to reveal a drunk looking man that used the door frame for support.

He took a gulp of his drink and looked at us with distaste "A bunch of brats?"

I sweat dropped and instantly felt my hopes sprout wings and fly out the window.

"And you!" he said slurring his words a bit "The short one with a stupid look on his face, you want me to believe your a ninja?"

"AHAHAH!" Naruto laughed "Whos the short one?"

Silence.

"IMA KILL YOU! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Naruto roared while being held back by Kakashi.

The man took another gulp and let out a breath "I am Tazuna a master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that may change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if you have to sacrifice your life."

* * *

><p>RANDOOOOOMMMMMM SPACEEEEEEEEEE !<p>

* * *

><p>"YEAH!" cried Naruto happily as we excited the village<p>

"Who put crack in your cereal this morning?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This is the first time I left the village so that means i'm a traveler now BELIEVE IT!"

"Hey am I really supposed to trust my life with this idiot?" Tazuna asked accusingly.

"Hes with me and i'm a junin so you don't have to worry." Kakashi replied cooly.

A...what would you call it? Depressed? Angry? Sulking? Yeah, lets just go with sulking. A sulking aura started to surrond Naruto and he turned around and pointed a finger at Tazuna.

"Hey! Never insult a ninja, you'll only end up regreting it and someday i'm going to be hokage and you'll look up to me! My name is Naruto Uzamaki! Remeber it!"

I tuned out of their fight as a soft rustling caught my ears. i turned them towards were the sound was coming from and concentrated, trying to pin-point the noise. When I thought I may have found it I looked to a tree branch and saw nothing there. My eyes narrowed and I tensed up.

"Hey Mizu!" Naruto shouted "You're going to be left behind!"

I snapped my head towards there direction and quickly caught up.

"Sorry about that."

"Eh, no problem." Naruto shrugged.

I shook my head and looked back to the spot on the tree not quite shaking off the ominous feeling I got.

**TIMMMMEEEE SKIPPPPP!~**

"Are we there yet?" I whined to nobody in particular.

"No." came Sasuke's annoyed reply

-3 minutes later-

"Are we there now?"

"No."

-1 minute and a dozen questions later-

"Are we ther-"

"NO!" Sasuke shouted back at me.

I ran over to Kakashi-sensei and glomped his arm.

"Kakashi-sensei Sasuke's being mean~" I whined

"Well maybe if you didn't bug him he wouldn't be as grumpy and mean to you." Kakashi chided

"I am not grumpy!" Sasuke snapped

"Pfft, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning dude?"

I snickered as a tick mark appeared on Sasuke's head but, he quickly calmed down and just looked away from me with a "Hn."

I went behind him and poked him in the head.

He turned around with a glare "What do you want?"

"Why does your hair look like a duck's but?" I asked innocently

Naruto burst out in laughter and Sakura was glaring daggers at me.

Sasuke ignored me again with another "Hn."

We continued walking down a path and as we passed by a puddle I felt a chill creeping up my spine. I turned around just in time to see two ninjas throwing chains over and immobolizing Kakashi. Before we could even react they pulled the chains and shredded him.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted

The two ninjas appeared behind Naruto. He froze on spot and as they threw their chains missing Naruto and aiming for Sasuke. He jumped up avoiding the chains an took out a shuriken and kunai throwing them at the moving chains and pinning it to a tree. He landed on their arms holding onto one of them and delivering a painful kick to their faces. The chains snapped and they separated running at Naruto but then one turned and ran at Tazuna and Sakura. She moved protectivley in front of him and pulled out a kunai getting ready to defend themselves. Sasuke appeared in front and then both were stopped by non other than...

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura cheered

The two ninjas were knocked out under Kakashi's arms. I offered a hand to Naruto and he took it.

I pulled him up and called over to Sasuke "Oi! Duck butt! Not bad!"

He glared at me and looked over at Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey Naruto, not hurt are you? Scaredy cat."

I felt Naruto getting angry beside me and slowly inched away.

"SASUK-"

"Naruto." Kakshi-sensei said sternly "Stand still, these ninja have poision on their claws and we need to get it out of your system."

"P-p-poision?" Naruto asked starting to pale.

"Yes, so stop moving around. And Tazuna."

"Yeah?" he replied

"We need to talk."

After tieing them up Kakashi took a breath then said "These two are chunin from the village hidden in the mist."

"How did you know about our ambush?" one of them asked

"The puddle." he stated calmly "Why would there be a puddle on a sunny day and when it hasn't rained in weeks?"

"Wait." Tazuna interuppted "If you knew about it why did you let them deal with it?"

"Because if I had just stopped them I wouldn't have been able to find anything out and see who they were after." he added with a pointed look at Tazuna.

"What are you getting at?"

"I mean if this was simply a ninja attacking ninja or if they were coming after you. In your application you asked for protection from robbers or such but, you didn't put in it that you were bieng hunted down by ninja. And if you had then this would be ranked on an completely different level, possibly B-rank maybe even A. All we were supposed to do was protect you while you finish the bridge, if we knew you would possibly be attacked by ninjas then we would have sent different people and charged you for more than a C-rank. You probaly have a good reason for this but, lieing to us is unexceptable."

"We should go back." Sakura suggested "We're only genin this is to far off our level of training. And we should go and get help for Naruto as soon as possible."

"Naruto's hand could definetly become a problem." Kakshi-sensei agreeded "We should head back to the village and get him help."

Naruto's face got a dark look and he pulled out a kunai. But before he could make contact with his skin a hand reached out and stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." I stated calmly

His eyes widened in shock then quickly changed to anger as he put the kunai back.

He turned his back to us and said angrily "Why am I so weak? I trained and trained trying to become stronger yet i'm still so weak! I don't want to lose to Sasuke and bridge builder I promise you poison or no poison I will protect you and complete this mission."

I raised my hand with a blank look on my face "Naruto that self-confidence speech thingy or something was cool and all but, if you don't get that poison out your probaly going to die."

Silence.

"AHHHHHHHH! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT! I'M TO YOUNG AND I HAVEN'T GROWN OLD YET TO DIE!" He wailed running around.

I gave a small sigh and said "Give me your hand."

"Huh?"

"Give. Me. Your. Hand." I repeated spacing out the words as if he was stupid.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at me and Naruto help out his hand slowly. I took it in mine and brought it up to my face examining it.

"This might hurt a bit ok?" I asked looking at him for permission.

He gave a small nod and I pulled his hand to my mouth and bit a small hole near the cut. He winced as I turned his hand over and let the blood flow out, then turned it back around and gave the cut a small lick. His face turned a bright red and he jerked his hand back.

"W-w-what was that for?" He stuttered

"Shut up and look at your hand." I ordered.

He did just that and his eyes widened in shock as the cut sizzled and disapeared.

"How did you do that?" he asked in awe "You have like super spit or something."

I face-palmed and said "Instinct I guess."

Sasuke was looking at me with slightly narrowed eyes, Sakura was looking over Naruto's hand to see if it was ok, and Kakashi had a...well, I can't really explain the face he had but it was probaly somewhere inbetween suspicion or awe. I gave them a look that said this-happens-all-the-time but, by the way Kakashi was looking at me they probaly didn't by it so I could pretty much prepare myself for a bomb of questions later on. Yup, I was screwed in pretty deep.

* * *

><p>"I can't seeeeeeeeeeeeee anythingggggggggg." I whined stretching out my words.<p>

At the moment we were on a boat headed toward the village of waves and it was soooooooo boring. And do you know what made it worst? The freakin silence we had to endure. It was torture for me! I **hate **silence, it just kills me. Its kind of weird I can be quiet but, I hate quiet places it drives me nuts, crazy, insane, mental etc. And we were on a boat in a very very misty area heading towards our destanation. And luckily for me...well more like luckily for Sasuke because I was about to throw him or someone else of this damn boat and go on a rampage we had finally arrivedish. I said ish because we weren't at the village yet but, now we can see the bridge that Tazuna was working on and this thing was huge with a capital huge.

"Tazuma before we reach the peir I have to ask this." Kakashi said getting a serious look on his face. "Why were thoose ninjas after you? And if you don't tell us then we have no choice but to end this mission once we drop you of at the peir."

"I guess I have to tell you anyway." he sighed "You see I am being hunted by a short man with a long deadly shadow."

"Deadly shadow? Who is this man?" Kakashi asked.

"Gato."

"Gato? As in Gato transportation?"

"Yup, this man is a very powerful tycoon but underneath he uses the same methods he uses to take over comanys and buisnesses, threw drugs and such by using gangs and ninjas. It was about a year ago when he set his eyes on the Village Hidden in the Waves. He quickly used his money and power to overun our transportation and shipping. And since this is an island country control the seas and control it all. But, there was one thing blocking his path and his one fear. The bridge and I am the bridge builder."

"Huh?" Naruto asked confused

"Long story short some short, rich, powerful dude ganster person wants to kill Tazuma because he pretty much thinks 'kill Tazuma = bridge problem solved." I told him

"Ohhh."

"But, why didn't any of you put this mission up on a higher rank?" Kakashi questioned.

"You see the people of the village hidden in the waves are poor and even our nobles couldn't help. All these people working along the bridge now probaly can't even afford to put it up for a C-rank. So i'd understand if you don't want to do this mission anymore but, once you drop me of at the peir i'll be dead before I even make it home. And my poor innocent little grandson will be crying 'Grandad I want my grandad!'." he said sadly

"Way to play the guilt card." I muttered

"And my daughter will condem the ninjas of the Hidden Leaf responsible for letting me be killed and have to live her life alone to wallow in her sorrow."

-heavy sighs came from 5 certain people, guess who-

"Well, then I guess we have no choice but, to keep protecting you." Kakashi shrugged

"I am in your dept."

"We're here." the boatman said

He dropped us off at the peir and said that it was as far as he'd go so we thanked him and said our goodbyes.

"Alright take me back to my home and get me there in one piece."

"Right then lets get going."

We were walking when Naruto came to a halt and said "Over there!" throwing a kunai into some bushes.

Silence.

"Hmph, guess it was just a mouse."

"A MOUSE?" Sakura asked glaring at him.

"Dude you seriously fail at trying to be better than Sasuke." I said to him lazily

"Hmm is something over there? No over there!" Naruto shouted throwing another kunai into the bushes. Sakura slammed a fist to his head.

"What the heck did you do that for? Someone was actually following us this time I swear!"

"Yeah, right." Sakura glared "Stop lying and acting like a little kid!"

I saw Kakashi-sensei looking over to some bushes and followed him. I looked over his shoulder...pfft...like i'm that tall. I looked around the side of his elbow and gasped.

"Naruto!" I yelled at him "How could you nearly kill an innocent little bunny rabbit!"

"Ahhh! I'm sorry little rabbit i'm so sorry!" he apologized nearly squizing the rabbit to death.

I took a second look at the bunny and narrowed my eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei did you notice?" I asked him not taking my eyes off the rabbit.

"Yeah, i'm surprised you noticed though."

"Pfft, i'm an animal lover how could I not have noticed rabbits like this guy only have white fur during the winter. And the only way this guy could have gotten here was being bred indoors."

My ear twitched to a slight rustle in the trees. I immediatley tensed and looked over my shoulder in time to see a sword flying at us.

I yelled "Duck!" at the same time Kakashi yelled "Get down!"

I crouched onto all fours and pinned my ears flat against my head. Glaring at the man on the sword above us.

"Whos the guy with cow socks?" I growled

"Well, if it isn't Zabuza, rouge ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakshi said non-chalantly

I tensed ready to block Naruto if he tried anything but was beaten to it by Kakashi-sensei who said seriously "Get back and stay out of this fight."

"What do you mean 'stay out of this fight'?" Naruto yelled

"This guy is in a whole nother level than the guys we fought earlier." he said reaching for his headband.

"Well, if it isn't Kakashi of the sharigan eye." Zubaza aka mister cow socks said.

I tensed and looked over at Sasuke whos eyes had widened at the mention of sharigan. _Sharigan? _I thought to myself, for some reason it sounded achingly familiar.

"Now I want all of you to protect the bridge builder." Kakashi ordered "I tought you all teamwork and I want you to use it."

My eyes widened as he oulled up his headband to reveal a red eye with a scar running straight down it.

"What the heck is a Sharigan?" Naruto yelled in confusion.

"Its a rare power that resides in the eyes, the user of this justsu can see through and comprehend any type of genjutsu, taijutsu(probaly spelled that wrong), and ninjutsu reflecting it back at the attacker. But, theres still much more to it then that." I said not realizing the words were tumbling out of my mouth without me knowing.

When I realized what I had just said, everyone was staring at me with shocked looks on their faces except Sasuke who was narrowing his eyes at me in suspicion.

"Your correct little girl." Mr. Cow socks said "The sharigan can also examine a foes technique and copy it, even to the smallest detail."

A foggy mist started rolling in and I stretched my senses out onto full alert, flicking my ears this way and that picking up any sound that I could.

"The junin you are with is known to us as the 'Copy Ninja'."

"Woah! Thats so cool!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly

"Now, enough talking. I need to exterminate that old man, now."

We all took up a defensive position around Tazuna, with Kakashi-sensei in front.

"So, looks like i'll have to get rid of you first Kakashi." Mr. Cow socks stated.

He pulled out his sword and flash-stepped away, towards where he was now standing on the water next to the road. He made symbols with his hands and started gathering up large amounts of chakara.

"Ninja art, Hidden Mist jutsu!" A veil of mist covered where he had been and I scanned my eyes around trying to catch any movement.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto questioned

"Sensei..." Sakura trailed off.

"None of you come after me." Kakashi ordered "He'll come after me first."

"Who is he?" Sakura asked

"Zabuza Momochi(did I spell his last name wrong? Oh, well:P), the ex-leader of the Hidden Mist assasination unit. He's a master of the silent killing technique."

"S-silent?" Naruto stuttered.

"Like the name suggest, it happens instantly, swift and without a sound. So I want all of you to keep your guard up got it?"

"The mist is getting thicker." Naruto said

"I have officialy decided that I hate the mist now." I growled, glaring at the mist.

"8 points..." Mr. Cow sock's voice trailed off " Larix, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Artery, Kidneys, and heart." (Most likely spelled some of those wrong...)

"Which one will be my kill point?"

Kakashi-sensei made a hand signal and a huge wave of chakara hit us. My eyes widened at the intense thirst for blood coming of it. I felt something stir in me, as if something was responding to it...almost...encouraging it. I looked over and saw that Sasuke had frozen and was trembling slightly. I let my tail brush against his arm, letting him know we were still here. He looked over at me and gave a small nod and started to calm down.

"Sauke, I promise you, I will protect you guys. I will not let one of my comrades die." Kakashi stated calmly looking back at us.

"I wouldn't speak so soon."

My eyes widened as I looked over and saw Zubaza behind us and in front of Tazuna. He swung his sword and I felt a short breeze as Kakashi flew by and stopped the sword, hitting Zubaza in the chest with a kunai. My eyes narrowed as water started seeping out. Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword but, his eyes widened when he realized it was a water clone just like his. Kakashi then appeared behind him kunai at his throat.

"Its over." he said.

"I don't think so."

Another Zubaza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword, Kakashi dodged and then he switched hands aiming a kick at Kakashi. The foot connected and he went flying back, Zabuza ran after him sword in hand and then came to a halt. He turned around and watched as Kakashi went into the water.

"You fool." he told Kakashi "Water Prison Justsu!"

"N-"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped, as Kakashi-sensei was trapped inside a sphere of water.

Ok, I know this seriously isn't the time to be thinking this but...it looked...kinda fun.

"I'll finish you off later Kakashi. But, first I need to get rid of your little friends. Water clone jutsu!"

I glared at the clone in front of us.

"You think wearing one of those headbands makes you a ninja? When you encounter a life or death situation so many times towards where it doesn't faze you, then you could be called a ninja. When your name is written into my profile book then you can call yourself a ninja." he made a hand signal and mist started to cover him.

"Again with the god damn mist!" I growled

I snapped my head towards Naruto when I heard him shout and saw him flying backwards his headband kicked of his face.

"Your all just a bunch of brats." Zabuza snarled

"You guys! Get the bridge builder and run!" Kakashi-sensei ordered "You can't win this fight, this guys on a whole nother level!"

"Oi Cow Socks!" I yelled to him "You better start making some room in that book of yours because four new names are going down in it."

Sakura looked at me shocked and Sasuke smirked. Zabuza tsked and shook his head.

"Theres no way you can beat me."

I glanced at Sasuke and he looked at me and nodded reading the look in my eyes. We charged at Zabuza, he swung at Sasuke but he jumped up. He grabbed Sasuke in mid-jump and started to strangle him and then threw him aside. I charged from the side throwing a kick his way, he stopped it with one hand and I turned throwing another kick. He switched hands and caught that as well, I lashed my tail at him and threw a punch when he looked to where I had hit him with my tail. I grinned when I felt my hand connect with his face but, that quickly turned into a 'whoosh' when he whacked his hand against my stomache throwing me into a tree. I took huge breaths trying to get air back in my lungs, and then trying to stand up. I snarled in frustration when I saw that he was standing in front of Naruto. I saw Naruto tremble but, then the scared look on his face ws replaced with one of hard cold determination as he got up and charged Zubaza.

"Naruto!" I shouted to him as he was thrown backwards into the ground.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura screamed at him "Even Sasuke and Mizu couldn't get him! What makes you think you can?"

I couldn't stop the smile that quietly played on my lips when I saw that he had his headband in hand panting for breath.

"Not bad idiot!" I shouted to him.

He flashed a grin my way and slowly got up.

"Hey no eyebrows." he panted " Write down this name in your bingo book. The ninja that will become hokage of the Village...Hidden in the Leaves, never...backs...down." he finished, tying his headband back on. "And his name is...Naruto Uzumaki."

"Hey Sasuke, you listening?"

"Yeah, I here ya."

"I've got a plan." a grin played on his face "Lets bring this guy down."

"What are you doing!" Kakashi-sensei yelled at us "I told you to take the bridge builder and run! this mission was over the moment I got caught! The mission isn't a test to see how brave or strong you are its protect the bridge builder!"

"Tazuna?" I questioned looking over at him.

"Don't worry about me, just do whatever you have to do to save your sensei." he said with a smile.

I grinned at him and looked back towards the water clone.

"Sasuke you ready?" Naruto asked him.

"Yeah."

"You kids haven't learned anything have you?" Zabuza laughed.

All of a sudden I felt a searing hot pain on my back. I gasped at the out-of-nowhere pain. I crouched down and tried to ride it out but, I felt a voice nudging my conscience. I could tell Zabuza was talking but, all I could make out was murmurs. _Use your powers! _A voice shouted into my head loud and clear. _What the hell and who are you talking about? _I thought back at it. I could of sworn I heard a tsk like noise and started to feel irratated at what ever this voice was telling me to do. '_Clear your mind and listen to their voices, there here and waiting...they will always be waiting all you have to do is ask and they will be there! They will help!' _Who the hell is waiting? I thought back. And why would they be willing to help me? _Because they love you...they adore you, you are one of them, they wish to protect you, all you have to do is ask! _Ok this voice was seriously P.O ing me right now. When I looked back up to see how the fight was going my eyes widened at what I had missed having that little argument inside my head. Zabuza was nowhere to be see.

"Is the fight already over?" I asked shocked.

"Indeed it is." Kakashi-sensei looked at me.

"Wait what? You were in the water bubble thingy and Sasuke and Naruto were fighting Zabuza right? How the heck did all this happen so fast?"

"I believe you sort of blacked out." Kakashi-sensei answered looking at me.

"Aww man, does that mean I totally missed what happened?"

"Yup."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Mizu. Sorry if this chapter was a little...like, bouncy? Also sorry if you guys are kind of confused on Mizu's powers and stuff now because I did all this but, didn't give you guys an explaination. But non to fear! I will clear things up a bit next chapter! So please be ever so kind and review and I will promise you a virtual cookie!<strong>


	4. Tree climbing and voices?

**Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Hello my fellow fanfic users! I'm so happy that you guys like my story so far! -hands out virtual tacos to those that reviewed- Plus i'm probaly going to skip some things in the story so be prepared! FYI- if you are confused about Mizu's outfit just think of Miku Hatsune's outfit, and Mizu wears her headband on her forehead under her bangs.**

**Marshmellow: Sasori-chan! Do you want to say the disclaimer?**

**Sasori: Do I have to?**

**Marshmellow: Yes.**

**Sasori: -sigh- Marshmellowtime does not own me or any other characters of Naruto, except for Mizu.**

**Marshmellow: Yay! Sasori said my diclaimer! TAKE THAT RABID FAN-GIRLS!**

**Sasori: i'm surrounded by idiots.**

**Marshmellow: Hey! I may be stupid...but I am not an idiot!**

**Sasori: I rest my case.**

* * *

><p>After finding out that I had missed the fight you could probaly guess that I was extremly pissed.<p>

"GOD DAMMIT! CURSE YOU FREAKIN VOICE IN MY HEAD YOU MADE ME MISS THE GOD DAMN FIGHT! ARGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kakashi-sensei filled me in on how Naruto and Sasuke worked together and got Zabuza to release his water prison allowing Kakashi escape. He then used his sharigan to defeat Zabuza but, was cut of when a hunter-nin from the village hidden in the mist came and finished him off, and taking him away.

"Dang it!" I whined.

"It wasn't that bad." Kakashi said.

"Pfft, it was probaly one of the most awesome fights I would ever see in my life." I muttered.

"Don't worry Mizu, i'm sure there will be way more awesomer fi-" Kakashi was cut off as he fell.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled.

He landed on the floor as if he had fainted. I bent down to check his pulse and gave a sigh of relief to find out he was still kickin.

"Hes alive, probaly put to much stress on himself when he used his sharigan."

"Then we have to get him help!" Sakura panicked.

"Don't worry my home is just ahead we can take him there." Tazuna offered.

* * *

><p>"Ka-ka-shi-sen-sei~" I whined shaking his shoulders "Wa-ke-up~"<p>

He slowly got up but, I pushed him back down.

"Tazuna's daughter said to not move around."

"Then why did you wake me up?"

"Because I was bored."

"Kakashi-sensei are you alright?" Sakura asked coming into the room.

"Much better now yes."

My thoughts trailed of to the woods outside, I was aware that they were talking about something but, my mind was concentrated on the woods outside. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to make out the silent whispers coming from the forest but I couldn't understand it. I strained my ears as far as they would go trying to hear.

"Mizu!" Kakashi shouted looking at me.

"H-huh?"

"Did you hear anything that I just said?"

"Maybe..."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Duck-butt." I shot back.

"Hn."

He gave a sigh and said "Zabuza is still alive and I need to train you guys so you can be ready."

"I thought you said he was killed by that hunter-nin?"

"I did, but after some thinking I realized that he isn't."

"So now we have to train?"

"Yup."

"But Kakashi-sensei, your in no condition to train!" Sakura stated.

Kakashi chuckled and said "I can still train you. And non to worry with this training i'm sure you will get stronger to be able to defeat Zabuza."

"I'm going to get stronger believe it!" Naruto fist pumped.

* * *

><p>"Alright training begins now, first we will begin by reviewing chakara. Chakara is a ninja's basic source of power and is very important."<p>

"We know all of this already." Sasuke stated, clearly bored.

"Yeah he's right!" Naruto agreeded "A long time ago we learned about katra."

"Chakara..." Kakashi-sensei sighed "Sakura why don't you explain."

"Right, you see chakara..."

I let my mind wonder over to the trees next to us and I concentrated, trying to hear the murmurs coming from thier direction. _What are they saying? _I thought to myself. _Open your mind to them. _Great just great. _Well look whos come back. 'Mizu open your mind and feelings to them...listen to their voices, they are calling out to you! Feel what they feel, once you do that they will always be there ready to fight for you!' _

"Mizu!" Kakashi-sensei yelled "Stop spacing out and pay attention!"

"Sorry!"

"So Kakashi-sensei how are we going to train towards where we can control it so easily?"

"Thats simple, climb a tree."

"Climb a tree?" Naruto asked bewieldered.

"With no hands."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Its simple, focus the right amount of chakara to your feet and climb." He made a hand sign and started calmly walking up the tree.

"Dude, thats sooo cool." I grinned.

"Wait, this is cool and all but how will it help us fight Zabuza?"

"Simple, by learning how to be able to focus your chakara to one point in your body is an extremley helpful skill. Also, if you can master your chakara then you can master any jutsu...theororaticaly speaking of course." (another word spelled wrong...)

He threw four kunais at us. "use the kunai knives to mark how far you got on the tree, and then try to go higher and higher till you reach the top."

"You'll need to run at the tree to gain momentum and then I want you to jump as high as possible and start climbing. Ready?"

We grabbed our kunai's.

"I'm going to do this easy BELIEVE IT!" (Do I even have to tell you who?)

"Naruto stop talking and get focused." Kakashi-sensei snapped.

I took a deep breath and let my chakara flow down to my feet. I felt that there was to much and pulled back, and then realized it was to little. I pushed the chakara in slowly and when I felt that I had enough I did the hand signal Kakashi had done earlier and opened my eyes. I took a runing start and jumped up high, I heard Sasuke's tree crack under the pressure and also heard the loud thud coming from Naruto's tree. I realized I was losing focus and concentrated on the tree continuing to go up the tree till I reached its highest branch and stopped there. I looked down and saw Sasuke looking at the tree with a caculating look and Naruto...rolling on the floor in pain.

"Wazzzzuupppp guyyysssss!" I yelled stretching out my words to them.

"This is fun!" I heard Sakura yell and looked to my left and saw her on an equaly high branch next to mine.

"Well, it looks like the female mebers of our team have the most advanced chakara control."

I smirked at Kakashi-sensei's obvious teasing to get the boys rowded up. I froze when I heard a whisper coming from the tree next to me. Hesitantly, I put my hand on the trunk and pressed my ear against it_. Open your mind_... I heard the voice whisper quietly. Sighing I brought down the barriers around my conscience and cleared my head out. I gasped at the sudden rush of feelings running through me, I could feel the aching pain from where Sasuke's foot had broken bark and winced from the sharp jab of pain I felt from the kunai mark. My eyes widened in realization when I realized what was going on, I was **feeling** the tree!

_'Not feeling.' _the voice whispered once again _'You **are** the tree. But, not just the tree, you are the plants and animals around you...you are part of them, you control them.'_

'How?' I thought shocked.

If voices in your head could shrug, thats what it did.

_'I guess its a natural born ability.'_

'What the hell?' I thought shocked 'How can it be a natural born ability?'

_'You already know that you aren't normal.' _the voice chided _'And you know your not normal be-'_

"Mizu!" Kakashi-sensei called to me.

"Yeah...?" I asked hesitantly.

"Come with me, I need to talk with you."

I gulped inwardly and I heard the voice snicker '_Someones screwed in pretty deep~' _'Shut up.' I thought back angrily.

I jumped down from the tree and followed Kakashi-sensei into a deeper part of the woods. He stopped and turned to me and gestured with his crutches (-snicker- I always thought the word crutches was funny...) for me to sit down indicating this was going to take a while. I sat down and for a while there was just awkward silence and the occasional rustle of leaves or squawk of a bird.

"Is there anyway that this conversation will have nothing to do about me?" I asked hopefully.

He gave me a really? Kind of look and I sighed.

"Didn't think so..."

"So Mizu," Kakashi-sensei started "Tell me a bit about your background."

"Why would you want to know?"

"Well...for starters you don't see people with dog-"

"Wolf." I corrected coldly.

"Wolf ears and a tail often, you have...'healing' abilites, and you know a lot about the sharigan."

I sighed "Well, I have something that can answer two of those questions and as for the sharigan...I guess I just knew."

"What do you have that can answer the first two?"

I sighed and turned my back to him. I undid the sash/ribbon holding my shirt together and started lowering it. (**FYI! HE ISN'T SEEING ANYTHING IN THE FRONT! HE ONLY SEE HER BACK!)**

"Mizu..."

"Just look..." I said quietly.

I brushed my hair out of the way and heard him give a sharp intake of breath at what he saw. There on my back were six scars of claw marks/scratches, three went diagnoly from my left shoulder to my right hip, and the other three went from my right shoulder to left hip. They intersected like an 'X' and instead of being wrinkly like normal scars, they were smooth and slightly pale.

"Who did this to you...?" he asked quietly "And why?"

I redid the sash/ribbon and looked back to face him.

" I believe you know very well about the legendary moon wolves correct?"

"Of course." He said quietly "The Light Moon Wolf spirit and the Dark Moon Spirit, and they are brothers correct?"

"Thats right..." I answered quietly.

"But, what do they have to do with you?"

"Do you know their history?"

"Yes," Kakashi said slowly as if trying to remeber every detail "They were very well known and each owned his own half of the moon. They were extremly powerful and only showed up on rare occasions, one of them equally matched the power of any of the tailed-beasts, but together...they were more powerful then all of the tailed-beast combined. And they say that one of the brothers got greedy and wanted the other half of the moon, so they met head-on in war. Both sides clashing against each other for power and dominace, and finally they both ended up destroying each other for their powers were to evenly matched thus causing them to disappear forever."

"You got the story right up until the last part." I told him quietly looking up at the sky "One of them didn't get greedy. A man did."

"A man?"

"Yes, a man. He wanted their power so he spread rumors to both sides telling them that the other side was planing to take over the other one's half. And hearing these rumors the brothers met each side accusing the other for planing to take the other's half. The man had planned this for he wanted the brothers to fight and then eventually grow weak so he could cast a jutsu sealing them within him...giving him ultimate power." I took a breath "He was to confident though. He thought that the brothers would be rash and go straight into battle, and they did. But, in the middle of the fight the light side asked why the dark was planning on taking his side and the dark asked the same thing. They realized that neither of them wanted the others half so they realized it was a set-up to turn two brothers against each other. Angered the two brothers turned on the man and gathered up all their strength to destroy him."

I glanced to see if Kakashi was still listening and saw that he was so I continued "In panic the man used his jutsu hoping he was strong enough to seal them. He wasn't. He ended up destroying his own life, but he had still done damage to the brothers. The jutsu he casted took their forms and sealed them in a way towards where they needed a living being to keep their forms. Its very similar to how people seal the tailed-beast into other people, but instead of someone sealing them, they choose their own host."

"Mizu...how do you know all of this?"

"You should have added it all up together sensei." I said quietly.

I put a hand on my chest and said "The reason why I have this appearance, the reason why I have these powers, the reason why I know so much about them is because...they choose me."

Kakashi's eyes...well eye widened and he said "What?"

"They choose me Kakashi-sensei, and don't ask me why because i'm still trying to figure that out myself but, they just did."

There was a bit of silence as I watched Kakashi's facial expression trying to see what he thought of all this.

"Do you communicate with them?"

"You make it sound like i'm talking to aliens, but...no I don't believe I have, except for this one time when they first entered me but, that was it."

"But, wait why do you have both? Shouldn't you only have one?"

"That I guess is because while they were both looking for a host or something and they...just sorta found me I guess, and just sealed themselves within me."

"Why did they put that scar on you?"

I chuckled a bit a this and said "When they first came to me I was a newborn and I guess I shouldn't have been able to understand any of this but, when they came to me they scratched me and said 'This is our mark, and that means that you are ours."

He looked shocked at what they did but, I shruged it off "That was the only thing they really said to me that I can remeber so I guess thats it. Any more questions?"

he seemed to have regained his composure and asked "What did your family think of this?"

"They actually took it pretty well. They didn't abandon me or hate me like most would they just excepted me and if anything did their best to protect me from those that thought I was a monster."

"Then why do you..."

"Live alone? Its simple they were murdered."

"Murdered?"

I nodded slowly "I was six, we lived a little far away from the main area of the village, and at the time I was out playing and when I came home they were just...dead. Blood everywhere and their lifeless bodies just...lying there."

"Did somebody take you in?"

"I wish." I said bitterly "No one wanted a moster like me so I was left alone. But, I guess my parents were well-known shinobi of some sort and left me with some money so I bought a house and just lived there by myself. You should of seen me I was an emotinal reck. Crying for days, not eating, going into mute silence..." I quietly looked back up to the sky and said quietly "That day...I swore I would never be weak, never cry and wallow in self-pity ever again."

"But, you were only six."

"I managed."

"Your parents...who were they?"

"Haruka Yoru and Rin Akatsuki( ANOTHER FYI HER MOM HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CRIMINAL AKATSUKI IT WAS JUST HER LAST NAME FOR REASONS THAT WILL BE REVEALED LAATER INTO THE STORY!). Did you know them?"

"I heard that they were very loyal and elite ninja but, I had never met them."

"I see."

"You know you don't really look like them aside from-"

"The eyes?"

He nodded "In the pictures Haruka had blue eyes and Rin had gray ones. But they were both blonde."

"I guess its just the side-effects with having two wolf spirits inside you."

"One last question."

"What?"

"What is your dream?"

"I thought I already told you when we first met."

"I don't believe that you don't have a dream." Kakashi said matter-of-factly.

"Well, guess you caught me there sensei."

"So what is it?"

"Why do you want to know? Are you afraid I have some horrible dream to murder the one who killed my parents? Like Sasuke?" I asked bitterly

"I don't believe you have the heart to get revenge on someone, i'm just curious as a sensei."

The forest suddenly got suspiciously quiet as if sensing my mood.

"My dream..." I said looking again at the clear blue sky "Is to find a person very close to me."

"Who?"

"Thats my secret~" I said in a sing-song voice.

I heard him give a bit of a sigh and then he said "Get back to training then."

"Aye, aye sir!" I said with a mock salute.

* * *

><p>"How the heck can you guys still be at it?" Mizu panted glacing over at the two knuckle-headed ninjas, still failing to get to the top of the tree.<p>

They were both panting heavily glaring at the tree as if itimadating it into letting them reachn the top.

"They're crazy..." Sakura panted below her.

Mizu winced when she felt another kunai scratch the tree next to hers. But, she couldn't stop the smirk playing on her face as she heard another thud from Naruto's side. She glanced down and chuckled lightly at him as he rolled around on the floor whining. She glanced over to Sasuke and he was still glaring at the tree.

"Havin some trouble Sas-gay?"

He turned his glare to her and said "Hn." then went back to his glaring fest.

She raised her eyebrows curiously when she saw Naruto approach Sakura and knelt down beside her.

"What do you want idiot?"

"Hey Sakura...please, please, please don't tell Sasuke I asked this but, can you give me some...you know...tips on how to do this?"

_'I guess he finally realized he can't do this alone.' _Mizu thought to herself _'hes getting stronger...'_

_'Your getting stronger too...' _the voice added in her head.

As quickly as it came the voice disappeared leaving a very confused Mizu behind. She was about to jump down from the tree when a sharp pain attacked her causing her to gasp. This pain wasn't from any of the trees they were using...it was coming from nearby. It sounded as if they were crying, wailing in agony, all of the plants and animal chanting on how much it hurt.

_'Whats hurting you?' _she thought panicky _'tell me and maybe I can help!'_

_'It hurts..." _they chanted _'It hurts...it hurts...IT HURTS!'_

She was gasping for breath now, trying to sooth her nerves.

"Oi, Mizu are you ok?" Sasuke called looking up at her with narrowed eyes.

She gave a small nod and jumped down from the tree "I'll be right back." she murmered.

She was aware that Sasuke was a couple steps behind her as she headed deeper into the forest, but she ignored his queistions and concentrated on following the voices.

* * *

><p>I kept walking on feeling that the voices were getting stronger. I was so concentrated on tracking it that I didn't notice Sasuke's hand grab my shoulder.<p>

"What do you want Sauce-gay?"

"Where are you going?"

"Into the woods."

"Why?"

"Because I can."

"Thats not an answer."

"Yes it is."

"No."

"Yes."

"Just answer the question!" he snapped.

"I ALREADY FREAKIN DID FOO!"

He gave me a 'hn' and let my shoulder go but, continued to follow me into the forest. I stopped dead in my tracks and felt him nearly bump into me, because of my sudden stop.

"Why did you stop?" he asked looking over my shoulder.

What I saw pissed me off on all levels. Its like how pissed off you get when your pmsing or someone just stole your cookie. There in front of us was a exremly murked up and dirty lake with bare trees all around. And to top it all of you could **see** the dead animal bodies and smell the horrible stench coming from the lake. thus was pollution on so many levels.

"Its just a dirty lake." Sasuke said confused.

I was silent letting my bangs cover my eyes and walking over to one of the dying trees and rested my forehead against the trunk. I opened my mind to it and instead of feeling searing hot pain, I felt...emptiness, like total depression. I could tell they were still alive but, it felt as if they were just waiting for their time to come so they wouldn't feel any of the pain anymore.

"Who would do this to you...?" I whispered to it out loud.

"Who?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Can't you hear their voices?" I asked him confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"These trees are dieing..." I told him quietly.

"Well, thats pretty obvious." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"But, its not just them its affecting the animals to."

"So what are you going to do about? Go spread the word that some trees are dieing?"

I gave him a fierce glare "You. Don't. Get. It." I said through clenched teeth "Do you know the pain they're in? Some idiot has been dumping in their lake and now it effects thier whole ecosystem."

He looked surprised at my sudden rage but, just turned his head away with a 'Hn.'

I looked back to the tree trying to find out what it knew or anyway I could help it, my ears picked up some muffled voices and heavy steps. I saw Sasuke reach for a kunai and I turned my head to watch as two men, one looked greasy and very dirty while the other looked just about the same only shorter. Inbetween them, they were carrying a barrel of some kind of liquid substance. We watched in silence as they tipped it over and let the contents pour out and into the lake.

"Well, theres your idiot or more like idiots." Sasuke muttered to me.

I was silent but, shaking with rage. How dare these...these bozos just come here and dump their trash into something that isn't even theirs.

"Oi, I don't think your aloud to be dumping in there." Sasuke called out to them nonchalantly.

"Heh, well are ol boss Gato said we could dump stuff wherever we please."

"But, this land doesn't belong to you."

"Eh, well no ones going to care if a couple of trees die."

I was just silently standing there radiating with fury.

"Do you know what kind of pain you put these plants and animals in?" I asked them quietly.

"Aww, is the little girl sad over a couple of dead trees?" Bozo numer 1 teased.

"You _idiots_" I hissed at them.

"Hey, little girls like you should watch what they say." Bozo number 2 threatened both of them pulling out kunais.

"Yeah, otherwise we'll have to teach you some manners." Bozo 1 grinned.

"Like i'm afraid of what two fattys like you could do to me." I said a dark look creeping into my eye.

I felt Sasuke move infront of me and cast me a warning glance to tone it down. I ignored him and stepped around him walking to the shore of the lake. The two bozos where on the other side of the lake, both of them grinning.

"Awww, the little girl needed her noyfriend to come and protect her, isn't that sweet."

Whoa, whoa, whoa...boyfriend? I think not bozo number 1.

"You two must be way stupider than I thought if you thought I would be dating duck-butt over there." I snarled at them.

I could of sworn I saw something flash in Sasuke's eyes but, ignored it thinking it was just my imagination.

"I'm warning you little girl, watch what you say..." Bozo 1 glared "We can cut you up pretty good..."

A feeling I had never felt before rushed through me and my eyes got a dark look. My mouth widened into a sadistic grin.

"Bring it on." I growled to them.

They smirked and separated, each coming at me from a different side. I smirked and my fingers twitched. I felt the ground rumble and groan beneath me and they stopped, looking at the shaking ground. I raised my arms and felt a blast of air rush past me. Giant roots and vines broke through the grounds surface and rised up moving around me. The water from the lake started moving and separated into colums of water and rose starting to moving like the roots. My grin widened as I saw the bozos' wide eyes looking around at what I had done. I flicked my wrist and the roots and vines charged wrapping around the two men and started constricting them. I let the water fall back and continued constricting the two men. Their eyes were bulging and I felt...giddy? Something in me seemed to be laughing at the two mens pain and was encouraging it like how I had felt when Kakashi-sensei released all that chakara. I saw Sasuke's eye widen and I turned my attention back to the men. Their faces had gone pale as I tightened the vines, I walked up to them and gave them a dark smile. I twitched my fingers and let a flurry of thorns come at them, scratching them up pretty good.

"Now who said they could cut me up pretty good?"

"Your...a...monster!" Bozo 1 gasped out.

Ouch. That struck a nerve. I glared at them tightening the vines harder.

"Mizu!" I heard Sasuke yell behind me.

I ignored him and continued making the two men suffer.

"Mizu!" he said more sternly grabbing my shoulder and spinning me around to face him. His eyes were hard and determined, but held a trace of gentleness when he said "Its enough."

I took deep breathes and looked at him and nodded. Slowly he loosened his grip and let my shoulder go, standing close to grab me again if I went out of hand.

I turned to the two men glared at them and tightened the grip of the vines. They were gasping now like fish out of water.

"Now, I want you to promise me you won't dump trash or whatever it is you dump into this lake ever again. Got it?"

They just kept gasping looking at me with wide eyes.

"Got it?" I growled tightening the vines.

They nodded and I let go. The roots and vines went back into the ground and the men fell to the ground and scrambled to get away. I smirked as they tripped over each other trying to run away and once they were out of sight, I fell to my knees. Sasuke was instantly at my side ready to get me back to the others but i shook my head and got back up pushing him away. I walked into the center of the lake, and let me tell you it was no trip to the spa. Once I was in the center I took a deep breath and let my chakara flow out. It went around like a gentle breeze and instantly the murkiness of the lake started to clear. It was actually really pretty once the murkiness was gone, the lake was a glittering blue. The trees and plants nearby started to get brighter and leaves were popping up on the bare branches. The previously dead animal bodies were cleaned and brought back to life. They got up and started running around making noises of joy. Once I was sure everything was restored I let my chakara come back in and took a deep breath. Sasuke was staring at me with wide eyes and I smiled.

"Pretty cool right?"

He looked at me as if I was crazy, I walked back up the shore and I plopped onto the fresh green grass.

_'Thank you...' _the trees' and animals' voices sang _'thank you so much...'_

"Its nothing." I said outloud.

I smiled as the earlier pain was replaced with happiness and relief.

"Thats clearly nothing." Sasuke said standing over me.

"Oh lighten up duck-" I was cut off as my world faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHA THE EVIL CLIFF-HANGER STRIKES AGAIN! Pretty please with marshmellows ontop review! -chibi Mizu holds up a sign that says 'please review!'- And thank you for reading chapter 4 of TOFTMW! Marshmellow out!<strong>


	5. Again!

**Marshmellow: Hi guys! Today i'm going to have Deidara say the disclaimer! Take it away DeiDei!**

**Deidara: Why did you just call me that un?**

**Marshmellow: Well, why do you say un all the time un?**

**Deidara: Are you mocking how I talk un?**

**Marshmellow: Noooo~ un.**

**Deidara: Yes you are un!**

**Marshmellow: Am not un!**

**Deidara: Are too un!**

**Sasori: I'm surrounded by idiots...**

**Marshmellow: Hey! You already said that last chapter!**

**Sasori: And it just gets truer and truer by the second.**

**Marshmellow: Thats mean...-sniff-**

**Deidara: Serves you right un!**

**Marshmellow: He called you an idiot too idiot!**

**Deidara: What! un!**

**Marshmellow: Just say the god damn disclaimer!**

**Deidara: -huff- fine. Marshmellow does not own Naruto or any of its characters except her oc's un.**

**Marshmellow: Thank you.**

**Deidara: Your not welcome un.**

**-sparks fly inbetween Deidara and Marshmellow-**

**Sasori: I'm surrounded by idiots...**

* * *

><p>"Ughhh, how long have I been out?" I asked groggily looking around.<p>

"Just a couple of hours." came Sasuke's reply.

I looked over and saw the Uchiha leaning against the wall eyeing me carefully.

"A few hours? It feels like forever..."

"Hn."

"Wheres everybody?"

"Naruto is out training Kakashi's watching him, and Sakura is out guarding the bridge builder."

"Well then why are you here?"

"Hn." he replied looking away.

"I have officially decided that I now hate the word 'hn'."

"Hn." he smirked.

"Might as well get up..." I yawned starting to sit up, and only to be pushed back.

"Why'd you push me back down?"

"Kakashi said to let you rest for awhile."

"I find that somewhat ironic, and you think 2 hours isn't enough rest?" I scoffed.

"Hn."

"Well, I feel like getting up, so i'm going to get up." I said started to get up again.

He gave an exsaperated sigh and pushed me back down again. I gave an indignant huff and crossed my arms glaring at him.

"What was that thing that you did earlier?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"What thing?" I asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me Mizu, what was that thing you did earlier." Sasuke said more of an order than a question.

"I don't know." I told him quietly.

"What do you me-"

"I DON'T FREAKIN KNOW!" I snapped at him.

He looked shocked at my sudden outburst and I turned my head away from him, mumbling 'sorry'.

"You know everyone was worried about you."

"I'm sure everyone would still be able to live on if I got a couple of scratches." I answered jokingly, but appearantly mr. stiffy pants took this the wrong way.

"You shouldn't be selfish like that." he said coldly.

"How was I selfish?" I asked shocked.

"You don't just rush into things like that not caring about what happens to you. And you were selfish because you didn't care what happened to you, and you also didn't care if the people who are close to you suffered because you got hurt." he said his voice steadily rising.

"Well, I don't see how your in any position to say that." I growled at him.

"Stop being so naive."

"After you stop being a busy-body!"

"Are you telling me that theres no one out there who would miss you if you died?" a strange look that I couldn't make out came into his eyes.

"Who said anything about dieing?"

"You never know what could happen Mizu."

"Well, i'm sure people would be sad but life goes on." I said dismisivly

"Your so stupid." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh i'm stupid? Well, excuse me for standing up for things that can't do it themselves!"

"No ones going to miss a couple of trees Mizu!"

"How do you know? What if those trees or that lake meant something to somebody?"

"They're just trees!"

"You sound no different from the guys earlier!" I snarled.

His eyes hardened and he was leaning dangerously close to me. I glared right back not backing down from the silent challenge. We stayed like that for a long period of time and practicaly jumped when we heard Sakura's voice call in from the otherside saying it was dinner. With a final glare he got up and I followed.

* * *

><p>Fate was cruel that night and made me sit next to him and it was not pretty. Aparently while I was out Naruto and Sasuke had been training and now they were having some kind of eating fest to try and gain more energy.<p>

"Ah this is great." Tazuna smiled "Its been ages since we had so many guest at our table."

"Dude can you actually chew your food?" I asked flinching away from Sasuke.

He looked at me and smirked "Whats wrong Mizu?" he asked innocently letting his breath hit me.

"Ok, seriously dude, get a breath mint or something you smell worser than that lake did earlier."

He continued smirking and let out a long breath. And once it hit my poor, poor highly powerful nose -you know being like part wolf or something and all...- I jumped away from the table and went outside. The kitchen was quiet and then I came back in a couple of plants in my hands and went over to the sink, pouring a glass of water. Everyone watched quietly as I washed the dirt off the plants. I then took the plants in one hand and the glass of water in the other and walked over to Sasuke. His eyes were narrowed suspiciously and widened when I slammed the plants into his mouth and pushed his head back, pouring the water down his throat causing him to swallow.

He choked on the plants and said "What the hell was that?"

"It was a couple of mint leaves, so now your breath should smell better." I said smirking.

He glared with all the glare power he had and finally turned away and began eating super-fast again. I sighed and headed towards Sakura who was staring at a picture with a peice torn off. As I pasted the window I froze. I turned my head and looked outside. I pricked my ears up and heard a very faint sound. It was so far away but I was sure that I had heard it.

"Hey guys i'll be right back."

Not waiting for their reply I ran out the doors following the sound. I felt some kind of excitment pumping through me as I ran into the night. A full moon was shining over head and I picked up the pace. I stopped in the middle of a clearing heart pounding. I quickly scanned the area looking for any sign that someone...or something had been here. My ears went up when I heard it again, farther up a hill. I ran up and stopped my eyes widening in awe and confusion. There was a beautiful shining silver wolf with black and blue tints. He(she can tell its a he by scent) stopped his howling and looked at me with pale, silvery gold eyes with slight blue tints, the left eye had a scar running through it but apparently it didn't hurt the eye. A streak of pure black fur with gold tints went halfway down his chest. He watched me and growled silently as I slowly approached and stood next to him. He looked at me for a minute more and continued growling before turning back to the sky. I looked up with him and my breath caught in my throat. The sight was...amazing. I hadn't realized that when I was following the howling that I had run so high up. On the hill you could see the tips of the trees and everything below, it was breath taking and above the moon and the stars were shining so...bright. I glanced over and realized he was watching me, when he caught me looking at him he started growling again.

I looked back up at the moon and felt something stirring in the pit of my stomache. Slowly I let the feeling flow out and threw my head back taking a deep breath and let out a long howl. It sounded so...inhuman, as if here right now, I was more animal than human. It was long and strong (Ha! My rhyme of the day:P), sounding almost melodic. When I stopped I looked at the wolf and he looked back with shining gold eyes. Together we threw our heads back once more and let go another howl, his voice joining in with mine. Our voices rang out in the quiet woods filling in the silence. This went on for a while and then I heard a few more voices join in with ours. I stopped and gasped. Surrounding me were a good 13 or 15 wolves. All of them coming in different colors and sizes. There were pure black ones, black ones with white paws or ear and tail tips, a few were black with white patches that reminded me of a cow. A couple were different shades of red, from a dark rose, to a dark ginger, and finally a light rust. A few were gray, one or two were white with black paws or ears and tail tips. Two wolves specifically caught my eye. One was a shimmering light gold with darker streaks, she had dark gray eyes and a long lush tail. The other looked smaller than the rest but, had a strong frame and looked young meaning she might grow bigger. She was shining silver that had blue streaks in it, when she moved her pelt seemed to shimmer. She stopped howling and locked eyes with me, one of her eyes was a dark gold while the other a light gray. I smiled at her, she reminded me of myself except my eyes were blue and gray. She padded over to my side and sat down looking up at me. We both looked back up and howled. The howling continued for a few more minutes until the wolf from earlier stopped and soon the rest followed. He stood up and made his way toward me, the wolves parted aside to make a path for him.

_'He must be the leader..." _I thought in awe.

He stopped once he was infront of me and let out a loud commanding bark to somewhere in the back. Slowly a light ginger wolf made her way to me limping. I frowned at the paw she was holding up from the ground wondering what was wrong. She looked hesitantly at the leader and he gave a small nod and she continued until she was infront of me and slowly held her paw out. I gently took it in my hand and pulled it closer. She gave a small yelp when I put a finger on a large bump she had on her leg. A snowy white wolf leaped infront of the ginger and pulled his lips back in a snarl glaring at me. I reached out for the ginger's paw again but he snapped his teeth and pinned his ears flat against his head indicating he would bite me if I made another grab at her.

"Listen," I told him gently but stern "I want to help her and if you can't stop being an over-protective boyfriend then I won't be able to help her and she could get worse."

He kept snarling but when the ginger gently nudged him, he stopped and looked at her questioningly, then slowly moved aside for me to look at her paw again. I took it once more in my hand and gently felt around the bump feeling for anymore. When I found none and lightly touched the lump again she yelped and the white one started growling again tensing up. I shot him a glare and he stopped. I took a breath and concentrated on the lump.

I sighed in relief "Its only a sprain." I told her gently.

I took a deep breath and let my chakra flow out. Soon enough a gentle breeze flew in and lightly swirled around her leg. When I was sure it was fixed I stopped and watched as she hesitantly put her paw done. When she realized the pain was gone her eyes lit up and she ran around in circles barking happiliy. The white one went over a nuzzled her shoulder and she did the same. I smiled and looked to see the leader looking at me with shining eyes and if a wolf could smile, thats what he did. He walked over to me and put his forehead against mine. I froze at the feeling of power washing over me and stayed still as he breathed in my scent. He stepped back and his eyes scanned me settling on my open shoulder. He went over and gave it a small lick and I felt a burst of quick pain but it quickly went away. I looked at my shoulder and my eyes widened. There was a bright silver paw mark on my shoulder. I looked at him and he nodded. I couldn't stop the grin that hit my face. He gave a sharp bark and one by one the wolves started leaving running into the forest. The gold and silver were last to follow, waiting until all the others had left. The leader looked at me and gave a soft bark and took off silent and agile, being one with the night. Sighing I looked back at my shoulder and smiled, this mark meant one thing and one thing only.

I was part of the pack now.

* * *

><p>"Hey..." I yawned "Good morning."<p>

"Ah...good morning Mizu." Sakura yawned as well.

"Hey wheres Naruto?" I asked looking for the hyper-active ninja.

"I think he was out training all night." Tazuna answered.

"Idiot is probaly lying dead somewhere." Sakura shrugged.

Once I took a seat at the table I felt a small sharp pain flash through me and I winced. Everyone looked at me confused and I shrugged.

-wince-

"..."

-wince-

"..."

-wince-

"...?"

-wince-

"WILL YOU STOP WINCING?" Sakura yelled at me.

"Well if I _could _-wince- don't you think I would have -wince- stopped it already?" I yelled back.

-wice-

"THATS IT! I'M GOING OUTSIDE, BE RIGHT BACK!" I yelled angriliy storming off to the door and slamming it shut.

I concentrated on the feeling and followed the light traces of pain. I ended up in a small clearing and saw Naruto with some dude in a pink kimono robe picking plants. PICKING plants. I gave a cough to show I was there.

"Hey Mizu!" Naruto shouted waving "You want to help us pick some-"

"NO Naruto. I do not want to help you PICK plants." I said glaring.

He looked from me to the plants and said "Oh, sorry."

I sighed "Its alright but," I walked over and kneeled next to them "If you want the plant I suggest you pick it halfway leaving the roots. That way it only hurts the plant for a little bit but, it can still grow instead of you picking the whole thing and killing it."

"Oh. I'm sorry." The pink dude apologized.

"Its ok, common mistake."

"Are these plants special to you?" he asked me curiously.

"Well...I didn't plant them or anything but personally I consider all of nature special to me."

"Does that mean...thet're precious to you?"

I gave a small smile and lightly traced the outline of a sprout's leaf "Very..." I whispered softly "All plants and animals are precious to me."

He smiled softly and picked up his basket and said "Good bye."

He started walking a bit then turned around and looked at Naruto "By the way, i'm a boy."

-que instant wtf face from Naruto-

"Oh, hey duck-butt." I waved at Sasuke walking toward us.

"Hn."

"Sasuke what are y- Ahhh!" Naruto cried when he hit him on the head.

"Twirp. You missed breakfeast this morning."

"I did?" He asked confused.

And then he did something totally naruto like. He laughed.

"Idiots." I muttered under my breath shaking my head but smiling.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Naruto called down from the highest branch of a tree down to Kakashi-sensei and Sakura.<p>

"Whoa. Naruto can climb that high now using his chakra?"

"Hah! Proved you all wrong didn't I?" Naruto boasted happiliy.

I looked over from my branch and rolled my eyes at him.

"This is pretty high up huh? I mean its a long way-" he was cut off as he slipped on his branch and started falling.

Sakura screamed and I tensed getting ready to jump, when he stopped himself on the underside of the branch and grinned.

"Fooled you guys didn't I?"

"Naruto you idiot! We were worried about you!" Sakura glared at him.

"I have a weird feeling that this-" I was cut off watching as Narutos feet stopped conecting with the tree with a plop and he started falling down screaming "Is going to end badly."

"AHHHHHH!" He screamed stupidly.

I saw a blur and the next thing I knew Sasuke had caught Naruto by his foot and said "Idiot."

"Sasuke your so cool!" Sakura cheered.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"I. Seriously. Hate. This. Freakin. God. Damn. Mist!" I yelled angriliy as the ever so familiar mist came rolling in.<p>

We took up a stance around Tazuna and I perked up my ears listening for the smallest sound.

"I knew he wasn't dead." Kakashi-sensei muttered.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting so long Kakashi..." Zabuza's voice echoed "And I see you still have the brats with you. And I see that ones still shaking. Pitiful..."

I looked over and sure enough Sasuke was trembling. I was going to reach out again when Zabauza water clones appeared infront of us.

Sasuke smirked "I shaking...from excitment."

"He's all yours Sasuke." Kakashi-sensei said.

There was a flash of movement and then Sasuke was back to where he originally was. The water clones burst into water, falling to the ground.

"Show off..." I muttered under my breath.

"Well, look who can see through my water clones. Looks like you have a rival Haku." Zabuza said coming out of the mist with a masked man.

"So it seems." Haku agreeded.

-stare down~-

"Guess I was right all along. This was all a trick with a cute little mask." Kakashi-sensei stated.

"Bunch of phonies." Sasuke added.

"So all that stuff about being a tracker nin protecting his village was bull." Tazuna said.

"He got some nerve." Sakura seethed.

"I'm taking this guy out." Sasuke stated "Who does he think hes fooling...hiding behind that mask like some kind of clown."

"Sasuke your so cool!" Sakura sighed.

_'Didn't Kakashi-sensei just say something like that?' _I sweat dropped. Out of nowhere Haku came running and stepped on the water spinning himself into a tornado like form. _'Be on guard Mizu...and don't forget-'_

_'Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't forget that they're here for me.' _I mumbled to the voice in my head. I heard it give a huff and then it went silent. I looked back and saw Sasuke clashing with Haku.

"Sakura, Mizu guard Tazuna and stay away. Let Sasuke handle this." Kakashi-sensei ordered.

"All we want is the bridge builder not you. If you just hand him over I won't have to kill you." Haku told him silently.

"Don't give me that." Sasuke growled.

"You're making a mistake." Haku warned "You won't be able to keep up with me. I've gained two key advantages."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"First, we're surrounded by water, second i've blocked one of your hands." Haku raised one of his hands and started making hand signs.

I narrowed my eyes watching the movements.

"Secret jutsu, 1,000 needles of death."

The water started rising and it sharpened into pin-point needles. I saw Sasuke concentrating on his chakra and tensed watching as the needles flew at him. There was a splash and Haku jumped backwards. Sasuke appeared behind him and attacked with a kunai. Haku blocked and he pulled his other hand around throwing on at him. He dodged and Sasuke connected a kick to his face. He flew backwards landing at Zabuza's feet.

"Haku, stop fooling around and get serious." he growled.

"Right." he stoood up and chakra started flowing out of him "I'm sorry its come to this."

He made a hand signal and water started flowing up and hardening into mirrors of ice.

My eyes widened and I dashed in and was beside Sasuke.

"Mizu!" Kakashi-sensei growled.

"What are you doing here idiot?"

"Saving you duck-butt idiot."

"Secret jutsu, Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

I watched eyes narrowed as Haku hardened the last of the mirrors and disappeared into one of them, his reflection showing up in all of the mirrors.

"Now we begin." Haku said ominously "I'll show you what speed really means."

He threw one of his needle-thingys and it slashed a cut in Sasuke's shoulder. Another one came flying and hit him on the other side. A bunch more needles came flying out of the mirrors attacking us at all angles. I saw Sasuke crouch down and grunt in pain. i closed my eyes getting ready to bring the plants into this battle when a hand grabbed my arm. I looked down at Sasuke confused.

"Dont..." he panted "Don't you dare summon those plants."

"Why not?" I yelled at him angry.

"You obviously...have a connection with them. And that means if they get hit you get hit."

"So?"

"So I don't want you taking that kind of damage!" he growled.

I glared at him and winced as another needle struck me. I turned and saw a shuriken thrown at Haku. My eyes widened as I saw who appeared from a puff of smoke.

"Be preapared, because the number one ninja is here beleive it!"

"Naruto." I grinned.

"That idiot." Sasuke growled.

"You know how the hero always appears at the last moment and then kicks butt? Well thats what i'm going to do BELIEVE IT!"

"Idiot." I muttered.

As I took a step forward I felt a horrible pain burn through me. I gasped and knelt down on the floor curling into a ball clutching desprately at my back where the pain was coming from.

"Mizu?" Sasuke shook my shoulder violently "Mizu!"

I groaned and went into a fetal position trying to ride the pain out. Once it stopped I was gasping for breath shakily getting back to my feet.

"What the hell just happened to you?" Sasuke yelled worriedly.

"Its nothing just concentrate on the battle." I growled at him.

He glared at me but turned back to the fight. Haku had just returned to the mirrors and threw more needles at us. sasuke went flying to the other side while I slowed down my fall by landing on all fours. I felt my lips pull back and a snarl escape my throat as my tail twitched back and forth and my ears pinned themselves flat against my head. I looked over and saw that Sasuke had a careful look on his face probally trying to figure the mirrors out.

"Hey guys...I snuck in here to save you." Naruto whispered.

"What the hell?" I shouted jumping a few feet away from him in shock.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled at him "You're a freakin ninja! THINK carefully before you move!"

"What the heck are you so angry about you should just be grateful that i'm here to save you!"

"If we're- arghhh! Forget it! I've had it with your mistakes!"

"Well i've had it with your attitude!"

"Umm...guys? Yeah, we're kind of in a life or death situation here so if you can stop fighting for just a second..." I trailed off.

"Forget it! I''m just going to destroy these mirrors myself!" Sasuke yelled making a hand sign.

"Hey what kind of jutsu do you plan on using in here?" Naruto yelled.

"Make the connection idiot! These mirrors are made of ice! What destroys ice?" Sasuke glared at him "Fire style, Fireball jutsu!"

He let go a burst of flames, I watched in shock as they danced harmlessly of the mirrors.

"Thats so cool!" I shouted.

"You'll have to do more than that to melt these mirrors." Haku informed.

There was a flash and I instinctively brought my arms up to guard any attack that might follow. I heard Sasuke and Naruto get thrown back and looked over to see if they were ok.

"Which one is the real one?" Naruto shouted angriliy.

"Try as hard as you like but you'll never find out." Haku said calmly.

_'God damn it you stupid little girl let me take over!' _an unfamiliar voice growled in my head.

_'Who the fudge are you?'_

_'Umm...i'm your...conscience! Yeah thats it, your conscience!'_

I did a face palm and thought back _'Then weres the other guy?'_

_'Umm...Narnia?'_

_'What the fudge is Narnia?'_

_'Ummm...your mom?'_

_'You are seriously hopeless...'_

_'Hey! Your the weak one getting beat up here! You should just let me take over!'_

_'Why the fudge would I let some random voice in my head take over my body?'_

_'Because i'm awesome!'_

_'That makes no sense!'_

_'Yeah it does!'_

_'No it doesn't!'_

"Mizu concentrate!" I heard Sasuke yell at me.

I turned back to them and saw they were way more beaten up now.

"Wow, I start talking to a voice in my head for a couple of seconds and you guys already look dead?"

"Voice...?" Naruto looked confused.

"Naruto, do you think you could do a shadow clone jutsu again?"

"Shadow clone?" I asked confused then a look of understanding crossed my face as I looked at Sasuke "You figured out his pattern?"

"Of course I can!" Naruto shouted.

I saw a the mirrors starting to glow again and heard Sasuke shout "Naruto get out of here and attack from the outside!"

"Right!" he nodded starting to run for an opening.

"You can't escape." Haku said flying out one of the mirrors and heading toward Naruto.

"Fireball jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

Haku dodged the attack and sent a needle flying Sasuke's way and appeared infront of Naruto sending him flying back. I took a step to go help but, a familiar pain hit my back causing my to cry out in pain.

_'Just let me take over! You're to weak!"_

"Shut up!" I yelled aloud forcing the voice back.

As quickly as it came the pain receded and I looked up and saw needles flying toward Sasuke and Naruto. I closed my eyes letting the chakra flow out and twitched my fingers up. The ground started shaking and roots quickly shot out of the ground blocking the needles from hitting them. I winced as I took the pain from the needles but held my ground.

"What the heck?" Naruto shouted looking at the roots in awe.

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled angriliy at me "I told you not to use them!"

"Since when did I give a flying rainbow unicorn's ass about what you tell me to do!" I yelled back at him.

"Just leave this to us!" he shouted back.

"No way in hell duck-butt! You guys do what you have to do i'll block these damn needles just go!"

"Thanks Mizu!" I heard Naruto shout.

I looked over and saw he was gathering chakra and started running toward an opening again. Haku jumped to the mirror infront of him and Naruto flipped backwards and started running the ther way. Haku followed, Naruto stopped and looked back as haku threw more needles. I moved my hand and roots shot up blocking them from making contact. I winced as another wave of pain hit me but continued going. A group on needles flew at me from my blind side and made contact with skin. I staggered but kept the roots moving dodging the needles headed for Sasuke and Naruto. Haku threw another batch and I started panting having trouble at keeping up. He threw more my way and I dodged, he flew to the other side and hit me in the back with a few more. I fell to the floor and shakily tried to get up. I pushed my roots to try and block another wave of needles headed toward them but a few missed and hit Naruto. He fell down possibly unconscience leaving just me and Sasuke. I looked over to him and saw him panting for breath with his head down.

"Duck-butt, you ok..." I stopped when I saw him look up.

His eyes were red with two comma marks.

"Sharigan?" I said surprised.

"Just because you have the sharigan doesn't mean you can beat me." Haku said calmly.

He had needles in his hands and flew out of the mirror, he threw a few at Sasuke and he blocked it but used this as a distraction and flew towards him from behind.

"Shit!" Sasuke said.

Haku appeared behind him and kicked him across the room, he then threw a few needles at him as well. Sasuke grunted in pain when the needles made contact and couldn't get up from the floor. Haku then turned on Naruto flying toward him and throwing needles. I panicked as I realized that my roots wouldn't be fast enough to save him.

_'Shit, shit, SHIT!_' I thought panicky.

The moment it semed like it would be all over time seemed to stop. I didn't even feel my legs pumping as I slid in front of Naruto spreading my arms apart to block any in-coming needles. I felt the needles peirce my body but held in the cry of pain. Naruto seemed to have woken up and was staring at me with wide eyes.

"Mizu...why?"

"Hey..." I said weakly "Do I look like a porcupine? You know...with all these needles sticking out of me?" I joked.

"IDIOT!" Sasuke screamed at me "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?"

"Well...I got him right?" I said looking at the fallen Haku.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME HANDLE THIS!"

"And I already told you,...since when do I give a flying...rainbow unicorn's...ass...about what you tell me to do?" I panted.

I staggered and fell backwards, I felt someone run up and catch me and saw Sasuke's angry face.

"Hey duck-butt, you look pretty bad." I smirked.

"You are so STUPID!" He shouted into my face.

I winced and let my ears flop to the sides of my head "Can you not yell so close to my ears?"

"I'LL YELL AS LOUD AS I CAN UNTIL YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD THAT YOU ARE SO STUPID!" He shouted again.

"Mizu..." Naruto was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Hey there world's number one hyper-active ninja." I said giving him a smile.

And thats kind of hard considering the fact that i'm bleeding in most places looking like a porcupine from hell.

"An honorable sacrifice but, it'll take more than that." (can you guess?)

"Shit...I didn't get him?" I said disappointed when Haku got up and went back into his mirrors.

My vision started getting blury but I refused to lose consciousness.

"I'll kill you..." Naruto said seething will anger.

I saw red chakra flowing around him in swirls. He started growling and when he looked up his face was twisted in anger.

"I'll kill you for doing this to Mizu!" he shouted at Haku.

"The nine...tailed fox..." I said quietly in slight awe.

A figure of that said being appeared in the red chakra, the needles on Naruto started to fall off and the cuts on him sizzled closing themselves up. His nails started to sharpen into claws and his face became more...animal. I looked back and saw that Sasuke had somehow fallen unconscious. I tried looking back to see what Naruto was doing but my vision started to get hazy.

_'Mizu...go ahead and rest now...' _Good voice in my head whispered gently.

_'Like hell i'm going to rest when all this stuff is happening!'_

_'Your body is weak...you should rest...'_

_'Ha! You said should which means I don't have to!' _(Use that on my mom all the time lol.)

The voice gave a small light chuckle and said _'You are so...'_

_'Awesome?'_

_'No.'_

_'Mellowlicious?'_

_'No?'_

_'Awesomtastic?'_

_'Thats not even a word...'_

_'How do you know? For all we know it can be part of some kind of hidden language!'_

_'...'_

_'Amazing?'_

_'Stubborn, is the word I was looking for.'_

_'I'll take that as a compliement.'_

_'Hmm, well I think you should be paying attention to your 'fight' now.'_

_'Wai- huh?'_

I snapped out of my umm...uhh...what would you call it? Mind conversation? Yeah...lets go with that. And looked around me. I saw Zabuza looking seriously beat up, and Haku lying on the floor...dead? Sasuke was still knocked out Naruto was standing near Kakashi and Sakura and Tazuna were near Sasuke checking on him. But...there was one other thing...there was a seriously fat/short guy that was beyond...ugly. And there was a giant mob behind him. Ok. Life seriously sucks sometimes.

"GOD DAMMIT AGAIN? ! I MEAN COME ON! ARGHHHHH! AND THE FIGHT WAS JUST STARTING TO GET AWESOME!" I shouted angriliy.

"Mizu! Your ok!" Naruto cheered coming over to me.

"Yeah but, what happened?"

"I...Kakashi totally owned Zabuza and out of nowhere Gato came here with his mob of gangsters."

"Ok..."

"Hmph, how pathetic." Gato grinned looking down at Haku's lifeless body.

I leapted to my feet when he kicked his face. I pinned my ears back starting to growl getting ready to beat the crap out of him. Naruto yelled and charged at him but got held back by Kakashi.

"Idiot you could get killed." Kakashi growled at him.

"Hey are you just going to stand there and let him do that?" Naruto yelled at Zabuza "He did all of this for YOU!"

"I don't care about him...he was only a tool to me."

"Bastard..." I growled at him.

I was going to say more but, I felt a huge wave of stress hit my body. I knew Naruto was yelling at Zabuza but I couldn't make anything out. I felt as if my body was shutting down on me.

_'I told you, your body was weak.' _the voice sighed.

"Shut up." I muttered feeling myself sway slightly.

I shook my head to clear the fatigue and my eyes widened when I saw that Zabuza was amongst the crowd of gangster/ninjas and slaughtering them. He had spears sticking out of his body and at the moment he was slashing at Gato. He slashed over and over and finally he threw him of the side of the bridge into the water. Slowly he staggered over threw the remaining crown of gangsters/ninjas trying to make his way to Haku. Halfway there he collapsed. I felt a pang of pity in my heart and felt that old urge to shed a few tears. I shook my head trying to help myself remeber that I promised never to cry again. Once everything was quiet I heard Sakura sobbing and looked over to see her crying on Sasuke's 'lifeless' body.

"Figures..." I muttered rolling my eyes "Hey Sakura! Don't go crying now!"

"B-but, S-sasuke is d-dea-"

"Who said I was dead?"

She looked down at Sasuke and inveloped him in a hug of doom.

"Well..." Kakashi smiled under his mask "I guess thi-"

"Hey!" one of the gangster/ninjas called "You do realize that now that Gatos dead, whos going to pay us? You know what? i think we'll just take over that little village of yours."

"Kakashi-sensei do you think you cou-"

"No, i'm sorry you guys, i've already over used my sharigan."

"Shit."

The mob roared and charged at us. I started to get up getting ready to fight when something shiny sparked in the air and an arrow came shooting down inches from the foot of some random gangster/- you know what? I'm just going to say g/n. I looked behind and a smile escaped my lips, the entire village hidden in the waves was here and they were armed. Leading them was no other than Inari himself.

"If you want to take our village...then you'll have to get through us."

"Inari!" naruto cheered.

He grinned and said "The hero always comes last right?"

The mob of g/ns was starting to tremble a bit and Naruto grinned.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" A few Narutos appeared and more of the mob started to tremble.

Kakashi smiled under his mask and did the same, but with like...a hundred more of course.

I grinned and looked back to the mob and let my chakra flow out and twitch my fingers up. Instead of roots I used the water around us and let it tower over them in a huge wave. They all started running people tripping over each other to get away first. The villagers cheered and I looked over and saw Kakashi walk over to Zabuza. I could tell they were talking but they were to far away to make out any words. I saw Kakashi pick Zabuza up and gently layed him beside Haku. I felt something cold hit my ear and looked up and smiled softly.

"Its...snowing." One of the villagers said in awe.

I looked back to Haku and Zabuza and could pick up faint whispers and then i heard nothing.

"Its...so...pretty." Naruto sniffed.

"Oh suck it up." I joked at him.

* * *

><p>"They were pretty good ninjas till the end huh?" I said quietly as we looked at the graves of Haku and Zabuza.<p>

"They were true shinobi, fighting till the very end." Kakashi agreed.

"I feel kind of bad for them though." Sakura said sadly.

An idea sparked in my head and I slowly knelt in front of the grave. I touched my finger to the ground and a vine sprouted wrapping itself around the cross. The same happened to the other one and slowly black and gold orchids appeared on Zabuza's and silver tinted with blue appeared on Haku's. Kakashi put a hand on my shoulder and smiled down on me. I looked up at thesetting sun and smiled.

* * *

><p>"We the Village Hidden in the Waves are forever in your dept." Tazuna told us smiling as we stood at the entrance of the newly finished bridge.<p>

"It was nothing really." Naruto grinned.

"I'm going to miss you guys..." Inari sniffed.

"Be strong you got that Inari?" Naruto sniffed.

"I know...and I promise I won't forget you..."

I rolled my eyes at their little sob fest and an idea hit my mind. (Wow! Two in a row!) I went over to Sakura and whispered a few things in her ear. She looked confused and then smiled and nodded. Together we walked up to Inari and knelt down on either side of him, we leaned in and planted a soft kiss on each side of his cheek. Naruto and Sasuke both had extreme wtf faces and Inari was a vivid shade of red. Sasuke was now looking at the boy with extreme waves of jealousy rolling off him. Naruto was pretty much the same and, Sakura getting the wrong idea went up to Sasuke with a smile.

"Aww are you jealous you didn't get one to? I can easily change that for you.." she giggled next to him.

Sasuke flinched away from her while Naruto was now glaring at Sasuke who went back to glaring at Inari, while I was rolling around on the floor clutching my stomache and laughing my ass off.

Once that little problem was taken care of we were steadily making our way across the bridge. I was taking in the calm atmosphere and watched amused as Sakura went up to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke when we get back do you want to go do something together?"

"No."

"O-oh..."

"Hey Sakura if you want someone to-"

"AS IF!"

I smiled and looked back up to the sky wondering what kind of adventures awaited us back home...

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! This chapter is officially the longest chapter I have ever typed so far. Anyway pretty please review! -Chibi Mizu gives you the ultimate puppy dog face- If you do i'll give you all a cookie! <strong>


	6. A bad feeling

**Hey guys! I'm so, so, so, sooo HAPPY! That so manyish of you guys follow/favorited and reviewed my story! You guys rock!**

**Marshmellow: You guys are awesome! -hands a cookie to all who reviewed-**

**Mizu: Who are you talking to?**

**Marshmellow:...no one.**

**Mizu: You were clearly talking to someone.**

**Marshmellow: Nooooooo~**

**Mizu: Yes you were!**

**Marshmellow: Go chase your tail!**

**Mizu: That is a total stero-type! Not all dogs/wolves or canine animals chase their tails.**

**Marshmellow: I bet you do...**

**Mizu: -growls-**

**Marshmellow: Whoa, whoa easy boy.**

**Mizu: -instant tick mark-**

**Marshmellow: Ugh...ummm BYE! -runs away-**

**Mizu: -sigh- Marshmellow does not own Naruto or its characters except me...**

* * *

><p>'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-'<p>

"Curse the person who created the horrid alarm clock." I moaned slapping the little monster off the night stand.

I sat up in bed with a yawn, stretching my muscles out. I looked out the window my bed was next to and watched the blazing sun slowly making its way toward the sky. I was about to get up when a familiar pain raced through my back. I curled into fetal position trying to ride it out. When it finally receded I hesitantly got up and made my way towards the mirror. I undid the buttons to my shirt and turned around pushing my hair back. I looked back to the mirror and winced at what I saw. The claw marks were burninga vicious red and slowly receding, I gave a small sigh and changed into my normal clothes.

Before I left I felt something a little off. I went over to my desk and pulled a small box out of a secret compartment under my desk. The box was made of shining wood with a howling wolf inscribed on the lid. I took off the top and pulled out a picture inside. I smiled softly at the guy in the picture. He had strawberry blonde hair that slightly covered one of his gray eyes that when happy seemed to light up and when angry turned as cold as steel. At the moment he was grinning like a maniac his eyes alight with humor as he held out his hand in a peace sign with his arm around the neck of a laughing black-haired girl. A chain neckalace peeked out from the opening of his v-neck shirt, a small kanji inscribed (Not going to tell you what it means yet :P) on the sun-shaped charm. I lightly traced the outline of a similar neckalace on my own neck.

I gave another small sigh and flashed the picture on last smile before tucking it away back into the box and putting it away in its rightful place. I went outside and took a deep breath, inhaling the air. A sudden gust of wind blew around me and my eyes narrowed taking in the message. Once the wind faded away I looked back up to the sky and narrowed my eyes.

"Touble's coming.." I said softly to no one in particular "And I hope we're ready for it."

* * *

><p>I was walking down the street slightly humming when I rounded a corner and instantly regreted it. Because there at the moment seemed to be a little fightproblem going on that had to do with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, three little kids I didn't know, and two other ninjas I didn't know. And knowing from past experience that Naruto + something = Major problem or just something not good.

"So whats going on over here?" I asked casually walking toward them.

"These guys were picking on Konohamaru and I was about to jump in and save the day until **Sasuke **had to butt in." Naruto said angriliy.

"Shut up Naruto!' Sakura whacked him "If Sasuke hadn't come to help Konohamaru could have been seriously hurt."

"Whoa..." I said calmly making calming gestures with my hands "Easy there pinky, why were these guys picking on...ummm...Konohamaru?"

"This brat here just ran into me and didn't apologize." Said some dude clad in black with...ugh...a _cat _eared hat with some mummy thingy on his back.

I turned my gaze on him and asked "Who are you?"

"Who wants to know?" he said with a smirk.

Ok, I think that this dude is now going on my people-I-don't-really-like list now.

"You looking for a fight?" Naruto threatened raising his fist.

"Short stuff like you wouldn't put up much of a fight anyway."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Naruto yelled.

"You heard me." he smirked reaching up for that mummy thingy.

"You aren't going to use 'that' are you?" Some blonde chick asked next to him.

"Why not if these brats thi-"

"Enough, Kanakuro." A voice said from the shadows.

I snapped my head up to see a redheaded guy...hanging...woah...upsidedown! From a tree!

"Dude thats so cool!" I grinned pointing at him.

Sasuke groaned (Almost forgot he was there...) and Sakura face-palmed at my comment.

"You're embarrasing our village." The redhead started "Have you forgotten why we are here?"

"Ah, n-no, its j-just t-that well, t-these brats star-"

"Shut up." he said coldly "Or i'll kill you."

"Harsh." I muttered under my breath.

"Right, i'm sorry. I was out of line, sorry."

Evil redhead turned his head to us and said "I'm sorry for any trouble he caused you."

Sasuke was looking at the redhead with suspicion and the redhead was looking at him with equal suspicion.

~Silen-

"GAY BABY BIRTH!" I shouted out randomly.

All ninjas turned to look at me as if I was wacko and I just shrugged. The next thing I knew the redhead had turned to um...sand and was now on the ground starting to walk away with the other ninjas.

"Wait!" Sakura called after them.

"What?" The blonde asked annoyed.

Ok, my list of people-I-don't-really-like make room for one more.

"I can tell from your headbands that your from the village hidden in the sand. Of course the Wind Country and Fire country have an alliance but, you guys can't be here without permission. So state your purpose."

"We have permission." the blonde smirked raising her hand to show a permission I.D card...badge...thingy "You're right that we're from the village hidden in the sand but, we're here for the chunin exams." (Did I spell that right? Oh well)

"Chunin exams?" Naruto said confused.

"Dude you want to be hokage and you don't even know what the chunin exams are?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Boss, they're the exams all genin have to take and pass to become full-fledged chunin." one of the kids...Konohamaru! said.

"Then count me in!" Naruto grinned.

The redhead turned around with a 'hmph.' and started walking away again when Sasuke jumped down from the tree and said "Hey you. Identify yourself."

"Who me?" the blonde asked batting her eyelashes.

Ugh...another fangirl.

"No. The one with the guord on his back."

"My name is Garaa...of the dessert." he said cooly "I am also curious to who you are."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"I bet you want to know who I am!" Naruto boasted barging into the conversation...If you would call this a conversation.

"I couldn't care less, but..." he glanced at me "I also want to know who you are."

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged "Mizu Akira."

He eyed us one last time and then turned around and jumped off with his ninja buddies to who-knows-where.

"Hey duck-butt, looks like you got some competion for most emo ninja."

He gave me a glare that held something else? Oh well, and walked away, Sakura trailing after like a lost puppy. I looked towards where Naruto was and saw a depressing aura surround him while he was sulking next to one of the kids I saw earlier.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously.

"I'm Konohamaru!" he said with a grin "Who are you?"

"Mizu Akira." I told him with a smile.

He blushed a little and looked over to Naruto.

"Dang boss, I didn't know you hang around with such hot girls."

"Yeah...but they all think Sasuke is way cooler..."

"Pfft, please." I said rolling my eyes "You're way cooler than that duck-butt will ever be."

"Really?" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Really." I told him encouragingly.

He smiled at me and I smiled back until I fliched from a evil aura coming from behind. Hesitantly I looked back over my shoulder and saw Sakura cracking her knuckles.

"You're dead Akira..." she said threateningly.

Of course being the totally awesome and brave Mizu Akira I did not run away. I just...jogged...really fast. Yeah, thats it. I continued to ru- err...fast jog until I was lost among a crowd of people in a street market. I started wandering along hands behind my head looking at all the different vendors. Things started to get peaceful until I heard a mess of hushed whispers.

"Is that the girl?"

"Yup, thats her."

"I can't believe the hokage would let _two _monsters live among us."

"I know! Doesn't he care for his people? And whats worst is that they both became ninjas!"

"It's horrible, someone should have gotten rid of them already."

"They're such monsters."

"At least the blonde one looks normal."

"I pity the person that gave birth to that...that _thing_."

"Probally doesn't do anything for her village anyways."

"Hmph, most likely acts like such a wild child considering how she has no one to stop her."

I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists at my sides. These...these _hags_ didn't know anything. I willed myself to just ignore them and keep moving when they said something else.

"Wouldn't be surprised if she was the one who murdered her parents."

My head snapped up and I was shaking with rage. How _dare _they accuse me of something like that. Slowly I flashed stepped behind them making them gasp.

"You know its not poliete to talk about people behind their backs."

One of them snorted and said "Who gives a damn about you?"

"You're just some...freak."

"Well, at least I do something with my life instead of standing around like fat old ladies gossiping about other people who they don't really know a piece of shit about." I said bitterly.

"You little bitch!" one of them raised their hand threateningly.

I tensed getting ready to beat the shit out of them when a hand grabbed mine and pulled me away. I stumbled a bit trying to keep up, I looked up when we finally stopped and saw a familiar head of duck-butt hair.

"What are you doing here?"

"Saving you from getting yourself in trouble."

"I wasn't going to hurt t-"

"Please Mizu," Sasuke snorted "I could feel your chakra rolling out in waves getting ready to beat those hags to death."

"I wasn't going to hurt them _that _bad." I huffed.

He rolled his eyes and tugged at my hand leading me off somewhere.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Just wait and see."

I was about to ask again when we stopped. I peeked around him and my mouth cracked into a grin. We were standing in front of a dango shop with a nice looking old lady smiling at us from a counter. Sasuke glanced back over to me and rolled his eyes at my grin.

"Figures you would start drooling over a sweets shop."

"I'm not drooling." I said defensively.

"Hn."

"Dang, I was hoping you would stop saying that." I snapped my fingers.

"Hn." he smirked.

We walked in and sat down at a table and the nice looking old lady came up and put a cup of tea infront of each of us.

"Is there something I could get you lovely couple?"

"We're not dating." I said shaking my head.

I felt the grip on my hand tighten and glanced at Sasuke curiously. The old lady smiled knowingly and walked off mumbling something about 'youth and young ones these days.'.

"Hey Sas-uke~" I said sing-songy.

"Hn."

"You can let go of my hand now."

He followed my gaze and quickly drew his hand back looking away. The old lady came back and handed us a plate of dango. I took one in my mouth and savored the sweetness, when I finished mine I felt the plate being pushed my way and looked at Sasuke questioningly.

"Don't you want it?"

"I don't like sweets." he said cooly.

"Come on~" I whined waving the stick temptingly infront of his face "Its really good~"

"I. Don't. Like. Swee-" his eyes widened as I stuffed a ball of dango in his mouth.

I grinned licking my fingers as he glared at me and started to chew slowly. I smirked as his eyes widened a bit and then he caught me staring and quickly went back to his normal facade.

"Its ok." he mumbled under his breath.

I grinned like an idiot and left some coins on the table and grabbed his arm pulling him with me to another place I knew.

"Thanks for the meal!" I called to the old lady.

She smiled and started cleaning up as we left. I dragged him along as we made our way toward a small shop with small yips coming from inside. He looked at me quizically but I just kept grinning and tugged him inside. In the store we were greeted by a man and a younger man that looked around our age working with him. I waved at them and dragged Sasuke to the back of the store where there were...

"PUPPIES!" I yelled happiliy as I bent down and scooped one up. I saw Sasuke lean back against a wall watching me curiously but I ignored him and continued to play with the herd of puppies that had come my way.

**A certain Uchiha's POV~**

I watched in silence as Mizu was attacked by a hord of puppies all franticaly trying to gain her attention. A felt a smile tugging at my lips at her joyful expression but felt a small flicker of jealousy. I was seriously stupid to be jelous over something like this, but I just couldn't help it. It made me angry that whenever she was around animals or plants of some sort, or you could just say anything related to nature she would let down all the barriers she had up and had fun.

When she was around me, or anyone else she was happy, friendly all that stuff. But no matter what she did you could always tell she was tense and protected certain parts of herself from others. Yet, with these animals or plants she would bring her walls down and actually enjoy herself. I mean I was happy that she could enjoy herself but, I was angry that it wasn't _me _bringing her that joy. Kami knows how bad I wanted it to be me. I already knew that the Inuzuka boy had a thing going for her and at that very thought a sudden rush of possesiveness filled me. This girl was either purposely ignoring my hints at how I felt or she was just plain dense. (Of course he went with the second thought.)

Me the great and awesome Sasuke Uchiha was weak at the knees for this girl. How bad my body ached to hug hers close to it, or how bad I wanted her to look at me with the same expression she was looking at the puppies with. Filled with love and affection with a gentle trace of protectivness. I tried to think of the things that made me fall so hard for this girl. She was stupid on so many levels, usaully charged head-on into battle without thinking things through, a smart aleck, dense so very, very dense. I hated how I was getting angry seeing the guy working here sneaking glances at her from time to time.

Although...she was smart, brave, not-afraid to do what had to be done, loving and kind to those who needed it, treasured her friends, and she was pr- no, she was beyond beautiful. The way her hair casacaded down her back and how her eyes seemed to shine when she was happy and had a steely glare when she was angry. Or how that lock of hair covered on of her eyes hiding it from anyone's view, no matter how much the wind blew or how much you angled yourself you could never see under it giving off a mysterious gleam. I gave a small sigh and looked back to Mizu only to see her grinning at me like a maniac. I rased my eyebrow but, froze when I felt something land on my head witha soft 'Mew'

'Mew?'

* * *

><p>I felt myself griining like crazy when I saw a small bundle of fur jump on the Uchiha's head with a mew. Personally i'm not a cat person but loving nature and all you have to make small exceptions. And this was definetly one of them. The small kitten had been prowling the shelf above his head waiting for his chance to strike. I held back a giggle as the kitten jumped off and landed on his head and then made himself comfotable and curled up into a fuzzy ball. Seeing the Uchiha with a confused look on his face and the little black kitten with a content look on his face was <strong>extremly <strong>cute.

I'm going to give you a moment to picture it. The normaly calm and cool Uchiha with a confused expression and a small fluffy black kitten curled on the top of his head in a small ball.

'...'

'...'

'...'

Did you picture it?

Cute right? Anyway while Sasuke was occupied with the kitten the boy I had seen earlier had walked towards us and was now kneeling beside me watching the puppies.

"Cute aren't they?"

"Very." he nodded "But not as cute as you."

I looked at him curiously and then not realizing what he was aiming for gave him a smile "Thanks."

He grinned at me and took a glance at sasuke and asked "That guy over there...hes not your boyfriend is he?"

"Nope." I said shaking my head "Just friends."

The guy breathed a sigh of relief "Well then how would you like to-"

"Mizu we're leaving." Sasuke interupted out of no where grabbing my arm and pulling me up.

"Woah, woah alright then sheesh." I rolled my eyes and waved a good-bye to the guy and the other man working there.

Once we excited the store he turned on me with a glare "Whats wrong with you?"

Shocked at the venom dripping from his voice I said calmly "What?"

"That guy was obviously hitting on you and you encouraged it." he hissed.

"He just gave me a compliment and I thanked him."

He glared harder at me and then let go of my hand.

"Its getting late, you should go home now." he said not looking at me.

I didn't like how we ended this so I said "Sorry for anything i did that made you angry." and jumped off back to my house.

_'The nerve of that guy!' _I huffed to myself walking to my house. How dare he yell at ME when all I did was thank the guy for the compliment and he turns into godzilla!

_'I think your over-reacting...' _the voice said slightly amused.

'What do you mean?'

_'Its pretty obvious that he was-'_

**_'Shut it dude, that guy had no rites to be hitting on her.'_**

'Oh gosh, now I have to deal with two coices in my head?'

_'Pretty much' _Good voice said calmly.

'Well then will you guys tell me who you are?'

_'...'_

**_'...'_**

_'...?'_

**_'...?'_**

_'...!'_

**_'...? !'_**

_'...-'_

'WILL YOU STOP COMMUNICATING BY SILENCE?' I screeched into my head.

As soon as the voices had come they quickly left leaving me and my own conscience alone. I gave a heavy sigh and was about to open my door when a blast of air hit me again and I stopped listening to the warnings. slowly when the wind started to die I rested my head on the door and sighed.

"Trouble is really coming, but I just wish I knew what."

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo? What did you guys think of this chapter? The Sasuke Pov was a little bit tricky and i'm worried I made him a little oc. So please review and tell me what you thoguht of it! Flames or favs, likes or dislikes I take them all! Marshmellow: Out!<strong>


	7. Get your engines set!

**Marshmellow: WOOOHOOOO! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Marshmellow: Who pissed in your cornflakes this morning?**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Marshmellow: Hn.**

**Itachi: Hn?**

**Marshmellow: Hn!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Marshmellow: Hn.**

**Itachi: Hn?**

**Marshmellow: Hn.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Marshmellow: Hn?**

**Itachi: -shrugs- Hn.**

**Itachi: Marshmellow does not own any of us except her oc's.**

**Marshmellow: Hn! -glomps-**

**Itachi: -sigh- Hn.**

**Rest of the Akatsuki: What are they saying?(Un.)**

**Mizu: The world will never know...**

* * *

><p>"Why is he always sooooo late?" Mizu whined.<p>

"AHHHHH!" Sakura yelled "Why does this ALWAYS happen? He tells us to be here early and we end up waiting hours for him!"

"Yeah!" Naruto agreeded.

"What about my time?" Sakura ranted "I didn't even get to brush my hair this morning!"

"Yeah! I didn't even get to brush my teeth or change my underwear this morning!"

Everyone stopped and looked at him.

~silenc-

"GAY BABY BIRTH!"

Everyone looked at Mizu.

"Sorry?" she shrugged "But, dude Naruto...thats...disguisting." Mizu told him inching away.

"Yeah.." Sakura agreed doing the same.

Sasuke mearly sighed and eyed Mizu suspiciously, so far to day she had been wincing or jumping a bit when something hit her back.

"Mizu are you alright?" He asked cooly.

"W-what? Oh! Yeah i'm f-fine eheheheh. Nothing to worry about!" she said nodding a bit to quickly.

He narrowed his eyes at her and she chuckled nervously avoiding his gaze. Luckily she was saved from Sasuke's interigation of death by none other than the always late gravitiy defying haired ninja.

"Sorry I was late you guys. I was lost on the path of-"

"LIAR!" Naruto, Mizu, and Sakura shouted at him.

"Anyways I have some news for you guys."

"What is it?" Mizu asked her ears perking up but her eyes narrowing a bit in suspicion.

"I recommended you all for the chunin exams." he said with a smile.

~sile-

"GAY BABY BIRTH!" Mizu shouted for the second time today.

"Wha?" Naruto looked confused for a second.

"These are the applications." Kakashi said calmly handing each of them a slip of paper.

"Application forms...?" Sakura said slowly.

"Yup, I already recommended you four so all you have to do is decide whether you want to take it or not."

"YEAH! Thank you Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted glomping him.

"Alright, alright now get off me!" Kakashi-sensei said pushing Naruto off him "Ok, now whoever wants to take the exams sign your name on the slip and come to room 301 at 3:00, five days from now. Thats all."

"YES! Chunin exams! Chunin exams!" Naruto exclaimed happiliy kissing his paper.

"Chunin exams..." Mizu said slowly.

"Ha! I bet i'll be up against all types of awesome and powerful ninjas!"

"Yeah.." Sakura replied slowly uncertainty flickering across her face.

Mizu's eyes haad narrowed in thought. _'Could this be...the bad feeling i've been having?' _she shrugged the feeling away and her eyes hardened in determination _'No matter I need to concentrate on this, I can't the rest of them down.'_

**~EVERYONE LIKES A GOOD 5 DAY TIME SKIP~ (Read this in the 'everyone likes kung fu fightin!' tune.)**

We were walking down a hallway towards room 301 when we came into a huge crowd that surrounded two leaf ninjas blocking the doors to room 301, there were also two other leaf ninjas on the ground with evident bruises on their faces.

"What party did we miss?" I asked casually walking into the circle hand behing my head.

"The chunin exams is no place for little girls." one of the ninjas blocking the way stated snidely.

"Ouch. Sexsist much?" I said rolling my eyes.

"You should just go back otherwise you'll end up like that girl over there." ninja blocking-my-way number 2 said.

I glanced back to the girl on the ground with her hair in buns, I turned to her and stretched out a hand and she smiled at me taking it and getting back up.

I turned back to the blockers and said "So i'll end up standing up?" I said with a smirk.

I heard Naruto snicker behind me and Sasuke cracked a grin. Sakura shook her head but was smiling.

"Don't get smart with us." Blocker number 1 snarled.

"Don't need to." I answered back.

Blocker number 2 growled and I flicked my ears back and smirked.

"Would you mind moving aside so we can get through and be on our way?" Sasuke said cooly and stepping in "Oh, and while your at it quite the genjutsu act we can see right through it. But, i'm sure you noticed it first right Sakura?" Sasuke asked glancing at her.

"You are one of the best chakra controlers on the team right?"

"Y-yeah," she said shockd at sasuke's complement, then nodding more determined "I saw right through it, this is the second floor not the third."

Almost immediatley the room swirled a bit and the sign changed from '301' to '201'.

"Well, well looks like you saw through our illusion, but lets see you deal with this!" Blocker number 1 threw a kick at Sasuke and he quickly did the same. I darted in and stopped both of their kicks and glared a bit at Sasuke.

I gave a small sigh and said "Do we really have to go through all this duck-butt?"

He glared at me but lowered his foot and blovker number 1 did the same. We were about to continue on our way when some dude with a green jumpsuit with...ew...the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen, and...wow double ewww...a bowl-cut.

He went up to Sakura and said "You are Sakura right?"

"Y'yeah?" she asked cautiously.

"Will you go out with me? I promise to protect you with my life!"

Silence until~

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" I laughed clutching my sides "You get asked out by all the weird ones!"

"Definetly...no." Sakura shuddered.

"But...why?" he asked crestfallen

"Because you're weird."

"Pfft...AHAHAHAH!" I started laughing again taking in huge gulgs of air to try and get some into my lungs.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and looked back to see the bun girl (Whoa that sounded kind of weird right?) smiling at me.

"Hi, i'm Tenten(AHHH I FORGOT IF ITS TEN-TEN OR TENTEN!) and thanks for earlier."

"Oh, no problem." I held out my hand "Mizu Akira."

"Hey you." A dude with long brown hair and eyes like Hinata's said looking at Sasuke "Whats your name?"

"Its common curtesey to say your name before asking someone else's." Sasuke stated. Tch, smart aleck...

"You're a rookie right? How old are you?" the brown haired guy continued.

"Why do you want to know?"

Tenten looked at Sasuke and gave a small giggle batting her eyelashes at him. Great, _another _fan-girl is just what we need... I was about to say something when I felt a ringing pulse beat through my body. I felt the urge to go see _them_. And my eyebrows furrowed in confusion, once I felt the pulse again I decided I might as well go.

"Sorry guys, I need to go somewhere real quick so...be right back!" I shouted jumping out the window, yes jumping out the window.

I ran off as fast as i could go to a small patch of flowers growing in a circle underneath a large oak tree. In the circle of flowers and in the shadow of the oak tree two gravestones lyed there side by side. I clenched my teeth as I knelt down beside the gravestones. The first one read

_'Here lies a great and honorable shinobi that would have died for his village.' _

_'Haruka Yoru'_

The second one said

_'Here lies a wonderful wife, mother, and shinobi, always willing and ready.'_

_'Rin Akatsuki'_

I gently traced the outline of the names and managed a small smile.

"Soooo...you guys have any 'words of wisdom' for this bad feeling i've been having?" I waited a bit in silence then chuckled at myself "Of course not..."

I gave a small sigh and then gave each of them a goodbye. I got up about to make my way back to the team and pondering why I had the sudden urge to visit them when a faint voice reached my ears.

"Trouble is coming Mizu...and we hope your ready..."

I looked up to the sky and cracked a grin "Oh, i'm ready."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so lo-" I stopped in my tracks at what I saw.<p>

I saw bushy brows...talking? Yup, definetly talking...to a turtle...A TURTLE! I looked back to my team and saw a troubled/shocked Sakura, a weirded and extremly pissed off Sasuke, and a confused Naruto?

"Wow," I said shaking my head "I leave for a few minutes and I find all of you looking a bit like crap and bushy brow boy talking to a turtle?" I arched an eyebrow "What the hell happened?"

"Sasuke got himself owned by bushy brows!" Naruto snickered.

Sasuke glared at him then glared at me daring me to make a comment about his lost.

"You know what?" I shrugged "I don't even need to say anything to make this worse than it already is."

"You were watching us?" Bushy brows asked the turtle.

"The last move you were about to make...you KNOW thats a forbidden technique!" the turtle yelled at him.

"I-i'm sorry."

The turtle gave him a...turtley glare and he started panicking.

"Hey guys!" Naruto shouted out of nowhere "Thats a turtle right?"

I gave he a really-dude? Look and said "No Naruto its a panda."

"No it isn't."

I faced palm and Sakura groaned while Sasuke muttered idiot under his breath.

"You're a disgrace!" the turtle snapped at him.

"Did you really think you could get away with a bunch of lame excuses?" he glared harder "You know that a shinobi doesn't use his secret technique unless its absolutly necasary."

"I-i'm sorry sir. Please forgive me."

"Are you prepared for your punishment?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Then come on out...Guy-sensei!"

There was a 'poof' of smoke and then...

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled shielding my eyes "MOTHER OF FREAKIN FLYING RAINBOW UNICORNS MY _**EYES**_!"

There was like...a much, _much _older version of bushy-brows and it was...it was just...-shudder- horrible!

"Whats shakin everybody?" he asked with a smile. 'EWWWWWWWW!'

-Que instant wtf/omg faces from everybody-

"He has the bushiest eyebrows I have ever seen!" Naruto exclaimed.

"What a weirdo.." Sakura added.

Instant tick mark on younger bushy-brow.

"DO NOT INSULT GUY-SENSEI! HE IS THE MOST AMAZING MAN IN THE ENTIRE WORLD!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR NOT NOTICING HIS GREATNESS WHILE HE WAS CRAWLING OUT FROM UNDERNEATH THE TURTLE!" Naruto shouted back at him.

"HE DID NOT CRAWL OU-"

"Enough, Lee." Guy-sensei told him.

"Yes sir."

"Now for your punishment!" he threw his arm back and threw a hard punch at Lee's face.

"What the fudge?" I shouted looking shocked.

We watched in silence as Lee got up and was now kneeling. Guy-sensei knelt down on one knee next to him.

"I'm sorry Lee...but, it was for your own good."

"I understand sensei."

"Lee..."

"Sensei..."

-weird sunset background thingy?-

Then they started...crying?

"Lee..."

"S-sensei, i-i'm so s-sorry!"

"Oh Lee!"

"Sensei!"

-instant umm...love? music-

Lee jumped into Guy-sensei's arms and they started crying some more.

"Umm...where did the creepy music come from?" I asked kind of freaked out whipping my head back and forth trying to locate the source. (I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH XD)

"Ughh..." Naruto and Sakura groaned.

"I seriously can't believe you lost to...'that' Sasuke." I stated giving him a pitying look.

"Don't remind me...please..." he shuddered.

"Come on Lee! Lets run 100 laps around the training field into the sunset! Show me what cha got, but don't mess with your hair."

"Yes Sensei!"

"Hey wait!" Sakura started "What about the chunin exams?"

"You just had to call them back." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh yeah, I forgot abput that." Guy-sensei rubbed the back of his head nervously "Lee i'm sure you know now, not to disobey the rules of fighting, but...you did disrupt the chunin exams and I believe that deserves a bigger punishment right?"

"Yes sir!"

"Alright then lets make it...500 laps!"

"That sound outstanding sir!"

"Bunch of crackheads." I muttered.

Guy-sensei started eyeing us carefully and then his eyes widened when he looked at me.

"You have cat ears!"

-instant tick mark-

"THEY'RE WOLF EARS DUMBASS!" I yelled raising a fist at him.

"Say...how is Kakashi-sensei?" he asked ignoring my growls.

"Do you know him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Do I know him? Hmm...well people say that he and I are...arch rivals for all eternity!"

-que instant omg/ugh/ah! faces-

"Theres no way!" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaniousley.

"How dare you!" Bushy brows yelled "If Guy-sensei says its true than it is-"

"Let it slide Lee."

I eyed him suspiciously when he out-of-nowhere disappeared I snapped my head back and saw him right there behind us.

"My record is 50 wins and 49 loses. One more better than his if I might add."

"No way! How can you be better than Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto shouted in disbelief.

"The fact is...is that I am better than Kakashi, and faster."

"You see! Guy-sensei is the best there is!" Lee shouted in triumph.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Lee caused you. Look into my eyes and see only sincerity...and also notice my handsome manly features."

_'could he be better than Kakashi?' _I thought curiously.

"Lee, why don't you accompany these fine ninja to the classroom. And remeber to give it your all!"

"Yes sir!"

And with a 'poof' he was gone. THANK gosh he was GONE.

"Sasuke.." Lee started "I have not been totally honest with you. I said I wanted to test my skills out on you, and that is all true enough, but you are not really the one I want to test."

Sasuke was eyeing him coldly but Lee continued "I told you that I was the strongest genin, but that was a lie. It is actually someone on my own team. I came here to beat him, you were just practice. But know you are a target and be prepared to be defeated." with that he jumped off.

Out of nowhere I felt a burning pain sear through my back making me want to collapse. I could faintly hear Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke discussing something but, I couldn't make out their words. I took in slow ragged breaths to try and calm myself down. When I finally felt that I was ok I saw Naruto looking at me quizically.

"Hey Mizu, you coming or what?" he asked lightly shaking my shoulder.

"Y-yeah." I shook my head to clear the grogginess.

"Things are starting to get interesting." Sasuke smirked "Mizu, Sakura, Naruto let get going."

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted fist pumping the air.

I smiled a bit and pushed the worries to the back of my head. _'The chunin exams huh?' _I chuckled inwardly _'then let the games begin.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this chapter was a bit shorter than normal. Also I got my first annonmous(did I spell that right?) review I think. The name went like () so first thing I thought of was a full moon sooo...Is that you Fullmoonwolf? If it isn't then hello annonmous reviewer! Marshmellow: Out!<strong>


	8. Let the Chuunin exams begin!

**Hey guys! Today I have...Pein saying our disclaimer! Take it away Pein!**

**Pein: Why am I even here?**

**Marshmellow: Because I need you to say the disclaimer!**

**Pein:...why?**

**Marshmellow: So I don't get sued duh!**

**Pein: I am surrounded by idiots.**

**Marshmellow: Thats Sasori's line!**

**Pein: I am mearly stating the truth.**

**Marshmellow: -sniff- dang meanies. -sniff-**

**Pein: Idiot.**

**Marshmellow: Well at least I don't run around with a jar of dirt!**

**Pein: W-who told you? **

**Marshmellow: Youtube!**

**Pein:...what is Youtube?**

**Marshmellow: Only the first thing in the entire world to put T.v's out of buisness besides books!**

**Pein: Do not speak of this with anyone!**

**Marshmellow: To all the people reading right now hurry up and go to Youtube and type 'Peins jar of dirt'! It was so stupid that I thought it was funny! Hurry now before its to late! And don't forget to review! -runs away-**

**Pein: -chases after-**

**Mizu: -appears out of nowhere and sighs- Marshmellow does not own any of the Naruto characters except me...**

* * *

><p>"Ok, so...who wants to open it?" I asked looking at everyone's faces.<p>

We were now standing in front of room 301, about to start our totally epic journey on the chuunin exams. But...at the moment no one was making a move towards the door.

"W-well i'm not doing it." Sakura shivered.

"It's just a door." Sasuke said cooly.

"Y-yeah a door." Naruto gulped.

"Fine then, i'll open it." I sighed putting my hand on the door "You guys ready?"

Slowly but surely everyone nodded and I grinned.

"Then lets do this thing." I said opening up the doors.

"Dang, who would of thought that there would be so many people." Naruto said in awe/nervousness.

"They sure beat us in the scary looking contest." Sakura added.

"Hn."

"Nah, they probaly can't even hurt a-"

"Sasuke!" came the very high-pitched fangirl scream.

"Hey Ino." I said nonchalantly as she glomped Sasuke.

"Back off Ino-pig!" Sakura yelled angrily "He's my man!"

"I'm surprised that they let you _and _your billboard brow of a forehead in here." she smirked.

"Hey! You leave me and my forehead alone!"

"Dang you guys made it to? What a drag."

"Hey Shikamaru, Chouji." I nodded at them.

"Hey -crunch- Mizu."

"Well, well, well looks like the gangs all back together. Hey Mizu." Kiba said.

"H-hello N-naruto, Mizu."

"HI~NA~TA!" I sang happiliy and glomped her "Hey Kiba." I added with a nod to him.

He had a slightly sad look that I had glomped Hinata and not him. I felt something tug me off Hinata and saw Sasuke glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned back to Hinata's group.

"I'm glad you guys made it in." I smiled at them.

"Thanks." Kiba grinned at me.

I felt Sasuke stiffen beside me and saw something flash in his eyes as he started glaring at Kiba, and moved a few inches closer to me. (Of course this goes completley unoticed by our ever so dense little Mizu...) However, it did not go unoticed by our favorite little dog boy. Kiba started glaring at Sasuke and now they were having a pretty intense glaring fest.

"Hey, you guys might want to keep it down a little. I mean you are the rookie nine right? Fresh out of the academy."

I looked over to see a slightly pale, white aired dude with glasses, dressed in purple looking at us.

"Who are you?" I asked curiously but cautious.

"Kabuto Yakushi (was that his last name? 0_o), and you guys shouldn't make such a spectacle of yourselves. You wouldn't want to be drawing in any unwanted attention."

I took a quick glance around the room and saw that most of the ninja here were looking at us with a touch of a glare in their gaze.

"I have a feeling this isn't your first time here." I told him.

"Aha, your right there this is actually my seventh."

"Seventh?" Ino asked incrediously.

"Wait does that mean that these exams are as tough as they say they are? Man what a-ow!" he snapped as I hit him on the back of the head.

"You seriously need to come up with a different catch phrase." I told him seriously.

"Since when did I have a catch phrase?" Shikamaru muttered confused.

"Well, since he's been here so many times he must be an expert." Sakura stated.

"Well...sorta I guess." Kabuto said nervously.

"Yeah, an expert on failing." I muttered. Ok, I know i'm not this mean usually but a good...98.7% of me doesn't trust this guy and the other 1.3% just plain hate his guts.

"Well, maybe I can help you guys out a little." he said pulling out some orange cards "With my ninja info cards."

"What the heck is that?" I asked with an arched eyebrow.

"They're chakra incoated with everything i've learned, they may not look like much to the naked eye, but watch as I infuse my chakra with them to reveal their secrets."

"Do those cards of yours have information on any of the other canidates?" Sasuke asked.

"They might." Kabuto smirked "Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I might." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Well, I can't promise that they will be much help but, i've got info on just about everybody here. Even all of you, except" he looked at me "you."

"Don't I just feel special." I scoffed rolling my eyes.

"Anyway," he started turning back to Sasuke "just tell me anything you know about them; names, description, village that kind of stuff."

"He's Garaa...of the dessert, and Rock Lee from the Leaf."

"Figures." I muttered rolling my eyes again.

"Aw, thats no fun you already know thier names, that makes it easy." In a flash he pulled out two cards from a large deck "Got them."

"Show them to me."

I saw him start tallking as he put down the cards but I let myself tune out from the conversation, not really caring. I could hear a faint chatter coming from the forest nearby and I stretched my senses out listening. I felt my ears prick up as they started to catch more clearer sound. I chuckled in amusement as I heard a squirrel yelling at a brid for stealing some of its nuts.

_'Shouldn't you be paying attention?' _good voice said out of the blue.

'Dang it, and it was just getting peaceful without you guys.'

_'Hahaha, but seriously Mizu, these things are important you shouldn't just ignore it.'_

'Who are you my mom?'

_'Might as well be seeing as you don't listen to a word I say.'_

'Thats so not true.'

_'Most of the time it is.'_

'Whatever but, can you please,please, pretty please tell me who you and evilish voice are?'

There was bit of silence before the voice said _'Soon.'_

'When's soon?'

_'Soon is soon.'_

'Thats no answer!'

_'Yes it is.'_

'Jeez...your so stubborn.'

_'Oh the irony...' _good voice drawled

I was jerked back into reality when something hard hit the back of my head.

"Ow! Seriously Sakura?" I whined rubbing the spot she had previously hit.

"Its your fault for not paying attention!"

I was just about to snap back at her when (can you guess?) interupted by doing something completly stupid and so like him.

"HEY ALL OF YOU! MY NAME IS NARUTO UZUMAKI AND I'M GOING TO BEAT ALL OF YOU! BELIEVE IT!"

"Idiot." I said hiding my smile.

"Yeah, why don't you speak a little louder?" Kiba scoffed.

"Are you trying to get everyone here to hate us?" Shikamaru sighed "Man what a-"

"AH!" I yelled pointing a finger at him.

-que sweat drop-

"Naruto you jackass!" Sakura yelled hitting him "Now you've gone and hurt everyones' feelings!"

I rolled my eyes but stopped mid-roll when my ears picked up a slight whooshing sound. My eyes caught sight of a couple figures moving through the crowd and as soon as I thought it a sound nin jumped up and threw two kunai at Kabuto. He dodged it by jumping back but I saw another figure run up to him about to punch him. On instinct I went over with a little more speed then I would have liked to use and caught his punch with my hand.

"Back off." I growled at him.

The sound nin's visible eye had widened a tiny bit at my speed and the room had gone a deadly silent. As soon as he pulled away I felt a pain zip through me and I felt my knees getting ready to buckle. My stomache was doing flip-flops and I felt as if I were about to hurl until a calm and cool strenght flowed into me engulfing the pain and taking it out of my body.

The sound nin looked as if he was about to smirk when he saw me tremble but his eye was now narrowed when I didn't collapse.

"Interesting." he said jumping back to the other two sound-nin he was with.

The room was still deadly quiet and I could feel the gaze/glare of every ninja here on me, making my ears start to twitch nervously and my tail flicking back and forth.

_'You shouldn't have done that..._' good voice spoke in my head.

'Why?'

_'Well-'_

**'You idiot! Now look what you've done!**' evilish voice yelled at me.

'What excactly did I do?'

_'By stopping that sound nin's punch you showed a bit of your strength.'_

'Ok?'

**'Meaning you idiot that now they know that you're strong which makes you a target!'**

'Oh, wow I screwed myself in pretty deep didn't I?'

_'Yup.'_

**'Yup.'**

'Hey that power I felt earlier..was that you?'

_'...Yes, when you blocked that sound nin's punch I felt something else in it.'_

'So that was the I-think-i'm-going-to-hurl feeling?'

_'Yup.'_

Luckily for me I was saved from everyones' stares of death when there was a poof of smoke and a loud voice boomed out "Alright you baby faced rejects! Pipe down and pay attention!"

"Baby faced?" I raised an eyebrow and turned to look towards the source of the sound.

A man with several scars on his face appeared with a butt load of leaf ninjas behind him.

"I am Ibiki Marino (was that his last name to? 0-0), and i'll be your procter for the first part of the chuunin exams, and from this moment on...your worst enemy."

**'Pfft, pansy.'**

'How about you do me and the entire world a favor and shut up?'

**'Anything for you sexy.'**

I mentaly face-palmed.

'Out of all the freakin voices in the entire universe I get stuck with a pervert.'

**'You know you want me.'**

'Dude, I can't even see you.'

Silence. For once very, very welcomed silence.

"But first," Ibiki started "You sound ninja over there no fighting unless I say so."

"Sorry," the one with a covered eye chuckled "I guess we got a bit carried away, we won't do it again."

"Yeah, you be sure of that."

I snorted rolling my eyes and Ibiki glanced at me for a quick second before turning back to the rest of the room.

"Alright now that, thats done and over with we will now begin the first part of the chuunin exams. I want you all to line up and turn in your applications and you will each get a number. Then we can start the written part of the exams."

"D-did he say..." Naruto paled "Written exam?"

"Damn." I cursed looking at the large stack of papers in his hand.

* * *

><p>"Alright now, these tests will be graded by point reduction which i'm sure most of you are quite familiar with." Ibiki's voice boomed.<p>

I was seated inbetween two ninja that I didn't know at all and was scanning around the room trying to find some familiar faces. I spotted a familiar blob of pink hair to my right, a slightly spikey blonde up in front and a emo looking duck-butt in the back.

"Rule number one; you will all start with a total of ten points. Every question you answer wrong one point will be taken from that ten points. So if you miss three your final score will be seven."

'Okayyyy' I thought 'not bad...'

"Rule number two; teams will pass or fail based on each of their team meambers' score."

Gasps of shock were heard around the room.

'Ok...now its kinda bad...'

_'I could always-'_

'No.' I thoguht flatly.

_'But why not?_' the voice whined.

'Because I want to do this myself without you or evilish voice's help!'

_'An honorable descision._' good voice agreeded _"but...can't we just help you a little?'_

'Have you guys no faith in me?'

Silence. Now very, very unwelcome.

'Bishes.'

"Rule number three; the ninja you see positioned around you and the room are here to watch for any signs of cheating. Everytime they catch you cheating they will deduct two points from the original ten."

'He's definetly not making this easy on us.' I thought bitterly.

"So be warned, their eyes are like hawks watching your every move. Once you're caught five times, you're out. If you all want to be shinobi, then show us what exceptional shinobi you can be. Oh and if one person on your team gets a zero...you all fail."

"What?" came Sakura's disbelieving screech.

'Poor Naruto.' I thought sympatheticaly 'the other two are probaly pressuring him right now..'

"The final question won't be given until fifteen minutes before the end of the test. You will have an hour total...Begin!"

I glanced down at the first question and felt my eye twitch.

'Dechipher a code...'

_'Its-'_

'Shut up!' I thought angrily 'Lets just skip that...Number two! Point be represents a shuriken being thrown from ninja-point A, at the top of a tree-point c seven meters tall, describe and form the trajectory requiered to see-aw who am I kidding this stuff is freakin impossible!'

_'Just let us-'_

'NO!'

I scanned the rest of the test and sighed each question just got harder and harder making it seem completely impossible to answer.

'Interesting.' I thought all of a sudden 'Its almost as if...'

_'they want you to-'_

**'cheat.' **the voices finished.

'Well, clap, clap, clap for the person who thought of this plan.' I smirked.

_'Interesting how they set this up._' Good voice chuckled _'So does this mean we can help?'_

'No.'

**'But they _want _you to cheat!'**

'Yeah but, I still want to do it with my own skill.'

_'You stubborn girl.' _good voice chuckled.

'And don't forget it.' I smirked.

I thought a little bit about what I was going to do and an idea came to me when I saw a guys somewhere in the front row sitting next to a window, writing the answers with ease. I looked out the window and saw a bird perched on the branch right outside and I grinned.

'Hey good voice.'

_'Yes?'_

'Is that whole nature thing my own power? Or one of your guy's?'

_'That power is solely yours.'_

'Wh-'

_'Don't ask why because I won't tell you now so just...do whatever you want with it.'_

'With pleasure.' I grinned.

I let my chakra flow out until I felt the bird's consciousness. I gently asked it to look at the guy's paper and it happily oblieged, looking at his answers and reporting it back to me. Overtime I heard random names being called and teams being elimanated. Slowly the numbers in the room started decreasing, but there was still a good number of us left. I glanced at the clock and saw that there were two minutes left until fifteen minutes before the test ended.

**'Not bad girlie.'**

'Ha! And I didn't need your guys' help!' I thought smugly.

_'Can you tell us something?'_

'What?'

_'Who is that person you're looking for?'_

'...Why so out of the blue?'

_'Its been eating at me ever since you said it.'_

'Couldn't you just read my mind and find out?'

_'If only it were that easy...that particular part of your mind is completly blocked to us. Air tight, theres no way we could find out what is inside unless you tell us.'_

'Thank god.' I sighed 'I would hate it if my one sanctuary was open to a bunch of weird voices in my head.'

_'Well could you tell us?'_

'I'd rather not..'

_'Why?'_

'Its just- its -sigh- Can you just let the subject drop?'

_'...Fine. But you do know that you'll have to tell someone eventually.'_

'I-i know...'

"Alright everybody listen up!" Ibiki's voice echoed "I will now give you the tenth question."

Collective gasps were heard around the room and I felt my ears twitch.

"But before I do that there are some rules that you all need to be aware of."

**'Jeez, why doesn't he just right a book of them?'**

'Don't tempt him.' I scoffed.

"But beaware these questions are very important to question ten and try not to let them scare you."

-si-

"-cough- gay -cough- baby birth -cough-." I 'coughed' into my hand.

"Very well then, the first rule is that you may choose whether or not you want to take the tenth question."

"Whats the catch?" I asked with a raised eyebrow "What happens if you don't want to take it?"

"If you do not want to take it then no matter what your score from earlier you will fail."

-cue angry/confused murmurs around the room-

"Who would choose to fail?" the ninja next to me muttered.

"Not so fast, if you choose not to take the tenth question you fail, but you can take the exams again."

'Where is he going with this?'

"But, if you do take the tenth question and you answer it wrong...you'll fail and never be allowed to take the chuunin exams again."

_'Interesting methods...'_

**'You're not going to quit are you?'**

'Hell no,' I answered 'I'm just worried that...'

_'Naruto might feel to pressured and quit?'_

'Yup.'

"Now if you're ready...the tenth and final question if you do not wish to take it raise your hand. Your numbers will be recorded and you will be free to leave."

I glanced around the room and saw that most people were sweating but, no one was making a move to raise their hand.

"I-i'm sorry, i'm out. I just can't do it."

I glanced around and saw that the ninja next to me had been the one to stand up.

_'Looks like you spoke to soon.'_

As soon as he and his team had left other ninjas started to follow, one after another raised their hand and walked out. I looked around the room and saw the numbers had decreased gratly, but my gaze stopped on a hand slowly rising, the hand that belonged to everyones' number one hyper-active ninja.

**'That dang bas-'**

'Don't.' I growled 'Don't you dare say anything bad about Naruto, if I know him he'll-'

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I DON'T QUIT AND I DON'T RUN AWAY! YOU CAN ACT AS TOUGH AS YOU WANT I DON'T CARE! I DON'T CARE IF I GET STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE ONE DAY! BELIEVE IT!"

'See?' I thought smugly.

"Now everyone in the room, please note that this is your last chance to leave."

'Nice job Naruto.' I thought happily.

"Well, since it looks like no one else is going to quit, theres only one thing to do." Ibiki said closing his eyes "You all pass!"

"WOOHOO!" I fist pumped. Although...it seemed like I was the only one celebrating.

I saw Sakura stand up about to say something when a flaming pain raced through me. My eyes widened and I clutched the desk for dear life trying to ride the attack out.

_'Mizu! Are you alright? God dammit-'_

'Its...not...evilish's...fault.' I panted.

_'Are you sure?'_

'Positive, this was probaly because my body was under stress or something.'

I glanced back up and saw everyone with happy/shocked/wtf faces and a smiling Ibiki.

'Damn, I really need to start paying attention...'

"Now there is nothing left for me to do except wish you all the best of luck."

As soon as he said that something smashed a hole through the window and came flying into the classroom. The thing threw two kunais up into the ceiling creating a banner to cover our view of Ibiki, when i saw the thing stand up I felt my eye twitch.

"Heads up boys and girls! This is no time to be celebrating!" Said a woman with spiky light black hair.

"I will be your next proctor, Anko Mirumashi (again with the last names...). Are you ready for the second part of the exams? Good! Lets go! Follow me!" she fist pumped.

"Talk about making an entry." I muttered.

She eyed us all and grinned "This is gonna be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, finally done with that! Now I can start on the next part! Yays! Also please don't forget to review for they will give me extra strength to update sooner! Marshmellow: out!<strong>


	9. The forest of death!

**Marshmellow: HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY ITACHI! -GLOMPS-**

**Itachi: Hn?**

**Marshmellow: I'm sorry I couldn't do anything for your bithday...but I ran around screaming into peoples' faces that its your bithday!**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Marshmellow: Well, not random people becuase they might think i'm crazy and put me in a mental hospital...but I told all my friends and family and they just gave me wtf faces because only like two of my friends know what Naruto is and my family just don't care T-T.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Marshmellow: So how do you feel?**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Marshmellow:...**

**Itachi:...**

**Mizu: -raises eyebrow and sighs...AGAIN- Marshmellow does not own any of the Naruto characters except for me and her other oc's.**

* * *

><p>"Woah, what is this place?" Naruto gulped.<p>

We ate the moment, were standing in front of a large fenced in area with huge trees growing inside and a ominous auro flying around.

"This," Anko started "will be where the second part of the exams will be held. Its called the fourty-fourth training floor but we call it the forest of death."

"Cool name." I muttered nonchalantly.

"Its not cool, this place gives me the creeps." Sakura shuddered.

"Its called the forest of death for a reason." Anko smiled "And soon enough you're going to find out why."

"Hmph.' Naruto crossed his arms "It called the forest of death for a reason, and soon enough you're going to find out why." Naruto mocked "Well do your worst! I can take anything on! Believe it!"

"Well, well looks like we got ourselves a tough guy." Anko grinned.

On a flash she had thrown a kunai and it sliced a cut across his cheek. She appeared behind him and tilted his chin up.

"You know tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest."

I saw her tanse and pull out a kunai when a grass nin appeared behind her with the kunai she had previously thrown, on her tongue.

On. Her. Tongue.

"I was just...returning your knife."

"Why thank you grass ninja." she said with a forced smile.

The grass nin made no attempt on moving and Anko continued "You know...you really shouldn't be standing this close behind me unless you wish to reach a premature end." She tok her knife from the grass nin's...tongue and the grass nin moved away.

"Creep." I muttered.

"Big time." Sakura nodded.

"Now before we begin this test," Anko started "I have something to hand out to you all." she reached into her pocket and pulled out a stack of papers.

"This is a consent form, all of you are going to have to read this form and sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test." she said cooly "And we just need to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise it would be my responsability if you died." she laughed.

"Crazy." Sakura muttered.

"Now, i'll explain what you will be doing. Here pass these out." she said handing the papers to me. when our hands touched she looked at me and something flashed in her eyes that I couldn't read, but as soon as it was there it disappeared. I shrugged it off and took one of the papers and handed it to Naruto.

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax everyone of your survival skils. First i'll give you all a description of the terrain on the practice field." she said pulling out a map ""The fourty-fourth training field has fourty-four locked exits. There are rivers and a forest inside. In the center is a locked tower located ten kilometers from the locked gates. Its in this confined area that you will undergo the training skills. The test consist of...and everything goes battle, to get these scrolls." she put away the map, taking out brown and white scrolls.

"Both of them?" Sasuke questioned.

"Yes, you will be fighting to get both, a heaven and an earth scroll."

~sile-

"Gay baby birth!" (isn't it obvious by now?)

"All together there are 26 teams participating, that means that half of you will be going for a heaven scroll while the other half will be after an earth scroll. I'll hand over one scroll to each team and thats what you'll be fighting for."

"So how do we pass?" Sasuke asked.

"Your entire squad must bring a heaven and earth scroll to the tower."

"Then that means that at least half if not more will fail this test." Sakura stated.

"No one said it was going to be easy. Oh, and one more thing, the test has a time limit for five days."

"Five days?" Ino exclaimed.

'What are we supposed to do for food!" Choji yelled.

"Just look around, the forest is crawling with things to eat."

"Yeah, but thats not all the forest has to offer, there are man eating beasts and plants in there." Kabuto said grimly. Still don't trust that guy...

"Man what a-"

"Ah!" I pointed a finger at him.

"That means, with these circumstances theres no way half of the teams will pass the test." Hinata look alike said.

"With the days getting longer the nights are getting shorter, so we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover. It is a challabge indeed!" Bushy brows grinned.

"Being completly surrounded by enemies we'll have to keep constant watch." Sasuke added.

"Right, this test also tests endurance behind enemy lines. This is desgined to be a gruesome test and i'm sure that some of you don;t have the guts to do it."

"Lets say its the middle of the exam, can we quit?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course not, in the middle of a fight you can't just say I quit. Well, you could but it'll probaly get you killed."

"Great, just great this is going to be a-"

"Ah!"

"There are also ways you can disqualified. One if all three members can't make it to the tower with both scrolls in five days, number two if a team loses a member or a member becomes unable to go on, but the most important one of all, none of you, and I mean none of you can look at the contents inside the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What happens if it just flaps open and you read it on accident?" Naruto asked.

"Lets just say. You. Don't. Want. To. Know. The scrolls part of the test is to test your integroty. Now when you are done filling out your consent form go to that booth over there and recieve your scrolls. The each of you will pick a gate and you will be let inside." Anko sighed "Oh, and one more word of advice just don't die."

* * *

><p>I sat ontop of a rock looking over the consent form when I heard someone walk over to me. I looked up to see Anko with a slightly curious gaze with something else in it.<p>

"Hey, whats your name?"

"Shouldn't you already know that?"

"A wise guy eh?"

"Girl."

"Heh, well I don't keep track of all the kids here, whats your name?"

"Mizu Akira."

"So your Haruka's kid." she raised an eyebrow.

"Yup."

"Hmm, well good luck on the exams, you're going to need it."

"Thanks."

I watched her walk away and raised an eyebrow.

'That was weird..'

I took a glance toward the booth and saw that they were closing a curtain to hide the team inside from view.

'So we don't know what scroll they have or who has it...' I smirked.

I heard another person come by and saw Kiba.

"Hey Mizu good luck with the exams." he grinned.

"Same to you."

"And don't think i'll be going easy on you."

"Didn't plan on it." I smirked.

With that he left to go back to his team and I felt a glare on the back of my head. I looked behind and saw Sasuke glaring at Kiba's retreating figure. He caught me looking and I stuck my tongue out at him and turned away.

"Alright listen up! we will now be handing out scrolls!"

One by one the teams got in line getting their scrolls and leaving. I looked down at our heaven scroll and grinned.

"Ok everyone once you have your scroll pick a gate and wait. (RHYME ALERT!) Cause when I give the signal, the test is on!"

* * *

><p>I glanced at our gate, gate number 12 and felt my tail twitching.<p>

"You guys ready for this?" I smirked.

"Oh yeah! Believe it!"

"Definetly." Sakura nodded.

"Hn."

The ninja infront of our gate pulled out akey and put it in the lock. The chain fell to the ground and he looked at his watch.

"ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS LISTEN UP! THE SECOND PART OF THE EXAMS HAS BEGUN!"

"Aright here we go!' Naruto yelled.

* * *

><p>My ear flicked in the direction of a scream.<p>

"I'm not the only one who heard that right?" I asked looking at them.

"Nope." Sakura shivered "This place gives me the creeps."

"Oh come on its not that bad!" Naruto exclaimed "This is going to be a piece of cake." he grinned but then started squirming and turned around.

"Sorry but I reallyneed to pee."

I whacked him on the head "Dang it Naruto not infront of chicks! Go find a bush or something!"

"Alright, alright!"

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered.

~a couple minutes later~

"Aw man that was a lot. I wrote my whole name!"

"Dammit Naruto thats disgusting." Sakura yelled.

I took a whif of the air and felt my ears pin flick back and pin themselves to my head, my lips pulled back in a snarl as Sasuke punched Naruto into a tree.

"What the hell was that for?" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke...wasn't that a bit overboard?" Sakura said slowly.

"Yeah what w-" Naruto was cut off when Sasuke threw another punch at him, one after another.

'You better watch out Sakura I think he's gone crazy."

"Not even." I snarled.

"You're just saying that because I saw through your disguise. Isn't that right Mizu?"

"Definetly." I growled pulling out a kunai like Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Mizu no!" Sakura shouted as we charged _fake _Naruto.

"Alright fine! If thats what you want to do then bring it on!"

Sasuke and fake Naruto clashed and Sasuke dove in for a side attack while fake Naruto dodged.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura questioned.

"Take a good look, this is not Naruto."

"Huh?"

"What have you done with the real Naruto?" I snarled at him.

"What do you mean? I am Naruto!"

"Then wheres the cut on your cheek?" Sasuke said. Fake Naruto froze in realization.

"Guess you didn't realize that the real Naruto got a cut on his cheek earlier. You also have your shuriken holder on your left leg not your right." Sasuke growled "But, the real Naruto is _right_ handed." he gave a pointed look at the kunai currently in fake Naruto's left hand.

"Your transformation jutsu skill is worse than Naruto's! Now talk, who are you?" There was a poof of smoke and a grass nin appeared.

"Alright you got me, but i'm still going to take your scroll so tell me, who has it?"

"Like we would tell you." I growled.

"Fine then. I guess i'll have to take all three of you out!" he yelled charging at Sasuke.

They were now clashing when, I heard a faint cry and went over to find Naruto on the ground squirming in ropes. I quickly cut the ropes as Sasuke and the grass nin flew overhead. Naruto leaped into the fight and I watched as Sasuke landed on a branch only for it to explode from paper bombs.

The next thing happened in a blur. The grass nin had Sasuke caught but Naruto threw a kunai and Sasuke used the destraction and activated his sharigan, using it to charge after the grass nin and stab him in the side. I scanned around the area trying to see if there was anyone else here, when I found out there weren't any other ninjas here I called out to Sasuke.

"He's alone!"

As soon as he glanced back at me teh grass nin, clutching his side jumped away.

"So much for him." Sasuke muttered.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, I think we need some kind of password to know who is who." I said as we huddled together in a circle.<p>

"I agree with Mizu." Sasuke nodded.

"Okay how about this," I started in a serious tone "What happens when all is quiet?"

"What?"

"A gay baby is born." I said with the same seriousness.

"No way in hell." Sakura face-palmed "Sasuke?"

"How about this, now listen closely because i'm only going to say this once. The question will be 'When does a ninja strike?' and the answer will be 'A ninja waits till the time is right, wehn the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten on the ground, that is the time for a ninja to strike."

"But dude thats soooo long!" I whined.

"Yeah, don't you have anything shorter?" Naruto asked.

"No Naruto."

"Damn." I snapped my fingers.

We stood up and were about to get going when a huige gust of wind hit us. I dropped to all fours to get a better grip on the ground and looked down so that my face was shielded from the wind.

"What the hell is going on now!" Sasuke yelled.

The wind stopped and a giant cloud of dust filled the air and I was squinting to see what was behind the cloud. When it finally cleared up to show three grass ninjas I tensed.

"Alright you two fan out into the woods and keep your eyes open." A female voice hissed "I'll handle this alone."

I was hiding in some bushes when I heard a gasp and hushed voices. I got up and looked behind me to see both Sasuke and Sakura holding a kunai at me.

"Don't move." Sasuke glared at me "When does a ninja strike?"

I smiled sheepishley and rubbed the back of my head "Umm, you don't think you can repeat the answer?"

They lowered their kunais and sighed in relief "Good it's you."

"Hey! I don't know whether to be offended or grateful!" I huffed "Hey, wheres Naru-"

"Whats up? Are you guys okay?" said Naruto running toward us.

"Stop, don't come any closer." Sakura warned "Whats the password?"

"Huh? Oh, sure no problem. A ninja waits till the time is right, wehn the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lay forgotten on the ground, that is the time for a ninja to strike."

"Wrong." I smirked as Sasuke threw a kunai at fake Naruto 2.

"What the heck was that! You could have killed me!"

"What are you guys doing? He got it right word for word!" Sakura yelled.

"Exactly," I looked at her "Theres no way that the Naruto we know could have remebered the answer and gotten it right. Which means that this guy is a-"

"Fake." Sasuke finished, "Alright whoever you are come on out, party is over."

Fake Naruto 2 got an evil look and licked his lips with a REALLY long tongue "My, aren't you the clever one."

There was a poof of smoke and where fake Naruto had been standing was that creepy grass nin lady from before.

"Tell me," she started "If your teammate is that stupid then why come up with a password?"

"It wasn't meant for Naruto, it was meant for anyone that might have been listening in as trap and you fell for it." Sasuke stated.

"I'm impressed, you certaintly haven't dropped your guard have you? Very...entertaining..." she said licking her lips again with that creepy tongue.

Ugh.

I felt my ear twitch as she pulled out an earth scroll.

"I bet you'd love to get your hands on our earth scroll wouldn't you? It would do quite nicely with your heaven scroll." she then put the scroll to her mouth and swallowed it.

She. Swallowed. It.

"That can't be good for your digestive system." I pointed out.

"Well, when this is over one of us will have both scrolls while the other will be dead." the grass nin smirked.

I felt something flash through me filling me completly with...fear. The world turned black and white and I saw myself getting peirced through the heart by a kunai. I faintly heard Sakura and Sasuke gasping for breath but I was to occupied will this overwhelming fear.

'I saw myself...being killed.' I thought shaking.

_'Mizu...Everthing's alright, it wasn't real. You're fine.._' good voice whispered into my head. It's words instantley brought a feeling of peace and calm into my body and I sighed in relief as the fear was engulfed by the calmness. I let myself snap back into reality my eyes hardening with stone cold determination. I allowed myself a quick glance at Sasuke and Sakura, both were on the ground panting and shaking, eyes wide.

"My, my how interesting..." the grass nin grinned "You seem unaffected by my presence..."

"Please you probaly can't even hurt a fly." I scoffed.

"Well, then..." the grass nin started pulling out two kunais "I promise i'll make your death quick and painless."

I narrowed my eyes and tensed getting ready to fight when realization dawned on me. I could fight this nin but, I wouldn't be able to protect Sasuke and Sakura both. I cursed under my breath and did a quick handsign as she threw the kunais at us.

* * *

><p>"Duck-butt! Come on I need you to snap out of it!" I yelled shaking his hsoulders violently.<p>

I saw his onyx eyes glance at me and confusion started to replace the fear in them.

"mizu? What...what happened? And your arm."

"I'm fine." I stated calmly glancing at the scratch on my shoulder that I had made to draw some blood "Its sa-"

"Sasuke! Mizu! Are you alright?" Sakura called glancing at Sasuke then to me but more at Sasuke.

Obviously.

"What happened to the grass nin?" she continued.

"I just did a transpotatin jutsu and got us away to by us some time." I answered.

"But that scratch-"

"I just used a bit of blood as a destraction thats all, its not that bad anyway." I told her gently "I heal fast." Soon enough once I said that the wound hissed and started to sizzle and closed up.

"But are you guys alright?" I asked worriedly.

"I-I think i'm fine now." Sakura nodded her head.

"Sasuke?" I asked looking at him as the fear started to return into his eyes.

"Come on duck-butt, this is no-" I stopped and quickly grabbed him, and jumped off the branch we were on as a huge snake crashed into it. My eyes quickly scanned the forest and landed on a blob of pink hair a little bit farther away from the branch we were on.

"No..Stay Away!" Sasuke yelled pulling out a handful of shuriken adn throwing it at the rapidly approaching snake.

The shuriken landed directly in its mouth and it gave a hiss of pain before falling onto the branch, blood dripping from its mouth.

"Dammit what now!" I cursed glancing at the body of the snake as the skin started to crack and a figure started to come out of it.

"I sense your fear...and desperation..." the grass nin said slowly "Its only natural for the prey to be afraid, when in the presence of its predator." she laughed licking her face.

She started to twirl herself in a snake like way around the tree branch and approached me and Sasuke at a speeding rate.

"For your information," I smirked pulling out a kunai and starting to run at her "Wolves are the predators!" (Yeah, yeah, don't yell at me if its lame, it sounded kinda cool in my head.) I stopped mid-run, about to hit the grass nin when kunais and shuriken flew out of nowhere and landed right infront of the grass nin.

"Looks like I made it just in time!" Naruto's voice echoed.

"Man naruto," I whined 'You just totally ruined my moment."

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled half in joy and half in anger.

"That idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"But, anyway..what was the password again?" he asked sheepishley.

"Forget it, we know its you." Sakura told him.

"Naruto what are you thinking? This battle is way out of your league! Go now while you still can! And take Sakura and Mizu with you!" I glared cold and hard at the Uchiha and he glarded back.

"I think not duck-butt, if this battle is out of our league then that means its out of yours to. And you definetly can't beat him alone."

"I can ha-"

"No. You. Can. Not." I said spacing my words "I don't care if this is about you getting stronger or some damn man pride thing but we have way better chances of beating this chick to-ge-ther."

"Ok. i'm not sure whats going on here but I agree with Mizu." Naruto nodded "ANd you've been picking on my friends and I don't like that, so why don't you slither back into your hole before I make a pair of shoes out of ya!" Naruto added glaring at the grass nin.

I charged at the snake lady (thats her new nickname XD) and felt my senses get sharper, and my canines grow longer. I threw a few kunai at the grass-nin and she dodged easily. I used her mocement to my advantage and threw a punch, hearing the satisfactory crunch when my fist connected with her nose. She jumped back and threw three kunai at me which I dodged effortlessly and charged at her again.

I threw a roundhouse kick and she ducked grabbing my ankle and pulling my feet out from under me causing me to fall back. I turned, landing on my hands and spinning myself around so my foot could connect with her jaw. She dodged and charged at me again. I met her ruuning and spun myself around so that my foot tripped her over. I then threw a punch to her gut and a smirk made its way to my face as it connected.

The smirk was quickly wiped off my face when she threw a kick to my gut, sending me flying into the trunk of a tree. I felt my breath rush out in a 'whoosh' and I felt myself fall to the floor. I hacked a bit of blood from the power of the kick and looked up with a slightly dizzy gaze. The grass nin was smirking and making her way towards me and I heard good voice whisper a few words in my head and my hands flew through a flurry of hand signs.

"Kagayaku tsuki justu!" (shining moon jutsu, made by ME! Unless someone already did that and I didn't know about it 0-o)

Large bolts of silvery light came running at snake lady. A few made some deadly scratches but the rest she dodged. sHe smirked at me and charged at me and threw another kick to my gut throwing me into another tree. I coughed up more blood and glared up at the grass nin. Sasuke had a calculating/worried/angry look on his face as he glanced from me to the grass-nin. Naruto had a battle ready kind of look on his face and Sakura just looked plain worried.

"Here you can have it." Sasuke said finally.

My eyes widened as he pulled out the heaven scroll and tossed it to the grass nin. There was a flash of orange and Naruto appeared holding the scroll with an extremely pissed of look on his face.

"The hell duck-butt?" I yelled at him but breaking into another fit of coughing "Are you stupid?"

"You idiot!" Sasuke yelled at Naruto completly ignoring me. "Don't you understand that we-" but he was cut off as Naruto threw a punch to his face.

Sasuke landed on a tree branchnear mine and continued to yell at Naruto "Don't you realize wjat you're doing?"

"I may not know the password, but at least I do know who I am. Its you i'm not so sure about." Naruto panted angrily.

"What the heck are you talking about its him!" Sakura shouted.

"What sort of nonsense is this? Its me you loser!"

"LIAR!" Naruto yelled "You may look just like him, you may sound just like him, but theres no way that you're the Sasuke I know. I don't care how tough a fight you've been through, surrendering? Giving up the scroll? When did Sasuke become a coward? You keep saying that I don't understand whats going on but I do! You've choked thats what it is."

"Sad, but true." snake lady said suddenly, licking her face with that seriously messed up tongue of hers.

"It doesn't matter," she started rolling up her sleeve and revealing some kind of tatoo "As far as the scroll goes I can simply kill you and take it."

"Forget it!" Naruto shouted "I'd like to see you try!"

"Summoning jutsu." There was a large gust of wind and a huge snake appeared.

"_Another _one?" I yelled in exsasperation.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out.

"Hmm, what a tasty meal you'll make for him but be careful he likes to play with his food." the snake's tail came crashing down then upwards throwing Naruto into one of the branches several feet below. I watched eyes widened and tried to get up to help him when Naruto started to get up. I watched in awe as he jumped high up with red chakra flaring around him and with and angry yell threw a hard punch at the snake. It recoiled in surprise but Naruto kept attacking.

"Nice job Naruto!" I shouted.

All of a sudden the grass nin made a hand sign and blew a huge fireball at Naruto. He went down a few more trees and I watched as he landed on a branch somewhere below.

_'So thats some of the nine-tail's power.'_

The grass nin quickly turned on me and Sasuke and approached us- fast. Sasuke had no time to move so I did the only thing I could do. I saw Sasuke's usually cold and emotionless eyes staring at me in shock as I stood infront of him arms spread wide and my head down, stopping the snake from coming any closer.

"Duck-butt," I panted "You need to Snap. Out. Of. It." I had lifted my head and was now looking at him with a glare "Don't just stand there and do _nothing_." I snarled.

"Hey kid you're not hurt are you?" Naruto said mockingly popping out of nowhere "Scaredy cat." he leaped at the grass nin but she caught him with her tongue. Ewwwww. I didn't like the look on her face as she brought him closer and raised her hand. Her finger tips were glowing with a purple fire and she slamed it onto Naruto's seal causing him to cry out in pain and fall unconscious.

She took the heaven scroll from him and threw him downwards. I heard Sakura shout and throw something to stop him from falling further. I glanced back at Sasuke and felt a growl rising in my throat.

"Duck-butt do something!" I yelled at him, but I felt my eyes soften and I said more gently "Please." It was barely a whisper but he heard it.

At that one word his head snapped up to look at me. His eyes held some kind of emotion that sent a shiver up my spine. It felt...familiar, it made me think of the time when a few of the older people of the village were about to hurt me and my father came. He had looked at me with that kind of gaze. It was the kind of gaze that made me feel one thing and one thing only.

Protected.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Done with chapter nine and the next one will be my tenth! Woohooo! Anyway don't forget to review! ANd if you do i'll give you a super delicious cookie of awesomeness! <strong>

**Marshmellow- out!**


	10. Life Sucks

**WOOHHHOOOOOO! YAYS FOR TENTH CHAPPY XD. And guess what?...Did you guess? I only have FOUR more days of school and then SUMMER! YESH! Also do not worry my fellow viewers, I understand that I have been leaning more towards a SasuXMizu (Thank you my anonymous reviewer for pointing that out.) but don't worry! I'll be sure to start throwing in some Kiba in there! It's just a little hard because i'm following the story plot and since mizu is on team 7 more action with Sasuke...but fear not! for I still have a few tricks up my sleeve! So there will be a bit more Sasuke moments before I start getting back to Kiba.**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did my poor, poor weasel wouldn't have died T-T.**

* * *

><p>Sasuke's gaze wandered over to the grass nin and it hardened with something that I could actually make out. Anger.<p>

"There you go!" I grinned.

He had activated his sharigan and was now glaring at the grass nin. He whipped out a kunai and charged at the snake chick. He jumped up and threw a few kunai at her, she dodged them with ease and he got up closer and threw punches and kicks. The snake-lady did the same, dodging and throwing punches. She broke away and ran at Sasuke from the side, becoming a speedy blur.

I had to squint to keep up with her movements until she finally charged Sasuke and he dodged doing a hand seal and firing a fireball at her. I saw her push the flames away from her body using chakra and charged at Sasuke again but this time from underground. She took a swipe at his feet and he leapt back, they stood there for a minute until Sasuke jumped up. She was about to throw a kunai at him but he jumped behind her and grabbed her, pulling them of the edge of the branch.

They both were falling at a speeding rate and finally they stopped when the snake lady's head smacked straight down on a tree branch. My eyes narrowed as her body shook and then turned into mud. Sasuke's head snapped up as a flurry of kunai flew at him, he leapt to the side and pulled some kind of string to swing him aroung the tree trunk only to be punched straight in the face when he landed.

Ouch.

Snake lady kept coming at him, punch after punch until sasuke was thrown to the side. The snake lady approached him slowly, saying words that I couldn't make out. Suddenly there was a blast of smoke and Sasuke leapt up, moving left and right he tangled the grass nin in a web of strings. He pulled a few ropes and she was pinned to the tree. He made a hand sign and blew a huge cloud of fire at her, completley enveloping the tree in flames. The grass nin's lay unmoving and slightly burning.

"Sasuke you did it!" Sakura yelled running up to him.

He had his hands on his knees and was panting hard, I was about to call out when I heard strings snap. My head whipped around to the spot where snake lady had been standing and I saw her make a hand sign. Sakura fell to her knees and my eyes widened in hsock as I felt my body grow stiff. I tried moving my fingers but all I got was a slight twitch. I glanced back at the snake lady when she started talking, but...something was seriously messed up. A 'piece' of her face had fallen off to reveal pale skin and a snake like eye.

"Who are you? What do you want!" Sasuke shouted.

"My name...is Orochimaru, but as to what I want that will have to wait until we meet again. Which won't happen until you finish this test qith the best scores." 'she' said taking out our heaven scroll and burning it.

That bish.

Sorry, she's not a bish because to be a bish you have to be female. And when 'she' started talking it was not the voice of a woman's but a man.

-Cue major wtfage here-

"The scroll!" Sakura gasped.

"But to do that you'll have to defeat the hidden sound ninja who serve me."

"What the fudge are you talking about snake man! ?" I shouted.

All of a sudden something flashed through me, all the plants and animals were screaming that something bad was about to happen. Sub-consciously I felt myself twitch my fingers and roots shot out at snake man. His eyes narrowed and he suddenly appeared behind me.

"Hmm, how interesting..." he said in a creep tone "you didn't even have to make a hand sign...what jutsu is it?"

"Like i'd tell you." I snarled.

Suddenly his eyes widened in realization and I mentaly cursed.

"You...you're the holder of the wolf gods aren't you?" he said a gleam coming into his eyes "How lucky I am, I came here just for the Uchiha but I get the one and only holder of the wolf gods as well."

"Back off pedo bear." I growled.

"Leave her alone!" I heard Sasuke snarl.

"And to think I mearly thought that you were using some jutsu for your appearance." he said reaching for my ears.

I pinned them flat against my head and uttered a low growl, moving my head away from his hand. Suddenly he grabbed my chin and made me look at him, a dark look a creeped into is eyes.

"You have _his _eyes." he hissed.

I pulled my head back and launched forward head-butting him dead on. And this guy had one hard head. I felt blood trickle down my face but I ignored it and continued glaring at him. He smirked and appeared back infront of Sasuke. My body had once again stiffened and I willed my body to move, but got nothing.

"IF you're done here than leave! If we never meet again it'll be to soon!" Sakura shouted.

"Oh we'll meet again." snake man grinned doing a hand sign. His neck extended like a snake and he was headed straight for Sasuke.

"Move god dammit! MOVE!" I shouted angrily.

Finally, I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I didn't even feel my feet moving in a speed that couldn't have been possible. A peircing pain hit the base of my neck where it connected with the shoulder. I heard myself let out a small whimper and I saw Sasuke staring at me with wide eyes. I fell to my knees when Orochimaru released his hold on me and I felt something warm trickle down my neck. I let out a cry when a huge wave of pain hit the area he had bit me and I clutched at it despratley trying to get rid of the pain.

"Foolish girl." Orochimaru hissed "Your attemts are honorable but it's all in vain."

I cursed under my breath as he made the same hand sign and attacked Sasuke. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees grasping his neck like me.

"Bastard." I growled feeling the pain double.

"What have you done to them?" Sakura shouted.

"I just gave them a little parting gift, though it was meant for Sasuke I am interested in what it will do to you..." He licked his lips and looked at me "Very soon Sasuke will seek me out looking for my power. In the mean time I have enjoyed the demonstartion of the powers you already posses."

"Like hell he will, damn pedophile." I ground out.

"Oh he will..." Orochimaru grinned and disappeared.

I felt someone grab my shoulder and spin me around to face them. Duck-butt was glaring at me full on as he started shouting.

"Why are you so damn stupid! Look at yourself! Stop playin the damn hero all the time!"

I was stunned at the sudden blast of emotion coming from his usually calm and cold face but I regained my composure and yelled back.

"_I _was tring to save _your _sorry ass!" I snarled.

"Well look were it's gotten us now!"

"Why do you always get so angry at me everytime I get hurt!" I snapped.

"B-because-" he faltered and shut his mouth.

Wait, back it up. Sasuke _Uchiha _did not just stutter.

He looked away and looked back at me with something in his eyes that made me shiver. The intesty of his gaze faltered when another wave of pain hit him. i felt my vision grow hazy and my body started swaying. I heard Sasuke cry out in pain and Sakura was yelling things but it was all getting farther and farther away.

"Sasuke! Mizu!" Sakura shouted.

And then my vision went black.

* * *

><p><em>"Mizu...come on...get up."<em>

"Who?...what?"

**"God dammit just get the hell up!" **a louder voice yelled in my ear, shaking my shoulders. Instinctively, I threw a punch at the attacker and he cursed in pain. I opened my eyes and blinked a few times looking around.

"W-where am I?"

**"Damn! That hurt!"**

"Huh?" I glanced to the sound of the voice.

Standing there was a guy who looked to be in his teens, probaly 15 or 16. He had pure black hair with slight red tints,it was slightly spiky, and red eyes. He was shirtless and only wearing a pair of black ninja pants. But he had wolf ears! Like me! And a tail! (When the image came into my head he looked pretty hot XD).

"Stop complaining, you asked for it when you got into her personal space." a much smoother voice said.

I looked over and saw another guy that looked just like the first except that had snowy white hair that was kinda messy giving him an I-just-got-out-of-bed-look and sparkiling plae blue eyes. He wore a white long sleeved button up shirt, that was buttoned up most of the way but stopped halfway to reveal part of his chest, and black ninja pants.

"Who the heck are you guys?" I glared tensing up. They both glanced at me then at each other.

**"Should we...?"**

_"I'm not sure..."_

**"Are you going to?"**

_"I don't know..!"_

**"You have to!"**

_"Why me?"_

**"Be-"**

"Wait, are you guys the voices in my head?" I asked looking from the black haired to the white.

_"Yes."_ the white haired nodded _"But..."_

**"We're the wolf spirits inside of you." **the black haired stated bluntly.

"..."

_"...?"_

**"...?"**

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled running away and hiding behind a rock that had magically appeared "WHAT THE HELL?"

**"A rock? Really?" **the black haired roled his eyes.

_"Yes Mizu, we are the wolf gods inside of you. I'm Shirotsuki and that idiot over there is Kurotsuki."_

**"Hey back off!" **the black haired yelled flipping off the white haired.

_"Just because i'm blind doesn't mean I can't tell that you're 'flipping' me off."_

**"Damn."**

"Wait, your blind?"

_"Yes."_

"Okay..."

...

_"I can tell you're waving your hand in my face."_

"Holy shit!"

_"I'd prefer if you refrain from swearing."_

"Um, okay...but where am I?"

**"In your head."**

"...Okayyyy, then why am I here?"

_"Simple..." _Shirotsuki cleared his throat _"BECAUSE YOU'RE AN IDIOT! AND I'M HERE TO TELL YOU WHAT A GIANT IDIOT YOU'VE BEEN!" _He yelled angrily.

"Damn, I thought he was the calm one."

**"Usually, but in situations like these he gets a bit...bipolar." **Kurotsuki stated calmly.

"Bipolar? And what do you mean 'in situations like these.' ?"

He gave an exsaperated sigh and said **"In situations where you go and act purely on instinct, thus charging head on into god knows what, which is stupid by the way, therefore getting yourself hurt and making other people worry over you."**

"WHAT IS UP WITH EVERYONE AND CALLING ME STUPID?" I screeched into the sir waving my arms around.

**"Because they're afraid that one day you might actually really hurt yourself or worse, be killed." **Kurotsuki said softly.

I looked at him and lowered my head "Oh,...i'm sorry."

I heard some kind of mumbling and looked up to see Shirotsuki looking at me and trembling with some kind of emotion I couldn't read.

_"So...CUTEEEEE!"_ He yelled glomping me in a bone crushing hug.

"What the heck?" I yelled looking over at a face palming Kurotsuki.

**"Told you he's a bit bipolar."**

_"Awwww, its ok my little Mizu we forgive you." _Shirotsuki said in a babyish voice.

**"Dammit Shirotsuki." **I heard Kurotsuki yell and suddenly Shirotsuki's weight was lifted of me **"She's mine!"**

_"No! She's mine!"_

**"Mine!"**

_"Mine!"_

**"Mine!"**

_"Mine!" _

"Um, do I get a say in this?"

**_"No!" _**they shouted together.

"Okay, but don't I need to go back to you know, reality?"

_"Hmm? Oh! Yeah, sorry about that." _Shirotsuki said returning back to his calm facade _"We kept you here so your wounds could heal, and don't worry we'll get rid of that curse mark soon."_

"What curse mark?" I asked.

They only waved as my vision grew hazy and then black.

* * *

><p>I woke up gasping for breath.<p>

"Mizu? Thank god you're awake!" Sakura shouted coming over to me.

"Where, where are we?"

"Underneath some roots to one of the tress.' Sakura answered.

"How are the others?"

"Naruto is out cold and Sasuke's breathing is back to normal but he has a really high fever."

"Fever? I know something that can help." I slowly got up and let my chakra flow out and tapped lightly on the ground. A batch of plants popped upand I plucked a few at the stems and showed them to Salura.

"This is thyme, its good for fevers." I told her putting the plants into my mouth and chewing it into a pulp. (Thank you warriors for teaching me that!)

I pulled out a water bottle and spit the pulp in there and shook it around. And let it mix together, once it was done I asked Sakura to help lift Sasuke up. I gently poured the liquid down his throat while sakura held him up, once we finished I leaned back on one of the roots and took deep breaths.

"Mizu...are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Peachy." I smirked.

"But that mark on your neck.."

"Mark?" I asked looking at her.

"When Orochimaru bit you a mark appeared."

I looked around and saw a small puddle near by, which I quickly went over to and pulled down my shirt collar a bit. Sure enough there was a mark, it looked like three comma marks in a circle. (like sasuke's.)

"The hell?" I muttered tracing the mark's outline "Is Sasuke the same?"

Hesitantly Sakura nodded and I punched the wall.

"Dammit!" I growled.

"Mizu, its okay, you did your best. There was no way we could have stopped him anyway." Sakura said gently.

I took deep breaths and sat back down. I leaned back against on of the roots, my head looking up at the few rays of sushine shining through our shelter. Slowly the light started to disapear and darkness fell on the forest. I helped Sakura put wet cloth over Sasuk'es forehead and continued giving him thyme. After a while I heard someone snoring lightly and I turned my head around to see that Sakura had fallen asleep.

I got up and went over to the entrance of the shelter and sat down with a sigh. I pricked my ears up for the slightest sound, I stayed like that until morning and I heard someone stirring,

"Had a nice sleep Sakura?" I asked her softly watching her stretch.

"M-Mizu? Didi you stay up all night?"

"Yeah, but i'm fine." I said holding back a yawn.

Suddenly I picked up a faint rustling sound and tensed, drawing out a kunai. I slowly turned and I saw...

"A squirrel?" Sakura asked confused.

I saw it start to come at us and I threw the kunai inches from its face. It stopped dead and turned around running in the opposite direction.

"Why'd you do that?" Sakura asked shocked.

"That squirrel kept saying 'I'm sorry' but sorry for what?"

"Oh." she said quietly "If you want you can sleep for a bit and i'll take watch."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, don't worry about it."

"Alright then." I sighed leaning back on the root. I let myself relax but kept my muscles tensed and let one ear flop down while the other stayed straight up, alert for any signs of danger.

* * *

><p>"Some look out you are, you're already half asleep."<p>

I snapped awake and saw Sakura glaring at the three sound nin from the first exam.

"Oh lookie, doggie girl is awake to." the guy with black hair smirked.

"Now, why don't you be good little girls and wake Sasuke up." the one that looked like a mummy said "We want to fight him."

"Fat chance that we would let any of you bozos near him." I growled standing beside Sakura.

"They found out about one of my traps." she whispered to me.

I gave a small nod to indicate that I had heard and turned back to the sound nins.

"We already know that Orochimaru is the one pulling the strings." Sakura stated. I saw them stiffen at the name but they quickly returned to their normal facade.

"Now w kill them." mummy said. They all leapt up and jumped towards us. I saw Sakura cut a rope and a huge log came crashing down on them. But before the log could hit it shattered into a million pieces scattering everywhere.

"Did you really think that would work?" mummy said.

I tensed getting ready to summon the plants when a green blur flew in and kicked each sound ninja in the gut, causing them to fly back. I felt my eye twitch.

"Who are you?" Mummy growled.

"I amd the handsome devil of the leaf! Rock Lee!"

"Dear gosh save us now." I said looking up at the sky.

"What are you doing here Lee?" Sakura asked confused.

"I will always be there, no matter where you are whenever you are in trouble I will be there!"

"Someone lllllikes youuu." I said nundging Sakura and rolling my tongue. (Happy from Fairy Tail style!)

"But, right now in this test we are enemies." Sakura stated.

"Sakura I already told you. I will protect you until I die." Lee said seriously.

"Y-yes thank you Lee."

I watched in slight awe as Mummy attacked Lee, and I watched asd he pulled out a root to block the sound nin's attack. Wait...root?

I groaned as I instantley felt the pain from the punch adn I hacked up blood, clutching my stomache.

"Mizu are you alright?" Sakura asked coming to kneel beside me.

"I'm fine. i heal fast remeber?" I said pushing her away.

I looked back to the fight watching as Lee brought the sound nin down on his head into a pile of dirt. Lee jumped back and I watched eyes narrowed as Mummy got up from the pile of dirt. I glanced over to the black haired guy and saw that he had his hands in the ground.

Mummy attacked Lee again and it looked like he was to tired to dodge so he too part of the hit. I saw him collapse to the ground and I tensed getting ready to jump in when a searing pain hit my neck. I clenched my teeth and grabbed my neck and tried to ride the pain out. I felt my vision grow a bit hazy and I felt as if I couldn't see anything. I shook the dizzyness away and stood up. Lee was down for the count and that sound nin chick had a strong grip on Sakura's hair inabling her to move. Leaving only me left.

"Hey...bozos...you forgetting somebody?" I smirk/panted, twitching my fingers.

"Bring it on girlie." the black haired guy smirked.

I moved my fingers up and the ground groaned and roots and vines shot out. I flicked my ears forward and the plants charged. BThe sound nin held up his hands palm facing outwards and a huge blast of wind hit the plants. I narrowed my eyes and twitched my fingers up again and more roots shot out of the ground.

I let them distract him and charged at him from the side, he saw me coming and threw kunai my way I leaped up to dodge but in a second he appeared behind me and sent a kick to my gut. I let out a growl and landed on all fours, I ran at him and right before I hit him I swevered to the side. His brow furrowed in confusion at my move and I smirked. I started running circles around him getting closer and closer, finally I dived under his legs and kicked them apart, making him fall flat on his face.

I twitched my fingers and a vine wrapped around his leg and threw him into a tree. He held his stomache for a second before getting back up. He held his hand out palms facing me and a huge blast of wind hit me. I crouched down and dug my fingernails into the dirt trying to keep myself rooted. I felt a sharp kick to my side and I bit my tongue. I spat out some blood and charged at him again, he threw a punch at my face but I ducked and bit onto his arm hard.

He cried out in pain and I ground my canines and he growled. I felt him punching my head trying to get me to release but I didn't let go. Suddenly I was thrown into a tree repeatedly and I let go. He grabbed my hair and pulled me up to eye level. He was smirking and I spat in his face, he kicked me in the gut and I clenched my teeth. I rocked my body back and brought my feet up to kick him in the chest hard.

He landed a couple feet away and I was on all fours growling. I charged at him on all fours and head-butted him. He fell back on his butt and I was holding my head in my hands.

"What is up with you people and hard heads?" I whined.

I felt something nick my shoulder and I winced. Three more kunai came at me and I leapt up, the sound nin appeared behind me again but I anticipated his move and spun around delivering a roundhouse kick. He grunted in pain and I felt a huge blast of air knock me to the ground. My breath rushed out in a woosh and I felt the guy kick my side. I coughed up some blood and shakily got on all fours. He smirked at my slightly swaying body and started walking over to Sasuke.

"Don't you dare!" I snarled running at him again.

He turned around and whacked me aside. I hit a tree (What is up with all the tree hitting people!) and clutched my side. I could hear Shirotsuki and Kurotsukis' worried voices but I pushed them to the back of my head and charged again. He tsked and threw a few more kunai at me. I dodged them but missed the last one he threw and I bit my tongue as it hit my shoulder. I stood there for a moment, and pulled the kunai out in a quick yank.

I clutched my bleeding shoulder but charged at him once more. He anticipated that I would throw a kick and raised his hand, instead I lowered my head and like a bull rammedhim in the stomache. I heard the satisfactory 'whoosh' of his breath but I felt something stab my wounded shoulder and I cried out. I crouched on the ground clutching my shoulder and panting hard, he threw a kick to my gut and I bit my lip holding in the scream of pain.

I looked up to see him with a triumphant smirk and began walking over to Sasuke again. I tried feebily to get back on my feet but my arms were shaking like crazy and wouldn't support my weight. I lay on the ground panting and I glanced over to Sakura and my eyes widened.

Her eyes had hardened with determination and she brought up a kunai and sliced it straight through her hair, releasing the sound nin chick's hold on her.

"Go Sakura!" I cheered giving her a weak thumbs up. She grinned at me and I was about to say something when I felt my vision grow hazy.

'Shit! I'm blacking out!' I thought angrily.

I clawed desprately trying to stay conscious I heard yelling and fighting but I couldn't tell what was going on. I growled in frustration and with a final push my vision cleared. Sakura was beside me now really beat up and Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji were here standing in front of us.

"When did you losers get here?" I scoffed.

"You look pretty beat up Mizu." Shikamaru teased.

"I heal fast pineapple head."

"Seriously Mizu, I was watching you and you were oout for a few seconds and now you're back. Are you sure you're okay?" he asked glancing back at me.

"You were watching me? Stalker." I grinned.

"Mizu are you sure?" Sakura asked worried.

"Yeah, i'm sure and Sakura?"

"Yeah?"

"You look good with your hair short."

"Thanks." she grinned "I've been thinking about cutting it anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for blacking out like that, even if it was a few seconds I shouldn't have done that." I clenched my teeth. I felt her tackle me into a hug and my eyes widened.

"It's okay." she whispered "You've done way more than me if anything I should be saying sorry for being weak."

"You're not weak." I told her sternly "Everyone just has that one thing they're good at."

She smiled at me and I smiled back and then focusing on Team 10's fight.

"You'd better leave while you still have the chance fatty." Air guy (NEW NICKNAME! XD) smirked.

Choji stopped dead "What did you say?"

"You should leave now while you still can fatty."

"Sakura please tell me that Air guy did _not _just use the 'f' word on Choji."

"He used it."

"Shit."

"I AM NOT FAT! I AM SLIGHTLY CHUBBY! CHUBY FOREVER!"

I sweat dropped and froze when I felt a dark aura behind us. I turned around and saw dark purple chakra floating off Sasuke. The mark on my neck started to burn and I put my hand on it while keeping my gaze on Sasuke for a little longer before turning back to the fight. Choji had turned into his giant ball thingy and was at the moment attacking the sound nin. Air guy was using the air from his hands to keep Choji away but his eyes widened when Choji jumped upwards.

Mummy guy was running to push him out of the wwway when Shikamaru stepped in with his shadow possesion stopping him in his tracks. Ino made a hand sign and the sound chick's eyes widened before turning into a dull gray and then back to life. Air guy and Mummy looked wide-eyed when she raised a kunai to her throat.

"No I want you guys to drop the scroll and walk away. Otherwise we're going to have a little problem on our hands." she smirked.

My eyes narrowed when Air guy and Mummys' eyes darkened and smirks made their way to their faces. Air guy raised his hand and turned his attention to Choji, he blasted him with air causing him to change directions and hit Ino/sound chick.

"Wha-what kind of monsters would attack their own teammate?" she coughed out.

"I guess that'd be us." Air guy smirked.

"You see we don't care about thes scrolls or even passing the exam."

"Wha-what then?" Ino/sound chick asked.

"Sasuke..." he grinned looking at him.

I stiffened and moved infront of Sasuke, blocking him from Mummy's view. I got onto all fours and lowered my head, pinning my ears to my head, tail raised threateningly, and pulled my lips back and snarled. I heard Shikamaru curse under his breath as his shadow possesion faded, releasing mummy dude.

"So it seems your paraliysis jutsu has a time limit." he grinned.

"Shadow possesion. Get your jutsus right." Shikamaru snapped.

"Whatever. ANd it looks like your friend over there can slip her soul into peoples' bodies. Clever. BUt, dangerous because anything that happens to Kin(Sorry if that wasn't her name) happens to her. So lets say Kin were to die..."

"What are you going to do? Kill your own teammate?" Shikamaru asked bitterly.

"Well if push comes to shove, then yeah."

"Man what a dr-"

"AH!"

"Did you really think you could beat us that easily?" Air guy smirked.

"Actually yes we did." I mocked.

He glared at me but continued "You guys are nothing but a bunch of hacks."

"From a second rate village." Mummy finished.

"Huh. Thats pretty tough talk." said a slightly familiar voice.

I looked up and saw that Hinata look alike guy standing on a tree branch.

"So I guess that makes your village third rate. I wonder if any of you amatures are ready to take on the real thing."

"Who are you again?" I cocked my head.

Shikamaru face palmed, Ino groaned, and Sakura whacked me on the back of the head.

"If you had been paying attention before you would know that, thats Neji Hyuuga, last years number one rookie."

"Hyuuga? Does that mean he's related to Hinata?" Sakura nodded.

"It looks to me like somebody used our teammate as a punching bag." Neji glared activating his byakugan "Nobody gets away with that."

The sound nins' eyes widened and a look of confusion came over Neji's face.

"Well are you going to stand up there all day or come down here and fight?" Mummy taunted.

"Actually...it looks as if the matter has been taken out of my hands."

"Huh?"

I froze and slowly looked back and saw that the purple chakra from earlier had completly ingulfed Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted happily but a look of confusion quickly crossed her face.

"Sasuke...?" Ino/Kin said sounding shocked.

The purple chakra had cleared somewhat and Sasuke now stood there, his sharigan activated, and firey red marks spread across half his face and arm. I felt something run throough me...fear.

"Mizu...Sakura who did this to you?"

I shivered at the tone of his voice. This was not the duck-butt I knew and his new voice was giving off some major bad vibes.

"Who was it?" he asked more forcefully.

'Its that curse mark that Orochimaru gave him.' I thought in realization.

"Sasuke...whats happened to you?" Sakura asked confused.

I looked him over again and saw that the curse mark had spread to at least half of his body.

"Don't worry." he started "I promise i'm alright, its only the power running through me in fact." he clenched his fist "I'venever felt better. He has given me a gift, he has helped me realize what I am. An avenger. I now know that to reach that goal I need power. And I will gain it at all costs. Even if it means being consumed by evil."

I shivered at what he said and he turned to look at me again "Mizu, tell me which one of these guys did this to you and Sakura?"

"That'd be me." Air guy smirked.

Sasuke's gaze landed on him and he turned his way, the curse mark going farther across his face. I faintly heard Shikamaru call Ino and Choji back but I ignored them, my eyes focused solely on Sasuke. Air guy's smirk grew and he raised his hands.

"No! Don't! You don't-" Mummy tried to say but was to late.

"Super Sonic Slicing Wave!" a powerful blast of air hit us and I lowered my head to protect my face from the flying debris. Once the air cleared I looked up and my eyes widened as Sasuke dealt a powerful punch to Air guy."

"Zaku!" Mummy guy yelled.

Zaku aka Air guy got up and glared at Sasuke as he went through a flurry of hand signs.

"Fire style! Phoneix flower jutsu! (Or venus flower I didn't hear right~)"

Zaku smirked and raised his hands blowing the flames away only to reveal several shuriken. They scratched him left and right and suddenly Sasuke appeared behind him a foot on his back pulling his arms painfully.

"You seem to be very proud of these arms of yours, you must be very..." he pressed his foot down harder and pulled his arms back further "very attached to them."

"N-no! What are you doing!" Zaku yelled.

"Sasuke stop!" I yelled "They're going to-"

Crack. A painful cry.

Sasuke dropped Zaku and turned on Mummy guy.

"It looks like you're the only one left. I hope you make things more interesting than your friend over here." he said walking towards him.

I saw Mummy's eye widened in fear, and I felt something in me kick in. I got up and ran toward Sasuke. I threw my arms around him and rested my head on his back.

He stiffened at my touch and glanced over at me with blood red eyes "Mizu...let me go, I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop." I whispered "Please, Sasuke just stop. Thats enough, you've done enough just stop." I hated how I sounded, I sounded weak, pitiful, but it was exactly how I felt.

I saw the curse mark start to reced and Sasuke fell back into my arms. I lowered him to the ground slowly, and he took deep ragged breaths.

"Go." I said finding the strength in my voice returning as I turned to look at the sound nin.

He looked at me wide eyed and made no attempt to move I let out a growl. Roots rose from the ground and raised themselves up high threateningly.

"_Go._" I said more forcefully.

He looked at me and nodded. He took out an earth scroll and placed it on the ground, and picked up his other two teammates.

"You are strong. To strong for us at the moment but if we ever meet again, and we will, we'll be stronger. We now know all we need to know." Mummy said, and then he was about to take off when Sakura shouted.

"Wait! Who is this Orochimaru really? And what does he want with Sasuke?"

"I don't know, our orders were to attack Sasuke. And we did. I don't know why he sent us to assasinate someone he bestowed such powers to. There are many things I don't know." and with that he disappeared.

I gave a sigh and got up surveying the damage. The ground was pretty beat up and most of the trees around us had broken trunks. I heard Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino running up to help everyone out.

"Oh, Sakura's in trouble. Don't worry i'll protect you." Naruto mumbled in his sleep.

"Someone should kick him awake." Shikamaru stated.

"Yeah." Choji agreed.

"Allow me boys." I grinned walking over to where the sun don't shine. I pulled back my foot and let a very, very powerful kick connect.

Naruto gave a very, very, very, very loud yell that had everyone covering their ears.

"DAMMIT MIZU! THAT HU- Oh, hey what happened?" Naruto stopped mid yell as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Everybody hide! Get down!" he yelled flopping onto the floor.

I gave him a kick to the head and sighed "Battle's already over dude."

"What?'" he asked shocked.

"You really are one of a kind." Shikamaru sighed.

His eyes widened as he took a second glance at Sakura and went over to her yelling "Sakura! Sakura! Something terrible has happened! Your hair..."

"Huh? Oh, I just wanted to...change my look. I like it better long but, when i'm out here like this it's only a bother."

"Hmm, so whats your story why are you guys here?" Naruto asked looking at Shikamaru and Choji.

'They saved our sorry asses." I said bluntly.

"Huh?"

There was a flash and Neji and Tenten were infront of Ino who had Lee.

"I'll take him now Ino."

"Oh, ok."

SHe took his shoulders and shook him like crazy.

"Lee! Get up!"

"Tenten...is that you? What are you doing here?"

"We came here to help you."

"What happened to those sound ninja guys?" he asked wearily.

"Sasuke took care of them."

"Really?"

"What were you thinking? Ypu knew that was a stupid thing to do."

"Sakura was in trouble...well, I can't argue with that."

"Hey! I know you Bushy br-"

"HEY!" Sakura shouted pulling back her arm and throwing a hard punch at Naruto "YOU BETTER NOT SAY ANYTHING BAD ABOUT LEE!"

I chuckled softly but froze when the trees started crying ou tin pain. I sighed and took a deep breath, letting my chakra flow out. A warm and gentle breeze flew around us and I heard the trees sigh in relief.

"M-my wounds!" I heard Lee yell.

I opened my eyes and saw everyone looking at me expectantly.

"Eheheh, sorry about that. I can't really control what I heal..." I said nervously rubbing the back of my head.

Sakura looked over to lee and said "Lee, thank you. Because of you, you gave me the strength to stand up for myself."

"I am sorry Sakura, that I could not protect you as well as I should have." Lee wailed.

I was about to say something to when I felt my knees buckle and I fell forward. I landed in a pair of arms and looked up to see Sasuke looking at me with worry in his gaze.

"Mizu, are you ok?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said standing up, I was about to move away when Sasuke's grip on my arm tightened. I looked up at him confused, but was met with a pair of cold, angry onyx eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" he seethed.

"What are you-"

"No. Don't 'what are you talking about me'. You _know _what i'm talking about."

"Well, i'm afraid I don't know what's gotten your pants in a knot." I snarled at his tone.

His grip on my arm tightened and I flinched.

"You _always _do this. You charge head on into any kind of problem regardless of what other people say or of what could happen." he snarled.

"What are you-"

"Why are you so SELFISH!" he yelled "Why do you always have to play the damn hero!"

"How am I being selfish!" I yelled back.

"S-sasuke calm down..." Sakura started.

"C-come one Mizu relax." Naruto said soothingly.

"You are so STUPID!" he hissed "You need to stop thinking about yourself all the time!"

"How do I only think about myself!" I yelled outraged "If anything I was just trying to save our asses!"

"When you go ahead and do things without a second thought you make people worry! What if something happened to you! They would blame it on themselves!"

"Well I didn't ask anyone to worry about me!" I yelled angrily. We were now in each others faces and everyone else was trying to calm us down. Counting my ears Sasuke was just a few inches taller than me but he was making them count.

"You are so DENSE!" he roared.

"Well who asked for your opinion?" I shouted back "And why the heck do you care?"

"Because-" he stopped short.

I raised an eyebrow as he stopped short like before. Suddenly he changed the subject.

"Stop using your powers so casually! If you know that it hurts you then don't use them!"\

"I don't know when its going to hurt me it just happens!" I yelled frustrated "And who are you to be telling me what I can and can do!"

"Like I said before! Its just a couple of trees!"

"And like I said before, what if they mean somethnig to somebody! Trees, animals, plants, bugs, plain freakin nature are living things! And living things have lives, and feelings, and minds to! If I can help them then i'll help them! And look whos talking when you just nearly killed those guys, heck you broke his arms!"

"Why are you defending him!"

"I'm not defending him! I just don't see how you can go off acting all freakin crazy with freakin god damn power! And I can't save a couple trees!"

"I'm an av-"

"Oh, enough with all this avenger crap! you always go around saying how my brother killed my clan and act all cold and emo towards everyone!"

"Guys calm do-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOSE PEOPLE PRECIOUS TO YOU!" He yelled in my face.

Thats when I snapped.

I threw a hard ounch at his face. He grabbed his nose and looked at me shocked and I glared at him panting hard. Shikamaru had grabbed my left arm while Neji grabbed my right holding me from attacking him again. Sakura and Ino where near him looking worried and shooting me light glares.

I lowered my head letting my bangs cover my face and said in a hushed tone "You think I don't know?" I asked quietly.

"I _know _what its feels like to have the only things in life that you love ripped away so easily. I know what it feels like. But do you _know_? Do _you_ know how it feels not knowing who did it? Do you _know_ what it feels like to everyday be haunted by the fact that you _don't_ know who did it? Who _murdered_ your parents? Or why? Or _why_ they didn't get you to? Do you _know_ what that feels like?" my voice ws steadily rising.

"DO YOU?" I screamed at him "I HAVE TO LIVE WITH THAT EVERY SINGLE DAY, EVERY SINGLE SECOND! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHER-" I stopped when i realized what I was about to say. I shut my mouth and looked away, the ground and trees had been shaking violently because of my mood and they slowly stopped. When I made no attempts to hit Sasuke again Shikamaru and Neji slowly let go of my arms. They raised their hands as if getting ready to grab me if I made a move but I just sank to my knees.

Everyone stood in an awkward silence until Tenten broke it "I, guess we'll be going now Thanks for all your help with Lee." she smiled.

I felt someones gaze on me and turned to look at Neji.

"What?"

"He opened his mouth to reply but Tenten cut him off and with a final glance they took off. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino did the same and I layed back on the ground and sighed.

"Life sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>Dang, that took me foreverrrrr. Well, I have nothing much left to say except please review! And also to those of you who reviewed heres your super awesome cookie of awesomeness! <strong>

**Marshmellow- Out XD**


	11. Still don't trust that guy

**WOOOOOOOOOOHHOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE SCHOOL! YAYYYYYYYYYYY! Yes my fellow readers, I am finally free from school! And that means more time to update! :D. I plan on making little bonus chapters like omakes and stuff, so, yeah. Also, we are one review away from 20! So lets get that one review people! One last thing, I would like to thank all of you guys for following me this far and I hope you'll continue! Sorry, one more last thing lol, i'm starting a high school fanfic on Naruto called Konoha High Academy! so feel free to check it out once its up. And now, on with the story! XD**

**I do not own Naruto or its characters except my ocs, if I did we would know what is under Kakashi's mask. 0-0**

* * *

><p>"Shadow clone fishing jutsu! Bombs away!"<p>

I watched as several Narutos jumped down from a cliff and into the river below. Several fish jumped up and Sasuke hquickly pinned them to a tree with kunai. I winced as the pain hit me and gave a small sigh.

"Come on is that all you've got?" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto.

He glared at Sasuke and shot back "Well, if its so wasy why don't you do it! And _i'll _watch from the shore!"

"You guys should do it the _right_ way." I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Oh yeah? Whats 'the right way'." Naruto snorted.

"Watch and learn boys." I smirked crouching in front of the river.

I was sitting towards where my shadow wouldn't fall over the river and I raised a hand, my eyes watching the river closely. In a flash, I darted a hand in and scooped up two fish, throwing them onto the shore. I darted in a second hand and scopped up one more catching it in my mouth. I turned back to Sasuke and Naruto with a triumphant look on my huffed and Sasuke looked away with a 'Hn.'

Our fight from earlier seemed so long ago and I was glad everything seemed back to normal. Well, normalish. At times he would seem find and normal than out of nowhere he would be watching me like a hawk. Everytime it looked like I was about to use my powers he would step in and do it himself. Which is really starting to tick me off. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt a stinging pain. I glanced down at the fish in my mouth and at the ones on the ground.

I felt my eyes soften and I put the one in my mouth onto the ground and whispered a few words into their minds. They stopped flopping around and looked at me with a calm understanding. I got up and I signaled for Sasuke to go ahead and finish it. He looked slightly confused but shrugged and threw a kunai at them. I winced again and sighed.

"Why didn't you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Shut up idiot." Sasuke hissed.

"I don't kill animals and plants. Or people." I said calmly.

"But i've seen you eat meat and plants." Naruto continued.

"Yeah, but I don't kill them."

"Okay..." Naruto said slightly confused.

"Then how can you become a ninja, if you don't kill." Sasuke stated cooly.

"I just won't kill them. I can still be a ninja, i'll just wound them but not kill." I shrugged.

"What if you're asigned on a mission where you _have _to kill."

"Then I won't do it."

"Hn."

"Sasuke! The fire pit is ready!" Sakura's voice rang out "We just need one of your fireballs to start it!"

"Gotta do everything around here." Sasuke sighed walking away.

"Well what have I been doing!" Naruto yelled angrily.

I rolled my eyes at the two and followed Sasuke to the fire.

* * *

><p>"Its already been four days since the test started." Sasuke commented out of the blue while poking at the fire.<p>

"So?" I raised an eyebrow while playing with a ferret.

"Well for sure we're not going to break any records, and we only have 24 hours left."

"I wonder how many of the other teams have passed." Sakura commented.

I twitched my ears and continued playing with the ferret, scratching under his chin.

"We have to face it, there may not be any heaven scrolls left." she continued.

"Way to be optomistic." I scoffed while giving the ferret bits of my fish.

"I know, but its true. You said so yourself Sasuke, this is the fourth day we've been out means that we've used up 80% of the time. Only thirteen teams can pass because there are only thirteen pairs of heaven and earth scrolls. You've got 26 teams, 79 canadites (its actually 78 but adding Mizu...). And if those odd aren't bad enoguh, things have gotten worse."

I looked at her now, stopping mid pet on the ferret's back.

"There was getting attacked by that Orochimaru guy who burned our heaven scroll."

"Yeah, so?" I asked resuming petting the ferret, much to his pleasure.

"So the chances of a team making it in just dropped by one. Not to metion all the scrolls that have been secured by other teams already."

"Then maybe we've given ourselves to much time to rest from our last fight. I don't know, but I do knowthat we need to get serious and make up for lost time. The next enemy we face xould be our last chance." he sai d getting up "I'm going to go get some water."

I watched as he left and turned back when I felt Naruto poke my arm.

"What?"

"I know how we can pass the exams without fighting anyone." he whispered.

"How?" I raised an eyebrow.

He pulled out his bags and dumped the contents inside onto the floor. I eyed the scrolls, the ferret peeking over my shoulder and doing the same.

"What are these?" Sakura asked.

"Scrolls, i've got tons of them. About ninjutsu and stuff from back at the academy. We could change one of them to look like the heaven scroll-"

"Stop." Sakura said holding up her hand in a 'halt' motion "Don't even think about it. To that we'd have to look inside the scrolls and thats against the rules!"

"Pinky is right there." I said nodding my head, the ferret doing the same.

"I've got it all figured out." Naruto continued "I think theres some kind of code written in them that makes sense if you put them together. And that secret code is like a password you need to fet into the tower at the end of the exams and make it to the final round! Get it?"

"All I get is that you're a complete nimrod. How are we supposed to do that when we don't even have the heaven scroll!" Sakura yelled. naruto's head sagged in defeat and I patted him comfortingly on the back.

"But wait," he stated ominously "we do have a clue to whats inside." he held up the earth scroll.

"You wouldn't." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to open this scroll and rea-"

"Like hell you will!" she yelled hitting him on the back of the head "Can't you get it through that thick skull of yours? We are forbidden from opening the scrolls until we reach the tower!"

"I know but its the only chance we have, otherwise ww'll never make it!" he wailed.

I glanced at Sakura and saw she had a calculating look on her face, while Naruto looked determined. He had the scroll in his hand and one of his fingers had opened the scroll a little bit. Right when he was about to open it all the way I said "Stop." at the same time a hand shot out and stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said the familiar voice.

I looked up and felt a scowl hit my face when I sw the familiar gray/white hair and glasses. I tensed up but felt myself relax when I saw Sasuke, but that quickly went away when I saw the pissed off look on his face.

"I can't believe you guys would be so stupid to even consider opening the scroll." he glared at us.

"I wasn't going to let them go through with it." I muttered.

"It's a good thing I came by when I did." Kabuto smiled.

Creep.

"There have been others who broke the rules and i've seen what happens to them. The scrolls are protected by a powerful hypnosis jutsu that'll put anyone unlucky enough to have opened the scrolls to sleep. ANd they don't wake up until the end of the exam."

"Kabuto right? I remeber you from registrations. What are you doing here wondering around by yourself?" Sasuke asked narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry i'm not after the earth scroll."

"Well obviously." I scoffed rolling my eyes, the ferret doing the same "If you were, you would have taken it already right?"

"Does that mean you're looking for a heaven scroll to?"

"Actually, I already have mine." he said pulling out both a heaven and earth scroll "I had a run of luck while waiting for my teammates to show up. So if you'll excuse me..." he said starting to walk away.

"Wait." Sasuke said stepping in "I'll fight you for that scroll."

I saw Kabuto raise an eyebrow and I gave an exsasperated sigh.

"Sasuke! This guy saved our lives!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah." Sakura agreeded "Come on-"

"Shut up. We do-"

"No DUck-butt we're not doing this." I glared at him.

"We ha-"

"We. Are. Not. Fighting. Mr. Creep. Over. There." I glared harder, feeling the ferret on my shoulder do the same.

He glared back at me and Kabuto chose this moment to speak up.

"You know if you were going to attack me wouldn't you have just done it? Instead of announcing it and putting me on guard?"

Sasuke turned his glare on him as Kabuto turned his back on us.

"Tell you what," he started "I'll lead you on the right direction to the tower, so we better hurry. Because the smell of that cooking fire will attract every wild beast here. And not just the animals." he warned.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." I said cooly, and pointedly twitchiing my ears.

He glanced at me and for a second something flickered in his eyes (Jeez, what is up with the flickering people?) before he glared at the bushes behind us.

"Lets get going."

* * *

><p>"You think there are any other canidates out here?" Sasuke asked.<p>

"Oh yeah, just think about it. What do you think is the best way of finding scrolls in a huge place like this? Go searching through the forest for them?"

"Umm, no?" Sakura said hesitantly.

"No indeed. You wait for them to come to you and the best place to do that is-"

"The tower." I finished.

"Exactly, on the last day all the teams will be going there with their scrolls."

"So it'll be like an ambush." Sakura concluded.

"Yeah, but other teams will be thinking the same thing and that means competion." Kabuto said grimly.

"So? The more the merrier, I always say." Naruto commented.

"Idiot." I rolled my eyes.

"So we grab someone's scroll, keep ours from getting taken, and we pass."

"Thats 2/3 of the problem." Kabuto stated.

"Well, at least we're getting closer. What else?"

"Well, theres bond to be collecters at the finish line. Once you think you're home free they get you. This kind of exam always brings them out whether its supplying a scroll to teammates who need one or using it to get out of situations, some just do it to keep rival villages from passing. Others steal it for their own dark purposes. They'll be there alright, the closer you get to the tower the more likely you'll meet up with one."

"I see." Sasuke started "i'm starting to see why you brought us along. It's because you're scared aren't you?"

"You bet I am."

Yeah, still don't trust that guy.

* * *

><p>"There's the tower, and that means that the end is in sight."<p>

"Well it's about time! Bring it on!" Naruto exclaimed.

I felt myself twitching with excitment. And it had nothing to do with the exam. It was a full moon( I think its fullmoon...oh well) tonight and I felt blasts of adrenaline rushing threw me. My throat ached to let out a howl and the wolf print on my shoulder was slightly glowing. I felt my senses grow sharper and I heard a rustle of leaves behind us.

"Someone's here." Sakura whispered.

Naruto threw a kunai in the sound's direction and I felt a small pinch of pain. We all looked over to see a giant centipede wriggling painfully as it's life faded.

"Dammit Naruto! The poor thing." I shook my head slowly.

"Poor thing? That thing is just plain creepy." Sakura shuddered.

"Hn."

"Naruto do us all a favor and try to keep it down will ya?" Kabuto started "See the whole idea is to hide the fact that we're here at all. And we can't do that if you run around like an elephant."

We were slowly making our way toward the tower when Naruto stopped dead. I looked up and I winced, the ferret on my shoulder shivered and hid in my hair at the sight. Several ninja were hanging on the trees and lying on the ground with kunais pierced through their bodies.

"A trap?" Sasuke asked.

"Looks like it. Come on lets keep going." Kabuto said.

Suddenly Naruto tripped over a trip wire and a flurry of kunai and shuriken flew at him. Kabuto moved in and pushed Naruto ou tof the way while using a tree trunk to replace the space he had just been.

"Well that was close." Kabuto smirked from his tree branch "Like I said it only gets worser and worser."

* * *

><p>"We've been walking for hours." Sakura complained plopping down onto the floor "And it looks loke we're not getting any closer to the tower."<p>

"You're right!" Naruto exclaimed.

"It seems we've been spotted and someone's playing games with us." Kabuto tensed "Look, does that ring any bells?"

I looked back and saw the centipede that Naruto had killed earlier.

"Well that sucks." I commented.

"It can't be!" Naruto yelled.

"How?" Sakura asked.

"It seems we've been put under some kind of genjutsu." Sasuke stated.

"And we totally fell for it." Kabuto said grimly.

"What's their game?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"They're probaly waiting for when we're frustrated and tired, to strike."

"Like right now?" Sasuke said.

"Yup."

Sure enough, ninja after ninja started to appear from gosh knows where and were sluggishly wqalking towards us.

"Well, Naruto. you wanted a fight and now you've got one." Sasuke stated.

"Woah, 40 to 5? Nice odds." I said.

Note the heavy sarcasim.

"And it's just how I like it." Naruto grinned.

"What are they?" Sakura asked.

"Clones by the looks of it." Kabuto answered.

"Like cornered rats." one of the clones said out of nowhere.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto yelled running at the clone and throwing a punch to its gut. Instead of poofing away the clone burst like a bubble and multiplied.

"What the heck is going on?" Naruto shouted.

"Watch yourself idiot!" I shouted, throwing a kunai to block the one coming at him.

The clone turned it's head toward me and I snarled in response. The clone raised a kunai and I tensed but I instantley felt my ears twitch in annoyance.

"Duck-butt...move out of my way."

"Hn."

I growled at him and attempted to move the other way when Sasuke kept blocking my path. The clone fired the kunai and I was about to dodge when I saw Sasuke freeze. I tsked and ppushed him down and out of the way. I lost my footing and fell on top of him and I winced when the kunai knicked my arm.

"What's wrong with you?" I ground out trying to get myself off him.

"I couldn't move." he said through clenched teeth.

My eyes trailed to the curse mark on his neck and I felt mine flash in response.

"I never asked to be protected so back off." I growled at him eyes narrowing "And don;t try to protect someone when you don't have the strength to do it." (0-0 Mizu's a hipocrite...I definetley spelled that wrong...and maybe that one too. Lol.)

He glared at me hard and I did the same and got off him, and helped him up. I could of sworn a quick flash of disappointment crossed his face when I got off but I figured I had imagined it, because it was gone the next second.

"Surrender your scrolls." the clones started chanting.

"If Mizu got hurt then these are real shadow clones, but if they should disappear if you hit them right! These things don't so what are we dealing with? Some kind of genjutsu?" Naruto asked looking over his shoulder.

One of the clones stepped forward and Naruto pulled out a kunai, about to throw it when Sasuke stopped him.

"Save it. It's genjutsu alright, so we need to save it for the real deal, not these illusions."

"Illusion? But the cut on Mizu's arm is real enough!" Naruto stated disbelievingly.

"That's true but still, Sasuke is right. The real enemies must be hiding somewhere in the woods and coordinating their attacks with the clones to make it seem real." Kabuto explained.

"Clever." I smirked.

"Well, wherever they are we just going to stand here? Lets go look for them!"

"No. That's exactly what they want us to do, to go running blindly through into the forest where they can take us out one by one, making their job much easier."

"So if they're using genjutsu and not coming at us themselves, does that mean they suck at taijutsu?" I asked.

"Right." Kabuto nodded "We have no choice but to hold our ground and fend off their attacks."

"Ok! Then lets do this! Believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Several of the clones threw kunai at us and we dodged, moving left and right as one kunai after another came flying at us. We kept at it for what seemed like hours and now we were panting heavely.

"Okay this isn't going to work." Naruto panted making the hand sign for shadow clone jutsu "Shadow clo-"

"No, don't. It's pointless, you'll just end up wasting your chakra. Which is exactly what they want." Kabuto told him.

"If we were to eliminate all the illusions, whoever is creating them wouldn't be able to throw kunai at us because we would find out where they are. I'll show them that two can play at this game, Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Right away several Narutos appeared and charged at the clones. One by one they fell and then regrouped back. I taked at our situation and twitched my fingers. I saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Mr. Creep join the fight as well. The ground groaned and giant roots shot up. They slashed and crushed the clones while animals pinned them down and clawed at them.

I felt my ears prick as I realized that we have been fighting since nightfall to dawn. I saw Kabuto collapse near a tree panting hard and Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke soon followed. I felt my knees threaten to buckle but stayed up panting hard. My ears twitched when I saw the nin from the begining of the exam that had pretended to be Naruto.

"Hey I know you." the one from before stated looking at Sasuke "You cut me up pretty good, oh well now I can return the favor...with interest."

I glared at him, baring my teeth and letting out a low growl. But that growl quickly turned into a smirk. The grass nins' eyes widened as they looked around.

"Not bad Naruto." My voice echoed somewhere in the forest.

"They totally fell for it." Sasuke's voice echoed just like mine.

"Yeah." Sakura's did the same.

I grinned at the grass nins' expressions when they saw us appear in the bushes behind them.

"H-how?"

"Naruto just cloned us and you fell for it." Sakura answered.

"Dang, I need to take a shower." I commented looking at myself.

I heard Sasuke 'Hn.' and Sakura chuckled. Naruto transformed the clones back into him and grinned.

"But, thats only the first part." he smirked "I just covered for my friends."

"While the clones did all the fighting, we were safe and sound waiting for you to show up. And I thinked our plan worked well." Sasuke smirked.

"B-but the plan-"

"I just did that from the sidelines." I grinned.

I saw Naruto fall to one knee, panting heavely and called out to him "Take a break dude, we'll handle the rest." I called over to him "Of course, knowing you you'll proba-"

He leapt up and ran at the three ninja throwing a punch at one, causing all three to topple over like a bunch of penguins.

"After all this you think i'd let you guys have all the fun?"

"Didn't think so." I grinned.

The three grass nin got upand stood in a line "Times running out and I think it's time to get serious." one of them stated, all three of them making a hand sign "Ninja art! Fog clone jutsu!" a huge wave of grass nins appeared.

"Shadow clones?" Naruto panted.

"No these are real clones, so don't waste your strength on them, let them make the first move."

"Yeah, but if we attack them all then that means that the real ones are hiding among them. So all we've got to do is smash my way through them until we find the real ones."

"Don't be an idiot. Li-"

"AHHHH!" Naruto yelled charging into the crowd. Kabuto grunted and followed him in. I wtched as he punched through one after another and I sent some roots to block any attacks at him. Suddenly, Sasuke collapsed beside me and I instantley caught him in my arms and slowly lowered him to the ground.

"Sasuke? Is he okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

I saw him clutching his neck and I instantley felt the same pain and gasped. The ferret hurriedly licked the curse mark trying to soothe the pain and I clenched my teeth trying to endure the pain while helping Naruto.

"Duck-butt! Turn the sharigan off!" I hissed at him.

"Then you stop your plants." he ground out.

I glared at him feircely and he returned the glare just as fierce if not fiercer. I tsked and pulled my plants back only to have Kabuto get cut on his leg. I growled at our bad luck but continued pulling the plants in until I felt the pain on my neck fade away.

"Your turn." I hissed at Sasuke.

Instead of listening to me he was glaring intently at the ground. I followed his gaze and saw the real grass nins coming out from the ground. I was to late to bring the roots back up as one of them slashed at Kabuto, causing him to trip over and his glasses fell. I saw him look up and glare at the ninja and I felt the 98.7% and 1.3% flaring up again. Then out of nowhere Naruto came flying in and dealt a powerful kick to one of the grass nin. Causing them once again to topple over like penguins.

"Thanks for telling me to never leave your enemy an opening. It was good advice." Naruto smirked.

"Thank you Naruto. You saved my neck." Kabuto smiled sheepishly. Yup. Still don't trust this guy.

"Way to go Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

"Ah, it was nothing."

"You did good bro." I smiled, patting him on the back.

* * *

><p>I looked up to the sky to see that the sun had fully risen. Naruto was rumaging around the grass nin's belongings looking for any scrolls.<p>

"Hey that mark on your neck, what is it? A bruise?" I heard Kabuto ask suddenly.

I self-consciously pulled up my shirt to cover the mark on my own neck.

"It's nothing." Sasuke growled.

Once again I glanced at Kabuto and narrowed my eyes.

I _really _didn't like this guy.

"Sasuke." I whispered to him quietly.

"What?"

"Don't let your guard down with this one." I said seriously, flicking an ear in kabuto's direction.

"Wasn't planning to."

"Hey guys look! Just what we need a heaven scroll!" Naruto shouted happily, waving said scroll in the air.

"That's great! Good for you guys!" Kabuto smiled.

Creep...

* * *

><p>"Kabuto where have you been? You're late." one of Mr. Creeps teammates asked.<p>

"Sorry, guess I just got a little side tracked." he said sheepishley.

"Yeah, and i'm sure glad that you did. It was only thanks to you that we got the scroll." Naruto grinned at him.

"Not really you guys did most of the work, especially you Naruto."

Naruto grinned and i felt Sasuke stiffen beside me.

"Well, this is the door that we go through so, so long and good luck to us both." Kabuto smiled.

"Right." Naruto grinned back at him.

Like I said, I still don't trust that guy...

* * *

><p><strong>Review people! Make my day and hit the 20 review mark please! Only one click away to making my day!...I just rhymed didn't I?<strong>

**Marshmellow- out!**


	12. Preliminaries suck!

**WOOOHOOO! We have reached 20 reviews! YAYS! -Hands cookies to everyone who made this possible- I love you guys soooo much! :D! And to celebrate this totally awesome event I shall update three new chapters! I know it may now be a lot but...I hope you enjoy them anyways! Thank you everyone! XD!**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did i'd have me an Uchiha man XD!**

* * *

><p>"Mizu what is that on your shoulder?"<p>

"What are you talking about?"

"The ferret, why is there a ferret on your shoulder?"

"There's no ferret."

"Yes there is."

"No there isn't."

"Than what's that on your head?"

I glanced up and saw the familiar white fur of Mr. ferret That's what I neamed him because he's a ferret and a guy and he has a cool splash of black fur on his chest.

"Why is it here?" Sasuke pressed on.

"Why can't it be here?"

"Mizu..."

"Alright, fine. Jeez. Okay Mr. Ferret see you another time." I smiled at the ferret and her jumped down from my head. He waved his tail and disappeared from view, I looked back to my team with a pout on my face. We were currently standing in a huge room with a huge board with a ton of writting on it.

"What the heck does all that mean?" I asked confused.

"Beats me." Naruto shook his head "No one's here, what's the big deal?"

"Look, if qualities of heaven are your desire, accquire wisdom to take your mind higher, if earthly qualities are what you lack, train your body and prepare to attack. When heaven and earth are opened together the periless path will become rightous forever. This something is the secret way that will guide us from this place today." Sakura read.

"This what? Or is that a secret too?"

"It looks like a word is missing." Sakura pondered.

"But basically, this means that we should open the scrolls right?" I asked looking at them.

"Then let's do this." Naruto said pulling out the scrolls. Sakura took the heaven and he got the earth and they both pulled the top open.

"Okay...here goes nothing." They both pulled open the scrolls.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...what the heck is does this mean?" I asked cocking my head.

"A man? A person?" Sakura offered equally confused.

Suddenly a bubble popped on the scrolls and smoke started to come pour off of them.

"Quick Naruto! Sakura! Get rid off the scrolls, this is a summoning jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

They did just that and there was a huge 'poof' of smoke and a shadowy figure appeared. A smile hit my face when the smoke cleared to reveal...

"Iruka-sensei!" I grinned at him.

"Long time no see huh?" he smirked.

"Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked shocked.

"It looks like you guys have gone through a lot on this test."

"Wait, why are you appearing with a summoning?" Naruto asked confused.

"At the end of the exam we chuunin are supposed to welcome the test takers back and well...it was just good luck that I was given the important task of giving the important message to you guys."

"The messanger?" Sakura pondered.

He pulled out a pocket watch and gave a small whistle "And you guys just barely made it in time too. And now, congradulations on passing the second exam!"

-cue slightly confused faces-

"To celebrate your passing I would love to treat you all to some Ichiraku ramen but-"

"Ramen? Seriously! That's so cool!" Naruto shouted and glomping Iruka.

"W-wait i'm not done yet!"

"Ramen! This is awesome!" Naruto crowed.

Iruka gave a small sigh but there was a smile on his lips. Sakura fell to the floor with a relieved sigh and Sasuke did the same. I gave a small chuckle and suddenly I felt the familiar weight on my shoulder and soft, silky fur brushed my neck.

I smirked at Mr. Ferret from the corner of my eye and he gave me a ferret like grin, hiding himself from anyones' view in my hair. I shook my head a little and he gave a small growl. I grinned and gave the warm brown eyes peeking from my hair a warm smile. He gave me a ferret smile in returna nd returned to hiding.

_'Why are you keeping a ferret?'_

'Because I can.'

**'You don't need a freakin ferret.'**

'Oh shut up. I like him and i'm going to keep him no matter what.'

_'Alright then...'_

**'Tsk, whatever.'**

Suddenly something hard smacked the back of my head and I gave a startled cry of pain.

"Dammit Iruka-sensei! I'm not in your class anymore so you don't need to hit me! Jeez." I whined rubbing the back of my head.

"I see your still ever the daydreamer Mizu." Iruka-sensei scolded but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes "Anyway all I can say now is good luck, you're going to need it."

* * *

><p>"First of all, i'd like to say congradulations to all of you who passed the second part of the exams." Anko's voice rang out.<p>

I glanced around at the other genin around us. There was actually a large amount and I smirked. All of the teams' leaders were here along with Iruka, the Hokage, and a few others.

"Look, all the leaf genin are hear to." Sakura whispered.

"Yeah, even the Hokage's here to." Naruto whispered back "Even bushy brows! Looks, like no one got left out this time."

"Hn."

"Alright! Listen up! The Hokage is about to explain some very important things about the third exam!" Anko snapped "You better listen carefully maggots. Lord Hokage they're all yours."

"First, before I tell you what the third exam contains, I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely for it's something you all need to understand."

I pricked my ears forward and raised an eyebrow in curiousity.

"I'm going to tell you the meaning and purpose of these exams."

"Purpose?" Sakura questioned.

"Why do you think the Leaf holds the exams in conjunction with our allies? It's to raise the ability level of the shinobi and make friendships between allied nations to be sure. But it's important you understand it's true meaning, the exams are so to speak, a representation of battles between allied nations."

"What the heck is he talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Now if we look at our history, all the countries we are currently allied with were once neighboring nations that constantley fought with each other for power. Now to avoid destroying each others' military strength meaninglessly, the nations picked champions to represent them in battle in a mutually selected location. That was how the chuunin selection exams started."

"Well, that's cool but why do we go through these exams? I mean it's not like they're doing this to pick chuunin and fight."

"Actually, there is no question to that part of the point of these exams are to pick shinobi worthy of becoming chuunin. These exams also allow a place were sjinobi can carry the pride of their nation on their backs and fight against ninja for their lives."

I held back a fit of laughter as Mr. Ferret's whiskers tickled my neck. Sasuke looked at me suspiciously and I did my best to put on a straight face.

It failed miserabley of course.

"Many leaders and people of provinence from various countries are invited to attened this exam as guests and also possibley to seek shinobi to do work for them. This exam could determine the course of your ninja work from here on out and more importantly, those rulers will watch your battles and take note of the strengths each ninja has and each nation is developing."

I bit my tounge as Mr. Ferret's whiskers tickled the skin on my neck again and sasuke narrowed his eyes at me.

"If there is a gap in power between the countries, the stronger nations get more requests for their ninjas and the requests deemed weak are reclined. Therefore the stronger the nation is, the better our position comes to negotiating with neighboring countries. So it's important to show how much military strength our violage has. The countries strength is the villages' strength, and the villages' strength is the shinobi's strength."

I suddenly felt a light searing pain on my neck and I winced and rubbed it self consciously. I felt sasuke's glare on me again and I winced and flashed him a sheepish smile.

"And the strength of the shinobi is only achieved when it's pushed to it's limits. Such as in life and death situations. This exam is a chance for each nation to display the strength of it's shinobi and hence the strength of the nation itself. It's because this is an exam where your life is on the line that it has meaning, and it's for this very reason tha it is for the strength of the nation."

"It is truely a dream worth striving for. This is a custom in which balance is preserved by fighting and dieing. In the world of shinobi, that is friendship. The third exam is a fight for your life with the pride of your village and your dreams at stake."

~sile-

"-cough- Gay -cough- baby birth -cough-"

"Any test is fine." Gaara started "Just tell me the details of the third exam already, I can handle anything you throw at me." Whoa, almost forgot he was there.

"Very well then," the Hokage nodded "listen closely, i'm going to tell you exactly what you'll be doing in the third exam."

Suddenly there was a flash and a ninja appeared before the Hokage, they exchanged a few words and the Hokage nodded.

"It's nice to meet you all -cough- I am Hayate, and there's something I would like you all to do before we begin the -cough- third exam." he went into a bit of a coughing fit. (my rhyme of the day! XD)

"Ugh,...we have to do a preliminary round before the next exam."

"What's that?" Sakura asked.

"Preliminary!" Shikamaru shouted "Just what do you mean by that!"

I felt my eyes narrow and Mr. Ferret stiffened at my mood.

"I'm sorry, sensei excuse me but, I really don''t see the point. What's this preliminary about? Why can't we move on to the next exam?"

"It's because to many of us passed the second exam isn't it?" I asked flicking my ear.

"Uh, yeah. We never expected so many of you to pass and according to the rules a preliminary can be held at any stage. To reduce the number of canidates remaining."

"But...is that fair?" Sakura asked.

"It's just that at this stage we have to speed things up a little. As lord Hokage said, a lot of important people will be watching and we can't afford to waste their time. They've come only to see the best, so any of you who don't feel in your best physical condition now's your chance to-cough-"

"Talk about physical condiotions." I muttered.

"Nows, the time to bail out. The preliminaries will be starting immediatley."

"Come one! You mean right now!" Kiba shouted.

"We just finished the second exams, don't we get a break?" Ino wailed.

"Oh man what a- this sucks." Shikamaru corrected himself when I opened my mouth.

"Oh, and the winners will be determined by one on one battles, sudden death, so like I said anyone that doesn't feel up to it now's the time to raise your hand."

I heard sasuke grunt in pain and saw him grab his neck, I winced as a similar pain hit me as well and I looked at him worriedly.

"You okay?" I whispered softly.

"Sasuke listen to me, you have got to quit." Sakura said suddenly.

I froze in shock that she would actually consider that.

"you've been like this ever since you fought Orochimaru, and it's getting worse. It's the mark isn't it. You can't deny it sasuke." tears started welling up in her eyes "Please, Sasuke quit now before...I dpn't know what, i'm scared."

I thought about it a little bit and felt a trickle of doubt enter me but I quickly shook it away knowing that sasuke would be fine.

"Please Sasuke! You're in no condition to be fight-"

"Shut up Sakura!" he hissed.

"Do you think i'm blind!" she yelled.

"Can you please be quiet!"

"Do you think I don't see the suffering you're going through?"

"That's enough Sakura."

"I'm sorry but I can't let you do this to yourself, i'm going to tell them about the mark, then maybe you-"

"Okay, you got me. I'm out." Kabuto smiled.

"The heck?" I muttered narrowing my eyes.

"Kabuto Yakushi, alright you can go ahead and step back."

"Gotcha." he said walking away.

Naruto shouted something after him but I couldn't hear because all of a sudden my vision got hazy and the pain in my neck appeared again. I straightened myself up and shook my heqad to clear away any dizziness. Once I started seeing straight I saw Kabuto flash a smile at us.

Our eyes met and he smiled at me and I glared at him. When he saw my glare an dark look crept into his eyes and he started walking away. Mr. Ferret uttered a low growl and I gently stroked him under his chin.

"Good boy..." I cooed.

"Now then does anybody else want to quit?"

Sakura was about to raise her hand and before Sasuke could stop her I put my hand on hers. She looked at me startled and I looked at her with hardened eyes.

"Sakura, I know your worried about Duck-butt here, but this is his descision. i don't think it's fair for all of us to have come this far just for you to take it away from him."

"But you don't understa-"

"I understand perfectly what pain he's going through. I have the same problem remeber? Don't tell me I don't understand. I know you're worried about the...'mark' but I promise you, i'm not going to let this idiot kill himself on my watch okay?"

I looked at her with firm eyes that held a trace of gentleness. I glanced over to Sasuke and asked "Duck-butt, are you up to this?"

He looked at me then nodded. "There you go. Sakura I mean it, i'm not going to let this idiot die out there."

Sakura looked at me once more witha serious gaze and then slowly she nodded. I flashed her a smile and then glared at Sasuke.

"And duck-butt, don't be so mean to the people that care about you."

"Your one to talk."

"Alright then -cough- if thats all we will now begin the preliminary exams. This will be one on one individual combat, this is not an exercisethis is 100% full battle force. There are 22 of you, each person will fight and there will be one winner. As for rules, there are none. You will fight until the other opponent concedes defeat or is physically unable to battle. Furthermore, as proctor i'm given a certain amount of judgement over matches -cough-" he broke into another fit of coughing.

"Sorry, I will intevine if a match seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible. And now to see what fate has choosen for you." he said in monotone.

The cover covering one of the screens moved aside and opened up while Hayate continued "The names of each pair of opponents is chosen completley at random. Before every match the names will be shown on the display board behind me. SInce there's nothing left to say lets begin. In a moment the first two names will appear."

A yellow light blinked and names started flashing randomly across the board. When it finally stopped I felt myself tense.

"Alright now those who's names have been drawn please step forward."

I watched as Sasuke walked toward the front along with one of the other ninjas I had seen with Kabuto.

"You both have been chosen for the first match. Are there any objections?"

"None here."

"No."

"Alright then -cough- let's begin the first match. Everyone other than the two people here please move to the upper level."

"Hey Duck-butt." I said putting a hand on his shoulder "Kick some butt for me."

"Hn." he smirked.

I made my way to stand beside Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura. kakashi nodded at me and I returned the gesture.

"By the way Mizu..." he started "Where did you get that 'tatoo' on your shoulder? That is if it _is _a tatoo."

"Ahahah...well, umm it's a long story?" I chuckled nervously and avoided his gaze while trying to cover up my paw mark.

"Then if you're ready let the match begin."

Shades (Hooray for nicknames! XD) put chakra on his fists and charged at Sasuke. He threw a few shuriken and Sasuke countered by throwing kunai. He suddenly collapsed to the ground but took advantage of it by pulling out another kunai and sticking it into the ground to spin him around and trip Shades over. He wrapped his legs around his neck and started strangling him.

"He's got him!" Naruto yelled.

"Not yet." I narrowed my eyes.

Shades put a hand on Sasuke's chest and put blue chakra on it. He pulled his hand up and before Sasuke could dodge brought it back down hard on his chest. Sasuke cried out in pain and Shades slipped out of his grip, and jumped away.

Shades charged again and grabbed Sasuke's head and the same blue chakra appeared. I tensed a bit as Sasuke's struggles grew weaker.

"He's taking his chakra." I growled.

"Oh no." Sakura whispered.

"Come on duck-butt! Is that all you've got?" I yelled at him.

"Get...of me!" Sasuke shouted kicking Shades away. Shades got back up and charged at Sasuke with the blue chakra on his fists. Swipe after swipe Sasuke kept dodging but each movement grew weaker.

"Come _on _Duck-butt! Can't you do better than this!" I yelled again.

He glanced back to us and his eyes widened in realization but went back to their normal facade as he turned around SHades charged at him again, Sasuke dodged each of his punches. In a flash he was under Shade and kicked upwards, causing Shades to fly up in the air.

"What the..." Naruto started in shock.

"What?" I asked confused.

"That's Bushy brow's move!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"When you left real quick and came back to see Sasuke beaten, that was one of the moves Bushy brows used on him!" Naruto explained.

"Okay?"

I glanced back to the fight and saw Sasuke in Shade's shadow as he was flying but his teeth were clenched in pain. I winced as the familiar pain hit me as well and I looked back up and saw the curse mark starting to spread. Kakashi-sensei had tensed beside me, and a grin hit my face as I saw the mark strt to recede.

"Here we go!" Sasuke grunted throwing a kick to Shade's left side.

"Hah, you're no match for me." Sahde's said blcoking his kick.

Sasuke twisted around and smacked a hand on his chest. Shades started falling and Sasuke followed, throwing another hit to his chest. He turned around and threw a hard kick to Shade's chest.

"Lion's barrage!" he shouted as the kick connected.

Sasuke slid backwards once they hit the ground and landed face flat. Hayate walked up and checked Shade's pulse and glanced at Sasuke who was just starting to get up.

"I'm declaring this match over, as the winner of this round Sasuke Uchiha will proceed to the third exam."

"Nice job Duck-butt!" I shouted down to him.

"Way to go!" Naruto cheered.

Sasuke panted hard and was about to fall back when there was a 'poof' and Kakashi appeared behind him.

"Hey Sasuke! you may have won, but you did it in such an uncool way!"

"Gotta agree with Naruto." I smirked.

"Give me a break." he panted.

I couldn't pick up the few words that Kakashi said to Sasuke but they both got up and started walking away.

"Alright now it is time to start the second match." Hayate coughed. The display board started flashing names and it landed on Zaku and Shino.

"Will the people chosen -cough- come forth."

"This is an interesting match up." I commented watching them walk down the stairs.

"Just watch, this will be over before youy know it." Kiba smirked.

"Oh! Hey, Kiba! You've been unusually quiet so I almost forgot you were here."

-cue depression lines coming from our favorite dog boy-

"Okay, now if you're both ready you can begin."

"How can he fight with broken arms?" Sakura pondered.

"If you fight me you won't be able to recover. Forfeit now." Shino stated coldly.

"Well what do you know? It looks like i've got a little bit of movement in one of them. And that'll be enough to beat you!" Zaku yelled at Shino.

"You couldn't beat me with both your arms." Shino stated.

"Well, let's see if you can handle this! Slicing Sound wave!" he shouted pulling one of his arms out of the sling and hitting Shino with a huge blast of air. There was a lot of smoke and we faintly saw a form on the ground.

"Is it-" Sakura started.

"No." I narrowed my eyes 'It isn't."

"Alright fool, had enough?" Zaku smirked.

Shino had gotten up with only a few scratches. Bugs started pouring out of him and I shivered at the change in the atmosphere. Zaku stiffened and glanced behind him as a swarm of beetles made his way toward him.

"They're a rare type of parasite that attack in swarms, eating their preys' chakra. A swarm this size will suck you dry in a minute. The smartest option would be to foreit, since you can't fight two opponents at once. If you attack me with your good arm the bugs will get you, if you attack them that leaves you open for an attack from me. Either way your answer will be defeat. It's always good to have one more ace in the hole."

Everyone was staring at the battle stunned and my mouth was hanging wide open.

"I think...that, that was the longest amount of time Shino has ever spoken in my life." I stated shocked.

The bugs were now approaching fast and Zaku growled raising up both his arms.

"Like you said, it's always good to have one more ace in the hole right?"

Suddenly zaku cried out in pain and clutched his hand "M-my arms! What's wrong with them?"

I felt my eyes widened when he unclenched his fist to reveal several of the bugs crawling into the hole on is hand.

"What?"

"You see, while you were distracted with my advice. I sent some of my friends to block up those holes of yours. Both just to be safe. You see, while it's good to have on eace up in the hole, two is better."

Zaku glared, twisting around he turned only to be hit straight in the face and knocked to the ground. Hayate walked forward when zaku grunted in pain, the bandages on his arms were shredded to reveal several holes.

"I'd say that this one has had it. The winner is Shino."

"Brutal." I whispered "But, what's weirder is that he let's them live inside his body."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

"This is getting more serious." I said narrowing my eyes.

* * *

><p>Alright everyone we'll now be moving on to the third match."<p>

My ears flicked back and I turned around as Kakashi appeared.

"Hi."

"What do you mean 'hi'? Is that all you can say? What about sasuke? How is he?" Sakura asked worried.

"Oh, don't worry he's fine, sleeping soundly ikn the infermary." Kakashi smiled.

I heard Sakura sigh in relief and Naruto gasped at the display board. I ignored both of them and whispered to Kakashi.

"Can we talk in private?"

He raised an eyebrow at me but walked over to am unoccupied area in the areana.

"What do you need to talk about?"

"Is Sasuke really okay?" I asked in a serious tone.

"...Yes, as long as he doesn't overwork himself he should be fine. I already sealed the curse mark so it shouldn't bug him for a while."

"That's good." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why so worried?"

"Let's just say...I can relate to the pain." I chuckled nervously and self consciously rubbed the curse mark. Kakashi caught my movement and narrowed his eye.

"Mizu...don't tell me..."

I slowly nodded and pulled down my shirt collar a bit to reveal the mark. He sucked in a sharp breath and looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright? Is it hurting you?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. It only hurts when I give off a lot of chakra and shirotsuki and Kurotsuki said they'd get rid of it."

"Who?"

"The um, wolf gods..."

"...You've talked to them?"

"Yeah..."

"Are you sure, that you're alright?"

"I'm sure. Don't worry."

"Then I guess we should be getting back to the match?" Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"Yeah." I grinned at him.

* * *

><p><strong> THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME REACH 20 REVIEWS! YAYYYYYYZ! -Throws waffles to everyone-<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**Out!**


	13. Preliminaries still suck

**YAY! SECOND CHAPTER TO THE THREE CHAPTER UPDATE! :D!**

**I do not own Naruto, only my totally awesome Oc's.**

* * *

><p>"Alright, time to begin the fourth battle." Hayate coughed.<p>

Mr. Creepy cat eared dude (More nicknames :D) had just finished his battle with the other ninja from Kabuto's team and everyone had just finished taking a break.

"Well, no matter who's picked i'm sure it'll be two weirdos. This place is chocked full of them." Naruto stated.

"You're one to talk." Sakura laughed.

"I don't think you should be laughing right now pinky."

"Huh?"

"Take a look at the board."

Sakura looked at the board and her eyes widened. Ino was walking by and her eyes also widened. Their gazes met and their eyes hardened in determination as they made their way to the floor.

"Alright then, begin."

Sakura charged at Ino throwing a kick. Ino dodged and threw a punch. This went on for a while, both sides trading punches and kicks but none of them landing.

"Yeah! Go Sakura!" Naruto cheered.

"They're only throwing punches." Neji commented.

"It's not because they're girls you know. It's because they're using kid gloves." Tenten stated.

"Kid gloves?" I asked confused.

Sakura and Ino continued to punch and kick back and forth, finally Ino landed a punch to Sakura's gut. Ino used the distraction to raise a fist and hit her in the face. But before the punch could connect her fist turned flat and she delivered a hard slap instead.

My eyes softened in realization "They can't hurt each other."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Remeber? They were reallly good friends when they were little. So now they obviously can't let go of the past."

Sakura's fist clenched as she yelled "Alright listen up Ino! i'm not going to fight with you over Sasuke anymore!"

"What did you say!" she yelled.

"i'm not going to be that weak, needy girl I used to be. You're not even on my radar and you're not even Sasuke's type! Ino...pig!"

"Sakura you better watch your step! Don't press your luck billboard brow!"

"Sasuke has a type?" I said wonderingly.

"Isn't the stuff Sakura said a little harsh?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but there's more to it than that." Kakashi stated.

"Huh?"

"She doesn't want Ino to pity her." I explained.

"Oh..."

"You see Naruto, rivalry is a tricky thing, not that I would know." Kakashisaid.

My ear twitched when I heard a grunt and saw Gai glaring at Kakashi. I mearly shrugged it off and turned back toward the fight and saw both girls pulling out their head bands and tying it on their heads. Both girls charged and their fists collided in a powerful punch.

"They're not going to hold back." I remarked.

"Indeed."(One of my favoprite wordsXD) Kakashi agreed.

Salura charged, doing hand signs and creating two clones of herself. Ino tensed and got ready to fight back when Sakura speed upand the other two clones disappeared as she landed a powerful punch on Ino's face. They both got up and charged again. They threw a punch and they both blocked the same punch. They flew back and Sakura threw a kunai while Ino threw a shuriken to intercept it.

"They're so...even." I said.

"Very." kakashi nodded "It'll be hard to tell who's going to win."

"Yeah! Go Sakura! You're doing great!" Naruto fist pumped.

Suddenly their fists collided with each others' faces.

"Ouch." I winced as they both went flying backwards.

"It isn't supposed to go like this!" Ino yelled "How can you be evenly matched with me!"

"Heh, guess your right Ino. Your hair and looks can't be surpaassed. But unlike you, i've been training to hard to worry about that kind of stuff." Sakura taunted.

"That's it! You're going to pay for that! I've had enough of you making fun of me!" Ino yelled pulling out a kunai.

I watched wide eyed as brought the kunai up and cut her hair shorter.

"Okay, is it everybody-cut-off-their-hair-with-a-kunai-week?" I asked looking from Kakashi to Naruto.

"I don't need this!" Ino yelled throwing the hair in a straight line infront of her.

"And I thought she was scary before." Naruto gulped.

"You thought Ino was scary?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"And you didn't?"

"Only in that creepy obsessed fan girl way." I shuddered.

"Alright billboard brow. It's time to get serious, be prepared to tell everyone that you lost to me!" Ino smirked and made a hand sign.

"Oh? She's going to do 'that'?" I said aloud.

"Do what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Mind transfer jutsu; a jutsu that allows the user to take over their opponents' spirit and control their body for a few minutes. But, dispite this powerful jutsu there are many weaknesses and flaws to it. First the users dischasrged spiritual energy can only fly straight and it moves at a slow pace."

"Second, even if the spiritual energy misses the target it will take a while before it comes back to the users body. I should add that while the spiritual pressure is gone from the body, and that would be your body Ino, the user's body can't move at all." Sakura stated.

"So what? I don't care! Just as long as I try!" Ino shouted.

"If you miss than it's all over. You do know that right?" Sakura sprinted off and Ino followed with her hands.

"Ninja art! Mind transfer jutsu!"

Suddenly both bodies froze and the room wqas filled with a killing silence.

"A gay baby has been born." I stated breaking the silence.

"Heh, what an unfortunate choice Ino."

"So it's over?" Naruto asked.

"Not just yet Naruto."

"Huh?"

"It's over Ino." Sakura stated walking towards her when she froze. Attached to her legs were long chakra strings leading up to Ino's hand.

"Heh, finally caught you." Ino smirked "You can't ove can you? The rope is made with my hair and infused chakra so it's no surprise." Ino moved the rope so it was under her foot "ANd now there's no way I casn miss with this jutsu now."

"Oh no!" Naruto yelled.

"Don't loose hope yet my blonde friend." I said patting him on the back.

"Now, Mind Transfer jutsu!"

SIlence filled the room again and before I could say anything Sakura's body twitched and she let out a small chuckle.

"Did she miis?" Naruto asked.

"I don't think so." I said as Sakura looked up.

"It worked." Kakashi stated "It's over."

"Now, I Sakura Haruno would like to say that I-"

"No! Sakura don't!" Naruto yelled.

"Yell all you want there's no way-" she was cut off as she started cringing.

"What's going on?" Ino/Sakura yelled.

"Sakura's not going down without a fight." I smirked.

"So are you withdrawing or not?" Hayate asked.

"There's no way i'm withrdawing! Not today! Not tommorow, or any other day!"

Sakura/Ino suddenly made a hand sign and Ino's spirit went flying back towards her body. Both girls were on their knees panting hard. Then they charged one last time and their fists connected with each others' faces drawing blood. Both fell to the ground and tried to get back up only to fall down again.

"Since both opponents were knocked out there is no winner for the fourth match. This match is over."

I watched as Kakashi and Asuma picked up both girls and set them against the wall.

"I don't think they need to go to the infermary." Kakashi stated.

"They did good." Asuma agreed.

The board started flashing random names and I looked back to see who it was. Tenten and that blonde chick from the sand amde their way toward the bottom.

"Go Tenten!" Lee cheered.

"Tenten, Temari, get ready. Begin."

"GO TENTEN! SEND HER BACK TO HER VILLAGE ON A STRETCHER!"

"USE THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

I covered my ears at Gai and bushy brows' cheering.

"Would you guys min-" I faltered feeling feeling my body sway and my knees buckled from under me. Kakashi caught me from behind and slowly lowered me to the ground.

"Mizu! Are you okay?" Naruto yelled.

"Was our power of youth to much for her?" Gai asked.

"No Gai, i'm pretty sure it wasn't you." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I'm fine." I said starting to get back up only to have my knees buckle from under me again.

"Mizu?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"She probaly over worked her body fighting that sound nin." Neji said suddenly. I kicked him in the shin and he glared at me.

"Sound nin?" Kakashi questioned.

"Just some other genin trying to be chuunin is all." I said dismissevley and slowly standing back up. I smirked when I didn't fall back down.

"Do you need to-"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'm not going to miss this just because i'm a little tired."

_'More like a lot tired.' _came Shirotsuki's nagging voice.

'Shut up.'

I felt a hard stare on me and looked up to see Neji staring at me.

"What?"

"Who are you?" he asked.

"What?"

"Who are you?" he asked again.

"I'm Mizu Akira."

"That's not what I meant." he glared.

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant _who _are you."

"I. Am. Mizu. Akira!" I said annoyed.

He glared at me and I glared back harder and this lasted for a few minutes before Mr. Ferret nudged me. I turned back to the match and saw that Tenten was spinning in some kind of scroll thingyand throwing a flurry of weapons at Temari. I felt a wind blow by as Temari dodged each of them. I looked at the large fan that was currently in her hand (RHYME ALERT!) and narrowed my eyes.

"MAINTAIN FOCUS TENTEN! MAINTAIN FOCUS!" Lee yelled.

"Gosh Bushy brows can you _shut up_!" I growled clutching my ears.

Tenten pulled ou ttwo scrolls similar to the last one and Lee gasped.

Do guys even gasp?

"She's using that already?" Gai remarked.

"What's she planning on doing with them?" Naruto asked.

"Guess we'll find out." I shrugged.

Tenten put both scrolls on either side of her and did a couple hand signs.

"Hmph, whatever you're doing won't work." Temari stated.

"Rising twin dragons!"

A huge blast of smoke and wind blew in and I watched in curiousity as the scrolls rose up, twirling around Tenten. SHe grabbed on weapon after another and threw them at Temari. She smirked as a second moon on her fan showed and she blew all the weapons away.

"I'm not done yet!" Tenten yelled jumping up. Strings appeared on her fingers and she managed to move all of the weapons around. They rose high up and then charged at Temari again. SHe whipped out her fan and a third moon showed as she blew all of the weapons away. Suddenly Temari disappeared and Tenten looked around confused.

"Over here~"

Tenten's head snappd around as Temari came gliding down on her fan "Now it's my turn."

A huge vortex of wind appeared asnd engulfed Tenten and cuts started to appear all along her body.

"Her chakra is controling the vortex." I said suddenly.

"She's right." Neji nodded looking at the vortex.

The vortex finally stopped and Tenten fell straight down and landed right on Temari's fan.

"Ouch." I winced.

"That's brutal." Naruto whispered.

"Big time."

"Wasn;t much of a match. Kind of boring if you ask me." Temari yawned.

"the winner of the fifth match is Temari." Hayate coughed.

Temari smirked and pulled her fan back and threw Tenten off of it. Lee rushed in to catch her and glared at Temari.

"What is wrong with you? that is no way to treat an opponent that has done her best."

"Oh beat it." she snarled.

I narrowed my eyes as Lee chargd at her. He threw a kick but she blocked it with her fan.

"Lee! Stop!" Gai-sensei yelled.

"But Gai-sensei!"

"Temari, the match is over. Don't bother yourself with them." came Gaara's monotone voice.

I felt Mr. Ferret stiffen at Gaara's voice and he let out a low growl. I gently stroked his head and watched the silent glaring competition between Lee and Gaara.

"If I were you I wouldn't underestimate Lee. He hasn't even fought yet and you don't even know what he's capable of." Gai-sensei stated.

"These guys give off some bad vibes." Naruto shuddered.

"Well, it looks like the next match is about to start."

"Please be me! Please be me!" Naruto chanted.

"No! Me!" Lee interupted.

"Looks like neither of you." I said looking at the screen.

"Aw man, what a d-"

"Ah!"

"I have to fight a girl?"

"Sexist." I grumbled.

"Alright, let the sixth match begin."

I was watching the sixth battle until my vision grew hazy once more and this time, I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Mizu! Are you alright?"<p>

I snapped my eyes open and blinked repeatedly. I slowly sat up and looked around. Everyone was crowded around me with worry on their faces.

"How long was I out?"

"Barely a minute, Shikamaru's battle just ended." Sakura answered.

"Oh, did he get his ass kicked?"

"No, but thanks for your support." Shikamaru snorted.

"No problem, who's next?"

"Mizu..." Kakashi started.

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that you just fainted and now you're acting as if nothing ever happened?"

"So?"

"So, as your Sensei I highly suggest that you go to the inf-"

"No."

"Mi-"

"No, I did not go through all this crazy shizz just to have to call it quits because a fainted for barley a minute. I assure that i'm perfectly fine. Plus, I _hate _hospitals." I shuddered.

Kakashi gave me a long looka nd then finally, he slowly nodded. I let out a sigh of relief and let a small smile play on my lips.

_'Mizu, i've got to agree with Kakashi, you've put a lot of stress on your body and you need rest.'_

'I'm fine.' I thought back angrily.

_'...just be caredful.'_

'I will, don't worry.'

"Alright! Finally!" Naruto cheered. I looked at the board and raised an eyebrow.

'You against Kiba?"

"This'll be a walk in the park." Kiba grinned.

"Don't undedrestimate Naruto." I smirked.

"Good luck Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

_'I wonder how he'll do...'_

**'He just seems like an idiot to me.'**

'Oh shut up.'

"I've been waiting forever for this! Sorry Kiba, don't take it personally if I blow you away."

-cue tick mark-

"Hey! That's what I was going to say! Only not as nice, right Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

-cue tick mark-

"Oh yeah? Talking is easy, let's see what you have to say at the end of the match!"

"Little squirt." Kiba gowled putting Akamaru down.

"Are you kidding me? What's the puppy doing here? Put him away, he'll only get in the way."

"Deal with it! I never go into battle without Akamaru."

"Bark! Bark!"

"Comeon! Isn't that against the rules or something?" Naruto whined.

"No, like Shino's bugs, they are apart of him, so he stays."

"...Whatever! Fine with me! i do my best work with a handicap."

"Heh, we'll see. Akamaru stay right there and leave it all to me."

"Come on Naruto beat that guy!" Sakura cheered.

"Pay good attention Mizu. I'm going to show you just how much stronger i've gotten." Kiba smirked glancing back at me.

"Why was that directed at me?" I asked confused.

"Oh Mizu, if only you knew." Ino sighed sympatheticaly and patted me on the back.

"The heck?"

Kiba made a hand sign and dropped to all fours, his nails grew claw like and he charged at Naruto. He delivered a sharp blow to his gut and I winced as he landed a couple feet away.

"Oh, Naruto." Sakura said.

"Don't count him out yet." I smirked.

I saw Kiba start walking away but he quickly stopped and turned around when he heard Naruto start to get back up.

"Don't ever..." he panted 'Don't ever underestimate me!"

"Woohoo! Yeah Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

Kiba growled and charged. He threw two smoke bombs and I lost track of them. Suddenly Naruto came out of the smoke only to be pushed back in when Akamaru jumped up and bit him. I narrowed my eyes as the smoke cleared up and there was Akamaru wagging his tail, sitting next to an unmoving Naruto.

"Yeah! Good bo-" Kiba was cut off when 'Akamaru' bit his arm.

Kiba looked down shocked and I smirked as 'Akamaru' growled.

"Haha! Got you!"

Therre was a poof of smoke and Naruto appeared still biting Kiba's arm.

"The hell? Get off me!" kiba yelled throwing Naruto off his arm.

"Ugh, you smell worse than a dog!"

"I heard that!" I yelled down to him.

"Huh? What'd you do to Akamaru? Where is he?"

"He's right here." Naruto grinned holding Akamaru up by his front paws.

"Not bad blondie!" I grinned.

"T-that was awesome." Hinata stuttered.

"That was awesome Naruto!" Sakura shouted.

I saw Kiba take a deep breath and open his eyes "Naruto if I were you I would put Akamaru down." he said flipping a small pill to Akamaru. He ate the pill and started to turn a reddish brown color. He gave the Naruto clone a sharp kick in the gut and leapt back to Kiba.

"W-what the heck? What was that thing you fed him?"

"Are you sure you want to stick around and find out?" Kiba smirked popping a pill into his own mouth "Let's do this Akamaru!"

"Bark!" Akamaru leapt onto his back and Kiba made a hand sign.

"Voice mimickery!" he growled, there was a cloud of smoke and now there were two Kibas "Man beast clones!"

"H-hey wait! He took something! That can't be allowed!" Naruto whined.

"Food pills -cough- are just another item allowed."

Both Kibas charged and Naruto leapt back to dodge and one of the Kibas charged after him. Naruto dodged again and Kiba 1 raced along the wall and leapt at him again. Both Kibas swiped at Naruto and I could tell he had difficulty dodging. Finally both Kibas charged once more and turned into these large swirling thingys.

"Ultimate ninjutsu! Fang over fang!" both of the swirling things crossed paths and both attacked Naruto. He landed face flat and didn't move.

"I will...be...Hokage!" he croaked out.

"How are you going to do that? by lying flat on your face? I've got news for ya, i'm going to be Hokage one day." Kiba sneered.

Slwoly Naruto got up after hearing those words "Sorry but, you can forget about being Hokage, because...i'm top dog around here."

"For some reason, that pisses me off a bit." I stated eye twitching.

Both Kibas charged again and did that Fang over fang thing. One of them threw a smoke bomb and hid Naruto from our view. After a few more Fang over fangs, they both leapt back and left Naruto standing there panting hard.

"Heh, looks like you've run out of gas." Kiba taunted.

"Yeah, well. Bring it on dog breath."

"Hey!"

"-cause no matter how many clones you make, i'll still have enough to beat you!"

"Heh, you always have a snappy comeback don't you? Well, let's see you come back from this1 Ready Akamaru?"

"Arf!"

They changed again and threw another smoke bomb, they did a few more Fang over fangs until there was a loud 'pop' noise. The smoke cleared to reveal...

"Three Kibas?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Clever." Kakashi stated.

All three Kibas looked at each other confused, than one Kiba punched the other. That Kiba went flying backwards and trasnsformed into Akamaru. kiba looked even more confused for a minute but then punched the other Kiba and sent him flying. Taht Kiba also turned into Akamaru and I smirked. One of the 'Akamarus' got up and transformed into Naruto. He charged, catching Kiba off guard and landing a powerful kick to the chest. Kiba got up and pulled out a shuriken and Naruto grinned.

"So, you finally getting serious now Kiba? Good, now I can use my ultimate super secret jutsu!"

"Are you kidding me?" Kiba rolled his eyes.

"What's he planning?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what's this super secret jutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Guess we'll have to wait and find out." Kakashi shrugged.

Kiba charged and hid the shuriken behind his back. Naruto tensed and dodged all the shuriken Kiba threw at him. Kiba made a hand sign and charged at Naruto on all fours and threw a punch to his gut. Naruto flew back a few feet and Kiba followed after him, he delivered another punch and then a kick sending Naruto back another few feet.

Naruto slowly got back up but Kiba attacked him again and again. Finally when Kiba attacked him once more Naruto grabbed his arm and flung him into a wall. Kiba stopped the collision by landing on all fours and chakras started to come off of him. Naruto glared at him and Kiba charged again and slashed at Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto jumped away but winced from the scratch and Kiba came at him and threw a hard punch once more. Naruto landed flat on his face and Kiba smirked but glared when he slowly started to get back up again.

"He's not going down that easy." I grinned.

"I...absolutley...will...not lose. And I guess that means that you're out of luck." Naruto panted.

"Heh." Kiba smirked.

"Alright! Time to unveil my new technique!" Naruto exclaimed putting his hands in a hand sign.

"Try it!" Kiba growled running at Naruto. He appeared behind Naruto and leaned in to deliver the final blow when...

-cue fart-

-cue accidentaly sniffing of the fart-

-cue major wtf faces-

"ARGHHH!" Kiba yelled clutching his nose.

I faced palmed and shook my head unbelievingly "I can't believe...no, I _can _believe it."

Sakura had a major wtf face and Kakashi was shaking his head but slightly amused by all of this.

"Wow, I feel really bad for Kiba." I said sympathetically as said dog boy shook his head, clutching his nose, trying to get rid of the smell.

"okay, now it's time for the real thing! Shadow clone jutsu!"

Four Narutos appeared and surrounded Kiba. He eyed them warily and his eyes widened when one of them came at him and threw a punch to his face. The other three kicked him upwards while Naruto leapt into the air. Once Kiba was airborn Naruto raised a foot and smacked a kick straight at his face, sending him straight to the ground.

"Uzumaki barrage!"

Hayate walked up to Kiba to check his pulse and looked back up "The winner is...Naruto Uzumaki."

"WOOHOO!"

"Yes! Good work Naruto!" Sakura cheered.

"Not bad blondie, not bad at all." I grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! Second chapter done! And now...on to the third chapter! And please don't forget to review!<strong>


	14. Controlling the elements!

**Yes! Third chapter! Woohooo! once again, thank you everyone for getting me to 20 reviews :D i'll probaly have a goal for how many reviews and whenever we reach it i'll do something special! If I can even think of any ideas... Anyway! On with the story!**

**I do not own Naruto, if I did we would see Suigetsu more often! I love that guy XD**

* * *

><p>I felt my eye twitch as Hinata pushed a healing oinment towards Naruto.<p>

"Huh? What's this?"

"It's a healing ointment." Kurenai replied.

"I-I-w-want y-y-" Hinata stuttered.

"Go ahead, take it Naruto." Kurenai encouraged.

"I swear to gosh if he hurts my Hinata..." I growled cracking my knuckles.

"Oh, thanks Hinata." Naruto chuckled nervously, and taking the ointment.

Suddenly I felt a shiver rack my body. And it wasn't the 'i'm cold' kind of shiver. It was the 'something-really-bad-is-going-to-happen' shiver. I felt my gaze wonder over to Neji for some reason I saw him looking at Hinata with cold and spiteful eyes. He caught me looking and our gazes locked. Pale lavender stared into firey gray before he turned away.

"Man, this stuff Hinata gave me works fast." Naruto said all of a sudden "Here, you want to try some Sakura?"

"Huh?"

'Alright, we'll now pick the names for the next match." Hayate coughed.

Everyone's attention turned toward the board and I felt myself freeze at the names. A cold chill swept through the room and I felt my tail start to twitch as Hinata and Neji faced each other.

"I never thought that I would have to face you Hinata." came Neji's monotone voice.

"Nor did I...brother."

"Brother? They're brother and sisiter?" Naruto exclaimed.

"Not really." I explained "They're more like cousins, since they both decsend from the Hyuuga clan. Probaly from different branches to."

"Branches? Like a tree?" Naruto asked confused.

"Yeah, but not literally. Hinata comes from the main branch, a direct descendent from the head of the clan while Neji comes from..." I trailed off not knowing much about the other genin.

"Comes from an ordinary side branch." Lee finished.

"Wow, so now they have to fight each other? I feel bad for them." Sakura said sympathecticaly.

"Something wrong Mizu? You've been awefully tense." Kakashi stated taking note of my wound up form.

"I...I don't like this. I don't like this match up one bit. Something bad is going to happen, i just know it." I said a steely glint coming into my eyes.

"Mmm, lately I have heard that there is some bad blood between the two families." Lee stated suddenly.

"Not helping." I clenched my teeth.

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know the specifics, however, you know the clans that descend from the great ninjas like the Uchiha and Hyuuga clan set down a bunch of rules and stated that they were the main branch. Some of the other branches broke these rules, anyway they say because of that, there is a friction between the clans."

"So it's like...this match is...a family fight." Sakura stated.

"ANd that just makes it all the more worse." I said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, you may begin when ready." Hayate stated.

"Hinata a word of advice before we start this." Neji started "Withdraw now, you know you were never meant to be a ninja. You're to soft, you seek harmony and avoid conflict. You allow yourself to be easily swayed by others, admit it, you have no confidence, you feel weak compared to everyone here."

"It would be better if you remain a genin. But, to register in the chuunin exams you need three people. You probaly nevedr even wanted to do these exams but Kiba and Shino did and you couldn't bear to let your teammates down. Could you?"

"Bastard..." I growled feeling my ears pin back.

"N-no I, you're wrong. You're wrong. I wanted...I had to find out. I did it because I wanted to see if I could change."

I felt my eyes soften and my heart clench with pity, but htat quickly washed away as Neji started to speak again.

"Hinata, you are the pampered off spring of the Hyuuga clan."

"W-what?"

"People can't change no matter how hard they try. They can't run away from their true nature, a failure will always be a failure. That is why we have the elites and the outcasts. You can change your physical appearance, but you can't run away from who you are. We are what we are Hinata, and you must live with it. Just as I must live with the fact that you were born in the elite of our clan while I was born from a lesser branch."

I clenched my teeth harder and gripped the railings for dear life, wanting nothing more than to go over there and beat the crap out of him.

"I know these things because I see the world clearly, with my byakugan. Dispite your brave words, what you're really thinking is that you'd want nothing more than to run and run as far away from here as you can."

"No! You're wrong! You're wrong about me!" Hinata cried out.

I felt myself grow stiff when Neji made the hand sign.

"Byakugan!"

I saw Hinata start to tremble and my eyes clouded with worry for my best friend. I wanted to her to forfeit but at the same time I knew she wouldn't give in. She would try her best even if it meant hurting herself.

And that was exactly what I was afraid of.

Suddenly I felt my hearing go dim and I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Neji had started talking again and whatever he was saying was scaring Hinata shitless. Beside me I could feel Naruto seething with anger and I clenched my fists in frustration.

'Shirotsuki, Kurotsuki, why can't I hear anything?'

_'You need to calm down. You're emotions are building up to much pressure and if you do that then your chakra will flare out to, thus causing the plants and animals around you to act however you're feeling. So _calm_ down.'_

I grinded my teeth in frustration but did as told and took deep breaths, relaxing hearing returned just soon enough for me to catch a few of Neji's last words.

"You are who you are Hinata, whether you admit it or not. You already know-"

"Shut _up._" I hissed, loud enough for him to hear but not raising my voice "Who are _you _to tell her what she is or isn't?" I glared at him.

"Come on Hinata! Show this guy he's wrong!" Naruto added in "Are you hust going to stand there and take that? You're driving me crazy!"

Hinata looked down and for a split second doubt ran through me but I pushed it away knowing what her answer would be. Hinata looked up with stone cold determination in her eyes and I felt myself crack a grin while Neji just glared.

"Hinata if you do not forfeit this match you know what will happen." he said in a warning tone.

"Byakugan!" she got into a fighting position and stuck her hand out "Prepare yourself brother."

Neji moved into a similar position "Very well then."

There was a short burst of silence before they charged. My eyes tracked everyone of Hinata's movements as she blcoked and treid to land blows. Neither side had been hit yet and I found myself gripping the rails hard.

She made a jab and it looked so close to hitting him, but he somehow managed to dodge. I could hear everyone talking behind me but I ignored them and kept my eyes locked on the battle. They clashed repeatedly with chakra flying from their fists. Suddenly they both stopped. I narrowed my eyes to see who had hit who and my blood ran cold. Hinata spat out a clot of blood and I tensed putting one foot on the railing and getting ready to jump over.

Two hands gripped my shoulders and I looked back to see Gai and kakashi giving me warning looks. I tsked and looked back to the fight. Hinata swiped his hand away and he stabbed a spot on her arm. I was seething with rage and horror when he pulled up her sleeve to reveal blistering red spots all over her arm.

"Y-you..."

"That's right, I could see your chakra points all this time."

"What does he mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"On the chakra network there are 316 energy centers, or chakra points. And each are only about the size of the head of a pin. If you hit one directly it can mess up the chakra flow. Either stopping it, or increasing it depends on where you strike the chakra point. By doing so, this allows a ninja to gain complete control over another person's chakra control. But these chakra points are impossible to see even with my sharigan." Kakashi explained.

"But not the byakugan." I said through clenched teeth.

"With that he can pin point them exactly and cause a direct hit." Kakashi nodded.

Neji slammed his palm against Hinata's chest and she went flying back. I clenched the railing so hard that my knuckles turned white.

"Mizu, calm down." I heard Shikamaru yawn.

"What?"

"Calm down. Troublesome woman. Let go of the railing and look."

I did just let and my eyes widened. I had been clenching it so hard that my fingers had made dents that went more than halfway through the metal.

"Oh, sorry." I put my hands on a different spot and turned back to the match.

"Look Hinata, i'm completley out of your league and that won't change. This is what seperates the elites from the failures. You may not like it but it's a fact. From the instant you said you wouldn't run anymore, your fate was sealed. You were destined for failure, and now you're filled with hopelessness. Now this is your last warning, forfeit now."

"I...I..." Hinata panted.

I was shaking with rage as blood started to drip from her mouth.

"I...never...go...back...on...my word! Because tha...that...is my nin- ninja way!" she panted and shakily stood up.

"Come on Hinata! Pwn this guy's ass!" I yelled down to her.

Hinata reactivated her byakugan and Neji did the same. Suddenly, Hinata clutched her chest and coughed out some blood.

**'That guy's brutal.'**

_'Indeed.'_

'What do you mean?'

_'He's hit her in a lot of the vital chakra points.'_

**'Pretty close to the heart.'**

I froze.

"Come one Hinata you can do it!" Naruto shouted bringing me out of my daze.

Neji took a fighting stance and Hinata charged. She threw hit after hit, along with kicks. Neji dodged each of her blows and threw in his own. They kept going at this no one making a hit until Hinata made a lunge at his arm. Neji side stepped and hit her in the face. Hinata slid nack and started coughing hard.

"Kakashi-sensei tell them to quit the match." I ground out.

"It's almost do-"

"We need to stop it _now_." I hissed "She's hurt bad."

Hinata charged one more time and my eyes widened when Neji hit her straight in the chest. Every part of me froze as she hit the ground, Neji mearly stepped back. I got ready to jump into the arena when my body froze unwillingly. I glanced back and glared at Shikamaru.

"Don't interfere Mizu." cam Kakashi's stern voice. It wasn't just a warnin git was one of those don't-mess-with-me-tones.

I lowered myself back to the ground once Shikamaru released the shadow possesion and I took a huge breath when I saw hInata start to get back up again. She clutched her chest and got up on shaky legs but remained standing.

"What do you think you're doing? If you continue to fight you're going to die." Neji warned.

Hinata just stood there panting with a determined look on her face and Neji scowled, reactivating his byakugan once more.

"I'm...far...from finished." Hinata panted staggering a bit.

"Quit the tough guy act, I can tell you're barley standing. You've been carrying a very heavy burden. Having been born into the main branch of the Hyuuga clan. And you've cursed and blamed yourself for being weak. But look, people can't change the way they are. That's just how it is. Just except defeat and you won't have to suffer anymore!"

"No, you're wrong brother. You've got it backwards. You see I can tell that you're the one. You're the one suffering much more than me. You're all torn up inside, about hre fate of the main and side branches of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata stated bravely.

Neji's glare hardened and he charged at her. SOmething snapped inside me and seconds before the junin arrived, I was standing protectively infront of Hinata. Roots and vines had shot out of hte ground and wrapped themselves around his arms and legs. The juninarrived just a few seconds after and were surrounding him.

"Don't you even _dare_." I said, my voice cold and my eyes had a steely glint in them.

"Neji! Get ahold of yourself! You promised me you wouldn't let all this family buisness get you riled up!" Gai reprimended.

"Why...why are you and all the other junin butting in." Neji growled "I guess it's just the head family getting more special treatment huh?"

I completley snapped. I released the vines and roots and lunged at the Hyuuga with a clenched fist. I delivered a hard and painful punch straight to his face. His head tilted to the side as his left cheek started tol bruise and his eyes were slightly wide. I took in deep ragged breaths. The junins' eyes were on me and I felt a snarl rising as I spoke.

"_Shut up._" I snarled, my words dripping with venom. The curse mark was burning but I ignored it and glared at the Hyuuga.

Hinata suddenly collapsed with a groan and everyone ws snapped out of their daze. I knelt down beside her and Kurenai joined me, checking her vital signs.

"Hinata are you alright?" I heard Naruto's worried voice as he, Sakura, and Lee joined us.

"Hey you, loser. I have a piece of advice for you." neji regarded Naruto coldly "First, if you want to call yourself a shinobi, stop that stupid cheering of yours it's disgraceful. And second, once a failure, always a failure, you can't change that." pale lavender glared at ocean blue ones "It's the same for you." he added looking at me.

"Don't mess with me Hyuuga." I snarled, my tail lashed angrily.

"Let's see about that!" naruto yelled charging at Neji.

Neji mearly smirked but that turned into a frown when Naruto was stopped by Lee.

"What are you doing bushy brows!"

"I understand how you feel, believe me. But the rules state that all fighting must be done officialy in a match."

Naruto glared but looked away with a 'tch'. Hinata coughed ou tmore blood and everyones' attention turned back to her. Kurenai tore open her jacket and checked her pulse .

"Get me a medic now!"

I was going to step in and help but a two medic nins already rushed in and took her away. I looked at the blood on the ground and took slow steps towards Neji. My bangs covered my eyes and I stopped inches from his face.

"I swear _Hyuuga _if we meet in the final round. I will _destroy _you." the air grew tense at my words but more gently I added "Don't let all this 'no one can change who they are' crap control you. People_ can _change. It's just whether or not you have the guts to do it."

He stiffened at my words and looked me straight in the eye (cause there's a clump covering one...) and said coldly "And how would you know that?"

I flashed him a bright grin and said "I don't."

Something flashed in his eyes but it quickly went away.

"Mizu if I were you I would pay attention to the board." Kakashi said suddenly.

"Huh?"

He pointed forward and I followed his finger and looked at the board. The board had my name.

"Oh."

"You can do it Mizu!" Naruto smacked my back.

Hard I might add.

"Thanks." i grinned at him as they went back up the stairs.

"Try not to get beaten up." Shikamaru yawned.

"Will do Nara." I saluted him and he rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Mizu...Akira, Arai Kouhei, when you're ready let the match begin."

I eyed the rain nin infront of me carefully and he just smirked

"Where's your leash doggie?" he taunted.

-cue tick mark-

"You gonna go running home to your master doggie?"

-cue bigger tick mark-

"It's on dude."

**Normal pov?**

"Yeah! Go Mizu!" naruto cheered, completley ignoring Neji's earlier words.

"You can beat him no sweat!" Sakura added.

"This'll be over before you know it." Shikamaru yawned.

"Do you all have that much faith in her?" Kakashi raised in eyebrow.

"Please, did you see her in the second exam?" Shikamaru scoffed 'SHe can probaly beat this guy without breaking a sweat."

"I'm curious about that jutsu she uses." Neji said suddenly.\

"Jutsu?" Gai pondered.

"She doesn't even use hand signs for it." Neji narrowed his eyes "Just who is she?"

"What are you talking about? She's Mizu Akira." Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Neji glared at him and turned back to the fight. Gai had a thoughtful look on his face and suddenly something clicked in his brain.

And that hasn't happened in a long...long...long, time.

"She's...she's Haruka's daughter isn't she?" Gai asked looking at Kakashi.

He gave a small nod "What gave it away?"

"She obviously burns brightly with his flames of youth!" Gai said loudly.

"Right..." Kakashi sighed.

"Who's this Haruka person?" Naruto asked confused.

"Just a very well known ninja." Kakashi answered.

"Well when i'm Hokage i'll be better than him!" Naruto shouted.

"Of course you will..."

"But what does he have to do with Mizu?"

"Idiot!" Sakura yelled hitting him on the head "Gai said daughter, so that obviously means that he's her dad."

"Oh..."

"Mmm, the 'power' Mizu has comes from a very rare line of ninjas." Kakashi explained suddenly "It comes from the one of the great ninjas that started clans like the Hyuuga or Uchiha but her linage was not a clan. It was mearly passed down from generation to generation. It was very rare to have someone born with the power and at the moment she is the last one."

"What!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You mean like Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Very, since her father is dead she is the last one carrying the power with her."

"What about everyone else? I mean surely there was more than one person that had the power to. Where are they?" Sakura continued.

"A long time ago they were all wiped out. I believe others were afraid of their power so they got rid of htem. Her father was the last one but now he's dead so she's the last one. I'm pretty sure that her father never explained that to her and now she doesn't have a clue that if she dies. The power will be gone forever."

"But what is this rare 'power' that her linage posseses." Neji pressed on.

"Apparently, her ancestors had a very strong connection with nature, her father for example can control the plants like she can. Other's either could talk to animals, control weather, or a specific element. It's similar to a kekkei genkai but instead of needing to use any hand signs or concentrate her chakra to a certain spot, she can just do it."

"But Mizu can do all of that." Sakura said "I haven't seen her do anything with the weather or a specific element. But she can control the plants and animals."

"That is something I don't have an answer for yet either but I guess we'll just have to watch and learn." he shrugged.

**Returning to Mizu's Pov!**

"Bring it on doggie."

"Wolf, how many times do I have to tell people this! I. Am. A. Wolf!" I growled annoyed.

He charged at me and threw several kunai to my left. Instead of going right I jumped up, I smirked as he cursed when I avoided the second batch that went my right. I charged at him and ran on all fours and threw a punch to his gut.

He barley dodged it and threw a kick to my head. It whooshed past my ear and I spun on my hands and delivered a kick to his jaw. He spat out some blood and glared at me.

"Guess it's time to get serious." he did a hadn sign and orange chakra glowed on his clenched and unclenched them then charged at me. I dodged each of his hits but one hit me in the shoulder and I clenched my teeth in pain. He threw another punch to my gut and I spat out some blood. He made to throw another punch but I leapt back and stood there catching my breath.

"What did you do?" I growled as another wave of pain hit me.

"My jutsu allows me to absorb your chakra, and push in my own, causing you system to get all screwed up." he smirked.

I snarled at him and twitched my fingers. I could feel the plants start to stir but a huge wave of pain hit my neck. I clutched the spot where my curse mark was and saw it starting to spread. Arai charged at me and delivered a hard kick to my gut that sent me flying into a wall.

'Dammit!'

_'Mizu! Awaken your instincts!_' came Shirotsuki's urgent voice.

'Oh gosh, dude again? Really? I already had to deal with your 'hear their voices' thing and now you're telling me to 'awaken my instincts'?'

_'You can't use your iother powers because the curse mark feeds on your chakra, and when you use the plants and animals you send out your chakra to protect them from any serious harm. So whenever you try and use that power, the curse mark takes any chakra you give!'_

'Okay, that officially sucks, but what's all this instincts crap?'

**'It's pretty cool actually. It awakens your wolf side and brings out your elemental powers.'**

'Hah?'

_'Just...relax. Take down any barriers you have in your body.'_

'What barriers?'

_'The ones you naturally put up to block off any primal instincts.'_

'Okay...'

I did as Shirotsuki instructed and relaxed. A rush of power filled me and when I opened my eyes everyone was looking at me shocked.

"What the hell?" Arai shouted obviously shocked.

I looked down and saw that I had paws! I experimentaly lifted one up and then down. Up and down. Up and down. Up and do-

_'Will you stop that already?'_

I turned my head around to look at my body, I was the size of a young adult wolf, my pelt was pure black except for my white paws. tail tip, ear tips, and the tip of the clump of hair that covered my pale blue eye.

"This is either really cool, or seriously 'f'ed up." I said.

"You can talk!" Arai shouted pointing a finger at me.

"Well, duh." I rolled my eyes.

Arai was shocked for a few more minutes but then he quickly snapped out of it and charged at me with three kunais. He started throwing huge bunches of them at me and I gave a startled yelp and started running away from him. He chased after me and we began running around in circles around the arena.

"Stop running!" he yelled frustrated.

"No way! If I stop you're going to kill me!"

"Exactly! So stop running!"

"Hell no! You make no sense!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Stop running!"

"NO!"

**Normal pov?**

"Those...idiots.." Sakura said eye twitching.

"I heard that!"

"She's just one surprise after another." Kakashi chuckled.

"Dude that almost cut me!"

"Oh, i'm sorry. I wasn't trying to cut you, I was trying to KILL you!"

"JERK!"

"STOP RUNNING!"

"NO!"

-Cue sweat drop-

"Even though she's an idiot, Mizu's strong." SHikamaru yawned "Troublesome woman."

"I HEARD THAT NARA!"

"She's supposed to be strong?" Neji scoffed.

"SCREW YOU HYUUGA!"

"She burns passionatley with the flames of youth!" Lee said with a fire in his eyes.

"YOU ROCK LEE!" (no pun intended)

"Come on Mizu! Finish this guy off!"

"On it Uzumaki!"

**Mizu pov~**

'Alright Shirotsuki, explain this whole element thing.'

_'You control different elements based on your emotions'_

'Okay...explain.'

_'-sigh- whatever emotion you feel at the moment it matches with a certain element.'_

'So if i'm angry...'

_'You control fire.'_

'That's so cool.'

**'So what emotion do you feel right now?'**

'I guess I feel sort of excited? Like not in the happy way, more like i'm pumped up with adrenaline.'

_'Then concentrate on that emotion and see what you get.'_

I did as Shirotsuki said and felt my fur getting spikeyer and my paws started tingling. I opened my eyes and looked at my pekt shocked. My fur had spiked up and it was now a mix of bright yellow and gold with streaks of electric blue. All the areas that had white fur were still white and there was electricty running in a swirl, wrapped around my legs. (Think chidori electrictiy but not in a ball in a line wrapped around her legs like a vine).

'So...electricity?'

_'Lightining to be exact.'_

'Sweet.'

I charged at Arai with a new type of speed. He was startled by my sudden change but stood his ground, fists raised. I did a wolf version of a smirk and zig zagged in different patterens all around him. He stopped, confused but tense and ready.

When I charged at him he hit me with his glowing fist but instead of me feeling pain a shock of electricity shocked him. He went flying back into a wall and sparks flew off him. He got up slowly and charged at me again. I dodged with lightning speed (again no pun intended) and charged at him myself. He dodged at the last minute and I had to come to a hasty stop before I collided with the wall.

'Wow, lightning is hard to control.'

_'it has a lot of energy.' _Shirotsuki agreed _'Try changing your emotions.'_

'You know it's not as easy as it sounds.'

_'Here i'll try making you angry. You suck.'_

'...'

**'Dude, you suck at making people angry.'**

'Yeah I felt nothing.'

_'But i make you angry all the time!'_

**'That's because your annoying.'**

_'Hurtful!'_

**'Wait, Mizu, did you say you feel nothing?'**

'Yeah?'

**'...'**

I looked down at my pelt and cursed. It had changed back to a normal black color. Arai had usued this as a advantage and appeared behind me. He grabbed one of my ears and pinched it painfully. I clenched my teeth in pain and felt something warm trickle down my ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow , ow! Dude that's my ear!"

He mearly smirked and pinched harder. I could feel the skin about to break and I turned my head and bit down onto his arm. He yelped- eait he yelped?

I looked at him with 0_o face and sub consciously bit down harder. He gave another yelp and the arena went silent.

"Did he just yelp?" sakura asked.

"I think he did." Ino said slowly.

Both girls broke ou tinto a fit of laughter and Naruto snickered.

"Wow." Shikamaru shook his head "That's just not right."

"What a wimp." Choji agreed stuffing his mouth with chips.

"Hn."

"That's duck-butt's line!" I yelled thrpough Arai's arm.

He started slamming me into a wall and I bit down harder.

_'Quick get angry!'_

'How!'

**'Here allow me. Mizu, I bet you that Hinata's going to die. She's a weak and spineless little girl that can't do anything right and I bet you that right now she's crying to herself about how weak she is.'**

'...what did you say?'

I felt something start to burn inside me as rage consumed me. Araik yelped louder when my pelt started turning a firery red and flames started dancing along my fur and appeared on my paws.

'Take that back you bastard!'

I bit down harder and felt my teeth touch bone. Arai yelled in pain and I let go. He threw a punch with his good hand at me and I dodged and head-butted him in the gut. He flew backwards and landed on his back panting. I leaped on him and put a paw on his throat with my claws just barley piercing the skin. He looked at me with fear in his eyes and I smirked.

He paled and my smirk widened as I raised my paw. I retracted the claws and slammed my paw down hard on his head causing him to fall unconsicous. Hayate approached and checked his vital signs. I jumped off him and changed back to my normal form. (Clothes on of course.)

"The winner is Mizu Akira."

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay finally done with my three chapter update! :D! My next goal for reviews is...-drumroll- 50! I know it's a lot and it still seems a little far away but with your guy's help i'm sure we can reach it! Yay! So please don't forget to review, i'd appreciate it if you review all three of the chaspters but you don't have to, just one is okay to, flames or favorites, likes or dislikes, I take them all.<strong>

**Marshmellow...**

**-Out!**


	15. Thank god

**Hey guys! I'm a little sad...I only got one new review for those three chapters...-goes to emo corner-, but! I am a very positive person so whatever! I shall work harder and get more reviews then! And thank you Pinaychick13 for reviewing and pointing out the mistake I made in Kiba's jutsu!**

**I do not own Naruto, but I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>"Alright Mizu!" Naruto shouted slapping me on the back. Hard...again.<p>

"Good job!" Sakura smiled.

I felt a shudder run through my body as I glanced back to the board. The names were flickering but Gaara was already there. I looked back at the board and tensed.

"AHHHH! SAFE AGAIN!" Chouji yelled suddenly. I rolled my eyes and looked back down as Lee appeared there as well.

"Alright if you're ready...begin." Hayate coughed.

Lee charged at Gaara straight away and threw a kick to his face. A wall of sand blocked the attack and Lee leapt back.

"That's so cool." I said in awe.

Sakura whacked me on the back of the head and I glared at her and turned back to the fight. Lee threw kick after kick along with punches but the sand kept blocking them all without having Gaara to move an inch. The sand went on offense and started attacking Lee. He slashed at it with a kunai but it kept regrouping and coming at him.

**'That kid isn't even moving.'**

_'The sand is obviously protecting him.'_

'By itself?'

**'Probaly put some kind of jutsu on it.'**

I looked back to the fight in time to see Lee get thrown by sand and into a wall. He got up and started throwing punches and kicks again.

"Why doesn't Lee use any ninjutsu? It's obvious he's not going to win this by using taijutsu so why doesn't he just get some distasnce and use genjutsu or ninjutsu?" Sakura asked confused.

"Because he can't." Gai said matter-of-factly "Lee has no ninjutsu or genjutsu skills whatsoever."

"Really?" Sakura asked shocked.

Lee had slipped on some of the sand and it was now comming after him. As the sand collided with the ground I looked up and saw Lee doing summersaults in the air then he landed on the statue.

"A ninja that can't do ninjutsu or genjutsu is certainly a rarity. Having only taijutsu to rely on, some people may think that is a disadvantage. But that's what makes him a winner. Alright Lee! Take em' off!' Gai gave him a thumbs up.

"But Gai-sensei! You said to use that as a very last resort when the lives of people are at stake!" Lee said in one breath.

"That's right, I did. But this is an exception."

"Really? Really!" Lee said happily, pulling off his leg warmers to reveal...

"Leg weights?" I cocked my head.

"That's totally cool." Naruto said.

"That's totally lame." that cat eared guy...Kanakuro? corrected.

"What the heck are you doing here?" I asked noticing him for the first time.

"Oh, nothing." he smiled.

I looked at him "...creep."

"I'm not a creep!"

"...creep."

"Without these I can now move more freely!" Lee said dropping the weights.

I watched closely as they fell to the ground. There was a huge 'Crash' and a large cloud of smoke appeared. Everyone (minus a few 'emotionless' people) got major 'wtf' faces.

"Alright! Now go!" Gai shouted.

Lee was gone in a flash and I saw Gaara's eyes widen. The sand was able to keep up with Lee's attacks, but Gaara couldn't. This went on for awhile until Lee jumped up and brought his foot down on Gaara's head.

His eyes widened and Lee charged again, and the sand continued to block most of his moves but it was starting to get slower. Lee threw a punch and it connected sending him flying back. I suddenly broke into another fit of coughing and staggered back a bit.

"Mizu, are you alright?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I'm...fine." I coughed out.

I turned back to the fight and felt my eye twitch "Why...why is his face falling off?"

"The sand is like his armour." Creepy cat-eared guy explained.

"That must take up a lot of chakra." I commented, watching as the sand rebuilt his face.

"If only you knew." Creepy cat eared guy snorted.

Lee charged again and ran in a fast circle around Gaara. He darted a kick at him and Gaara flew upwards, Lee continued kicking him up into the air. I saw that the sand was also following them upwards but at a slower pace. Lee used his unwrapped bandages and they started wrapping around Gaara like a mummy. He grabbed Gaara and started spinning them downwards.

"Primary lotus!"

There was a huge clash and a cloud of dust blocked our view. I squinted my eyes and almost made out their shapes.

"It is over, I got him!" Lee grinned.

"Yeah, Lee!" Gai cheered.

"Amazing, he really did it." Naruto said in awe.

"I don't believe it." Creepy cat eared guy said.

"Yeah! Way to go Lee!" Sakura cheered.

"It's not over." I said slowly.

Gaara's body started cracking and falling off, revealing a hollow inside.

"Wha-what?" Naruto shouted shocked.

A mound of sand started to form behind Lee and Gaara appeared with a evil gleam in his eye. He attacked Lee with his sand and I noticed that he wasn't able to dodge them.

"I don't understand, with his speed Lee should've been able to dodge that." Sakura stated confused.

"That last move must've put a lot of stress on his body. He shouldn't do that to himself." i shook my head.

"You're one to talk." Neji said suddenly.

"What's that supposed to mean Hyuuga?" I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hn."

"The lotus is what you would call...a double edged sword." Kakashi explained.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know it's a forbidden jutsu right? Why is that?"

"Umm..."

"What he means is that, it hurts your enemies, but it also hurts you." I stated.

"The lotus is neither ninjutsu or genjutsu, it is only taijutsu. ANd that puts extreme stress- like Mizu said- on the body. No one can sustain it for long, right now Lee is in so much pain that he can barley move."

"B-but that means-"

"He's screwed."

Gaara started attacking Lee with his sand and he kept dodging, but Lee was panting heavily. Gaara put his hands together and I flinched as Lee yelled in pain. More waves of sand came at him and he dodged a few but got hit by thre last one. I looked at Gaara and saw a spine chilling expression on his face, I felt Kurotsuki stir as he started speaking.

**'This guy has some major bloodlust coming off him.'**

'Aren't you the same?'

**'Please, i'm a god. You don't compare mortals to gods.'**

'God my ass.'

**'I own your ass bi-'**

_'No cussing!' _Shirotsuki hissed.

**'Tch.'**

'Hah! You just got owned!'

I flinched again as Lee cried out in pain once more.

"He's toying with him until he breaks." Creepy cat-eared guy shook his head.

"Then Gaara's in for a long match." Gai spoke up.

I watched as a wave of emotions hit Lee's face until it landed on cold hard determination. When Gaara sent another wave of sand at him I watched as Lee dodged with a confident smirk on his face.

"You got this bushy brows!" I called down to him.

"The lotus blooms twice." Gai said suddenly.

"The lotus blooms twice...hey! I heard that before!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Gai you didn't." Kakashi spoke up in a warning tone.

"I did Kakashi."

"Are you saying that this genin can open the eight inner gates and activate the hidden lotus?"

"That's correct."

"Well, if that isn't the most...okay, how many gates can he open now?"

"Five of them."

"Wait, what are these inner gates?" Sakura asked.

'The eight inner gates are like the name suggest, you could say that they're like chakra limiters. That need to be opened to activate the hidden lotus." I stated the words spilling out of my mouth.

"I'm not following."

"There are gates along the chakra network, located at those points in the body where chakra is the most heavily located. It starts in the head, they are the gate of opening, the gate of healing, the gate of life, the gate of pain, the gate of limit, the gate of view, the gate of wonder, and the gate of death."

"These are the eight inner gates, and they're here to limit the flow of chakra through the body. But the lotus put's intense pressure on these limiters, eventually forcing the gates to open. This releases the restraints on a persons' chakra, causing their strength to increase by ten fold, or more." the words once again spilling out of my mouth.

I slapped a hand over my mouth and glanced at Kakashi and Gai who were looking at me curiously.

"I blame this on Shirotsuki." I shrugged.

_'Hey.'_

'You know i'm right.'

_'I can't help it that I know all this stuff.' _he grumbled.

'Whatever.'

"The primary lotus opens the first gate, the gate of opening. This alllows the user to release the strains on the user's brain, allowing them to use all of their body strength to it's full extenet. At the second gate, the gate of healing, one's strength is increased further. At the third gate, the gate of life, one enters the hidden lotus."

"But wait, you said he could barley move after the primary gate, what makes you think he can handle it if he goes further?" Sakura stated worriedly.

"Exactly, once a person opens all eight gates you can obtain power even beyond the Hokages. But after it's use-"

"It insures death." I finished.

"I don't know what you're doing with this boy Gai, but I shouldn't have to tell you that we don't bring personal feelings into play."

"You know nothing about him Kakashi. Nothing. He has something he wants to prove, even at the cost of his life. And I am determined to help him reach that goal. Not for him, but because it truley is a goal worth reaching."

Lee put his hands together and an intense air surrounded him. Chakra started flowing out and he lowered his hands. his face was red and there were vains popping out everywhere.

"He's opened the third gate." I said quietly.

_'What an interesting boy.'_

Intense chakra started to surround Lee and there was a green glow covering his body.

"Now that he's opened the third gate, he's going to attack." Kakashi remarked.

"Oh no, not yet." Gai smirked.

A larger chakra started to surround Lee and I commented "There's the fourth."

Lee charged and rocks split underneath his feet as he came at Gaara with inhuman speed and delivered a powerful kick to his chin. A huge gust of wind hit us and I put my arms up to block my face. Once it had died down I looked up and saw Gaara, but no Lee.

He appeared behind him and started kicking him back and forth so fast that I got a headache trying to keep up with them. Lee pulled back for what looked like a final punch and I saw chakra flare around him.

"There's the fifth."

Lee threw a powerful and painful punch to his gut and he went flying downwards until Lee grabbed on of his sashes suspending him in mid-air. I watched closely as Lee pulled Gaara to him and delivered another powerful punch a;long with a kick.

"Hidden lotus!"

There was a huge dust cloud and I saw Lee go flying to the side.

"Is it over?" Naruto asked.

I narrowed my eyes and looked closely at the dust cloud, I felt myself stiffen and my blood ran cold "...no."

I watched as the sand wrapped around Gaara. He had useed his gourd as a shield for that last attack. My eyes widened as he raised an hand and sand (Rhyme alert!) started coming at Lee. I tensed and watched with a sickening realization as Lee tried to get away but couldn't.

The sand wrapped around one of his arms and legs and it tightened. I watched in shock as Lee gave a horrible cry of pain and fell onto his back. Gaara raised his hand and I tensed as he attacked. A sigh of relief escaped my lips when I saw Gai appear infront of Lee.

"Why?" Came Gaara's cold voice "Why save him when he failed?"

"Because, he's my student, and because, he's precious to me."

Gaara mearly stood up and started to walk away, his sand returning to the gourd.

"Then the winner is-" Hayate stopped and his eyes widened.

I took in a deep breath when I saw Lee get up on legs threatening to buckle, and a completley destroyed hand. He raised his one good hand in a fighting position.

"He's out cold." Kakashi commented in a sad tone 'Nothing keeping him up but sheer willpower."

I looked at Lee with a feeling of pity making it's wya into my heart. I gave a small sigh and shook my head sadly.

"Lee...i'm sorry." Gai said, tears running down his face "But, you've already proven that you're an amazing ninja." he pulled Lee into a tight embrace.

"The winner...is Gaara."

"Lee!" Sakura started getting readyh to jump over the railing.

"Sakura, don't. There are times when sympathetic words are worse." Kakashi told her gently but sternly.

I took a deep breath and clasped my hands together in a praying like manner. I let my chakra flow out and concetrated on Lee. I could feel a warm breeze start to mend torn muscles together and I started shaking when the curse mark started to burn.

I clenced my teeth and repaired a few more of his muscles until I could see the curse mark start to grow. I took in huge breathes and staggered back into the wall and slumped downwards.

I saw Naruto jump over the railing and his eyes locked with Gaara's for a split second before Gai's call for the medical ninjas broke them apart. I watched as one of the medic nins pulled Gai over to the side. He said a few things and Gai started to shake uncontrolably. They put Lee on a stetcher and took him away.

I felt my vision satrt to go hazy but I shook my head to clear it away as I got up on shaky feet.

"Mizu, arfe you alright?" Sakura put a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm...fine." I panted, shrugging her hand off my shoulder.

I saw Naruto about to run after the medic nins but Kakashi appeared and stopped him. They exchanged a few words I couldn't hear and I tried to listen when Kakashi said a few words to Gai as well.

A searing pain went through my whole body and I fell to my knees and started to cough violently. I could feel blood splatter on my hands as I continued to cough. I felt it about to stop until it broke into another stream of coughs.

"Sensei! Come quick! I think Mizu's hurt!"

"I'm fine." I ground out before going into another coughing fit.

Once it ended I faced my palm downwards to hide the blood until a firm hand grabbed my wrist and held it up. I glanced back and once again firery gray met with cold pale lavender and I turned my gaze away.

"You are definetly not okay." Neji said cooly.

"Just because I cough up a little blood doesn't mean i'm going to die." I growled.

"Did you not just see what happened to Lee?" he said coldly.

"Yeah, I did. I'm not blind Hyuuga." I glared at him "I know my limits, and i'm saying that i'm fine."

"Being stubborn will get you nowhere."

"Whatever." I muttered turning away from him as Kakashi made his way back up to us.

_'Mizu...you really need rest...'_

'I don't need you and Hyuuga on my back about the Shirotsuki. I'm fine.'

_'-sigh- Just...just be careful.'_

'I will.'

"Alright, will the remaining two contestants please step forward." coughed Hayate.

I watched with curiousity as Chouji and Mummy faced off.

"Alright, the final match will now begin."

"You can do it...!" Shikamaru shouted lazily.

"Yeah! Come on fatso!" Ino cheered.

-cue tick mark-

"Okay! I'm going to finish this match and it's only going to take two seconds! Then i'm coming after you Ino!"

"Fine fatso, if you want this match to end so quickly, then i'll just win quickly." Mummy sated.

"Ninja art! Expansion jutsu!" ( I may be wrong on that kind of stuff...)

I watched slightly amused at the sight of Mummy hoping around like a bunny and easily dodging Chouji's attacks. I suddenly broke into another coughing fit and I could feel my body working hard to keep me up.

I did my best to appear fine and turned back to the fight. Chouji was currently stuck in a walll and the sound nin hit him with a punch.

"Haha! That won't work on because my ears are covered!"

"Fool." mummy tapped his arm and I could hear a sound echo in my ears as Chouji groaned and there was a 'poof' as normal Chouji appeared with swirls in his eyes.

"At leastg 70% of the human body is water, and water can transfer sound. The body is basically one big ear."

"The winner is Dosu. And with that match, the third exam preliminaries are over."

Thank god.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay people, I have one request...review! ANd I will be posting up my new story Knonha High Academy up soon so feel free to check it out when you get the chance! -chibi Mizu holds up a sign that says 'review please'-<strong>


	16. Pervy sages, harsh training, and love?

**Yay! Four more chapters until I hit the 20s! Again, I only got one new review for the last chapter T-T. But once again! I am a positive person so i'm happy I even got a review! Thank you Cuttinglightning, your review made me sooooooooo happy! And I understand your concern that Mizu might be getting to powerful and this chaptr probaly won't help with that concern but I assure you that her powers do not come without a price. 0_0, :D, so please, pretty please, with a super huge fluffy marshmellow on top REVIEW!**

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters except my totally awesome ocs. X3**

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" I whined as the nurse wrapped bandage around my ear.<p>

"If you would sit still and stop moving it wouldn't hurt so much." the nurse chided.

"It's my ear! Of course it's going to move!" I hissed in pain.

Apparently Kakashi and a few 'others' had forced me to go to the hospital after the exams to get checked up. The doctors had been baffled at my healing rate but it seems that ever cut or bruise I got had healed, except for the wound I got on my ear when Arai had pinched it.

A little bit of advice for you guys. Animals' ears are_ very _sensitive. So I highly suggest you don't just randomly pinch their ears.

Because it hurts like freakin hell.

"There, it's done." the nurse said happily.

I twithed my ear experimentaly and winced at the sudden burst of pain.

"You might not want to move that for a little while." the nurse added.

"Again, not to be rude or anything, but it's an ear dude. It's going to move."

She mearly rolled her eyes and ushered me out of the romm and I made my way to the front desk.

"Do you know where Uchiha, Sasuke's room is?"

"Down the hall and make a left. Room 303, but you can't stay very long."

"Ok, thanks." I made my way to the room and poked a head inside "Yo Duck-butt, are you awake?"

"Hn."

I walked in all the way and took a seat by his bed. He eyed me in weird way, like looking to see is something was missing or something.

"So how are you holding up?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

"Who did that to your ear?"

I face palmed "Really? Is that all you care about right now?" I rolled my eyes "You're hopeless, even my-"

I stopped and lowered my eyes as a flash of pain and sorrow went through me.

"Nevermind."

He looked at me carefully then looked out the window then back to me almost...nervously?

"You never answerd my question." he said finally.

"I just got it from prelims is all. But seriously? You're all banged up and the only thing you care about is my ear?"

"You..." he looked at me with an intense gaze that made me shift uncomfortably and sent a shiver down my spine.

"You wouldn't understand." he sighed and layed back down on his bed and turned his back to me. I rolled my eyes but took it as my cue to leave and got up.

As I excited the room I saw a familiar flash of green and walked down a couple corridors and peeked my head in a room.

"Hey Lee." I said softly.

"Oh! Hi Mizu!" he said cheerfully but I could detect the pain laced behind those words "How are you?"

"I should be asking _you_ that." I snorted making my way toward him "Hi Gai-sensei." I nodded at him.

"What brings you here on this youthful day?" Gai asked, also trying to be cheerful.

"I just wanted to see how Lee was doing."

"I see."

Something flashed in my mind and I hesitantly asked "Bushy brows, if you don't mind...do you think...I could see if I could do anything for...you know, your arm and leg?"

Both heads snapped up to look at me, one filled with hope, the other with a cautious hope.

"Do you think you can..." he trailed off.

"I don't want to promise you anything, or bring your hopes up just for them to be crushed. I'm going to do my best and see what I can do."

Lee looked to Gai and slowly he nodded. I placed my hands on his chest first and concentrated on any of the torn muscle the medics might have been unable to repair, then I made my to his arms and sucked in a deep breath. It was completly shattered, all the way up to his elbow. Fragments of the bone were everywhere, some stuck in very sensitive tissue.

I concentrated and a small breeze started to swirl around his arm and did my best to move whatever fragments I could and put it in it's original spot. I did the same to his leg and cursed when my neck started flaring, and cursed a second time wehen the fragments I put together wouldn't hold. I did whatever more I could then dropped my arms in defeat.

"I-i'm sorry. I couldn't do much." I clenched my teeth in frustration.

"It's okay Mizu! At least it doesn't hurt as much now!" Lee said cheerfully.

I managed a bright smile for him thaan another idea flashed into my head as I went over to his window. I opened it up and lucky we were on the first floor so I leaned outside and tapped the ground. I plant shot out of the ground and I carefully avoided the spikes and picked a piecie of it. I tapped another patch of ground and another plant shot out and I plucked that as well.

I wrapped the second plant around the first, careful to avoid the spikes and placed it on Lee stand.

"What are these?" he asked curiously.

"I know it's kind of weird to give someone a cactus as a get well present..." I trailed off chuckling nervously "But I did it for the meaning. A cactus means endurance, which i'm sure you have and need right now, and the one wrapped around it is Ivy, which means friendship. Not poision Ivy of course." I added.

"F-friendship?" Lee said happily.

"Yup."

"Thank you so much Mizu! I shall treasure them with all my heart!"

"Don't mention it." I smiled, "See ya again." I waved walking out of the hospital.

'Dammit!'

_'Don't be so hard on youself. You did the best you could-'_

'But it wasn't enough!'

**'Listen, you could probaly do more, or maybe not. But, right now, you are in no condition to be using your powers so carelssly. You just finished those preliminary rounds, your body is under some major stress, you haven't rested in forever, and you have the curse mark-'**

'Okay, okay, I get it. I'm not in the best of health right now.'

Suddenly I stopped at the sight infront of me. There was Naruto, a knocked out wierd looking guy, and a white haired guy giving off weoird vibes.

"Naruto..." I said slowly "What's going on?" I raised an eyebrow "And why is there some random guy knocked out and another random guy giving off weird vibes and standing on a toad?"

"I am the gr-"

"Oh, he's pervy sage, and he knocked out the guy that was supposed to be teaching me!"

"Hah?"

"I'mnot a pervert! I was doing research!"

"...research?"

"You see, I am an artist. A writer of great books, like this!" he grinned pulling out a very familiar looking orange book.

"Hey...isn't that, the weird little book that Kakashi-snesei devotes his life to?"

"Yeah! It is!" Naruto shouted.

"So you've heard of it?" Pervy sage grinned.

"You call that perverted little book a novel? research is just your excuse to peek at girls int he bath house!"

-cue loud, high pitched, girly screams-

"AHHHH! Look what you've done! You've ruined my pee- I mean research!"

"You dirty old man."

"I second that." I said raising my hand.

"There's nothing fdirty about it! I am mearly an artist inspired by youth and beauty!"

"Yeah right." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly he looked at me with a perverted gleam in his eye.

"Dude, I swear to gosh if try anything I will catastrate you." I glared.

"You have animal ears, and a tail! Oh my, that's every mans' fanatsy!"

"...hah?"

"A few more years...once you're fully developed...it'll be PERFECT!" he shouted.

"Dude, you're really starting to creep me out." I said slowly backing away and moving behind Naruto.

"It's every mans' dream! To love, to be loved! To share a passion with a magical character! A rare and untamable wild beast! Cat ears, bunny ears, any of them! It's a perfect fanatsy!"

"I feel as if every word that comes out of your mouth takes away more and more of my innocence." I said sweat dropping.

"Who cares anyway! What about my training?" Naruto shouted angrily.

"You mean the walking on water technique? That's easy."

"You mean you can do it? Okay then, you're going to teach me!"

"Yeah right, i'm busy." he snorted, starting to walk away "And it was women I was talking about!"

"Oh that's easy." Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Is there something i'm missing here?" I asked confused. Suddenl;yt here was a poof pf smoke and it cleared to reveal...

"Oh my god." I face palmed at the 'girl' version of Naruto.

"L-l-lovely! A perfect ten!" Pervy sage crowed.

"What is up with this village and perverted old men?" I mumbled to myself.

"She's...just my type...I really...like her..." Pervy sage drooled "How did you do it?"

"Heh, I call it my Sexy jutsu!"

"That's perfect!"

"Of course it is..." I rolled my eyes.

"So you'll help me with my training now right?"

"Yeah, under one condition..." he grinned.

"What is it?"

"You have to stay like that..."

"I knew it! You're just a pervert!" Naruto shouted.

"No Naruto...he's...a SUPER PERVERT!" I shouted pointing at him.

"AHAHAHAHAH!" we both laughed together.

"Super pervert...yeah, I like the ring to that. SUPER PERVERT!" he shouted happily.

"Wow, that pretty much backfired." I said with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

><p>I made my way down the village after wishing Naruto luck, not really wanting to go back home yet. EVerything was peaceful until my ears picked up once again on those hushed whispers. Out of the corner of my eye I could see a few people talking in whispers and glancing at me, shaking their heads and glaring.<p>

"Look at her..."

"Shouldn't even be here..."

"Another monster is just what we need..."

"What was the Hokage thinking?..."

"Should have killed her when they had the chance..."

"Better off someone kill her now..."

"I heard she murdered her parents..."

"Shut up." I whispered to myself.

I felt a flash of pain and anger towards them until suddenly their was a scream coming from their direction. I glanced back at them to see that a white bundle of fur had attacked one of the ladies and had now run off. The group broke up and ran off and my eyes widened as a ball of white fur attacked me, knocking me on my butt.

"Akamaru? What are you doing here? Where's Kiba?" I asked the little dog.

"Arf!"

"Akamaru? There you are! Good boy-" Kiba stopped when he saw me and my raised eyebrow.

"Good boy?"

"Ahahah, well you see..." he started nervously "I heard what they were saying about you and-"

"Thanks."

"Wha- huh?"

"Thanks." I smiled warmly at him.

A small blush graced his cheeks but he shook it off and helped me up "Sorry about that, Akamaru usually doesn't jump people."

"Maybe he likes me better." I flashed him a smirk.

"What! No way! You like me better, right Akamaru?"

"...arf?"

I laughed at the look on Kiba's face and he glared at me playfully.

"Hey, do you want to go do something, or hang out?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"Nah, i'll probaly head home now." I smiled apologeticaly.

"Right..." he said a bit crestfallen.

"See ya Kiba!" I said playfully.

* * *

><p><strong>"Oi, Mizu, Wake up."<strong>

I opened my eyes and glared at Kurotsuki.

"What do you want?" I groaned.

_"We need to train." _Shirotsuki said calmly.

"Wha?"

_"We need to train you." _he repeated.

**"If you're going against that Shino dude, you need to train." **Kurotsuki nodded.

"Have you guys no faith in me?" I asked feigning hurt,

_"Of course we have faith in you!" _Shirotsuki aske believing the the fake hurt I had put into my voice. I raised an eyebrow at Kurotsuki and he shrugged.

_"It's just that at your current health state, you're new powers, and that horrid curse mark. You need a little more training to be able to get yourself more...situated with your powers."_

"Wha?"

**"Just follow us."**

We were somehow standing in a silver forest with lots of plants and the occasional chirp of a bird.

"What is this place?"

**"I dunno, I guess our realm?"**

"Wha?"

_"Once we chose you as our host this place just appeared so we live here."_

"Okay, so what are we learning?"

_"Before we start anything we need to explain and clear upo some things for you."_

"Okay?"

_"Alright, first of all, don't use your elemental powers unless we give you permission to."_

"What do you mean?"

_"You're not accustomed to it yet so your body and chakra could have a bit of a hard time ajusting to it. We know others who can help train you in those powers but that will have to wait for another day. You can transform into a wolf whenever you want but don't activate the elemental powers. Another thing, your nature powers, elemental powers are all you. Our powers happen when we take over or we lend you our powers. When that happens you'll learn more about our powers but that's also for another day."_

"Okay, so what are we learning?"

_"You're nature affinity."_

"But in my wolf form when I activate the elemental powers can't I control all of them?"

_"Yes but in that form, you use only the element. Not jutsus. Plus, all of them will have equal power except for one that suites you the best and is more powerful."_

"So how do we learn my affinity?"

_"With this paper, I want you to focus some of your chakra onto the paper. If it gets wet, your water, if it burns, fire, if it rips in half, wind, if it crumples, lightning, if it falls apart, earth."_

I glanced at the paper than back at them "What are your guys' affinities?"

**"We'll tell you after you find out yours." **Kurotsuki smirked.

I rolled my eyes but cincentrated my chakra onto the paper. I felt them both grow oddly quiet and I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"What does it mean if it's glowing?"

_"It means...your element is light."_ Shirotsuki said in awe _"This only happened once..."_

"What do you mean?"

_"Light is a combination of all five elements, say; light from a fire, light from the sun determines a warm or cold breeze, light reflecting off water, light helping the earth grow, and light from lightning. So not only can you use light style, you can use the other ones to, damn."_

"What's wrong with being a light user?"

_"It's extremly rare. There were only two other light users, both of course died thousands of years ago. I'm a light user myself but i'm a god so that's just influnenced by my powers. But it's truly rare indeed to be born with a light affinity, there are many things required for it, most have to train years to master it, it's impossible to learn with a simple technique like the sharigan or anything else. It can't be copied or stolen, it's only usuable by the user itself."_

**"Shirotsuki's element is light, while mine is dark. Dark is the same as light but holds a more...darker I guess you could say aura. There have been only three other dark users and they're all dead as well."**

"So basically, this isn't that big of a deal right? I know it's rare but, it's happened before right?"

_"Yes, it has...but I wonder what this means..." _Shirotsuki triled of worriedly.

**"Well, since she's ligth I guess you'll have to train her. So i'm outta here-"**

_"No, you're not going anywhere. If Mizu is light then you have to train her how to fight against dark."_

**"Damn."**

"So are we going to start training or what?"

Let's just say I instantly regretted those words.

* * *

><p>Let me tell you guys something.<p>

Training. With. These. Bastards. Is. Complete. Hell.

Shirotsuki is that super fast, way more smarter than you type and when he jabs you it hurts like a mother clucker. And no one I mean _no one _can sneak up on him. I even asked Kurotsuki if he could do it and he said he could. I told him to prove it. And he failed horribly. This guy may be blind, but he's good.

Kurotsuki on the otherhand is merciless. He doesn't care if you get hurt, maimed, or if he kills you. If anything he enjoys it.

That sick, twisted bastard.

"Can I go back to reality now?" I asked hopefully.

_"...I guess we've trained you long enoough for today."_ Shirotsuki trailed off.

"No shit man." I rolleed my eyes.

_"But before you leave we need to do something."_

"...what?"

_"We have enough power to get rid of the curse mark now, but it's going to hurt a lot." _Shirotsuki said worriedly.

"How bad?"

**"Like hell." **Kurotsuki said bluntly.

_"We can wait and see if there's another wa-"_

"No. I want it gone. Go ahead."

_"Are you sure?"_

I nodded my head and he sighed _"Alright, just sit down and do your best to relax."_

I did just that and clenched my teeth when Shirotsuki and Kurotsuki put their hands on my neck.

_"Ready?" _I nodded.

**"One."**

_"Two."_

**_"Three!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>"Alright today we're going to teach you about the summoning jutsu<strong>." Kurotsuki said kicking me awake.

I glared at him and sighed, but felt my mouth twitching up in a smile. I felt like crap, but it was totally worth it to have that freakin curse mark gone. and all I can say now is thank god. It had definetly hurt like hell but it was such a relief to have it gone.

"Summoning?"

_"Yup. Now listen up, everyone has their own prefered animal summon, me and Kurotsukis' are the same however."_

"What can you guys summon?"

_"Equestrians and fowls."_

"Horses and birds?"

_"...yeah, just watch." _Shirotsuki sweat dropped, he bit his thumb, enough to draw blood and slammed it against the ground. I watched in awe as there was a huge puff of smoke and a snowy white unicorn appeared and looked at Shirotsuki.

"Dude that's so cool!" I grinned running up to the unicorn.

'Hello little one.' she nuzzled my head affectionatley.

_"This is Sora." _Shirotsuki patted the unicorns snowy mane.

**"Yeah, yeah, a unicorn's sooo awesome." **Shirotsuki snorted **"Wait till you see mine." **he bit his thumb and slammed it on the ground, there was another huge puff of smoke and I looked in awe as a coal black horse with a firery mane appeared. Literally about the mane, that things was on freakin fire.

"Another cool horse!" I yelled gloping said horse who's mane surprisingly didn't burn me.

'Sup.'

"Hey I like this guy." I grinned patting him on the head.

**"Thought you might." **Kurotsuki smirked **"His name is Tenkei."**

"Nice to meet you, Tenkei, Sora." I nodded at them and they returned the gesture.

_"Alright Mizu, according to what we know, your animal is already assigned to you so all you have to do is draw some blood and do what we did."_

"You know, I figured since theres the whole wolf god thing your animals would be wolves."

_"There's no need to sumoon them. Talking, turning to a wolf, or anything wolf related is like breathing for us. It's the same for you actually."_

"Okay..."

**"Another thing to add, whatever we can summon you can summon. It doesn't work vice versa though, you summon what we can summon and your own summons, but we can only do our own."**

"Why?"

**"How the hell am I supposed to know?"**

"Okay, here goes nothing." I sighed biting my thumb and slamming it against the ground.

...

...

...

"WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled.

'Do you have to scream so freakin loud?' A long/large black dragon with red eyes hissed 'Ugh, you just woke me up.'

"So I can summon dragons?" I raised an eyebrow.

'Damn straight you can, now will you be quiet?' the dragon put a...hand? claw? paw? on his head and groaned 'I have a major hangover...'

"Can...can dragons even get drunk?"

'Yes...we can. Now, my name is Kiryoku now bye.' and with that he left.

"Okay..." I said still a bit confused "He was rude."

**"And you aren't?" **Kurotsuki snorted **"Come on, we still have a lot more summons to go through."**

-Time skip-

By the time we were done I learned I had nine dragons summons. There was; Kiryoku, the rude dragon from earlier that specializes in the dark element, Shinkou, a very long white tinted with blue dragon with ice blue eyes, he specializes in the ice/snow compartment and is generally a pretty cold and sarcastic guy.

Mizuumi, a small but very long sky blue dragon with calm crystal blue eyes, she specialized in the water compartment and is a pretty mellow and wise person unless you piss her off, Shinjiru, a lithe and long, light gray dragon with pale lavender eyes, he specializes in the wind/air compartment and is a very lazy but super smart guy (Remind you of someone?).

Hisui, a large jade colored dragon with amber eyes, he specializes in the earth section and is definetly the strong silent type, then there's Hikou, one of my favorites, she was a bright creamy yellow/gold dragon with ocean blue eyes, she specialized in llighting and is a very hyper and talkative, and reminds me a lot of Naruto.

Rei, another pure black dragon but with onyx eyes, she specialized in the shadows area and is a very wise and comforting kind of guy that'd make good company, Makoto, a firery red dragon with piercing amber eyes, she specializes in fire and is a very short-tempered, hot-headed, but a funny person.

Finally, there's Hikari, my favorite, she was another small, but very long dragon with blue, glod, and white scales, with shining blue eyes, she specialized in the light section and was a very sweet, gentle, and caring person that seemed like the youngest in dragon years but just radiated with innocence.

Shirotsuki had five horse summons and five bird summons, it was the same for Kurotsuki meaning the same for me. Basically, today was extremly tiring, i'm pretty sure I should've fainted from blood loss hours ago, from siging all those contracts.

But, it was all worth it.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mizu!" a familiar voice yelled.<p>

I glanced back and smiled at the grinning blonde but glared at the Pery sage that followed close behind.

"Hey Naruto!...Pervy sage."

"Not you too." he groaned.

"Told ya you were a pervert." Naruto snickered.

"How about some ramen buddy?" I grinned at the blonde.

"Oh yeah! And guess what?"

"What?"

"I learned a new jutsu that's going to blow everyone awway!"

"So did I." I smirked.

"Bet mine's better than yours!"

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p>"So how's Pervy sage?" I asked with a mouth full of noodles.<p>

"Still a pervert." Naruto grumbled through his own mouth of noodles.

"What are you two doing here?"

I twitched my ears and looked back at the familiar head of Duck-butt hair.

"Hey Duck-butt." I grinned at him "How was your time in the death trap they call a hospital?"

"Hn."

"And back to the horrible 'Hns'." I rolled my eyes.

"Miso Ramen." he said taking a seat next to me.

"Coming right up!" Ayame smiled. (I hope that's her name...0-0)

"So how's training going?"

"Hn."

"I rolled my eyes and looked over at Naruto "Are you ready for your match with Hyuuga?"

"I'm totally going to beat that guy! BELIEVE IT!" he fist pumped.

"Kick some ass for me." I smirked.

"What about you? You're going against Shino." Naruto said with his mouth once again full.

"I think I can handle him." I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you've got to watch out for those bugs, you saw hwat he did-"

"AHAHAHAH, YOU'RE SO FUNNY NARUTO!" I shouted loudly slamming a hand over his mouth.

I shivered when I felt eyes burning holes into the back of my head and I didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. I mouthed 'over-protective' to Naruto and he just gave me a confused look.

"So...Naruto! Tell us about this new jutsu of yours." I said nervously taking my hand off his mouth.

"Hmm, nope! It's going to be a surprise!" he grinned "I'm going to use it to beat Sasuke!"

"If you even make it that far dobe." Sasuke smirked.

I lashed my tail against his leg and gave him a glare "Don't mind Duck-butt Naruto, you'll definetly beat that Hyuuga."

"Thanks Mizu! I can't wait to fight you too!" he grinned enthusiastically.

"Ahahah, of course you do." I chuckled.

"How's your ear?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"Wha-huh?"

"Ear?" Naruto asked confused.

Sasuke rolled his eyes "Your ear."

I blinked a couple times then reached up a hand and touched the area the cut had been, all that was left ws a small pale scar to show that it had been there.

"Fine, never better." I grinned.

Sasuke looked at me with a stern gaze but sighed and went back to eating.

"What's up with him?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows my spunky blonde friend, who knows?" I shrugged "Eh, well, I should get going, Shirotsuki's going to throw a fit if i'm late. See you guys." I left some money on the counter and I had only taken a few steps before I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I looked around and saw and I.V drip attached to my arm and I tensed and immediatley ripped it out.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Hey Nara, how long have I been out?"

"About five days."

"Wha-huh? Five days? Damn."

"Yeah, you were out pretty good, and what's with the whole 'ripping-the-I.V-drip-out-of-your-arm? those things are supposed to help you ya know."

"I hate hospitals."

"What?'

I sighed and looked at the lazy ninja and then looked out the window "I hate hospitals."

"Is this some kind of phsycological problem?" he asked.

I gave him a weird look and raised an eyebrow "God, you sound like a therapist."

"Eh." he shrugged.

"You know therapist equals the/rapist." I said seriously.

"Where the hell do you come up with this stuff?" he gave me a weird look.

"In the wonderful wonders of Mizu land." I grinned.

"So what's up with hating hospitals?"

I pondered this for a few minutes before answering "Well, first of all, the doctors and nurses aact like they know way more than we do-"

"Which they do."

I glared at him "And they treat us like babies that can't do a gosh dang thing, there's needles, drugs, and blood everywhere, everything is pretty much freakin white, it gives off a depressing vibe, and it reeks of death."

"All reasonable reasons." he nodded.

"So what's the diagnosis doc? WHat am I in for?" I asked putting my hands behind my head and looking at him lazily.

"You want to hear them all?" he raised an eyebrow and I nodded.

He sighed and used his fingers to count "One, to much stress on the body, two, major loss of blood, three, lots of stress on the body, four, overuse of chakra, and major stress on the body."

"You said that three times."

"Because it's true. The doctors said you fainted because you were putting to much work on your body and you haven't been resting enough to keep up with all the work, thus leading to the coughing fits and blacking out."

"Damn."

"Troublesome woman."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, but stopped mid roll when my eyes landed on four boquets of flowers "People vistited me?"

"I'm here aren't I?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow "Why? Don;t tell me you actually thought no one would visit you."

"Is that bad?" I said sheepishly.

"Jeez, you're our friend aren't you? Have some faith in us." he rolled his eyes.

"Do you know who came?"

"Don't know don't care."

"Wait, you said I was out for five days right?"

"Yeah."

"When's the final exam?"

"Tomorrow-"

"What! Tomorrow? Hell no! Are you serious?" I shouted, completly shocked.

"Yeah, anyway, i'm going to go check on the idiot." he yawned getting up.

"Naruto's here to?" I asked worriedly.

"Yup, he passed out two days after you."

"Tell him I said hi."

"Whatever."

I watched as he left and my eyes wandered over to the flowers. I was about to pick one up when a familiar blobs of blonde and pink hair walked in.

"Hey Sakura, Hey Ino." I nodded at them.

"Hey Mizu! How are you feeling?"

"I've been better."

"I bet! You were out for five days straight!" Ino exclaimed.

"Hey, do either of you guys know who gave me the flowers?"

They both had a thoughtful look on their face then they shook their heads.

"I don't know, what about you Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, but it's not from one person, it's from four, see how the wrappings and flowers are different?"

Ino took a second look at the flowers and a mischevious look came to her face "Hey...it looks like you've got secret admirers."

"Hah?"

"Jeez, as a nature lover i'd figure you know the meaning of the flowers. Do you at least know what type they are?"

"Yeah, they all have an Azalea, and a red tulip, the first batch has those two and a pink camellia, the second batch has the other two as well and daffodil, the third batch has the other two again and a Jonquil, and finally the fourth batch has the first two, a Gloxinia, and a lavender colored heather."

"But, do you know the meanings?" Ino pressed.

"I know meanings for most plants but not these guys." I shrugged.

"Azaleas mean 'take care of yourself for me', the red Tulip means 'decloration of love', a pink Camellia means 'longing for you', a Daffodil means 'unrequited love', a Jonguil means ' desire for affection to be returned', a Gloxinia means ' love at first sight', and a lavender heather means 'admiration'. Basically, all the people who sent these to you are in love with you!" Ino said dreamily.

"I doubt someone sent these as declorations of 'love'." I rolled my eyes "They probaly thought they were pretty and decided they'd make good get well presents."

I cried out in pain as Ino whacked me on the head 'What the heck was that for?" I whined rubbing my head.

"Ugh! You have no intrest in love do you? How can you call yourself a girl!" Ino huffed.

"The heck are you talking about?" I said crossly still rubbing my head.

"You're so lucky Mizu! Having four guys in love with you! It's every girls' dream!" Sakura said dreamily.

"You guys must be on some major crack, these aren't 'love' declorations, why would anyone care about stuff like that with the final exams so close?"

They both sighed dramatically and glanced the clock "Oh! We have to go visit some other people to! See ya later Mizu!" they both shouted and left.

I looked sat the spot they had been and shook my head "Crackheads..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Chuckles evily in the background* Looks like Mizu has some admirers X3 But don't worry, this will stay a SasukexOcxKiba. There are just two <em>other <em>people inlove with our dear little Mizu XD! You can guess to see who is the 'secret admirer' that gave each batch of flowers. There are four batches so four people and this is how they were batched up. Scroll up to see flower meanings.**

**Batch one- Azalea**, **red tulip, pink camellia.**

**Batch two- Azalea, red tulip, Daffodil.**

**Batch three- Azalea, red tulip, Jonquil.**

**Batch four- Azalea, red tulip, Glaxinia, and lavender heather.**


	17. The Final Rounds Begin!

**WAZZUP MY FELLOW FANFICTION USERS XD! I have a special shout out to Echo Uchiha for giving me that huge, truckload of reviews.**

**Marshmellow: Thank you Echo Uchiha!, And thank you Cuttinglightning, Pinaychik13, and susl for reviewing! Thanks to you guys my goal of 50 reviews is wayyy closer! ^.^ I already have a special surprise for you guys once it's reached! And my new story Konoha High Academy is up! So feel free to check it out!**

**Ryuu: Yeah, watch her put me through high school drama...WHICH i'm trying to avoid!**

**Marshmellow: But it's not interesting without a little drama!**

**Ryuu: Stories can be very interesting without any drama!**

**Marshmellow: But i'm making a bunch of guys fall head over heels for you! It's every girls fantasy! A reverse harem!**

**Ryuu: WTF? And no it isn't!**

**Marshmellow: Yes it is!**

**Mizu:...Who are you?**

**Ryuu: I should say the same to you...and why do you have ca-**

**Mizu: WOLF! THEY ARE WOLF EARS! IS IT REALLY SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND THAT! ? GAHHH!**

**Ryuu:...well! Someone has a temper problem.**

**Mizu: What the heck are you talking about!**

**Ryuu: You know what i'm talking about.**

**-marshmellow watches from the sidelines as the two ocs face off-**

**-Mizu pulls out a kunai-**

**Ryuu: That's a weird looking knife.**

**Mizu: Dude, i'm a ninja!**

**Ryuu:...what?**

**Mizu: You don't even know what ninjas are?**

**Ryuu: I know what they are but don't they only ex-**

**Marshmellow: MOVING ON! AHAHAHAHAHAH! Gaara! Say the disclaimer please.**

**Gaara: -sighs- Marshmellow does not own Naruto, only her ocs.**

**Marshmellow: Damn straight!**

**-sweat drops-**

**Ryuu & Mizu: God help us.**

* * *

><p>"Alright Naruto! Kick some Hyuuga ass!" I yelled down to the blonde haired boy.<p>

All of the people who passed prelims were watching from our own little stand and I did a sideways glance at Kara. The battles had been changed around thanks to that mummy guy not participating any more and this rain villiage chick had been allowed to fill in for him, so now, I was up against her instead of Shino.

_'So, basically we trained you to fight against Shino, but now you're fighting against this girl, and you don't even know what she's capable of.'_

**'Damn, that sucks for you.'**

'I think I can handle her.'

_'...'_

**'...'**

'I hate you guys sometimes.'

"Dang, Naruto doesn't stand a chance." Shikamaru yawned.

"Don't say that!" I scolded, smacking him in the back of the head.

"Man, this sucks."

"Lazyass." I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly, I felt Mr. Ferret tense and heard him utter a low growl. I scanned the crowd and my eyes located a few ANBU in the back of the stands. I glanced oved to where the Hokage was and saw the Kazekage next to him as well. I narrowed my eyes adn uttered a low growl along with Mr. Ferret and Shikamatu glanced at me.

"What's up with you?"

"That guy's giving off bad vibes." I said slowly.

"Just ignore it."

"...whatever." I shrugged and turned back to the fight that had already begun.

Naruto threw three kunai at Neji and charged. He easily deflected the kunai and sent Naruto tumbling away. Naruto did a flip and threw a punch at Neji who dodged. There was a flurry of fists between them before Neji made a hit to Naruto's shoulder. Naruto leapt back and made a hand sign, four other Narutos appeared and I smirked.

"Naruto's got this in the bag."

"Don't get to confident, you're forgetting he's fighting Neji."

"Dude,...you're such a downer." I sighed rolling my eyes "Neji smenji, I just know Naruto's going to win this."

"Whatever." he yawned.

Four of the five Narutos charged at Neji, he smirked and used their backs to push him upward and knock the other two away. One of the Narutos charged and threw a kick upwards. I narrowed my eyes when Neji also flew up, making it look like he got hit. He back flipped and two Narutos charged at him, he pushed them away and they 'poofed' disappearing. He blew the other two away with a push of his chakra and they also disappeared.

"You thought you could be Hokage? It's obserd, never. These eyes of mine show me many things, one thing they've shown me is that peoples' limitations are set, fixed, unchangeable. Only a fool wastes his time trying to become something he can never be."

"A fool huh? Don;t give me this crap. Who are you to judge who a person can and can't be?"

"Do you think anyone can be Hokage? Through a little hard work? Open your eyes. Of all the shinobi in the world think of how few became Hokage. Theyw ere born destined to be Hokage, it's not something you mearly become just by trying. They were chosen by destiny."

_'So this child is one of those.' _SHirotsuki commented all of a sudden.

'What do you mean?'

_'Let's just say it's past experience.'_

'Weirdo.'

"Each person is given their own path to follow and they must follow it obediently. To the end. There is only one destiny we all share equally. Death."

I noticed that a sad look came into Neji's eyes before giving way to cold hatred.

"Yeah? So what? You can think that way if you want." Naruto held out a fist "But, people always tell me I don't know when to give up, Shadow Clone jutsu!"

There was a loud poof and a whole hoard of Narutos charged at Neji. He activated his byakugan and easily dodged each of their attacks, as well as adding in his own kicks and punches. Neji chargesd straight through the clones and landed a direct hit to the real Naruto;s chakra points. Naruto coughed out some blood and his clones disappeared.

"You see? I told you it was pointless." Neji smirked.

"Oh yeah? And I told you not to count me out!"

My eyes widened for a split second when that Naruto disappeared and it was quickly repleced by a smirk. Two Narutos charged at Neji and one landed a punch to his face. I narrowed my eyes again as the punch was stopped by a wall of chakra and Neji spun in a circle, blowing the two Narutos away.

'What kind of move is that?'

_'A very special defense and offensive move.'_

Naruto made another hand sign and his clones surrounded Neji in a circle. They charged and Neji spun in another circle, blowing all of the clones away with a wall of chakra.

"This the end, you're in range and you can't escape my eight trigrams."

'wha?'

Neji got into some kind of stance "Gentle fist style: Eight trigrams, 64 palms."

Neji charged at Naruto and hit him with both of his hands "Two palms!" he made another few hits "Four palms! Eight palms! 16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!"

Naruto was sent flying backwards and I tensed as the proctor started walking up.

"I have now struck all 64 of your chakra points, you're lucky to still be breathing. It must be frustrating, to realize how utterly hopeless it all was. This little dream of yours, you thought you could succed on hard work alone. But that's only an illusion."

"It's over." Shikamaru stated.

"No it's not!" i growled at him "Just watch."

"No way." I heard Naruto pant as he slowly got up "I told you, I just don't know when to give up."

"Damn straight blondie! Pwn this guy's ass!" I shouted down at him.

"Stop this futile attempt, you'll get more of the same, I have nothing against you personally."

"Heh, that's touching. You're going ot make me cry. I've got plenty of things against you."

"I don't know what you mean."

"You don't? And here I thought you were Mr. Know-it-all. Don't you remeber what you did to Hinata? The way you messed with her with your mind games? The way you teared her down when she worked so hard to get here!"

"Never mind that. It doesn't concern you."

"You mocked HInata, calling her a failure, all that stuff about the Hyuuga clan, the main household, branch families! What a bunch of crap!It doesn;t give you the rite to decide who's a failure! That's what i've got against you!"

"Very well then, since you're so interested i'll tell you." Neji said bitterly "The Hyuuga clan's heritage of hatred. For generations, the main household of our clan has practiced a secret ninjutsu, know as the curse mark jutsu."

'Curse mark?'

"The curse mark is the symbol of a bird locked in it's cage. It's the mark of those who are bound to a destiny they cannot escape."

I watched casrefully as Neji undid his headband and took it off. There on his forehead was a green 'X' with lines on either side of it.

"That's...the curse mark?" Naruto said slowly.

"I was four years old when thed leaders of my clan branded me with this symbol on my forehead with their curse mark jutsu. On that day a great celebration took place in the hiden leaf village. After many years of war a peace agreement had at last been reached with the land of lightining. And they sent the head cloud ninja to sign the agreement. Everyone was there to welcome them. From every genin to every jonin. Only one clan was absent, the Hyuuga clan. Because this was the day that the heir to the main household was turning three, Lady Hinata's third birthday."

Neji glanced up at the stands and continued "Lord Hiashi Hyuuga is sitting up there. He and my father Hizashi are twin brothers. And yet, he entered the world first so he is the head of the family. The first born. While my father, his twin brother, was banished to a lesser branch. It was then, on the day that the heir to the main household turned threethat I was made a bird in a cage. By my own uncle."

"You and this clan of yours, what's the point of it all? Having a main family, a branch family. And this weird cursemark, what's it mean anyway?"

"I can assure you of one thing. It's not simply for decoration. You see, this is more than a mark we just wear, it's an instrument in which they use to keep us is place. We live in fear that they will use the curse mark to turn our brains into jelly anytime they wish. Fera. That is what we live with. And we live with it everday. Only in death are we free from it. This is how the power of the nyakugan is kept secret. Only the Hyuuga posses this unique form of kekkai genkai, and of course, there are many who are willing to steal it from us. That is why we exsist, it is the purpose of the branch family to defend that secret and to serve the keepers of the secret."

"The main household. Obediently, and without question, for eternity. That is our destiny, or was. Until that dreadful night, they went to far. When they murdered my father."

I stiffened and looked down with wide eyes at what Neji was saying.

'I don't like where this is going.'

**'Ditto.'**

"One night, someone entered the main household and abducted lady Hinata. Lord Hiashi quickly caught and killed the man. And who was this intruder? Sneaking through the shadows in the dead of the night? Wearing a amsk over his face? It was none othed than the head cloud ninja from the land of lightning. The man who had just signed an alliance with us, it was obvious he was after the secret of the byakugan."

"But the land of lightning were shocked at the willful murder of this ninja, they claimed the hidden leaf was in violation of the treaty. Things got worse and worseit looked like war would break out anew, the leaf wanted above all things to avoid another war. So at last they made a deal. A life for a life. The land of lightning demanded the death of the one responsible for the murder of their ninja. Of there was to be peace, Lord Hiashi must die. The leaf accepted their terms, so to avoid a war, a man was killed."

"But not Hiashi, it was my father, his own twin brother took his place, in order to protect the main household! Only in death was my father free of this curse mark. They were so alike, they were brothers, but their destinys had been chosen. Long ago, when one was born a few seconds before the other. And this match is the same. Your destiny was decided the moment I was chosen as your opponent."

**'Damn, this is some screwed up shit.'**

_'War is indeed a terrible thing.'_

"It is your destiny to lose to me."

"Oh yeah? Well we won't know that until you beat me. Okay, so your father was killed a long time ago, and I know it wasn't fair, and maybe your upset about that. I understand, but that's got nothin got do with destiny! If you think i'm buying that you're wrong!"

"You will never understand." and with that Neji charged at Naruto and hit him straight in the chest, and Naruto went flying back.

"Proctor, it's over."

"W-wait. Don't walk away from me. I'm not done yet, and I don't go back on my word. That's my ninja way. All this destiny crap, will if you really believe in it then why are you walking away!"

"You immudent brat, why waste my breath explaining it to you? We are all given a destiny at birth, and it's pointless to fight against it. you don;t know what it's like to be branded with a mark, to be set apart form others. A mark that can never be wiped away!"

"Oh yeah...I know what it's like...well...big..deal. Who cares?"

"You worthless little-"

"You...you think you've got troubles? I've got news for you Neji, you're not the only special one around here. Did you ever think Hinata might be suffering as much as you are? it's not her fault her father was born before yours! But you hate her for it! You disrespect her! Even when she's trying so hard to change herself."

"All she wanted was your respect, that's what she was fighting for. Even though it almost killed her. What ws that all about anyway? I thought it was your destiny to_ serve _the main household, not beat it to a bloody pulp! After all that crap you said about how we can't fight destiny, you don;t really believe in it don't you!"

**'Since when did fights have all this talking in them?'**

_'Shut up!'_

Naruto started coughing and Neji smirked "I have blocked all 64 of your chakra points, how do you expect to beat me? When you can;t even use your chakra. zit's fitting that you sympathize with Hinata necause you both share the same fate."

"Oh really?"

**'How many times is he going to say that?'**

'Shut up!'

"You think that byakugan of yours sees everything? Everyone's weakness right?"

"That's right, but if you think you can prove me wrong be my guest."

"You got it! I'm going to show you you're wrong about a lot of things! Starting right now!"

I suddenly felt a familiar chakra pressence and I narrowed my eyes when Naruto started to concentrate and a red chakra started to swirl around him.

'So the nine tails strikes again.'

_'I'm amazed that he can call apon it so easily.'_

'Hell yeah foos!'

'The red chakra started to twirl around Naruto and settled for a firey barrier around him. Naruto leapt up and threw a few shuriken at Neji , who blocked it by spinning in a circle on the ground. Neji threw his own shurkien at Naruto but he was gone in a flash. Neji jumped up when Naruto appeared and dodged the punch he threw.

They both took out a kunai and charged. They skidded back a few steps then charged again. They caught their kunais in mid-air and clashed once again, skidding back a few steps and Naruto ran at Neji, the sound of metal clashing against metal filled the areana and then there was a huge explosion. I watched closely as the dust and smoke disappeared, Neji pulled himself out of the first mound of dirt and I tensed as Naruto just laid there in a hole.

:Sorry, but this is reality (Oh the irony XD), once a failure, always a failure-" Neji's eyes widened as an orange clad fistg shot out of the ground and landed a direct punch to his jaw.

"Hell yeah blondie!" I shouted fist pumping.

"I...can't...move." Neji coughed and laid there panting "I should have guessed you would use that shadow clone jutsu, it's your specialty after all. I was careless."

"For the record, I failed the graduation exam three times. There was this one jutsu, that tripped me up everytime. It was the one jutsu, I couldn't master. My clones were pathetic, that's right. I flunked the shadow clone jutsu everytime. So don't come whining to me about this destiny stuff. Don't tell me you can't change what you are. You can do it to, because unlike me, you're not a failure."

"The winner is, Naruto Uzumaki."

"HELL YEAH!" I cheered.

"Didn't know he had it in him." Shikamaru yawned.

"Nice job Naruto!" I shouted down to him.

"WOOHOO! YEAH! I WON!" Naruto cheered coming to join us up in the stands.

Naruto suddenly stopped his cheering and looked at the crowd that had recently just been cheering warily "Why do they all look so...angry?"

"Because Dick-butt's match is next and they're impatient becasue he's not here." I sighed also scanning the crowd.

"What does he think he's doing? Forfeitikng?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"A wise man never quits danger, leading to a wise descision." Shino said suddenly.

We all looked at him for a few minutes before Naruto said "What are you talking about? He'll be here! Believe it!" Naruto nodded.

"I agree with Blondie, there's no way Duck-butt will miss this." I also nodded.

"Would it kill you to say someone's actual name?" Shikamaru yawned.

"It's more funner this way." I shrugged.

"Whatever." Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"Listen everyone, one of the contestants for the next match has not arrived yet, so we will be briefly postponing this match and jumping on to the one that would have followed after it."

"Hey wait! That means my battle is one match closer! Aw man, what a drag!" Shikamaru complained.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"It gets boring after a while." I shrugged.

"Then on to the next battle, Shino, Kankuro, please come down."

"Proctor! I withdraw! So please advance to the next match instead!" Creepy cat eared guy called down.

"Due to Kankuro's withdrawl, Shino wins by default."

Murmurs of protest were heard throughout the crowd and I felt my ear twitch.

"Guess it's my turn then?" I sighed.

"Go get her Mizu!" Naruto shouted.

"Right.." I sighed again looking at the smirking girl infront of me.

"Alright, Begin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ahahah, sorry this chapters a little short you guys, i'm kind of pressed for time right now -sweat drop-, but i'll make it up to you guys next chapter ^.^, so I have only two request!<strong>

**1- if you want, check out my story Konoha High Academy (I'm testing my skills out on a high school fanfic :D)**

**2- Review peeps! Once we make it to 50 I have a special surprise for you guys XD**

**Marshmellow-**

**Out!**


	18. Bonus chapter one: Duckbutt's Brithday!

**HELL YEAH MOFOS! 50 FREAKIN REVIEWS! OH YEAH! XD THANK YOU ALL SOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I could never have gotten this far without you, my faithful readers. ^(^-^)^ -cue running around the house screaming HELLL YEAHHH! while my mom yells at me to shut up- And as promised, I have this special bonus chapter for you! Yes, you heard me right! A bonus chapter! I'm so happy right now I could explode! (Figure of speech of course, because if I actually exploded, who would continue the story?) And i'm so glad that you guys like Mizu! I was afraid you guys might think she's Mary Sue or something but you don't! So yays! And i've gotta say, it's really fun writing her character. ^-^ And...HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE! XD THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU! ^-^**

**And now...**

**Without futher ado...**

**I bring to you...**

**My fellow fanfiction readers/authors...**

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter One!<strong>

**Duck-butt's Birthday!**

All was peaceful in the simple village of Konoha. Birds chirped, the skies were clear, and villagers made their way up and down busy streets with smiles on their htere was one villager of Konoha, that did not have a smile on his face. Oh no, not a smile indeed, on his face, was not a smile, but a scowl. A very annoyed one at that. Who is this boy that had a scowl instead of a smile on this wonderful day? Why, it was none other, than the ever so emotionless, Sasuke Uchiha.

Why was thiis young genin in such a bad mood? Well you see my dear readers, today, was none other, than his birthday.

Why would he be angry about it being his birthday? Most would be happy on this day yes? Well, do not put the full blame on his anti-social attitude, for a very good reason, this little genin is not happy. Not happy indeed.

For he wasn't the _only _one that knew of his birthday. So as you can see, Sasuke Uchiha, did not, under any circumstances, appreciate waking up in the morning to a hoard of fangirls infront of his house, calling out his name in the most annoying of ways.

So can you blame the guy?

And at this very moment, he was doing his very best, trying to avoid any fan-girl calling out his name, or shoving presents in his were only a very, _very _small handful of girls that weren't busy calling out his name every three seconds. You would think that i'm going to say that one of these girls is Mizu Akira aren't you?

Actually, Mizu Akira was indeed one of the girls in the village calling out his name. What? Surely you think this would be unheard of! Mizu Akira is certainly no fangirl! So what brought this on? Could it be that the little wolf eared girl had finally fallen for this Uchiha's charm?

...

Ahahahah! I bet I fooled you didn't I? No of course not, you see, our dear little Mizu is far, far, _far _to dense to come to that conclusion. You see, our dear little Mizu was wandering around the village, completley lost, becuase of her horrible sense of direction. She was not looking for the Uchiha for any fangirl reasons at all, oh no. Instead of the annoying 'Sasuke' she was calling out 'Duck-butt' but yes indeed, she still had a present in her hand. But surely not the kind of present a fangirl would give Sasuke, it was a present she knew would be right for someone like him.

So this is were our story begins, with a certain duck-butt haired boy running from rabid fangirls, and a fun-loving little wolf eared girl looking for this duck-butt.

* * *

><p>I carefully weaved my way among the villagers, trying to catch any sight of a familar head of duck-butt hair. I mean how hard can it be to find the <em>only <em>Uchiha in all of Konoha?

Please note the heavy sarcasm.

I sighed as I made my way past the crowd and continued walking along the paths, looking left and I slammed into something hard and fell back onto my butt.

"Oh my! I am terribly sorry my youthful maiden!"

"Are you okay Mizu!"

Aw shit.

I slowly looked up to have my worst fears confirmed.

Lee and Gai simled down at me, the sun glinting off their to white teeth and shining it in my eyes. I winced and then got up brushing the dirt of my pants.

"Hey Lee...and Gai-sensei." I said slowly al; the while getting ready to make a break for it.

"Hello my friend! How are you on the youthful morning!" Lee asked enthusiasticaly.

"Oh, fine." I said nonchalantly and Lee's grin became wider.

"How would you like to join us today for some youthful training with my students!" Gai offered joining in on the conversation.

I paled a bit and quickly shook my head "N-no no thanks, i'm actually bu-"

"Nonsense! There's always tiome for a good spar or two! Come young youthful being! We shall spread the powers of youth to the my other students!" Gai shouted haughtily and then grabbed my arm dragging me along - against my will I might add, to go train with his students. And he was heading there with speed that should not under any circumstances be used while holding onto another living thing.

God help me.

* * *

><p>"Come on Mizu! Come down!" Lee called up to me.<p>

"NO!"

"This is very unyouthful of you!" Gai called up as well.

"I don't freakin care!" I shouted back down at them from my very high branch.

Lee and Gai had dragged me here against my will, and now I had run up and climed to the highest branch of the tree and now I was currently glaring at them from it, while Lee and Gai were pleading with me to come down. Tenten had shaded her eyes to look up to where I was and Neji was just chilling against the trunk of a tree and looking up to where I was as well.

"Come on Mizu! It's not that bad!" Tenten called up to me.

"HELL NO! _YOU _WEREN'T DRAGGED HERE _AGAINST _YOUR WILL!" I shouted down to her and I heard Neji sigh.

Thumbs up for awesome wolf hearing.

"Just come down here so we can get this training down and over with." he said annoyed and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"This is very unyouthful!"

"I don't care!"

"How childish." Neji glared.

"Screw you Hyuuga!" (-laughs in the background- Because, his name means screw you know? Neji you?)

"Please Mizu!"

"No!"

I narrowed my eyes as they gathered together in a huddle and whispered to queitly for my ears to hear. Once they broke up I watched carefully as they all just backed away from the tree and looked up at me.

"Alright, fine, you don't have to train with us." Tenten sighed and I narrowed my eyes further.

"Oh! How saddened I am by this." Lee 'sobbed'.

"Yes, I was so looking forward to training with one of Kakashi's students!" Gai also 'sobbed'.

"I'm suspicious now!" I called down to the three.

Wait...three?

"You should be." a voice said huskily next to my ear.

I immediatley stiffened and did what any person would do if there was a guy right behind you on a very high branch practicaly breathing on your neck.

I shouted bloody murder and fell of my branch.

And landed on the ground.

Very, very, very hard.

"Hey Hyuuga." I said through the ground.

"Hn."

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?"

"Hn." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Oh, I haven't? Well, I hate you. A lot."

"Hn."

"Now that that is taken care of let us begin our training!" Gai said happily.

"I hate you to."

"Tenten! Lee! You're up first!"

"Right, right..." Tenten sighed getting up and getting in a fighting position.

"Alright! Mizu! Watch as my awesome powers of youth blossom!" Lee shouted flashing me a thumbs up.

"...Eh."

I watched in silence as Lee and Tenten sparred, it wasn't much of a match truthfully. Lee easily beat Tenten and then I grtoaned realizing what was coming next.

"Mizu! Neji! Your turn."

"God dammit." I cursed while Neji mearly smirked.

"I've been wanting to fight you for awhile now." he stated and I just looked at him boredly.

"And I _did _plan on something else today but since I was _dragged _here, _against _my will." I snarled at Lee and gai who sweat dropped and rubbed the back of their necks nervously.

"C-come on Mizu! Show Neji your powers of youth!" Lee cheered and Tenten whacked him on the head "Ow! Tenten! What was that for?"

"We should be cheering for Neji! He _is _on our team you know." Tenten pointed out.

"Thanks for the support Tenten." I stated blandly and she chuckled nevously.

"Let's get this fight over with." Neji stated moving into a fighting position.

I did the same and we stared off for a few seconds and then Gai said 'Go.' I ducked and dodged all of the hits he aimed at my chakra points with his byakugan activated and kept flittering around him. He got an annoyed look when he wasn't able to land a hit with me moving around so much. I did a few hand signs and my fist started to glow a white tinted with gold color as I threw in hits of my own. He dodged them with ease and then hit a spot on my left arm.

I winced and dropped that arm moving on to my right, he hit a spot on my shoulder and I smirked when he came close enough. I head butted him, knocking him back a few feet and Lee cheered while I rubbed my head.

"I swear to god, what is up with all these hard heads?"

Neji charged at me and I threw in a hit at the same time he did, our arms collided and he put pressure and I did the same. Neither of us wanting to back down he glared at me and I did the same. Suddenly he smirked and I tensed.

"How about we make this more interesting?" he asked putting more pressure.

"What do you have in mind?" I raised an eyebrow and did the same.

"If I win this match, you have to do something for me."

"...What do you need me to do?"

"I haven't decided yet, but if I win you have to do one thing for me." he smirked and then threw a kick my way.

I blocked it and smirked as well "Alright then, but if _I _win, I get to...braid your hair!" I shouted and he glared.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"...Fine."

I smirked but then that was quickly wiped away as he delivered a heavy kick to my gut, I slammed into a tree, feeling it's pain along with my own and I winced. I narrowed my eyes at Neji's sudden increase in speed and power and then realization dawned on me.

"You've been holding back!" I shouted accusingly and he mearly kept a blank face.

"Hn."

I growled and lunged at him, smirking when I landed a kick to his jaw, sending him flying backwards. The clone disappeared with a poof and my eyes widened as he appeared behind me. His pinned my arms behind my back and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Looks like I win." he said smugly.

"Not so fast Mr. Ego pants." I smirked "It seems that everyone keeps forgetting about my...extra limb."

He was still for a few moments and by the time he realized it my tail had already wrapped itself around his leg and yanked him to the side. He got up from his spot on the ground and glared at me, reactivating his byakugan. I glared right back and we charged. My eyes widened when my foot got caught on a hole and I tripped falling forwards. Neji didn;t hesitate and leapt ontop of me, he straddled my waist and pressed the tip of a kunai to my throat.

"I win." he said a bit out of breath.

"But I tripped!" I said indignantly and he smirked.

"A shinobi must always be aware of his surroundings."

"God dammit." I cursed.

"The battle goes to Neji! This was a very wonderful display of youthful power!" Gai said happily and I sweat dropped.

"Not bad Hyuuga." I sighed pusahing him off me and getting up.

"Hn."

"I've decided what I want you to do." Neji said smugly and I crossed my arms with a huff.

"What?"

"I want you to go-"

Suddenly a small, but long white box fell out of my pocket with a dark blue ribbon tied around it. I stared at the box for several seconds with furrowed eyebrows.

Blink.

Blink.

"HOLY SHIT HOW COULD I HAVE FORGOTTEN!" I shouted shocked "I'M SO STUPID OH MY GOD! SORRY, I'VE GOTTA GO BYE YOU GUYS!" I shouted quickly pickingup the box and jetting out of there like the speed of light. (No pun intended)

Team Gai stood there for a few seconds blinking then Tenten finally spoke "I think she just ducked out of the bet."

A darkish aura started to flow off Neji and he growled lowly "No she isn't. Not on _my _watch, no one get's away from me." and then with that he took off after the wolf eared girl and left Tenten, Gai, and Lee to stand there now blinking at the spot Neji had been.

I ran as fast as I could running around the village frantically looking about, suddenly to my good luck I saw a familar head of duck-butt hair and I called out to him.

"Hey DUCK-BUTT!"

* * *

><p>I froze as someone shouted at me and then I tensed getting ready to run away but then I realized there was only one person that would even think of calling me that. I turned around with slightly hopeful eyes and sure enough I saw Mizu running towards me with a huge grikn on her face, also looking slightly out of breath.<p>

"Hn."

"Happy...birthday!" she grinned wider and I felt my heart skip a beat.

God i'm turning into a sissy.

"Thanks." I said in monotone though on the inside I felt like that idiot when he hears we're going out to eat ramen.

"Oh don't be so cold! It's your birthday!" she smiled warmly and I felt myself sigh inwardly.

I couldn't believe that this girl didn't realize that she had me completley falling for her.

"Hn."

She looked me over carefully and then took notice of my slightly ruffled up clothing and said one word alone "Fangirls?"

"Hn."

"Well, fear not! For the great Mizu Akira has something to brighten up your day!" she said with an idiotic grin and took a few steps closer to me.

I felt my heart start to pound in my chest at how close she was and then I felt like having a heart attack when she whispered "Close your eyes.."

I did as she said and felt hope fluttering in my chest, my breath almost seemed to catch in my throat as I slightly leaned in. Confusion washed over me like a wave when I heard a rustling sound and I opened my eyes to see a white box being shoved infront of my face.

"..hn?"

"It's a present genius." she rolled her eyes but there was a huge smile on her face "Open it up! I really want to see your reaction!"

I raised an eyebrow at her overly bright face and I sighed pulling off the ribbon and I opened up the lid.

I couldn't help but stare in awe at the dagger. My calm and cool facade broke completley for a second and it took me awhile to get it back. The craftsmanship of the weapon was astounding. The blade was ebony black, with an ivory like hilt, with black vines wrapping around it. A small white crystal was stuck in the bottom of the hilt and it glowed brightly, making it seem as if flames danced inside it.

"I made it myself." she said her grin widening and I looked up at her shocked.

"You made this?"

"Yup! Nature abilities has it's ups and downs, and molding stuff like this happens to be one of the ups." she grinned wildly.

"Thank you." I said pocketing the dagger and her grin turned into a warm smile.

"No problem Duck-butt, and that little crystal at the hilt is infused with my chakra, so all you have to do is add a little bit of your own and then it'll activate my own and that thing will be like..." she trailed off as if looking for the right word.

"It'll come in handy." I mearly said but inside I felt warm.

"I'm glad you like it." she grinned and then tackled me into a hug.

I stiffened and my eyes widened in shock. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave a squeeze before pulling back, much to my disappointment, and grinned again.

"Happy birthday Duck-butt." she smiled and I took a deep breath, now was as good a time as any other.

"Mizu I-"

"Akira!" a voice shouted.

I saw her look back and I practically growled when I saw the Hyuuga.

"Oh, hey Hyuuga." she said smiling at him and I felt another spark ignite.

"What do you want." I growled and he smirked at me.

"Mizu here owes me something." he said smugly.

I felt confusion stir in me but I kept up my angry glare and then I noticed Mizu's confused face turn into one of realization.

"Oh! The bet! What did you want me to do?" she asked cocking her head.

Neji's smirk grew and he uttered seven words that sent my life into utter choas.

"Go out on a date with me."

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I bet you guys didn't see that coming! I loved writting this chapter! But it's kind of funny, for a chapter dedicated to sasuke I didn;t make him appear much...eheheheheh, anyways...remeber! This is a bonus chapter, most of the other bonus chapters to follow probaly won't interfere with the orginal story, unless I make it so, but if I do i'll give you guys a heads up. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And thanks again for giving me all those reviews! I'm one happy author! ^-^<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**OUT!**


	19. Attack on the Hidden Leaf Begins!

**Hi everbody! Thank you all so much for reviewing! And i'm really glad that you guys liked the bonus chapter! Ahahahah, sorry if you were expecting the next chapter for the bonus chapter but this one goes back to the normal story, i'll do bonus chapters whenever we reach a goal or if I just feel like taking a break from the real story! So fear not, bonus chapters will continue as long as I have random ideas! XD And i'll end the chuunin exam ar in a few more chapters because I think i've dragged them along long enough ^-^' And now...the chapter!**

**Alas, no, I do not own Naruto, only my awesome ocs...-sighs-**

* * *

><p>As soon as the proctor said 'go' Kara wasted no time charging at me. And let me tell you, this chick totally caught me off guard, no I mean seriously. I <em>was not <em>under any circumstances expecting this.

I mean, completely out of nowhere, this chick pulls out two giant ass axes!

What. The. Hell.

This chick, has some major problems, because it seems to be her lifelong goal for some _freakin _reason to try and lob my head of.

I leapt backwards dodging another swing from one of her axes and she just glared at me. I narrowed my eyes and slammed an fist into the ground and a hoard of roots charged and wrapped themselves around her. She swung at them with her axe from hell and I quickly drew the roots back.

Okay, plants is a no no.

My eyes widened as her axe slammed down on the spot I had previously been in and I looked at her shocked.

"Dude! Are you _trying _to kill me?" I asked shocked and she rolled her eyes.

"What do _you _think? I don't swing these babies for fun, oh wait, yes I do." she grinned and I just looked at her horrified.

"Dude, you have some _major _problems." I shook my head and she growled lunging at me again.

I leapt to the side and watched for an opening as she swung the axe around. I spotted one on her right side and I threw a quick kick to her gut, sending her flying back into a wall.

Take that crazy chick!

She shook the dirt off her and made a few hand signs, all the while smirking at me.

"Fire style: Flame Sparrow jutsu!"

A huge storm of flames in the shape of sparrows came at me and I leapt backwards. I narrowed my eyes when they started following me and I growled when she did another round to my left. I smirked and threw a couple of smoke bombs, the entire areana was covered ikn smoke and that's just what I needed.

I jumped up onto the railings infront of the crowds and I heard a few shocked gasps from behind me. I did a few hand signs and a light clone of me appeared and jumped down into the smoke to battle kara. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as she looked around frustrated and then she spotted my clone and immediatley lunged at her. I watched them fight and I rumaged around in my pockets and put a few pieces of string into my mouth. And tied a couple ribbons around my hands.

"M-mizu?" I heard a shocked voice from behind me and I turned around with a large grin on my face.

"Hey Hinata!" I exclaimed happily and she just looked at me shocked "What?"

"What are you doing?" Kiba said also shocked beside her and I grinned at him as well.

"Hey Dog-boy! How are you guys? Are you okay now Hinata?" I asked worriedly and she nodded and I cracked a grikn.

"Hey kid..." a ninja said with a white bandage over his nose.

I looked at him and raised and eyebrow and the ninja next to him finished.

"Shouldn't you be you know, down there?"

"Yes, I guess in a _way_ I should be, but this is all part of my plan." I said matter of factly and they just looked at me blankly "Hey, i'm still in the areana." I shrugged and they just looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Kara's pissed off voice shouted and I looked down at her with a cheeky grin.

"Why?" I said in a sing-song voice and her face turned red with rage.

"How _dare _you make a fool of me! No one makes a fool of me!"

"Didn't you just contradict yourself?" I cocked my head and she let out a frustrated screech.

"JUST GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU!"

"Dude, i'm not even going to _try_ to explain to you what was wrong with that statement." I shook my head sadly and she gave another screech.

I let out a little whistle and a couple bird flew over to me, I gave them each a piece of the string and they flew off and criss crossed around the areana.

"What are you planning now!" she yelled up at me and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"That's it! Fire style: Fire Javalin!"

I gave a startled yell as a flurry of flamming javalins headed towards where I was. I leapt down from my post and the missed the javalins by and inch. I wrapped one of the ribbons around my left hand and I put the othedr one in my mouth. I charged at kara and she came at me, I threw a kick to her side and she blocked aiming a punch to my face. I ducked and tried to knock her off her feet, only to have her knee me in the gut, I flew back a few steps and spit out a glob of blood onto the ground.

Kara grinned evily and swung her way-to-huge axe at me and I winced as it cut my shoulder, my eyes widened a bit and I looked at Kara through narrowed eyes.

"Why are my movements slower?" I asked darkly and she just smirked and blew on her nails.

"That last hit you got, I channeled some of my chakra and screwed with yours, think of it as revenge for my brother-"

"That guy was your _brother_?" I asked shocked and she glared at me.

"Yes he was! And you completley cheated!"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"Yes!"

"I didn't cheat."

"STOP LYING!" she screeched frustrated and I looked at her warily.

"Dude, are you PMsing or something?"

I heard a few groans come from the stage and Kara stomped her foot like an angry child.

"No! I am not PMsing! _You _are just annoying!"

"Ouch, that really hurts." I rolled my eyes and she gave a loud screech before charging at me again.

I did a few hand signs and smirked "Light Style: Akira Ken!" (Morning Sun Sword)

A ball of light appeared in my hand before growing longer and taking the shape of a katana, our weapons clashed. Her huge ass axe and my normal sized katana.

"You think you can win with _that_?" Kara sneered adding more pressure to her axe "don't make me laugh."

"Wasn;t trying to." I smirked and added pressure as well. My smirk widened as her eyes grew huge when my katana started to cut right through the axe as if it were butter.

"What kind of jutsu is this?" she snarled at me and I looked at her boredly.

"It's a jutsu."

"You're an idiot."

"Who's the one getting their axe cut in half?"

Finally my sword cut through, sending hte two axe pieces flying in different directions and Kara glared at me with rage/hate/and every other word that can be used to describe how much you hate someone.

"COME ON MIZU! YOU'VE GOT THIS!" Naruto shouted and I rolled my eyes and flashed him the peace sign.

"Don't get your hopes up mut." Kara sneered and I froze.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me mut."

"Did you just call me a _mut_?" I looked at her shocked.

"What are you deaf to? Yes, I called you a mut." she said spacing out her words as if I were stupid.

* * *

><p>"LET'S GO MIZU! YOU'VE GOT THIS IN THE BAG!" Naruto shouted loudly and Shikamaru sighed.<p>

"Can you not be so loud?" he asked lazily and Naruto looked at him shocked.

"Aren't you going to cheer for Mizu?"

"Don't need to. Like you said, she's got this in the bag. Once she got that other woman angry this match was as good as hers."

"What are you talking about?"

"When she got the girl angry, she got distracted. And in case you didn't remeber she called all of those birds to her earlier. Now she's obviously planning something, but what it is, i'm still trying to figure out..." Shikamaru replied scanning the areana with a caculating eye.

"Oh yeah! So what is she-"

"There." Shikamaru said sudenly.

"What?"

"Look over to where the trees are, what do you see?"

"...Trees, what am I suposed to be seeing?"

"Tch, look, see those strings? She had the birds tie them to the branches of each of the trees, and when the other girl steps on one of them. Game over."

"How do you know?" Naruto asked narrowing hiks eyes and Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

><p>I glared angrily at the girl infront of me and she just smirked. With a deep breath I charged at her and she leapt backwards, easily dodging my barrage of attacks. I gave a small smirk and kicked her feet from under her. She gave a startled yelp and flung her arms out to stop her fall, thus catching her arms onto some of the wires, and triggering all of the others, to wrap around her and keep her in place. <em>Away <em>from that other axe of doom.

"Hey! What is this? Get me out of here!" Kara cried frustrated and I just shook my head at her.

"Dude, you seriously lack some common sense." I sighed and walked up to her.

"W-what are you going to do?" she glared but started shaking.

I put my face inches from her's and she started shaking even harder until...

"Boo."

She gave off a loud shriek and I quickly took a few steps back rubbing my ears painfully and watched amused as she fainted. The proctor slowly approached and checked her pulse. With a sigh he stood ujp and called out.

"The battle goes to Mizu Akira."

"WAY TO GO MIZU!" Naruto crowed and I twitched my ear as the cxrowd started cheering.

I couldn't stop the grin that hit my face but it quickly went away as a chill went down my spine. I looked up and saw the Kazekage looking at me very intently and I narrowed my eyes. I felt Mr. Ferret pop his head fout of my shirt, he took on look at me and the Kazekage and he quickly started glaring as well. He added a low and dangerous growl and I gently stroked him on the head.

"Alright, we will now start the next round." the proctor stated as I made my way back to the stands.

"A, man my match is next." Shikamaru groaned. While Temari whipped out her fan and leapt on it, gliding down to the proctor.

"Man what a drag!"

"Go on Shikamaru! You can do it!" naruto cheered pushikng poor, poor Shikamaru over the edge.

I watched curiously as he fell down to the ground and then winced once he landed. The crowd started to boo and throw trash at him as he just layed there with a very annoyed look on his face, gazing up at the clouds.

"Poor Pineapple." I said sympatheticaly as I gazed down at the young genin.

"Comeon! Get it together Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Well, if you won;t make the first move I will!" Temari shouted, leaping up and bringingher fan down onto Shikamaru.

I watched closely as the dust cleared and Temari's eyes widened when she realized the space was empty. She quickly looked up and I felt my eye twitch at Shikamaru's next words.

"I don't really care whether I become a chuunin or not, but I guess I shouldn't let myself be beaten by a female."

"Sexist jerk!" I shouted down to him and he 'tsk'ed.

Temari swung her fan around and I watched again as Shikamaru disappeared, leaving two kunais in his place.

"Ninja Art! Wind Scythe Jutsu! (Sorry if I got that wrong)" Temari swung henr fan around and a huge gust of wind hit the area where Shikamaru was hiding among the trees.

I winced when I felt the sharp jabs of pain coming off of the trees as the attack conectedd. Temari started leaping backwards as Shikamaru's shadow possesion started coming at her. it stopped and then retreated and Temari marked the length that it couldn't reach her. I watched closely as Shikamaru's eyes closed and he put his hands together in a circle like shape and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

After a few seconds he opened his eyes and took out a kunai as Temari blew another gust of wiknd at him. He dodged the attack and hid behind a tree, and I winced again as the tree got cut.

"Come out you coward!" Temari shouted, blowing another gust of wind at the trees.

As the dust flew up a kunai shot out of it and headed straighnt towards Temari. She easily dodged the attack and smirked when Shikamaru's shadow possesion came at her. She stood 'safely' behind the line she had marked but her eyes widened as the shadow kept coming closer. But she leapt back just in time before it hit her.

_'He was waiting for the sun to get lower, thus making his shadow's longer..' _Shirotsuki commented.

**'Smart Ass.'**

Sudden;y, I looked up at the sky when Creepy Cat Eared guy shouted something. I cocked an eyebrow when I realized it was Shikamaru's shirt, being used as a parachute for a kunai. My eyes gazed back down to the ground as the parachute made a shadow, making Shika's own shadow longer. Temari continued to leap back until finally the shadow stopped, she set down her fan to hide herself from Shikamaru's view and she got ready to make a hand sign until out of nowhere she froze. I smirked as I glanced down at the shadow that had come out of the holeNaruto had used to knock out Neji.

_'What a clever boy..' _Shirotsuki chuckled.

**'That Lazy Ass had her playing into his hands all along.' **Kurotsuki snorted.

Shikamaru started walking forward as did Temari, and they both raised their hands. What happened next, for some odd reason, did not shock me in the slightest.

"Ah to hell with this, I give up."

"Wh-what did you say?" Temari stuttered shocked.

"I used up all my chakra in that shadow possesion jutsu. I'm good for another ten seonds and then that's it. Bummer, and here i'd already planned out the next two hundred moves in my head. But my chakra's running low."

"T...two hundred?" I couldn't help but say shocked.

**'This guy must have _a lot _of free time.'**

"The winner is Temari."

"That, that AHHH! HOW COULD HE GIVE UP A MATCH LIKE THAT!" Naruto shoutesd throwing himself down there to go talk to Shikamaru.

I shook my head in amusement but froze as I felt Mr. Ferret stiffen again. My gaze went back to the Kazekage and my eyees narrowed into slits. My ears twitched as the crowds roaring grew louder and I broke my gaze on the Kazekage and turned towars the door expectantly.

**'That kid better show up or the crowd's going to tear him apart.' **Kurotsuki commented.

I nodded my hewad in agreement and felt my ear twitching.

"Listen, the time limit is up. So i'm officially calling htis match-" the proctor started but stopped and then smirked.

There was a huge gust of wind and leaves swirled around as two familiar figures appeared.

'If he was with Kakashi-sensei...no wonder he's late.' I mentally sighed and shook my head.

_'Someone got a new look.'_

**'...Is...is that _really _all you care about?'**

_'...No.'_

'...right...' I drawled rolling my eyes.

**'Show off.' **Kurotsuki mumbled to himself and I could pretty much picture Shirotsuki slapping him upside the head.

I fliched as the crowd broke into a loud cheer and I felt a small flash of disgust.

'How can they enjoy watching kids fight each other to death just to be bumped up a rank?'

_'It's complicated my friend.'_

"Mizu...what's with that look on your face?"

"Huh?" I glanced at Shino shocked.

"What's with that look on your face?" he continued.

"Oh, i'm just getting some bad vibes is all." I shrugged.

"The match is starting."

My attention returned to the areana when the proctor said 'Begin' and leapt back.

Sand poured out of Gaara's gourd and sasuke leapt back. Suddenly, Gaara faltered and he held his head in his hands, mumbling words I couldn't hear.

**'This kid's a phsyco.' **Kurotsuki growled.

_'I don't trust him one bit.'_

**'What about you Mizu?'**

'I...i'm not to sure. I mean, I know right now he's giving off some really bad vibes but he just looks so...lonely. And I know I should probaly be angry or hate him because he really hurt Lee and that would instantley put him in my enemies list but, I don't know. By some force of habit or something I can't bring myself to hate him or judge this guy you know? Like there's more to this than him being some freak or monster, like, what's his side of the story?'

_'...you're to kind Mizu.'_ Shirotsuki said sadly.

'What's so bad about being nice?'

**'You said so yourself, you wouldn't kill anyone right?'**

'Yeah?'

_'What if they're trying to kill you?'_

'Knock em' out.'

_'Mizu, you need to understand, that if you plan on following the path of a shinobi, eventually, you will have to kill people. Whether it's defending your village, trying to save someone, or being assigned to on a mission. You will have to kill someone eventually.'_

'No I don't, like I said, i'll knock them out, and if it's missions, I just won't take them.'

**'You're to naive.' **Kurotsuki growled** 'The world isn't pretty rainbows and happy cupcakes. It's blood, death, battles, and misery.'**

'No it isn't, sure people die, people get hurt, people get sad, but, there are happy times, to! SO don't tell me the world is just a place covered in blood.'

_'All in all Mizu, many people die for someone else's happiness.'_

'..whatever.'

_'What's your nindo?'_

'Where'd that question come from?'

_'Nowhere really, but what is it?'_

A small memory flashed through my brain, at the mention of those words.

_"Hey wait up!" a little girl called out running to catch up with a boy that had stopped and turned around. When he spotted the girl a warm smile graced his features and he gave the little girl a bright grin._

_"Is there something you need?" the boy asked warmly and the little girl beamed at him._

_"Ne, ne, what's your nindo?"_

_"Huh? Where'd that question come from?"_

_"Nowhere really, but what is it?"_

_"Hmmm..." the boy stroked an invisible beard making the girl giggle "My nindo you ask?"_

_"Mmhmm!"_

_"Well then, it's this; to do whatever I have to do, to protect the ones I love most no matter what."_

_"Isn't that more of a goal?"_

_"No~" the little boy ruffled the little girl's hair playfully making her pout. He laughed at this and suddenly the girl perked up._

_"Am I one of your loved ones?"_

_"Without a doubt." he flashed her one of his famous grins and the girl smiled back at him._

**'Oi Mizu! You just spaced out on us!'** Kurotsuki's annoyed voice rang out, breaking through the memories.

'Huh? Oh! Sorry!' I thought sheepishly.

**'Really? What kind of person spaces out when they're having a conversation with their freakin mind!'**

_'Ignore the idiot Mizu-'_

**'Hey!'**

_'What is your nindo?'_

'...To...to do whatever it takes to protect the ones I love, no matter what.'

_'Isn't that more of a goal?'_

**'You're such a weirdo.'**

'Proud of it.' I grinned.

_'I always knew we chose well by picking you.'_ Shirotsuki chuckled.

**'Hey! The fight's starting to get interesting!'**

I snapped my attention back to the fight, in time to see that Gaara was hidden in somekind of sphere made of sand and Sasuke had his sharigan activated while charging up chakra into his hand, forming a blue sphere of electricity.

'Damn! I have to stop spacing out to talk to you guys! You always make me miss everything!'

"He's ruining the plan!" I heard Temari say in a harsh whisper.

I narrowed my eyes at them 'Plan?'

Sasuke charged at Gaara with a sphere of blue electricity ikn his hand.

'What is that?'

_' A move your sensei created himself. The chidori, it's mainly made up of focus and speed, the name coming form the sound it makes, like a bunch of birds chirping right? It causes the chakra to become visible and give off that sound.'_

'...okay...'

I watched closely as Sasuke charged at Gaara and threw his chidori into the barreir, creating a hole.

'Dang.'

**'Show off.'**

_'Is someone jealous?'_

**'Hell no!'**

Suddenly, I put my hands over my ears and winced as an ear splitting screech was heard. It sent shivers down my spine and my eyes went wide.

"BLOOD! IT'S _MY _BLOOD!"

**'The hell is wrong with this kid?'**

'Shut up!'

I saw sasuke's eyes widen and he started to have trouble pulling his hand out. He did another chidori, causing another screech of pain to sound. I watched with wide eyes as he pulled his hand out, and it was soon followed by a large mound of sand in the shapre on a hand with claws and purple vains running through it. The sand kept reaching for him and Sasuke leapt back and held his arm, all the while glaring at Gaara. I felt a chill run down my spine and my ears pinned themselves against my head automatically; going onto the offensive mode as a roar came from Gaara's sphere.

Mr. Ferret started to tremble at first but he stiffened and arched his back, letting out a loud hiss/growl. I petted him warmly but then stopped when I started to feel a bit drowsy. I slowly made a hand sign and concentrated the best I could without falling asleep.

_Release!_

My eye sighnt went back to normal and my I looked around widly, suddenly there was a huge cloud of smoke coming from where the Kages where and my eyes narrowed.

'What's going on?'

**_'Attack.' _**Kurotsuki and Shirtsuki had said at the smae time.

I looked around and saw that Temari and Kankuro had disappeared and that the ANBU from earlier were flying out form the stadiums and heading towards where the Hokage was. I looked closely and saw four people appear, I saw a huge purple barrier appear around them and my eyes widened as an ANBU that tried to get through was burned to ashes. I looked down to where Sasuke was and leapt down and ran towards him.

"Hey Duck-butt are you okay?" I said looking him over for any injuries and he shook his head.

I looked up and pinned my ears back against my head and let out a low and dangerous growl as the sensei- I think his name was Baki- for Gaara's team approached us with a smirk. I took a defensive position infront of Sasuke and my tail raised up threateningly. Then the proctor appeared infront of us and I relaxed a bit.

"Listen you two, the chuunin exams are now over, I want you guys to go after those Sand nins and track em' down alright?"

I gave a curt nod and he nodded in return, Sasuke looked around us and narrowed his eyes.

"Whjat the hell is going on?"

I felt a something cold slip inside me and I looked around us as well, only to see shinobi fighting and most of the people who were in the audience asleep. Realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I uttered a few simple words that spoke what we were all thinking and knew.

"The Hidden Leaf is under attack."

* * *

><p><strong>And scene! Ahahah, right, ehem, so people all I ask of you is to REVIEW! Because reviews make me smile and make me very very happy! -Mr. Ferret holds up a sign that says review with his little ity bity paws-~<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**OUT!**


	20. Bonus Chapter Two: Mizu's Innocence

**Hey you guys! I'm soooooo sorry for not updating in like...three whole weeks!...ish...yeah, i've just been such a major lazyass lately...ugh. And it's so frustrating, because I actually have this story already planned out all the way to the end, I just need to put it all together, and put the stuff that happens inbetween, and so on, so on. Plus, to add to my distraction, I recently got hooked on a an anime called Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) and I totally loved it. It was hacken awesome, it only took me five days to finish all their episodes, plus a few OVAs and I plan on starting the manga series soon to. And if any of you guys are fans of that anime (GRELL FTW) expect to see me make a couple of fanfictions for it.**** Anyway, though no new goals at the moment were reached, I decided to go ahead and make another bonus chapter, because I just need a break from the original plotline (seeing as I can't seem to sit down and write) and to because a certain reviewer begged me to (love you Aiko Tachibana and everyone else who also reviewed!) So here it is! The continuation of last times bonus chapter!**

**I do not own Naruto...but I won't give up!**

**So without further ado...**

**I bring to you...**

**My fellow fanfiction readers/authors...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, on last times bonus chapter...<strong>

_I felt confusion stir in me but I kept up my angry glare until I noticed Mizu's confused face turn into one of realization._

_"Oh! The bet! What did you want me to do?" she asked cocking her head._

_Neji's smirk grew and he uttered seven words that sent my life into utter chaos._

_"Go out on a date with me."_

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter Two!<strong>

**Mizu's Innocence**

Seven words my dear readers. Seven words, were all it took, to send Sasuke Uchiha's world into complete, and utter chaos. It seemed as time itself, had completely frozen around the young Uchiha.

He stood there, unable to register the words, that Neji Hyuuga, had just stated, as clear as day. He blinked once, ever so slowly, as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"What did you say?" Mizu asked raising an eyebrow.

"What I want you to do, is to go out on a date with me." Neji repeated.

The restatement of these seven words snapped Sasuke out of his little end-of-the-world daze. And a dark aura started to surround him as he turned slowly, and looked at Mizu.

"Mizu...what is he talking about?" Sasuke asked slowly, a hint of anger creeping into his voice.

Mizu, blissfully oblivious to the anger seeping off Sasuke in waves answered happily, "Well, earlier, Gai-sensei and Bushy Brows dragged me agaiknst my will to go train with them, and then while I was fighting Brownie-"

"Excuse me?" Neji asked butting in, "Did you just call me...Brownie?"

"Yup! I've finally thought of a nickname for you!" Mizu grinned and Neji's eye twitched.

"Continue with what you were saying before _please_." Sasuke said darkly, casting a glare at Neji which he returned easily.

"Oh, like I said, while I was fighting Brownie we made a deal, if I lost i'd have to do something for him, and if he lost I get to braid his hair."

"And you lost?" Sasuke pressed on.

"_Well, _I would have won, if I didn't _trip._" she cast a glare at 'Brownie' who simply ignored it, much to her annoyance.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you tripped her on purpose." Sasuke stated coldly, looking at the Hyuuga.

"Tch, I wouldn't go to that extent, maybe _you _would, but I can assure you, i'd win fair and square." Neji answered smugly.

"Are you so desprate for a date that you had to win against her in a fight?" Sasuke smirked and Neji glared at him coldly.

"I am not in any way desprate, I can easily get myself a date if I wanted to."

"Then why of all people, _her_?" Sasuke glared.

"Why not?"

"I just don't see why, this one particular person would be of any intrest to you."

"Well she is, and I can understand if you're upset that I could get to her, before you ever could."

"What's that supposed to mean Hyuuga?"

"Face it, you never had any chance, neither does Inuzuka."

"In case you hadn't noticed, we're on the same _team_, and she didn;t even knew you exsisted till the chuunin exams began, me and that dog-boy have a way better chance with her and you know it."

"Really? Because I don't see how-"

"Hey Mizu!" a new voiced joined in.

Three heads looked around to stop on none other than Kiba Inuzuka.

...

...

...

Well this just gets better and better now doesn't it?

"Hey Dog-boy." Mizu smiled at said boy, as he walked up to her, his eyes first on the girl then being drawn to the argument, going on between the two top rookies.

"What's up with them?"

"You know...i'm not really sure..." Mizu pondered for a moment "I guess Duck-butt's angry?"

"At Neji? What for?"

"I'm not to sure about that either, but apparently he's mad at Brownie because we had a fight earlier when Bushy Brows and Gai-sensei dragged me against my will to go train with them, and me and Neji made a bet, if I lost, i'd have to do something for him, if he lost, i'd get to braid his hair."

"So?" Kiba pressed on raising an eyebrow.

"...I lost." she pouted and Kiba patted her on the shoulder sympatheticaly.

"Well, what'd he ask you to do? It can't be that bad."

"He said he want's me to go on a date with him." she answered nonchalantly.

"See? That's not to bad." Kiba rolled his eyes.

...

...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

And...

"_WHAT?_" Kiba shouted looking at the wolf eared girl in disbelief "He asked you to do _what_?"

"Go out on a date with him." she answered again, completely oblivious to the meaning behind his words.

"W-w-wh-what! He asked you to do something like that!" Kiba shouted and Mizu mearly raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"What if he takes advantage of you or something!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at said Hyuuga.

"Hmph, I would do no such thing, unlike _you _I am a proper gentleman, not some mutt. Though _you _would seem like the type to take advantage of her."

"What'd you say Hyuuga?" Kiba growled walking over to Neji.

"What, are you deaf to?"

"What are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked glaring at Kiba.

"Walking Akamaru-" said dog barked in response"and I thought i'd just say hi to Mizu, until I learned that Hyuuga here, is making her go on a date with _him_." Kiba growled angrily, turning his glare onto Neji.

Mizu watched silently as the three shinobi fought back in a heated argument...well, she wouldn't say _heated _since they were throwing if anything, very _cold _words and comments at each other. She couldn't help but feel just faintly amused. For the way they fought...dare she say it? Seemed if anything...

Child like.

To our dear little Mizu, it looked to her, instead of three shinobi fighting, their argument reminded her of three little kids, fighting over a toy.

Well...three little kids and a dog.

As Mizu thought over Neji's request once more, she stumbled apon one word, that did not seem to fit into her vocabulary. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought, trying to figure out what the word meant, for you see my little readers. As stated, one of many times, our dear little Mizu, is very, very, _very, _innocent.

Or you could say that she was straight out as dense as a rock.

This single word stopped Mizu in her tracks and brought her asking a question that rang loud and clear in her head.

"What's a date?"

I know, you must be thinking, 'Is she serious?'

...

Oh yeah, she's serious.

All three boys stopped their bickering, and yes, I totally just said bickering. And slowly turned their heads to look at little Mizu. They each exchanged a glance, and Kiba said slowly.

"Mizu...you don;t know what a date is?"

She furrowed her eyebrows for a momenr before a look of understanding crossed her face "Oh! I know!"

The three boys breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's a date! Like the date as in today's date right?"

All three boys face-palmed.

Mizu tilted her head and looked at the three boys with an innocence of a child.

And we all know, that only someone like Mizu, can be twelve and _somehow _pull this off.

The three boys looked at each other uncertainly, they weren't _exactly _sure how they should explain this to her. They looked from a curious Mizu to each other in silence, until, one brave soul decided to break the silence.

"Well, meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at noon." Neji stated simply and leaped off with the speed only a ninja could pull off.

Coward.

The two remaining boys looked at each other, in a quick second they whispered something to each other and then, once again, with only the speed a ninja could pull off, leaped away.

Little Mizu, stood there, trying to understand what exactly the heck had just happened.

Not really grasping the meaning of the word 'date' she decided to first ask the first two people that came to mind.

* * *

><p><strong>People Mizu would ask for advice: Shirotsuki and Kurotsuki<strong>

'Hey Shirotsuki? Kurotsuki?'

_'Yes my little pup?'_

**'Yeah?'**

'What's a date?'

_'...'_

**'...'**

_'...?'_

**'...!'**

_'...!'_

**'...!'**

_'...'_

'WILL YOU STOP COMMUNICATING BY SILENCE?'

_'Right well...Kurotsuki's the best at explaining these things so...yeah!'_

**'Bastard...well...you see, when two people love each other very much-'**

_'NOT THAT ONE YOU IDIOT!'_

**'WELL _YOU _TOLD ME TO EXPLAIN WHAT A DATE IS!'**

_'THAT IS CERTAINLY **NOT **A DATE!'_

**'WELL FOR _ME _IT IS!'**

'...Right, well...I guess i'll ask someone else.'

**People Mizu would ask for advice: Shirotsuki and Kurotsuki**

**Status: Fail**

* * *

><p><strong>People Mizu would ask for advice: Kakashi-sensei<strong>

The silver haired nin was peacefully reading at a table while Asuma and Kurenai were chatting about random things that came to mind. He calmly turned the next page of the book and read the context inside with great dilagance. All seemed normal, unitl...

"Hi Kakashi-sensei! Oh, hi Asuma and Kurenai-sensei!" Mizu greeted cheerfully to the genin teachers.

"Hello Mizu." Kakashi nodded a greeting to his student.

"Hey." Asuma greeted, chewing on the end of his cigarette.

"Hi Mizu." Kurenai smiled.

The wolf eared girl smiled at the two before turning her gaze towards her teacher.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did but go ahead." Kakashi nodded and Mizu rolled her eyes.

"What's a date?"

The silver haired nin paused in his reading and curiously looked up at the innocent eyes- well eye, since part of her hair's covering her other eye. And raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because Neji 'asked' me to go on one with him." she answered.

Silen-

"Gay baby birth." Mizu stated calmly.

The three teahcers looked at the student in shock.

"What?"

"I said gay baby birth..."

"No, not that, did you say _Neji _as in Gai's _Neji _asked you out?" Kurenai asked shocked.

"Ah...well, I guess you can say that." Mizu shrugged, "But what's a date?"

Asuma and Kurenai looked at each other and then to the black and white haired girl.

"Well..." Asuma started.

"A date is when you..." Kurenai trailed off.

"Here Mizu, read this page." Kakashi said calmly handing Mizu his Icha Icha book.

She looked at him curiously but complied as her eyes scanned the book. The teachers watched, Kakashi expectantly, Asuma's curiously, and Kurenai's worriedly.

First Mizu's face was still curious, then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she continued to read the page. She cocked her head, and her left ear twitched casually. Once she finished she looked up at Kakashi, complete and utter confusion written on her face.

"OI don't get it...why would anyone stick their...tongue in someone's mouth? ANd why did she actually _like _being slammed against a desk, I mean, wouldn't that hurt or something? And what's the white stuff coming out of that guy's-"

"Kakashi!" Kurenai shouted slapping said nin on the back of the head as Asuma gently took the book out of Mizu's hands.

The genin looked at the three teachers confused as Kurenai started to lecture Kakashi about being a bad influence and Asuma was sighing shaking his head and lighting up another cigarette. Mizu shook her head and left the three teachers, even more confused and wondering...

What was the white stuff coming out of that man's pastry?

**People Mizu would ask for advice: Kakashi-sensei, and unintentionally Asuma and Kurenai-sensei**

**Status: Fail**

* * *

><p><strong>People Mizu would ask for advice: Shikamaru<strong>

Mizu looked around for the other genin whom she considered a close friend. Her eyes scanned the ever so familiar field, with rolling hills, and flowers growing in the lush green grass. She smiled fondly at the familiar memory and then grinned when she spotted the familiar head of pineapple hair.

She softly ran up to the sleeping ninja and kneeled down next to his head. Her face hovered inches above his and she raised a hand and tugged on one of his spikes. Said person's nose twitched, but his eyes remained closed.

She frowned and leaned just a tad bit closer before taking a huge breath and blowing a gust of cold air into the person's face. His eyes snapped open adn his head shot up, promptly bumping into Mizu's forehead painfully and both genin clutched at their heads painfully.

"God dang it Pineapple Head! Why do you have such a freakin hard head?"

"Tch, it's not my fault, who puts their face so close to another person's while they're sleeping!"

"It's not my fault you wouldn't wake up when I pulled your hair." she pouted.

"Couldn't you have thought of a different way?" Shikamaru sighed lying back down.

"Not everyone's a smartass like you." she snorted lying back down with him.

"Tch, how troublesome." he yawned.

They laid there in a peaceful silence and Mizu looked around at where they were and felt a warm smile make it's way to her face.

"Hey Pineapple Head?"

"Hm?"

"Remeber how we found this place?"

"Yeah." he answered also looking around.

They were in a gentle dip in the ground, leading up to a somewhat steep slope that lead to the top of a medium sized hill. The dip was surrounded by thick, leafy bushes, and tall trees of all sorts. In the area they were laying, it was covered with soft, lush green grass, with random flowers popping up here and there.

Shikamaru yawned and looked at Mizu questionably, "Why are you here anyway?"

"Oh! That's right, hey Shikamaru, do you know what a date is?"

"..what?"

"A date?" she asked curiously, and oh so oblivious to the light pink tint that had hit Shikamaru's cheeks.

"Why?" he asked slowly, trying to fight down a blush and failing.

"Do you though?"

"Uh...well, tch...how troublesome." he sighed rubbing his head.

"Well-"

"SHIKAMARU NARA!" a female voice shouted.

Shikamaru flinched at the sound of the voice and Mizu looked around curiously.

"Who was that?"

"My mom...man what a drag." he sighed starting to get up.

"Your mom?"

"Yeah, I better go before she gets even more mad." he sighed starting to walk away "See ya Mizu."

"Bye Pineapple Head!" she shouted after him.

After a couple seconds little Mizu realized something.

"He never answered my question." she stated thoughtfully, and then with a shrug, walked away.

**People Mizu would ask for advice: Shikamaru**

**Status: Fail?**

* * *

><p><strong>People Mizu would ask for advice: Hinata<strong>

"Hey Hinata!" Mizu called xheerfully as she approached her shy friend.

"H-h-hello Mizu." Hinata stuttered, smiling at her friend.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked peeking around her shoulder.

"N-n-nothing r-really-"

"Hey! Is that Naruto-"

"Shhh!" Hinata put a hand over Mizu's mouth and looked around wildly, making sure no one had heard.

Mizu looked at Hinata and raised an eyebrow and pulled Hinata's hand off.

"What was that for?"

"S-s-sorry! I ju-just didn't w-want him to h-hear." Hinata stuttered, blushing madly.

"It's okay?" Mizu smiled amd laughed sheepishly "Oh, hey Hinata may I ask you something?"

"S-sure!" she smiled warmly "What is it?"

"Do you know what a date is?"

"A d-d-date?" she stutered, blushing so red, that it would put Grell to shame.

"Yeah, so do you know?" Mizu pressed on.

"I-I-I d-d-d-" she continued to stutter and Mizu frowned.

"You don't? Oh! I can ask Naruto! Come on." she grinned pulling a furiously blushing Hinata, who was shaking her head madly; towards said blonde.

"Hey Naruto!" Mizu waved the blonde over and he grinned coming over to them.

"Hey Mizu! Hey Hinata!"

"N-n-n-n-nar-naruto!" Hinata stuttered madly.

"Hey Naruto, do you know what a date is?" Mizu asked curiously, while Hinata continued to blush and stutter like an idiot.

"A date? No, I don't think so, what about you Hinata, do you know what a date is?" Naruto questioned looking at the dark blue haired girl.

"D-d-d-d-date N-n-n-naruto?" she got out before doing what Hinata does best.

And she fainted.

"Hinata are you okay?" they both cried checking on the know passed out girl.

**People Mizu would ask for advice: Hinata, unintentionaly Naruto.**

**Status:...?**

* * *

><p><strong>People Mizu would ask for advice:...?<strong>

Mizu sighed and ran a hand through her hair. So far, none of the people she had gone to had been of any help at all. Even Shikamaru couldn't help her! And he has an IQ of over 200 or something!

How is it so hard to answer a question?

She sighed again and closed her eyes, but to her mistake, she ended up bumping into someone and knocking all of their papers over.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" she gasped bending down to gather all of the papers together.

"Ah, it's alright." the person answered.

She looked up to hand them the papers and then she stopped and raised her eyebrows.

"...Sparky?...and Sticky?" she asked shocked looking between the two.

"Ah! It's Puppy!" 'Sparky' shouted pulling said 'Puppy' into a hug before holding her at arms length.

"We haven't seen you since forever!" 'Sticky' laughed and patted her on the head- much to her annoyance.

"Hey! Watch the ears!" she growled shaking her head.

"Sparky? Sticky?" a new voice chimed in.

Mizu looked over to the familiar face of the chuunin exams proctor...what was his name...

"You're...Genma right?" Mizu cocked her head at the senbon user who nodded.

"Yeah, and why are Kotetsu and Izumo...Sparky and Sticky?" he raised an eyebrow and flicked his senbon.

"Ah, well, that's a long story." Kotetsu said sheepishly with a laugh.

"One that won't be forgotten anytime soon." Izumo laughed and Mizu rolled her eyes.

"What have you two been up to anyway?" she questioned looking up at the two.

"Ah, the Hokage's been burrying us in paperwork." Kotetsu sighed shifting the pile of papers in his arms.

"That must suck." Mizu said sympatheticaly.

"Yup." Genma sighed, "Well, we better get them done, so see ya chibi."

"See ya- hey!" Mizu shouted after the laughing trio.

"Stay out of trouble!" Izumo shouted over his shoulder.

"Whatever!"

**People Mizu would ask for advice: Kotetsu, Izumo, and Genma**

**Status:...she never even asked the question...**

* * *

><p><strong>People Mizu <em>wouldn't <em>ask for advice: Sakura and Ino**

"MIZU!" a voice screamed and a mess of white blonde hair tackled said girl to the ground.

"AH! HOLY SHIT WHAT THE F- Oh, Ino? What the hell dude!" Mizu shouted looking at the blonde with wide eyes.

"MIZU! MIZU! IS IT TRUE!" Sakura shouted also joining in on the tackling.

"WHAT? WHAT IS TRUE?" she asked looking around wildly.

"DID NEJI AS YOU OUT!" they both shouted at the same time.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess you can say t-"

"OH MY GOD SAKURA! OUR LITTLE BABY IS GROWING UP!" Ino screamed, glomping poor little Mizu.

"I KNOW! I NEVER KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SO SOON!" Sakura cried also glomping little Mizu to death.

"...dude...you...guys...are...kinda...killing...me..here.." Mizu panted, starting to turn pale.

"Oh! Sorry!" they cried sheepishly pulling back and then attacking the girl with a barrage of questions.

"How did he ask you out?"

"Did he get you flowers?"

"Is he pressuring you?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Is anyone jealous?"

"Did he write you a song?"

"Did he annouce it to all of Konoha-"

"FOR FLYING RAINBOW UNICORNS' SAKE WILL YOU _SHUT _UP!" Mizu shouted at the two girls and lucky for her they did just that.

"Thank you." Mizu sighed.

"What are you going to wear?" Ino blurted out "Do you need help with anything-"

"Guys!" Mizu shouted "I don't even _know _what a date is!"

Both Sakura and Ino froze.

"What?" they said quietly.

"I don't even knwo what a date i-"

"_Shut up!_" they shouted in shock "How can you _not _knwo what a date is?"

Mizu gave them a blank look before saying "I've raised myself since I was _six _cut me some slack."

"Right well! We must teach you! Right Sakura!"

"I thought you were trying to get her and K-"

Mizu watched with raised eyebrows as Ino dragged Sakura away.

**With Ino and Sakura...**

"Ino! What was that for!"

"You almost gave it away!"

"What?"

"That Kiba likes Mizu!"

"Aren't you trying to get her to realize that?" Sakura hissed and Ino nodded.

"I _am, _but do you know how much more interesting this love story gets now that there's a new player added to the field?"

"Huh?"

"It's beautiful! The smart, but cold, sophisticated, prodigy, against the fun, friendly, average day commoner!"

"Ino you do realize you just-"

"Shh! I'm not done! It's the perfect love triangle!" Ino crowed with hearts in her eyes and...sparkles...flying around her.

"Then who are you rooting for?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Kiba of course! They'd make the perfect match!"

"Then why are you letting her go on this date with Neji?"

"So she can see and realize that they're not meant to be!" Ino said, her voice filled with passion.

"You know...I think Shikamaru would be better for her..." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"What? Shikamaru thinks every girl is to troublesome!" Ino argued.

"Yeah, but think, compare it to how he says it to you, or his mom, to how he says it to Mizu." Sakura explained.

Both girls grew silent and looked up as if seeing what they were thinking in the sky.

**Comparing Shikamaru's Troublesome's**

**With Ino:**

_"Tch," Shikamaru sighed "Troublesome woman."_

**With Mizu:**

_"Tch," Shikamaru smiled "Troublesome woman."_

**Comparing Shikamaru's Troublesome's: End**

"Oh my gosh you're right!" Ino gasped, then glared with a look of determination on her face "But i'm still rooting for Kiba!"

"Well i'm all for Shikamaru." Sakura said stubbornly and both girls started to glare at each other, until a cough from Mizu interuppted them.

"Alright Billboard, i'll tell you what, i'm willing to make a truce with you _just _this once, to make Mizu realize Neji's not right for her, then we go back to being enemies."

"That's the best idea you've ever came up with Ino-Pig." Sakura nodded, shaking Ino's hand.

"But right after this i'm going to make sure Mizu and Kiba get together!"

"Same with me, all Mizu will be thinking about is Shikamaru when i'm done with her." Sakura nodded.

"Kizu forever!" Ino shouted.

"Shikazu forever!" Sakura yelled.

**With Mizu...**

Mizu looked at the two girls completely confused and gave a sigh of defeat.

"What's wrong milady?" Mr. Ferret asked peeking out of her hair.

"You know what? I really have no idea, because it seems absolutley impossible for anyone to answer _one _simple question." she sighed, gently stroking Mr. Ferret's ears.

"What's the question?" he cocked his little ferret head and Mizu sighed...again.

"What's a date?"

"A date? Oh, that's easy." Mr. Ferret smiled.

"Really? You know what a date is?" Mizu asked hopefully, looking at her companion with bright eyes.

"Of course! It's when friends go out somewhere to hang out and have fun!" Mr. Ferret did a ferret smile and Mizu's face was hit with understanding.

"That makes so much more sense now! Thanks Mr. Ferret!" Mizu grinned, rubbing her cheek on Mr. ferret's soft coat.

"Anything for you milady." Mr. Ferret did his signature Ferret Salute and ducked back into her hair.

Oh yeah, his salute is so pro it gets uppercase letters.

Mizu sighed happily, now knowing what a date was.

Oh blissful innocence.

**To be continued...**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, like owner like...ferret. Ahahah, but this chapter was pretty fun to type, I just had to add Kotetsu, Izumo, and Genma, because I just love those guys and I totally think they deserve more screen time. So, you may be seeing much more of them in this story. ^-^ Once again, thank you everyone who's reviewdfavorited/alerted this story! You guys rock! So review, review, and review so we can reach our next goal and i'll write the next chapter for this series of bonus chapters! I hoped you all enjoyed it! And the story of how Mizu and Shikamaru found that hill place, and how Kotetsu and Izumo got their nickname will be in future bonus chapters to come!**

**So please my lovely little reviewers! Review!**

**-does and Undertaker snicker-**

**Marshmellow-**

**-Out!**


	21. Our Pillar has Fallen

**Yes! I've finally fought the lazyness that threatened to overtake me and get up, sit down, and start typing this long awaited chapter! Ahahah, yeah...and i've finally started school too! Which, probaly most of you are/have started as well...unless your someone who's already finished colleage or something like that 0-0, on another note! I'm really sorry for not getting in this updatre sooner, as stated before, I was very lazy...and could not get myself to sit and write...it was soooo frustrating, plus! I told you guys before I got hooked on an anime called Kuroshitsuji right? Well _after _that, I took like, a two day break then I started this anime called Durarara, which I love very much now, _then _I got hooked on Hetalia: Axis Powers, and now i'm watching Blue Exorcist...yeah...one anime after another... Anywhos, thanks for all the reviews last chapter, and hope you enjoy this one!**

**I do not own Naruto...-sighs-, only my Ocs...and all of their awesomeness**

* * *

><p>I took huge leaps from tree branch to tree branch as I followed after Sasuke. The sound of metal clashing against metal continued to ring in my ears as we followed after the three Sand genin. Beside me Mr. Ferret's growls seemed to have increased so much that even I was starting to vibrate from the force of his growls. Why the heck he was so pissed, I had no freakin clue.<p>

But I could guess.

I had already given Kurotsuki and Shirotsuki seprate forms by bringing out clones for them to fight- a trick I learned while undergoing the traing from hell. To say the least majority of the jonin had been a bit freaked out by there sudden appearance, because apparently, two 'gods' with wolf ears- one with no shirt- were more important than their village being attacked...anyway, I was able to explain a bit before taking off after Duck-butt, and now back tot he present.

I caught up to Sasuke and he cast me an annoyed glance before opening his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he even got the chance.

"There are three of them and one of you, I don't give a flying rainbow unicorn's ass about what you say, there is no way you can take them all on alone."

"Go back." he growled.

"You're not the boss of me Duck-butt, that proctor dude told both of us to go, not just you, so get out of that litttle hissy fit, i'm staying." I glared at him and he looked forward again.

"Just don't slow me down."

"Didn't plan on it."

We leapt from tree branch to tree branch, stopping here and there to see if we were on the right track. I opened my mouth and took an intake of breath, trying to catch a scent.

"I think someone's on our trail." I said suddenly and Sasuke cast me a glance.

"More enemies?"

"No...I...I think it's Naruto? Yeah, Naruto, and Sakura...and a dog?" I raised an eyebrow at the scent, "We should wait-"

"No. You can wait, but i'm going on ahead." he said coldly and I raised an eyebrow at the hint of bitterness in his voice.

Sighing, I followed after him when suddenly I felt myself being tackled to the ground.

"What the hell Duck-butt?" I shouted shocked as I squirmed out of his grip, "What was that- oh."

I stopped and watched, wide eyed as the area I had previously been in exploded. I flinched at the burning pain that attacked my arm, but pushed it aside. We landed on a different branch, but I cursed as we had to move to a different one as that one blew up as well. The burning pain increased and I did my best to ignore, trying to push it to the very edge of my mind.

"...That was close." Sasuke stated slowly, surveying the damage.

I merely nodded my head, and then bit down harshly on my lip as an unbearable pain started to attack me. I gave a cry of pain before falling to my knees and clutching at my head.

"Mizu! What's wrong?" I heard Sasuke yell, and he started shaking me, trying to get an answer.

I grit my teeth and shook my head, trying to figure out what the heck was going on. Think of the most unbearable pain you've ever been in, and times that by a thousand_, that _my friends is the pain i'm in right now...and if you're one of those people who don't think that's that bad...you suck.

'Shirotsuki! Kurotsuki! What the heck is going on?' I cried out in my head.

**'Why'd you say his name first!**' Kurotsuki whined.

...if I wasn't in so much pain right now I would face palm myself into oblivion.

_'I apologize for my brother being a complete and total idiot._' Shirotsuki said sadly, bringing a bit of a soothing feeling with him that somewhat numbed the pain.

**'Tch, whatever, but to answer your ever so 'nicely' asked question, that snake bastard just summoned the dead.'**

'...Hah?'

_'He's used a forbbiden jutsu to bring back the dead, and that goes against nature, so with you being very intune with nature, it rejected the fact that dead were being brought back so you took the attack from the rejection, I hate to point this out, but with your kind of powers there **will **be quite the number of downfalls.'_

'God dammit!' I cursed glaring at nothing in particular...though I smiled sheepishly as I soon realized my glare had been trained on a poor little squirrelt who looked as if he were scared shitless.

_'Don't worry, once the...flow adjusts to the dead coming back, you'll be fine.'_

As if Shirotsuki had jinxed it, sure enough, the horrible pain finally started to recede and I let out a relieved sigh. Sasuke cast me a worried glance and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off once again.

...hah...the great sasuke Uchiha being cut off twice...must be a new record.

"I'm fine, let's get going." I stated swiftly, before getting up and taking off, Sasuke close behind.

Soon enough we met up with Temari who stood infront of us, with her fan standing in all it's deadly fan glory behind her. I noticed Kankuro and Gaara behind her as well.

"That's as far as you go." Sasuke stated coldly, pulling out a kunai.

For some reason...I couldn't take my eyes off Gaara. Something didn't seem right, if anything he seemed really...

Hurt.

"Is...is he okay?" I asked softly on an impulse, and three heads turned to look at me in shock.

"What are you talking about? He's the enemy!" Sasuke snarled adn I glared back at him.

"But he's hurt!" I growled at him and his glare increased.

"He's the enemy!"

"He's hurt!"

"Mizu! This is no time to be pitying people!"

"I don't pity him! It's as plain as day that he's hurt!" seeing that Sasuke was about to agrue I tried a different approach, "Do _you _want to attack someone when they're down like this? Because I find that pretty low."

"Kankuro, take Gaara somewhere safe. I'll take care of these two." I heard Temari order and I turned my attention back to them.

"But these guy are to much for you!" Kankuro growled, "Well...maybe not the girl-"

"HEY!" I shouted indignantly and shook a fist at the cat eared clad man.

ignoring my outburst Temari continued, "Protecting Gaara is our number one priority, now go!"

Kankuro 'tsked' but none the less followed his sister's orders. I ducked as Temari threw a few kunai at our heads and narrowed my eyes.

"You're not going to get away that easily." Sasuke smirked and threw several kunai back at her.

"Mizu, stand ba-"

"Catch up with you later Duck-butt!" I shouted over my shoulder before leaping after Gaara and Kankuro.

"Idiot what are you doing!" Sasuke shouted, but his voice was already starting to fade as I made my way towards the other two Sand Genin.

I heard a few crashes from behind but ignored them and kept going further. A few kunai flew at me from ahead but I ducked and did a few hand signs/

"Light style: Skylight Canon!"

I held my left fist out infront of me and a small specks of light started to gather around it for a quick second before blasting off in a huge beam. It passed harmlessly over the trees ahead but made contact with two figures. I was knocked back a bit by the force of the beam and I quickly regained my balance as two figures emerged from the cloud of dust, leaping towards a branch.

"Dammit, you're tougher than you look." Kankuro growled and I glared at him.

I found my eyes traveling over to the barely conscious Gaara and I charged forward. kankuro glared at me and pulled out some kind of puppet, throwing it at me. I leapt upwards but my eyes widened in shock as the puppet came flying back with a sword sticking out of it's mouth.

I've decided I really hate puppets.

My eyes narrowed as the blade narrowly missed my shoulder but managed to somehow nick it. I looked more closely at my shoulder as a searing pain started to come from it, I soon relaized the blade was poison coated, a plant shot out of the ground and wrapped itself around the wound. I relaxed at the soothing feel before charging at the stunned looking Kankuro.

I dealt a swift kick to his head and he grabbed my foot, swinging me around and letting go, thus slamming me into a tree. I winced from the tree's pain as well as my own before getting up and delivering a hard, and light chakra infused punch to gut. He was sent flying back and I slowly approached the now fallen Gaara.

"Stay away from him." Kankuro growled, I glanced briefly at him before continuing my way towards Gaara.

"Hey...are you okay?" I asked softly.

"Who...what...get away from me..." he rasped, glaring up at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you..." I said gently, as if trying to approach a hurt animal.

"Go away!" he grunted, clutching his head.

"No."

"What?" he looked up at me and I met his gaze.

"I'm not going to go away." I looked down at him sternly, "You're hurt-"

"Mizu get out of the way!" I heard Sasuke shout out of nowhere.

A flurry of kunai headed straight towards Gaara and I went through a sereis of hand signs.

"Light style: Hotaru Barrier!"

A warm light started to glow around me, enveloping me in a glowing armour, the barrier spread out in a huge wall, and the kunai bounced harmlessly off it.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him shocked.

"What am _I _doing, what the hell are _you _doing! Why did you block it? Why not dodge it?" Sasuke glared at me and I glared back, a hint of defiance shining in my pale blue and gray orbs.

"Why ask why?" (1)

"Shut up! What the hell do you think you're doing, helping the enemy?"

"Hell no! This guy's hurt! I was just checking to see if he was alright!"

"That's helping the enemy!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Well then enough with all this enemy crap!" I shouted, completley fed up with him.

"Move.." Gaara rasped.

"What?"

"Get out of my way!" Gaara shouted.

My eyes widened as his hand turned into the one made of sand with the purple-blue veins. I clenched my teeth as his hand swung back and then crashed into me, sending me slamming into a nearby tree. The barrier around me blocked any critical damage, but I still felt the pain from being tossed.

I heard Sasuke shout but my vision started to get a bit blurry and the ringing in my head would not for the life of me stop. I felt myself stiffen as I looked at Gaara. Half of his body had transformed into what people would describe as a monster. His new form matched up with his hand and I shivered at the bloodlust in his eyes.

**'Hey Mizu! How are you holding up?' **Kurotsuki's voice rang out suddenly in my head.

'Fine I guess? How are you?'

**'Ah, man, you should totally be here, me and Shirotsuki are totally kicking ass, though he's not doing it as awesome as me.'**

'...Right, well, hey...do you how to deal with someone with some major bloodlust vibes coming off of them?'

**'Huh?'**

'Nevermind-'

I was cut off as a violent fit of coughing hit me, my eyes widened as the coppery taste of blood hit my mouth. I shook it off and watched carefully as Gaara and Sasuke fought. Every attack Sasuke made, Gaara was able to deflect with ease.

"Where are you?" Gaara shouted when Sasuke disappeared, "Why...why do they always run away?"

Suddenly, Ifelt as if something clicked. The look in his eyes...they were so sad...My eyes softened and I felt my heart go out to the boy, he seemed so alone, like he didn't have anyone. He must've been treated like some kind of freak with a power like that...

'And not so different from Naruto and me...' I thought silently, as I gazed at the redheaded boy.

But as soon as it came, the sadness and pain in his eyes was replaced by a buring hatred.

"What's wrong Sasuke Uchiha? Are you afraid of me! Is your existence that of a coward?"

"God dammit Sasuke, don't you dare giv ein to that taunting." I snarled to myself.

I felt my eye twitch as a light started to glow from behind one of the trees and Gaara's manical grin widened.

"Now things start to get interesting!"

"Damn men, and their damn pride." I cursed as Sasuke charged at Gaara, chidori in hand.

I saw it slash through his transformed hand, but Gaara easily rebuilt it and sent him flying back. I slowly got up from my spot on shakey legs and looked at Sasuke sternly from my his spot near a tree. Mentally urging him not to give in to the taunting.

"Is that it? Is that the best you can give me? How pathetic. Your hatred, is weak, you're far to soft and forgiving! The greater the hunger for revenge is the greater the hate! And it's the power of hate that gives you the strngth to kill! Your hate is weaker than mine! Far weaker!"

"..Shut up.." I heard Sasuke warn.

"You know what that means don't you?"

"Just shut up!"

"It means you can't win!" Gaara practically screamed at him, ""You're weaker than I am!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sasuke POV<strong>

I stood up, charging a chidori in my hand, and getting ready to beat this freak, this monster. I glanced at him and prepared to charge, my sharigan activated. I was an avenger, I would not let him beat me. I felt my gaze travel over to Mizu, to make sure she was safe, and out of the way. And once I located her, I realized I had just made one huge mistake.

I felt myself falter under her gaze. The look in her visible eye stopped me cold. Her eyes held nothing but clear disappointment in them. Not fear, not anger, or anything else, just plain disappointment. That one emotion shone so strongly in her eyes that I felt myself for once shivering under their intensity. I didn't like how she was looking at me.

But then, I felt anger ripple through me, she had defended that monster! Our enemy! Just what the hell was she thinking? Why? Why did she do that? I shook my head and charged, drawning upon what was left of my strength to make this last and final blow.

After this it would be all over.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tore his gaze away from mine and I stood up once more on shakey feet, knowing what was coming next. I leapt inbetween them, Sasuke and Gaara's eyes widened as I sent them both flying away from each other. Gaara slammed against a tree trunk- which hurt me too by the way- and I slowly approached him.<p>

He gave a deafening roar and sent a huge blast of sand at me. I let it blast me against a tree trunk and I felt a trickle of blood come out form the corner of my mouth. I moved forward and another wave of sand hit me. It left a searing pain as it hit my already open wounds but I ignored it and continued moving forward. He let go another screech before slamming my head against the trunk with one of his claws.

Blood trickled down my forehead and curved down the side of my nose as I continued to head his way, never faltering in step. My eyes were soft and gentle, while my steps were calm, I tried to keep my breathing even but it came out in slightly ragged breaths. As I approached him, I saw his eyebrows furrow in confusion,a nd he took on a defensive stance, but I could tell he was confused; unsure whether to attack or defend.

He sent another wave of sand at me and this time I stopped and held my ground as the sand hit me.

"G-go away!" he screeched at me.

I didn't stop getting closer and he raised a transformed hand, getting ready to strike. I heard Sasuke yelling but I ignored him and let his shouts fade into the background, my focus solely on this poor little boy.

As he was about to strike me, with fear and anger in his eyes; I lunged forward. Everything seemed to freeze as I wrapped my arms around him and clung to him tightly.

"You must have been so lonely.." I said softly, holding him to me tighter.

He started to thrash around and struggle in my grip but I held on tightly. Finally he stopped and fell to his knees, I fell with him and further tightened my grip on his arms.

"You must have been so lonely...so alone... Being told by others you were a freak...a monster...being told you were different, and that no one would ever except you, would never love you..., being told that you would forever live a life alone, filled only with a cold numbness...never even graced witht he warm light of happiness. To have people hate you, shun you, even when you never did anything wrong..."

I could feel him start to shake in my embrace and I gave a small sad smile as he faintly nodded his head. I held him at arms length and looked him up and down.

"You know something? Me and you aren't that different, yet we're pretty different...if that makes any sense. I was called a freak, a monster, just because I was born with these." I twitched my ears and held up my tail.

"I never really hated having them though, because they're actually pretty useful. but I hated how people hated me just for having them, for being differnet. My family were the only poeple who didn't care, they were actually willing to look past it, and accept me for what I am, they loved me, protected me, they were all I needed. But then, one day that was all ripped away from me, I was lost, alone...I was _scared, _I didn't know how I could go on.

"But then, I remebered a promise i made to someone, someone very special, very important to me, and I swore, on my parents grave, that I wouldbe strong, i would never be weak, and never cry. So I shook of all that gloom and finally looked towards the light. And then, I met my friends." I flashed a quick grin at Sasuke before turning back to the boy infront of me.

"They were like another family for me, I love them with all my heart, I would take a kunai for them anyday...and i'm sure they would do the same for me. They showed me I didn't need to worry anymore, they were a new home, as long as they were here I could be happy. And they did what my family did, they looked past my appearance, they saw me, they saw what it was I wanted them to see..and that was me." I smiled warmly at him and Gaara was still looking at me in shock.

As I continued though, I could feel my eyes grow a little sad.

"But, you didn't have anyone did you? You were alone. No friends, no one to share a laugh with, no one to protect you, no one you wanted to protect, yopu were alone...you had no one to show you that little light of happiness...am I right?"

Suddenly, he gripped me tighter and it all started coming out. He told me in rushed senteces about his life, how his mother died when he was born, how he had no friends, how the villagers hated him, and how the one person he thought loved him betrayed him.

How he was indeed, all alone.

When he was finsihed I moved away from him and I saw a flicker of fear and uncertainty cross his face.

"Then let's change that. Starting from now on, you're not going ot be alone. Ever. Because i'm going to be your friend. I'll always be there for you, and you'll always be there for me okay? I'll be that llight of happiness you never got, i'll show you the bright side of life, okay?"

I flashed him a reassuring smile before sticking out my hand and turned the smile into a huge grin. Gaara looked at me utterly confused and I let out a small snicker.

"You're supposed to shake it dude." I rolled my eyes.

Slowly, he reached out and clasped my hand with his, we shook once and and once again a wide grin spread across my face.

"And to make it official...I pretty much gove all my friends nicknames," I stated, remebering what Shikamaru had said earlier, "So...from this way onward, you shall be known as...-" I looked him up in down adn then smirked, "Panda-chan!"

"...Panda...chan?" he said slowly, with a extremly confused look all over his face and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Panda-chan, from this moment forth I dub the Panda-chan."

"We're...friends?' he asked slowly and I nodded my head enthusiastically.

"Yup, we're friends, no-" he looked scared for a second and I rolled my eyes, "-let's make that best friends, best friends forever." I said in an almost childish like way, "So don't you ever think you're alone, because you'll always have me!"

He still looked slightly confused but I simply grinned.

"Now-"

**'Mizu! We need you here now! Our connection won't last longer unless you're here so hurry up and get that ass here now!' **Kurotsuki said in a commanding tone and I raised an eyebrow, but quickly the seriousness of the situation dweled on me.

'Alright, alright, i'm coming.' I snapped back.

"Oi Duck-butt, i've got to go are you okay?"

"Yeah but, Mizu w-"

"Don't go." Gaara pleaded grabbing my wrist, "Don't leave me...please.."

"I smiled down at him and said softly, "I have to go help my other friends to you know? I told you, they're very important to me, but I promise you, i'm not leaving you okay? I need you to believe me."

Slowly, he nodded and let and I patted his head, earning another dumbfounded look.

"See you soon." I grinned before doing a few handsigns.

"Light style: Raion flare!"

In flash of light I disappeared and reappeared standing next to Shirotsuki, I grabbed onto his arm for support and shook my head at the sudden feeling of dizzynes.

"I hate Light traveling." I stated simply and Shirotsuki let out a small chuckle.

_"You get used to it."_

"Right..., so, what am I needed for?"

_"Take a look yourself."_ he said grimly, nodding towards the purple shield...thingy...barrier from earlier, my eyes widened at the damage that had been done and I could faintly make out the figures of people fighting inside.

Without another word I weaved my way between fighting ninjas, I caught Kakashi's eye and he merely greeted me with a nod before clashing with the enemy ninjas. On my way to the building I went through a few hand signs and I once again brought back my barrier. I leapt up to the roof and ran at the barrier, ignoring the ANBUs' warnings.

I flinched at the feel of the unexpected burning pain that greeted me when touching the barrier, but I pushed it aside as I tumbled through the purple wall, much to the surprise of the ANBU as well as the sound nin that were holding uo the barrier. I heard the sound of clashing metal and peekedinto the giant hole. My eyes widened in shock and slgiht awe as I saw the third Hokage holding Mr-Evil-Snake man captive in some kind of jutsu.

The were talking, but their voices were slightly blocked out, suddenly the piece of roof I was crouched on crumbled and with a startled shout I was on the ground rubbing my head painfully.

"Mizu!" the Hokage shouted shocked and Orochimaru looked at me with that creepy grin again.

...

No comment.

"Well, I must say Sarutobi-sensei," he spat out the sensei in an almost mocking tone as he kept his creepy eyes on me, "You're village is just filled with some of the best speciemens you know that?"

I promptly shuddered at the thought of what he said and I twitched my finger upwards to send a vine smacking him in the face.

Ignoring Snake-man's angry hiss, I turned my eyes toward the thrid Hokage who seemed rather focused on the jutsu he was using that was binding Snakey's arms together..

Suddenly, realization hit me like a slap to the face, I took a second glance at the room and my eyes widened farther, there was some huge warrior looking thing that seemed to be sucking up something from Snakey, and when I looked more closely at his face my blood ran cold. his face looked peaceful, filled with acceptance and maybe a hint of regret...

He looked like a man ready to die.

Horror filled me and the Hokage seemed to have realized what was wrong for he flashed me a small smile.

"You know Mizu, you don't now how glad I am that you grew up this way, or that you were away from your home at all. To be hinest, at first I had thought it was a curse to have you alive, with your father gone, there was no one there to help you, and I knew for sure I had no ways of explaining things to you myself, and then you had those gods in you...with the Kyuubi already here, I wasn't sure what to do.

"But something, something told me, that you wouldn't be a curse...in fact. I had a good feeling that you would be if anything a blessing...you have such a good-heart, adn I know you'll probaly make a good Hokage some day as well, you'll go far Mizu...there so much more I want to say, but i'm afraid I don't have much time." he said sadly and I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"I enjoyed being apart of your upbringing, you brought me much joy, and I couldn't have been more proud. All I ask, is that you _let _him go...stop searching, it won't lead anywhere good, heed my warning Mizu, you need to let him go."

I felt shock hit me like a lightning bolt, how did he know? I thought...

"I am the Hokage afterall Mizu, you shouldn;t doubt me to much." he flashed me another small smile and once again I felt myself chocking on words, not sure what to say.

Snakey began to shout curses at him left and right as he did a few more hand signs and the feeling of dread began to wash over me. He opened his mouth and what came out was barely above a whisper.

_"Where the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village, and once again, tree leaves will bud anew."_

What happened next seemed to be in complete slow motion, Orochimaru screeched in agony and rage, but I ignored him, I didn't even feel my body move as I ran to the fallen warrior's side. I pulled his head into my lap and checked his pulse, a cold numbness started to spread, and I felt the feeling of tears well up inside but I pushed them back down.

I wanted to shout at the man to wake up, to pretend that what had happened didn't just happen...but it did...there was nothing i could do, I tried pushing my chakra in, trying to find some source of life to cling to, to bring him back...

All hopes were in vain.

Orochimaru was there one moment then gone the next, I assumed a sound nin had come to his rescue but right now I didn't give a damn. my head dropped and I let my bangs shield my eyes as I gazed down upon the third peaceful face.

He, our pillar, the thing that held the village up, what kept us standing, was gone, crumbled down to nothing but dust and ruble...my eyes took on a slightly glazed over look. I faintly heard footsteps and shouts and didn't even bother to look up.

Though when the wall exploded and in came a panicky silver haired ninja, I was forced to look up. Kakashi was standing infront of me, worry evident in his eyes, though before he could say anything, the sight of the the third Hokage stopped him dead.

"Mizu..."

"Kakahsi-sensei, tell the others that the Third Hokage is..."

The man that had given me a home, the man that had been there to help me grow, the man that had served as this village's pillar, was now...

"Dead."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's that...yeah...the name of this chapter is actually dedicated to the victims of the Nine Eleven attack, and the whole pillar thing, is actually apart of a poem I made up while typing this chapter. If you're interested tell me and i'll put up the poem in the next update for you to see.<strong>

**Anyways, as I said before, the title of this chapter is dedicated to those who were lost and to the those who lost lives and lives of their loved one's to this attack, may their souls rest in peace.**

**So now my lovely little reviewers, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and all I ask is that you review.**

**Marshmellow-**

**-Out!**


	22. Sad times, and Enter: Pink Heaven!

**Hey my little(or not so little) readers! It seems I am back in action, and bringing you another update! Hooray! I'm seriously sorry my updates are a bit later nowadays, but only being able to go on the computer on weekends, plus Friday puts me off a little...ahah...no, i'm not in trouble or anything, that's just how it is...I know...weird... -clears throat- anyway, here is a new chapter!**

**P.S, the words used in this chapter are form the manga instead of the anime, because Youtube for some reason didn't have the episode from my phone...**

**I do not own Naruto, I don't know how many times I have to say it.**

* * *

><p>Cold rain splattered on the ground, its drops pelting the skin of the people gathered infront of a single grave, all dressed in black. White toses were piled ontop of each other infront of a picture of the third Hokage, a smile plastered on his face.<p>

I felt the cold water trickle down my chin, serving as the tears I wouldn't shed. The rain soaked my ears and tail, but that was honestly the least of my worries. I heard the faint sound of choked sobsand the loud ones coming from Konohamaru. My eyes were downcast, and I could tell that Shirotsuki and Kurotsuki were silently mourning for the man.

The man that had taken me in when everything was thought lost, given me a home...practically raised meto be who I am today. And now...that man, our pillar, was gone.

I found myself shifting uneasily, this mood didn't suit well with me, and I bit back the urge to take off and run. To do _something _instead of standing here moping and all sad and depressed.

Konohamaru's sobs grew louder and Iruka bent down to comfort him. I felt my heart clench in pain for the boy, it must have been tough...and he reminded me a bit of myself when I lost my parents. My ear twitched at the sound of Naruto's voice breaking the silence.

"Iruka-sensei...what are humans? Is life just that simple?"

"When a peson dies..it doesn't matter if it's the past, present, or future. They will loose everything...He died on a mission- death caught him unaware because life was that simple. It's like a dream... it's all the smae even if you haven't reached your goal. But everyone knows that the most important thing is to die for a cause. Family, friends, lovers, and all the other villagers. To me, these are the most important people .

"We trust each other, help each other, from the day we're born to the day we start to feel that love is the most important. And that kind of relationship takes time to develop that trust... anyone woth this headband on knows. Because it's very important..."

"Yeah... I know that as well..." Naruto said softly, "But death is still painful."

"Death is a natural part of life..." I said quietly, reciting the words I heard once upon a time, "We are born, and we live, we experience life however we can, until it is time for us to meet our end."

Naruto looked at me questioningly, picking up the odd tone my voice had taken on, and then a slightly bitter smile made it's way to my face.

"But of course...it still hurts...it'll always hurt..."

_'Where did that come from?' _Shirotsuki questioned silently in my head.

I didn't answer.

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later...<em>

I silently made my way through the thick forest, leafs and branches silently lmoved out of my way, and I could feel a few animals following me, but keeping their distance, sensing that I wanted to be alone.

My bare feet dug into the slightly moist earth, I had randomly taken off my shoes for gosh-knows-why, and just let my instincts lead me wherever I wished to be. I gave a small snort at the sight of the two shiny graves. Sitting in a field of flowers that circled the two, with a beautiful and healthy tree growing over it and casting a cool shade over the gravestones.

With a sigh, I let myself settle a bit against the tree and took calming breaths. Everything actually seemed to calm down for a second before a burning pain seared through me, and I let out a violent coughing fit. I felt the metalic taste of blood enter my mouth, and I took calming breaths to try and let it die down.

Once it went away, I leaned back on the tree and watched the shadows of the leaves dance. Swirling in untraceable patterns, and reminding me of flames burning in a fire. Never settling long enough for anyone to capture it's shape.

I looked at my parents graves, and let a few memories flood through me.

_A little girl of only three, padded down a silent hallway. Her parents were sound asleep in the room downstairs, and her tiny ears twitched as she caught her father's light snore._

_She let out a small snort, and opened a window leading outside. The night was shining with stars, each gleaming like an idividual diamond. The girls' face broke out into a loarge grin and with a quiet- yet maniac like laugh, she jumped down from the window and landed softly on the ground._

_She climbed up a vine that lead up to the roof of her house, and she smiled, as she settled down on the already waioting blanket and relaxed, looking up at the stars._

_She felt another person's warmth join hers and she tilted her head to the side to smile at the blonde boy who grinned back._

_"What took you so long?" the three-year-olds words came out a bit jibberish, but the boy understood them perfectly._

_"I didn't take long, you just got here early." he teased and the girl smiled warmly at him in response._

_"The stars are pretty tonight right?"_

_"Mmmhmm."_

_"..Ne...Can we stay like this? Forever?"_

_"...Why would you want that?"_

_"Because...here...things are peaceful...but when tommorrohw comes...people will hate me again." the little girl bit back a small sob._

_"You don't have to worry about that...because i'll always be here for you."_

_"Promise?"_

"Promise."

I recalled the words the thrid Hokage had told me, "Let him go." he had said...hah... I let out a bitter chuckle...

That was probaly the _one _thing I couldn't do...he was out there...somewhere...I just needed to find him...he was waiting.

I pulled my knees up close to my chest and rested my chin against them as I looked up at the sky.

I wonder what-

"Hey Mizu!"

I jumped a little at the sound of my name and a flicker of annoyance passed through me when I saw the flowers grow longer to cover up the gravestones.

Why they still did that I have yet to know.

I turned my head over to see a grinning Kiba, with a shy Hinata, and a stotic Shino behind him.

"Hey Dog-boy." I smiled at them.

"Hey, do-"

"Hinata~" I sang tackling my best freind into a hug and giving a nod to Shino who did the same in return.

"H-hello Mizu." Hinata smiled, staggering a bit from the sudden weight, but quickly regaining her stance.

"Do you want-" Kiba started again but was interupted as suddenly Akamaru leapt up to me with a loud 'yip' and I laughed.

"How's one of my favorite little ninja dogs?" I cooed at the dog and he gave a dog-like purr in response.

"Mizu do you-"

"Hey Mizu!" Naruto shouted, walking over with Sakura and Sasuke trailing behind.

"Hey Blondie! Pinkie! Duck-butt!" I greeted each of them and they all sweat dropped at my nicknames, except Sasuke of course, becaus ehe was to 'cool' to sweta drop and instead glared at me, then at Kiba.

Hey! Don't hate the Dog-Boy!

"How about we-"

"Hey Mizu~ Oh! Hi Sasuke!" Ino cried, coming over with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Mizu-"

"Are we having some sort of youthful gathering?" Rock Lee shouted, suddenly appearing with a scowling Neji, and sheepish Tenten.

Kiba hung his head, with depressed lines over his head as he leaned against a tree. I looked at him confused and then glanced back at the assembled genin.

"You know Bushy-brows...i'm actually starting to think that to, because for some reason all of us are here." I said with a small laugh.

"U-um Mizu-"

"This is very youthful-"

"Bushy-brows! Shush! No one interupts Hinata!" I glared at the green clad boy who hung his head in depression, and I turned my attention back to Hinata, completely oblivious to a gaping Kiba.

"Yes Hinata?"

"U-um...w-well...K-k-kiba came here- w-well we- n-no K-kiba! Kiba c-came here to ask if y-you'd l-like to g-g-go and s-see this new s-shop that o-opened up!" Hinata stuttered out, a huge blush dotting her adorable face, due to a certain blonde's presence.

Everyone looked a bit confused, due to the fact that Hinata had stuttered so much they were barely able to get a few words out, except for me, Kiba- who's face was a bright red for gosh knows why- and Shino, because we've been around Hinata so much that we understand Stutter.

And NO, I did NOT just make that up.

...So shut up.

"Of course, i'd love to go!" I grinned and looked at Kiba questioningly, "But why couldn't you say it yourself?"

-que Kiba slamming his face against a tree-

-que Mizu flinching-

-Que Saskue getting pissed-

-que Ino and Sakura starting to fight-

-que Chouji eating chips until Lee accidentally knocks them down-

-que angry rampaging Chouji-

-que Hinata fainting-

-que Naruto starting to freak out-

-que Shino having a glaring contest with Neji-

-que Tenten facepalming-

-and que Shikamaru saying "how troublesome"-

I looked on at the chaos happening around me and a soft smile made it's way to my lips.

..._I guess _I could wait to find him a little longer...

Well are we going or what?" Ino siad suddenly, grabbing my arm and yanking me forward, with everyone following behind.

...Why did I have a bad feeling about this?

* * *

><p>A single boy of strawberry blonde hair watched from the shadow of a tree, as the group of genin ran around chasing each other, and the single girl with wolf ears standing amongst them, a bright smile on her face, and obvious joy shining in her eyes as she watched her friends.<p>

His steely gray eyes watched the black and white haired girl's movements closely, and he let out a snort.

Silently he leapt up to a rocky cliff face, and looked up at the bright blue sky, clear and not a cloud in sight.

"...So old gramps is dead..." he started, his gaze now on the peaceful village of Konoha, "And that creePy snake bastard's making his move." He looked back down to the girl and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm surprised Akira... no tears huh?" suddenly he let out a almost bitter sounding laugh.

A smirk played onto his lips, and his gray eyes gleamed in the light.

"It seems things are starting to get interesting..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

Everyone was qu-

"Gay baby birth."

"Not now Mizu."

"...Who would even _make _a store like this..?"

"Probaly some idiot."

"Hey! I think it's cute!"

"Yeah, it really stands out!"

"T-t-there a-are a few nice things in there."

"It came from hell."

"It is...very youthful-"

"No Lee...just no..."

"This is a waste of our time."

"You wanted to bring Mizu to a place like _this _Kiba?"

"W-what! Of course not! I just heard there was a new store and thought we should check it out!"

"Man... I feel like my eyes are burning..."

"It...came...from...hell..."

"It has a nice shading?"

"There's an awefully strong scent coming from it."

"It's so..._bright_."

"Oh don't be so judgemental!"

"It. Came. From. Hell."

"It did not! Will you stop saying that already?"

"But it did! Just..._look _at it!"

"Oh stop exaggerating."

"Hmm."

"woof?"

"God...Kiba shield Akamaru's eyes...this place will scar him for life."

"_What!_"

"I'd do what she says Kiba..."

"Already did..."

"It's not _that _bad!"

"Yeah, if- oh! There are some really nice things in there!"

"T-that looks c-c-cute."

"See! Hinata agrees!"

"Don't drag my Hinata into this!"

"Do we _really _have to go through all of this?"

"Let's just take a look inside!"

"Yeah! Come on!"

Sakura, Ino, and a bit grudgingly Tenten stood waiting impatiently at the rest of the genin before them.

What were they so afraid of?

There...before these innocent genin.

Was a store.

This new store, that Kiba had stupidly dragged the other genin to.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you."

"Someone's talking bad about you."

"Huh?"

"What's wrong Mizu?"

"...I...i'm not sure..."

"Huh?"

"I feel like...like we just broke something..."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't really know..."

Sorry, back to the store.

It was something...

Something from the very pits of hell itself...

Something that _Satan _was so afraid of, he threw it straight out of hell...

And Heaven _surely _didn't want it...

It was a place Orochimaru would _squeal_ at...

And _Madara_ would hang himself upon the sight...

The store was a bright, _bright _color, with fluffy white clouds dotting the sides. 'Cute' chibi faces where drawn along the windows, and frills covered the shelves from what the genin could see through the window.

The door was opened wide with a friendly aura...and over used vanilla perfume, wafting from it.

But that wasn't the worst part, oh no.

The store...the _entire _store...

Was...

Pink.

Every single item, from the walls and floors, to the clothes, even all the way to pink _kunai _filled the store.

"Come on, let's go." Sakura said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"..Guys...is Mizu alright?"

All the genin turned to look at said girl, who was a detajly pale, her visible eye wide with horror. She seemed frozen on the spot, gaping at the store in fear, her hadn alreayd on her kunai pouch should it somehow attack her.

The poor, poor tomboy.

"Oh she's fine." Ino 'pfft'ed, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know...she looks like she's about to faint." Kiba looked at his crush worriedly.

"Please...for the love of all that is sane...don't make me go in there." Mizu whispered...slowly backing away from the store.

"Stop being a baby! Let's go." Sakura rolled her eyes, grabbing a horrified Mizu by the hand and taking her closer and closer to her doom.

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" Mizu shouted gripping a root from the ground with all her might as Ino and Sakura pulled at her feet.

"Just...come...on!" Ino panted, dodging a furiously lashing tail.

"Guys! Say something! Please!" Mizu pleaded, looking at the males with hopeful eyes.

"Oh no, if we're going they're going in to." Tenten said dangerously, cracking her knuckles and glaring at the boys.

Well shitcakes.

* * *

><p>The genin slowly made their way through the store, with Mizu tightly clutching Kiba and hanging onto the boy for dear life- not that he minded of course.<p>

Sakura and Ino had dragged Hinata off with them and disappeared among the many pink items, and Tenten went off to go look at the _pink _kunai. So that left the remaining males, plus one female, to the horror that is "Pink Heaven" (name of the store).

They all looked around warily, not sure if anything they touched would contaminate them.

Pfft, sissys.

"Dang it! Can't we just leave and let them do whatever shopping they have to do?" Chouji whined, looking at all the other males who sighed.

"We would-"

"But Mizu-"

"I'm not leaving my poor little Hinata in this death trap!" she growled, before flinching as a fluffy pink jacket that looked like a marshmellow, brushed against her arm.

"Guys...whatthe hell is that?"

All the genin turned to look and saw...

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAH! Aren't I just evil leaving that off for you? And hoorays! A new character has made an appearance...but he won't show up for awhile...who is this mysterious man? Is he somehow linked to the boy Mizu's trying to find? Who to the heck freakin knows? (I do.) But sorry for this short chapter, and a bit of a warning, the next chapters to come maybe somewhat fillers, i'll add in Kisame and Itachi showing up among them, but there will be some chapters you can choose to call fillers, but they'll help add to the plot...and a few may just be pain random... AHAHAHAH!<strong>

**Ahah, isn't that just totally random of me? Make everything all sad and then BAM, happy/funny stuff... yeah...weird... but what will happen to our beloved genin in this horrible store that is "Pink Heaven"? ...And I really hope there's not a store called that...if there is...I don't own it!**

**And if any of you are interested...i'm making a Young Justice story that will- hopefully be up soon, it's called "Taking Chances" and centers around my Oc Elliot, in the nine-year old years, and Batmanman adopting Elliot, and Elliot and Robin going on child adventures-life, if you've read "Where do babies come from?" It's like that...but with a plotish...**

**Anyway, thank you all for reviewing last chapter! You freakin rock! And I hope you'll do it again this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Kakashi strolled peacefully down the street, his beloved Icha Icha book in his hands, and a goofy *cough* perverted *cough* smile on his face as his eyes hungrily devoured the words.

He was just getting to the part where things were finally heating up, when all of a sudden...

"Kakashi! My eternal rival! LET US BATTLE TO SEE WHO IS THE BEST!" Gai shouted, jumping out from some bushes where he had been waiting *cough* stalking *cough* for Kakashi to pass by.

"...Gai..." Kakashi sighed, looking tired, "I'm kind of busy right now-"

"OH MY! WHAT IS THAT CLEARLY YOUTHFUL STORE BEHIND YOU! LET US SEE IT! I'M SURE THERE WILL BE SOMETHING OF YOUTHFULLNESS WORTH TO USE IN OUR BATTLE!"

"I didn't even agree-"

"COME KAKASHI! LET US SEE!" Gai cried, grabbing the poor silver haired ninja by the hand, and yanking him towards the open doors of the store.

Kakashi looked regretfully at his beloved book.

It seems he wouldn't get to finish today after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Marshmellow-<strong>

**-OUT!**


	23. WHAT?

**HAPPY EARLY HALLOWEEN YOU LITTLE(OR NOT SO LITTLE) MUNCHKINS! XD Sorry for the late update, I had planned to update the week before last week but I got some nasty food posioning or something like that and my face was stuck inside the toliet for awhile, I mean it's really weird, I ate some ribs, and my whole family ate them too, but only I got sick, and I didn't eat anything else out of the ordinary... huh... and then last week I was busy as heck. But here's the continuation to Pink heaven! And I must say, this is honestly one of the most random chapters i've typed in my life, I don't even know why I put this whole Pink heaven thing 0-0**

**I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

><p>"Gai-sensei, is that you?" I said in shock, looking at the man in a one piece pink spandex, and his orginal black bowl-cut now also pink and covered in glitter.<p>

As was the rest of his body.

"Hello my youthful children! What brings you here today?" Gai asked, cocking his head, and I raised an eyebrow.

I was stuck with Kiba and Sasuke, for it seems that Shikamaru, Neji, Chouji, and Shino had left us to our own demise.

Freakin sissys.

"Gai, can we please leave _now_?" A familiar voice groaned and we turned around to see Kakashi, thankfully not in anything pink and looking as normal and lazya s ever.

"HOLY SHIZZ, KAKASHI-SENSEI! THANK GOSH!" I cried, clinging onto my bewildered teacher for dear life.

"Mizu? Sasuke and Kiba you're here to?"

"Yeah, I wanted to leave, but they dragged my sweet little Hinata in here! So I have to find her!" I declared proudly, and Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I just saw her leave with Sakura, Tenten, and Ino just a few minutes ago."

Twitch.

"Oh Mizu, I need to tell you something imp-"

"COME ON DOG-BOY, DUCK-BUTT, WE ARE LEAVING THIS DEATH TRAP CALLED A STORE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted, and bolted out of the maze of pink and frilly items.

I didn't stop until I was outside, and I took deep gasping breaths, finally, I was free.

And do not call me a drama-queen or over-dramatic! You would totally freak like me if you entered a store that was covered in pink and glitter!

Kiba and Sasuke cmae running out of the store looking pissed and out of breath.

What did I do?

"Hey Mizu, since that's over, you want to go do something?" Kiba grinned, taking a few steps towards me when sasuke grabbed my wrist and glared at him.

"We're going to go train." he said simply and Kiba and his eyes narrowed at the same time.

I watched as suddenly some weird kind of tension started to grow really thick around them and something like sparks seem to fly between them.

The heck?

"I think what we just went through in that store was training enough, Mizu needs a break!"

"You mean the store that _you _brought us to?"

"How many times do I have to say it! I. Didn't. Know."

"It doesn't mattedr how many times you say it, you should have checked it out ahead before inviting someone to go with you."

"What is your problem! You see Mizu practically everyday, I think she's probaly pretty sick of seeing your face all the time!"

"Tch, as if, your just childishly jealous that you didn't get out on a team with her."

"Watch it Mr. I'm-the-best-at-everything!"

"Only jealous people would be dumb enough to make stupid comments like those."

I sighed at their childish arguing, I mean seriously! These guys are like four-year-olds fighting over a toy or something.

My left ear swiveled back at the sound of high pitched shout of joy, and I turned around.

The sight before me brought an aching pain to my chest and I felt myself go rigid.

A little brown haired boy was teasing a little black haired girl, they looked to be only four, and even though the boy was trasing the girl, they were obviously happy. They looked so carefree, untouched by the horrible things going on around them. I felt my eyes glaze over and I looked down at the ground, blocking out all sounds of Sasuke and Kiba's bickering and the noise of the people walking past me.

_"Hey! Wait up!" A little girl shouted, running after a blonde haired boy who looked back and smirked._

_"No way! Your to slow!"_

_"Am not!"_

_"Are to! You're like a slug!"_

_The little girl put on a burst of speed and suddenly she felt herself drop to all fours on instinct, her speed increased and thed boys eyes widened when she past him, looking over her shoulder and sticking her tongue out._

_"Who's the slug now?" she laughed, but suddenly she stopped when she ran into something._

_Looking up she saw a village lady and her husband looking down at her, something glinting in their eyes that the little girl couldn't figure out._

_"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and-"_

_"Get away from us!" the man shouted, anger and something else filling the man's gaze and the little girl froze._

_"I'm s-sorry, I didn't mean to b-bump into you-"_

_"You filthy little monster! Get away from us!" the woman shouted, joining her husband on shouting at the child._

_The girl began to shake and her eyes stretched wide with fear, why were they yelling at her, she didn't mean to bump into them, it was an accident! Maybe she hurt them? Is that why they were angry?_

_"Are you hurt or something? I can help if that's why." the little girl said taking a step closer but the man instantly kicked her back._

_The little girl cried out in shock when she collided with the ground and she looked up at the man, who had raised his hand, in fear. Closing her eyes she waited for the impact._

_But it never came._

_"Listen, she didn't mean to run into you, it was an accident, she's sorry, aren't you?" the blonde boy looked back to the little girl who nodded her head furiously._

_"Just keep that, that**, thing** away from_ _us." the man spat, looking from the blonde boy to the little girl and then walking off with his wife trailing behind._

_"Hey, are you okay?" he asked softly, bending down to look at the little girl who nodded._

_"Why did they get so angry? I didn't mean it." she said, looking down and something flickered in the blonde's metalic gray eyes before disappearing._

_"They're just cranky old people who have nothing better ot do then yell at little kids." the boy smirked and the little girl snorted, rolling her eyes._

_"Hey can we go to 'that' place?" she said looking at the boy with hopeful eyes._

_"Sure, we can go wherever you want to go-"_

_"Mizu."_

"Mizu! Hey Mizu! Are you alright?"

Startled, I looked up to meet the eyes of a worried Kiba and Sasuke, staring at me with raised eyebrows. I blinked once, and then realizing I had drifted off I put on a smile and grinned.

"Ahah, sorry you guys, I was just zoning out a bit." I grinned sheepishly, but inwardly sighed in relief when they seemed to buy it.

It was probaly better if they didn't get involved with the past.

"So, do you want to do something?" Kiba questioned looking at me with big hopeful eyes.

I opened my mouth to say yes, but then I felt a ringing pain hit me in my chest,a dnI forced out a fake smile.

"Sorry dude, maybe next time okay?"

"...yeah, okay." Kiba sighed, lookig downa dnI instantly felt guilty.

Sasuke was looking at me through narrowed eyes and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"Hn."

"...weirdo."

His eye twitched and I let out a bark of laughter before leaping away.

"See you guys later!" I called over my shoulder before disappearing among the crowds.

* * *

><p>I lightly whistled as I passed under the thick trees with my hands behind my head. The pain had subsided and I kinda regretted not taking Kiba up on his offer, but I felt like I needed some space.<p>

And being around plants and animals was the best way to get said space.

With a happy sigh, I let the plants reach out and brush against me, I had decided to go barefoot more often since the ground always felt so welcoming.

All in all, it was nice.

Until, a certain silver haired ninja had to ruin my moment of peace by randomly popping up infront of me and thoroughly scaring the shit out of me.

"HOLY SHIZZ WHAT THE HE- Oh! Hi Kakahsi-sensei, what's up with the random popping up?" I asked, jumping down from the branch I had leapt up on when Kakashi appeared.

Kakashi sweat dropped and then smiled at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"You do realize you look extremly creeoy right now right?"

"-sigh- Mizu, you'd think to have a little more respect for you senpais."

"What the heck! I already call you sensei- wait what?" I asked confused.

"You passed."

"Hah?"

"You are now a full fledged chuunin."

"..."

"...?"

_"**SHE ACTUALLY PASSED?" **_Shirotsuki and Kurotsuki shoute dinside my head causing me to flinch.

"WAIT, I PASSED?" I shoutesd, just now realizing what was going on.

"Yes, you did."

I was shocked, I mean, I actually passed? How the heck did that happen!

"Shikamaru also passed you know, so out of all the leaf ninja genin that took the exams this year, you two passed?"

"Wait, Pineapple passed to? And he didn't even say anything about it!"

"Just a heads up, I expect you'll be getting a lot more work to do now that your a chuunin." Kakashi smirked under his mask before poofing away.

...

...

...

"GOSH DANG IT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hah, poor Mizu XD But yup! I made her pass! I don't think i've read a fanfiction where the Oc actually passes the exam, only Shikamaru, but I need Mizu to pass for things that will happen in the future~ Hmm, oh! The future chapters will of course be fillers, but hopefully they'll be good ones that you guys like and don't want to skip, some of them will probaly be based of the filler episodes in Naruto SHippuden, the ones where they thought back to past missions in their genin years? Love those episodes XD Once again I apologize for the shortness, I honestly wanted to get out of Pink Heaven as fast as I could, so I didn't dabble to much in that ^-^'<strong>

**ANyways, all I can ask is that you guys review and if you wish, check out my other stories! I made a manual fic for Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT**


	24. Enter: Senri Honosuke!

**HAH! New chapter! I'm updating hopefully all my stories today as a Thanksgiving present to you all, and I hope you enjoy it! For it's the time to be honestly thankful for everything we have, and realize how lucky some of us are.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>I was not happy.<p>

Nope, not happy at all.

I felt my eye twitch at the sight of the boy glaring back at us, we knew we shouldn't really get annoyed but...we just were...

Especially Sasuke and Kiba, who looked about ready to strangle the life out of the little boy.

What on earth is gong on you ask?

Sorry, let me rewind a bit...

_Two Hours Before..._

"Yes, you heard me right." Kakashi nodded, making us blink a bit in confusion.

"Wait, Kakashi-sensei, you want us to do what now?" Sakura asked, cocking her head to the side, and Kakashi grinned under his mask.

"You, along with the other genin are going to supervise the genins-in-training for the day. Just too... test your skills to make sure you're capable of telling someone directions and leading a team."

'More like giving the other teachers a break...' I thought, slightly amused at the idea of watching over a bunch of younger kids.

"So...how's this going to work?" Naruto asked and I sweat dropped.

"A number of you will be assigned to each class, you'll be given a list of things to do that the teachers normally do; now I wish you all luck!" Kakashi smiled before disappearing completely out of sight.

...jerk...

_30 Minutes Before..._

"Dang it! Why does Kakashi-sensei have to make us do all this kind of work, we should be going on missions!" Naruto complained.

"Relax Blondie, I'm sure it'll benefit us in _some _way. Kakashi-sempai probably wouldn't make us do this for no reason." I suggested.

"_Sempai_?" Sakura echoed, and I blinked.

Oh yeah, I didn't tell them yet.

"Oh, did I not tell you guys? I passed the chuunin exams, and am now a chuuni-"

"YOU PASSED?" They exclaimed in shock, along with a new voice.

I blinked and looked over to see Kiba, and a bored Shikamaru heading our way and I smiled, waving at them.

"Are you guy's part of our group?" I asked Shikamaru, completely ignoring the shocked looks Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba were giving me.

"Yeah, seems like it, man, what a drag..." He tensed and looked at me before breathing out a little sigh.

"Hn." Sasuke said, having a glaring contest with Kiba.

I wonder why...

"Alright, this is it." Sakura stated, looking at the door and then grabbing the handle.

She pulled it open and we stepped inside.

All eyes turned towards us as we made our way into the room, and I felt a tiny flicker of old- and quite unwanted- feeling as a few eyes watched the sway and twitch of my ears and tail.

Sakura gave the kids a blinding smile. "Hi! My name is-"

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I'LL BE THE NEXT HOKAGE! BELIEVE IT!" Naruto shouted, interrupting Sakura- much to her annoyance- and shouting out quite loudly.

...

...

The whole classroom burst into laughter, and Sakura gave them a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, don't listen to him, he's an idiot. I'm Sakura Haruno, we're going to be your substitute teachers today." She smiled at them, and then gestured for Kiba to introduce himself.

"Heh, I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"...Shikamaru Nara.

...

Every one of us stared at Sasuke and he sighed.

"Sasuke...Uchiha."

Immediately, several _YOUNG _girls in the classroom blushed and began to whisper furiously amongst them, while the boys sniffed disdainfully.

"I'm Mizu Akira." I grinned a wolfish grin, "As Sakura-"

"Hmph, I don't think any of you _losers _are qualified to be our teachers." A voice piped up and eyes looked to the back of the room to see a young boy.

He sat towards the corner edge of the room near the window, and a girl sat next to him, other than that, he seemed rather...

Isolated...

He had a messy mop of rusty red hair, and soft, gently rounded metallic gray eyes, with cinnamon brown flecks, that should have been warm, but held nothing but a cold, and uncaring gleam in them.

Huh...this seemed _rather _familiar...

"E-excuse me?" Sakura asked, looking a little startled and the boy's eyes moved from the window, and looked at us with a rather bored, expression.

"You heard me _hag, _I said that none of you look fit to our teachers. Or are you all too _stupid _to understand that?"

_Present Time..._

I surveyed the rest of the class, and realized that quite the number of them seemed to agree, and seemed quite used to this.

Apparently, this kid was highly respected in the class.

Huh, that _also _seemed rather familiar...

"HEY! LISTEN KID! I DON'T APPRECIATE YOUR TON-" Naruto started and the kid turned his cold eyes to him.

"What are you going to do about? Hit me? Go on, I dare you, _shorty._"

"Why you little-" Naruto made a move to lunge at the boy, but Sakura held him back, and I realized, that she seemed to be holding back a bit as well.

"Naruto! We have to be patient; we can't just lunge at these kids."

"Hn, idiot." Sasuke muttered, and Naruto turned his glare on Sasuke.

"What was that?"

"You heard me, or are you to dumb to understand?" Sasuke retorted and I blew out a puff of air.

"Come on you guys," I tried to calm them down and my ear twitched, "We don't want this kid to be proven right do we? Let's just-"

"And what are _you_?" the boy asked.

I blinked and turned around; I looked at the boy with pure confusion shining in my eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"What _are _you? A freak? Some kind of monster?"

I felt my body stiffen at the words, beside me Sakura gasped, and Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke looked about ready to pummel the kid, while Shikamaru's eyes had narrowed and he was glaring at the boy.

I swallowed a lump in my throat and continued, "I'm sorry but-"

"You're a monster aren't you? Some kind of demon, or maybe you're like Shorty," he nodded at Naruto who glared harder, "Something that shouldn't even exist in the village, having him is already enough, we surely don't need another freak running around, just _waiting _for the chance to attack us. Just like the nine-tails-"

"Senri! Shut up! Boss is really cool!" Konohamaru suddenly burst out, and I realized I hadn't noticed him and his gang here.

'_**That little bastard(imbecile.' **_Shirotsuki, and Kurotsuki echoed in my head, their voices filled with a snarl.

I heard Naruto shout something as well, and Sakura seemed to be trying to calm everyone down, but all their words fell deaf n my ears. I searched the boy's eyes, trying desperately to find something in them that said he didn't mean it.

I found nothing.

Honestly, I didn't know how to respond to him... I felt anger, for sure, and sadness, but deep down, there was something I felt bubbling inside me.

Fear...

I don't know why all of a sudden I felt so afraid, so scared, but seeing his eyes locked onto my own; they just seemed so much like _his. _Yes, _his _eyes, and when he looked at me like that, said those things...

It was as if _he _was saying them to me instead.

I shook out all the negative thoughts, no, he was only a kid, it wasn't like that, plus _he _would never say anything like that to me.

He was the one that was always there for me.

"Should you even be allowed nears us kids? I mean, you could really hurt us." He sneered and I merely looked him in the eye.

"Like it or not, I was assigned to this class, and I _will _teach you." I smirked, and he glared at me.

Though inside, I knew, that if I didn't have my friends standing right next to me, his words probably would have hit much harder than I should have let them.

"So..." Sakura started, gaining the attention of the kids in the class.

"First thing's first," Shikamaru yawned, finally speaking up, "A bit of studying, then we head outside for some training."

I watched from the sidelines as Shikamaru and Sakura taught the class most of the learning basic, dealing with angles, and chakra control. But I found my eyes wandering over to Senri most of the time; I was interested in this kid, though I didn't know why...

'**You do realize you sound like a pedophile you know?'**

'You do realize that you need to shut up you know?'

'_Mizu, what that boy said didn't hurt you did it?' _Shirotsuki's worried voice sounded gently in my head, bringing to me a wave of calm.

'**Yeah, if it did, we can surely teach-'**

"Hey Mizu, are you alright?" Kiba asked softly, and I looked at the boy with surprised eyes.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean. well... You _know _what that brat said and all, he didn't hurt you did he?"

I looked at Kiba and saw his eyes were full of concern and something else I couldn't recognize. I felt a little bit of a warm feeling trickle inside me at the thought that someone didn't care for how I looked.

Or for what I was.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dog-boy, thanks." I added the last part softer, but smiled warmly at the boy.

Kiba turned around, and to my obliviousness, was blushing a furious red.

"Okay everyone, let's head on out to the training grounds." Sakura said, and the kids filed out one by one out the door.

As I was about to walk out, Senri brushed past me harshly, and sent a cold glare my way, before turning the other way. A girl followed after, and then we all exited the room.

I paused, just before leaving and I felt my ear's twitch, picking up a slight rustling noise.

I turned around, and glanced out the windows.

Nothing.

'Must be a bird or something..' I thought quietly, and then left.

* * *

><p>"Hmm, that girl almost blew our cover no?" A woman clad in black said quietly, as she and her partner looked around the village, remaining unseen to everyone.<p>

"Indeed." A male voice echoed, "But we must not stray from our original target, we should report back to the master."

"Yes we should." The woman agreed, and looked down at the papers, and the picture that was attached.

"We're coming for you." She smirked quietly, and then slipped off, without a sound.

For on the paper, laid a picture of a boy with a mop of messy rusty red hair, and cold metallic gray eyes with flecks of brown.

And next to the picture written clearly in ink read:

'**Mission: Infiltrate and Retrieve Target**

**Target: Senri Honosuke'**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaha! Done! Wooh, I'm not <em>that <em>proud of the chapter, but it was pretty good, honestly, I love Senri, the character I thought out for him seems very interesting and I can't wait to see where I'll go with him. One thing I am defietly grateful for is the fact...**

**THAT I ALMOST HAVE A HUNDRED REVIEWS! CAN YOU GUYS BELIEVE IT? OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! (NOT IN THE CREEPY WAY THOUGH, JUST THE WAY THAT A AUTHOR LOVES THEIRS TOTALLY AWESOME READERS FOR REVIEWING!)**

**I honestly didn't expect TOTMW to be such a big success, thank you all for making us so close to a hundred, and I may just do something special for that hundredth reviewer!**

**All I can ask is that you review, and I wish you all a happy Thanksgiving!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	25. Bonus Chapter Three: A Date With Neji?

**It had been done people.**

**Tail of the Moon Wolf, has now reached a hundred and two reviews.**

**OH MY GOSH I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS POSSIBLE! YOU GUYS ALL ROCK! AND NOW I GRACE YOU ALL WITH SOMETHING SPECIAL!**

**Oh, and since was my hundredth reviewer, you get to chose something special! Whether it be a one-shot, a bonus chapter you'd like to see, or if you can think of something else and if I agree to it, I await your answer or choice!**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, HAPPY EARLY CHIRSTMAS!**

**Now without further ado...**

**I bring to you...**

**My fellow fanfiction readers/authors...**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously, on last time's bonus chapter...<strong>

_Mizu sighed happily, now knowing what a date was._

_Oh blissful innocence._

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Chapter Three!<strong>

**A Date With?**

Mizu strolled peacefully down the road that lead to the training grounds. It was just about noon and she was here to meet Neji for their 'date'.

And yes my dear readers, this wonderfully oblivious, young girl still did not know the meaning of what an _actual _date was.

But of course, a certain Hyuuga didn't know that.

"Oi, Brownie! I'm here!" Mizu called out, looking around the training grounds for this 'Brownie'.

"Took you long enough." Neji scoffed, jumping down fro a tree branch in attempts to look 'cool'.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so where are we going?" Mizu inquired, blinking curiously at the other boy.

"I had heard that there was some sort of flower viewing going on, so we're going there." Neji answered, then, almost embarrassed he asked, "So... did you ever find out what a date is?"

"Yup!" Mizu said, grinning, "And I'm glad you asked me to come on one, it made me pretty happy."

Neji gawked and promptly turned around to salvage whatever was left of his composure.

Ah, in case you haven't realized, Neji believes a date is a meeting for two who wish to become romantically involved, Mizu on the other hand, believes it means to go somewhere and hang out with a friend.

I truly do wonder how on earth this will turn out.

"Well, we don't want to miss this flower festival now do we? Let's go! Onward march!" Mizu proclaimed, bounding off ahead, while the Hyuuga trailed behind, still trying to gain his composure back.

_With..._

"How dare he! That, that, that-"

"Careful dog-breath, you might over work your brain."

"Shut up Uchiha!"

"Make me Inuzuka."

The two boys glared at each other, electricity crackling in-between the rivals in love as the stal- I mean _observed _their object of affection and this candidate for a possibly new rival.

"How could you let this happen!" Sasuke growled, glaring at the Hyuuga walking _much _to close to Mizu for this Uchiha's liking.

"Me? You were actually there! Why the heck didn't you do anything?" Kiba shouted indignantly and then hushed when he saw Mizu's ear twitch.

"Just shut up and stick to the plan." Sasuke grumbled, not at all liking the fact that he had to be with this..._animal_.

Which he did not realize was an indirect insult to Mizu herself considering her _wolf _parts.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba grumbled, not at all liking the idea of having to work with this...unemotional blob of gloom!

...Great minds think alike no?

"So where are they headed?" Kiba asked, and then blinked, his mouth agape as the spot Sasuke had been as now empty.

"That..." Kiba growled, leaping off after the Uchiha.

_With?_

"Oh! This is so adorable! To adorable!" Ino squealed, staring at the sight before her, with Sakura by her side, though the latter a little more hesitantly.

"Ino-Pig, as much as I want to see what happens as well, I don't know if this is a good idea..." Sakura trailed off, though inwardly sighing at the slight envy she felt at watching the other girl's love life unravel.

Thank kami Sasuke wasn't apart of this. Sakura thought in relief.

Oh, if only she knew.

"So where are they headed?"

"To this flower viewing going on I think." Ino answered, glancing from the pink haired girl to the 'couple' before them.

"But even if this adorably cute, we need to show Mizu that Neji isn't the guy for her!"

"Right! So commence..."

"Operation Player!"

_With Mizu..._

I couldn't help but feel the oddest feeling of being watched... I pondered what this could have meant while walking next to Neji, he had been rather quiet lately, and I thought this whole date thing meant he wanted to be friends.

So what kind of friend turns red like he's angry or something? I mean, what the heck did I do?

Then again, he is rather a lot like another Sasuke just a bit more... closer?

I don't know, don't try to make me explain the ways of the emo people, they're to confusing for me.

Suddenly, I had this oddly very calm sensation and then my eyes grew huge.

There before were endless rows and rows and rows of flowers, all different types of plants from different villages.

And...

They,

Were.

Freakin'.

Beautiful.

So many flowers in one place in front of a nature lover was enough to get my senses on a high, it was like giving catnip to a cat.

Which I very strongly suggest none of you ever do, I tried it once...let's just say it didn't turn out to well.

But back to the flowers, they _were _beautiful, I mean, there were all these different types, all these different colors...

Breathe taking.

They sang out in their melodious voices, and for a moment, I was lost in wonder. Neji wasn't there, the village was gone, it was just me and nature, on an equal note, connecting.

It was truly amazing.

Of course, such wonders can only be shot lived for Neji tapped me on the shoulder, awakening me of my daze, and it seemed he was hiding back an amused smile.

":let's get going, there's much more to see."

I nodded and we made our way down rows after rows, we were about to stop at one of the flowers when all of a sudden and mess of blonde hair leaped at Neji and promptly did something I was not expecting.

She slapped him.

"How could you! You lying cheat! Go die for all I care!" The blonde girl screamed, tears flying from her eyes and her make-up running down her face.

Was it me or did this chick look strangely familiar?

"I'm afraid I have no clue what you mean-" Neji started, still seeming shocked that he had been slapped, and very confused at the same time.

"Liar! How could you? I thought you loved me!" She cried, sobbing harshly, my heart instantly went out to the poor girl and I patted her shoulder awkwardly.

She looked up at me and smiled, and then glared at Neji, than looked back to me.

"My, you're such a beautiful young girl; you shouldn't hang around _players _like this- this piece of poop!" She exclaimed, shaking my hand, "You should just leave this man, and go look for someone else, someone funny! With a good sense of humor! A man that likes dogs!"

"Hey, are you calling me a dog?" I questioned, blinking confusedly and then she began to chuckle nervously.

"Oh, look at the time! I simply must be leaving! Good bye now! And stay away from this jerk!" She called out before disappearing into the crowd.

That was...odd?

"Mizu, I tell you this now, I honestly have not a clue as to what just happened." Neji said, glaring at where the girl had been.

Aw, someone's man pride's been injured.

"Uhuh, of course you didn't." I drawled.

"You are quite infuriating."

"And you're like another Sasuke."

"I beg to differ, I find myself much better than the Uchiha."

"Says the guy who was beaten by Naruto, oh, and he won his match against Kiba by farting didn't he? That just makes it worse."

"Hn."

"Ah, you just have no good comeback."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'oh Mizu! You are right! I could never compare to your awesomeness!'." I said haughtily, a star twinkling in a Gai-like style.

"You're an idiot."

"Shut up Brownie!"

I punched his shoulder playfully, though he seemed to take it the wrong way because his face started to turn a little red.

Jeez! Why did he seem to get angry so fast? I mean come on!

_With Kiba and Sasuke..._

"Hah! Did you just see that guy get slapped! Oh man, this is too good to be true!" Kiba crowed, laughing his dog-boy arse off as Sasuke merely 'Hn'ed in annoyance.

Though he did snort at the sight of seeing Neji being slapped.

Because honestly, who _wouldn't _laugh at the thought or sight of seeing Neji, Neji Hyuuga, slapped?

"Shut it dog, we're here to make sure that he doesn't do anything to her, so don't be so loud." Sasuke glared at the other buy, and then turned around to glare at Neji.

Well someone likes to glare...

"Yeah, yeah, but I'd probably do a better job at protecting Mizu than you." Kiba stated arrogantly and Sasuke twitched.

"Yeah right."

"I mean it! I know how you feel about Mizu, and let me just tell you ahead, that there's no way she'd choose you!"

"What makes you so sure?' Sasuke asked, seeming amused by this statement.

"Tch, she likes me better!"

"I'm her teammate."

"She thinks' you're annoying."

"You probably annoy her."

"I'm closer to her!"

"I'm on the same team as her."

"She can talk to me more easily."

"She barely talks to you at all, face Inuzuka, when this is all over, it'll be me and her at the end, not you." Sasuke glared and Kiba glared right back.

But alas, what the two boys hadn't noticed was that their constant shouting had stirred up the tree beneath them, and since they lack the power to communicate with nature, they could not realize that the tree was about to do something quite interesting to the two boys.

_With Ino and Sakura..._

"No! This one is!"

"This one!"

"You're taste is awful Fore-head!"

"It's at least better than yours Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"This shirt's better!" They both shouted at the same time, lifting up identical shirts, except the fact that Sakura's was read while Ino's was purple.

"Mine!"

"No, mine's better!"

"You wish!"

"Shut up!"

_With Mizu..._

Mizu stopped in her tracks, and stared with a warm smile at the small flower, barely poking out of the dirt.

She felt energy pulsing from it in waves and it soothed her very much, for nowadays it was rare to come across such a happy plant.

Neji all the while was observing the Akira's expression with a curious eye, he'd never seen such a side of ease and peacefulness from her before, it shocked him how it seemed she was hiding so much under such a happy façade.

What _was _she hiding?

"Akira..."

"Yeah?"

"What you said earlier, about being glad I asked you out on this, was that true?"

Mizu blinked confusedly at him and nodded her head. "Yeah, of course it is..."

Neji took a deep breath.

"Than can I-"

_Crack! _

Mizu's eyes widened as suddenly two figures toppled out of the tree above them, one landed neatly on his feet while the other knocked into Neji.

Then another two figures entered the fray, they were arguing about some unknown thing when all of a sudden on of the shirts in one of the figure's hands flew out and landed on top of Mizu's head, momentarily blinding her.

Than what happened next all happened in slow motion.

Sakura tumbled forward in an attempt to grasp the shirt before it fell.

She pushed into Kiba.

Who pushed Neji forward.

Neji went forward and promptly bumped into a blinded Mizu.

Mizu turned around in shock because she couldn't see being blinded by the shirt.

Then she felt something being pressed to her cheek.

Everyone froze.

Neji being pushed had caused him to lean forward, his lips touching Mizu's cheek in a kiss that was only a centimeter away from her actual lips.

Mizu blinked, not understanding what this meant.

Neji immediately leaned backwards and flushed, color entering his usually pale cheeks.

...

Sile-

"Gay baby birth."

"HOW DARE YOU PRACTICALLY STEAL MIZU'S FIRST KISS! DID YOU SEE HOW CLOSE TO THE LIPS THAT WAS?" Kiba shouted, glaring harshly at the Hyuuga.

"Tch, it was only an accident, and you're probably just jealous that you can't even get close enough to her to give her a hug." Neji said, trying to regain his composure.

"S-sakura?"

"Y-yeah Ino?"

"D-did you see that?"

"Y-y-yeah, I did."

Sasuke had a dangerously dark aura surrounding him as he glared at the Hyuuga and took long strides to get to Mizu.

"Mizu, are you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Duck-butt, what's up with you? You look a little pissed."

"Hn."

Mizu blinked confused at all the ruckus going on around her and shrugged, she then turned to Neji.

"Thanks for taking me out on this date Neji; I'm glad we could become friends."

"Hn- wait, _friends_?"

"Yeah? Isn't the whole point of a date is to go and hang out with your friends?"

They all just stared at her and Neji face-palmed himself.

"...Mizu, is that what you've been thinking a date this the whole time?" Ino asked and Mizu nodded.

"Yup, and is a kiss what Neji just did?" Mizu asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Oh, then Kiba, what you said earlier, if Neji had given me one of those 'kiss's, it wouldn't have been my first, I've already had my first then!" Mizu said, as if this meant absolutely nothing.

They all stared after her as she walked away, and then suddenly it hit them.

"WAIT, WHAT?"

**Bonus chapter arc, 'A Date' end.**

* * *

><p><strong>DONE! Finally! That took a while, whew, sorry if Neji may seem a little Ooc, I was feeling a bit off today, and I'm not to proud of this chapter, but I hope you all liked it! There are still many more bonus chapter to come!<strong>

**Please review!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	26. My Kids?

**GUESS WHAT GUYS? THAT'S RIGHT, TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY! WOHOO! I'm turning (blank blank)! I'll give you guys a hint though, I'm older than eleven, but younger than eighteen XD So even though it's my birthday, as a New Year's Eve gift to you all, I'm uploading this chapter! Thank you all so much for reviewing and urging me on! Seeing all those reviews makes me want to hit the computer and type away! You guys rock!**

**I do not own Naruto, only my ocs...**

* * *

><p>"Okay! Okay! I get already alright! No need to throw- ah! Stop throwing those freakin kunais at me! It's at the dummies you munchkins! The dummies!" I cried, running in zig zags as the students of our classroom threw their kunais at me for target practice.<p>

I yelped as one nicked my cheek and finally I turned around and slammed my foot down into the ground. Immediately a large vine shot upwards and carried me a safe distance away from the children of evil.

"But Mizu-Sensei! You said to imagine that you were the dummy!" One of the kids called out and I felt a tick mark appear on my head.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN TO ACTUALLY TRY AND HIT ME!"

The kids all just laughed and I snorted, slowly climbing down once Shikamaru began to organize the kids into lines to continue on with their outdoor practice.

Little devils...

"What an idiot."

I twitched, one ear swiveling backwards to catch what Senri had said, and loud enough for me to hear on purpose no doubt.

I wasn't to sure how I should feel about that kid, I mean, what he says sorta hurts, but I felt like he didn't _really _mean it, like he was just using me as a scapegoat or something.

'_Well whatever it is, he better cut it out soon...'_

'**Damn straight! If that little prick doesn't stop bashing on you, I will go out there myself and-'**

'Easy guys, I'm sure he means no harm.' I tried to settle them down, feeling their powers spike up a notch inside me, 'Besides, I kind of like this kid, he's got spunk.'

'_..'._

'**...'**

'_**You're really stupid you know that?' **_Shirotsuki and Kurotsuki said simultaneously and I twitched.

'Gee, thanks for the support guys, I'm really feeling the love.'

'**Well if its love you want, why don't you come on over and I'll-'**

'_KUROTSUKI!' _Shirotsuki shouted out angrily, though did I detect a hint of fluster in his voice?

'What's he talking about?' I asked, genuinely confused, and I heard Kurotsuki and Shirotsuki stutter for a few moments before falling quiet.

Weirdoes.

"Mizu! Get over here and help me with target practice!" Kiba shouted and I rolled my eyes, walking over.

All the kids raised their kunais and got in line and I glared at them warily.

"Remember dudes, the dummies okay? Not Mizu-sensei, the dummies."

A few if them snicker and got mischievous glints in their eyes and I narrowed my eyes at them and twitched my fingers, tensing the plants in case one of them _did _decide I was the dummy.

Which would not be cool, because getting hit by kunais thrown by little kids hurts. It's not fun, it hurts.

I watched as one by one they tossed their kunais, a few made the mark while most hit the outer circle, while a few didn't make it at all.

I rounded up the kids that didn't make it and led them to a separate mark and turned around to give them a wolfish smirk.

"Alright kiddies, now, I've picked you all out because-"

"We suck?" One kid piped up and I felt my eye twitch.

"We can't even hit the circle?" Another piper up.

"No. I was going to say because you have potential, but whatever works for you." I shrugged and then grinned, "Now, let's start with names- you." I pointed to the first boy with silver hair who blinked back lazily in response.

"What?"

The other kids laughed and I shook my head and once again repeated that I wanted his name.

"Oh, Ryohei Maruma..." He yawned and I blinked.

My gosh, it's a mini Shikamaru, now all he needs is to be smart and they're exactly alike!

"You." I pointed to a black haired boy with glasses who blinked and stuttered.

"M-m-m-m-me?"

"Yup."

'U-u-uh, I'm Kurosu Tsuyu..."

"You!" I pointed net to annoyed looping blonde boy with a weird curl sticking out at the top of his head.

"Why do you care?"

I smacked his head and he looked up at me in shock.

"What the hell?"

I smacked him again.

"What the hell bi-"

Smack.

"Ow! Stop it dammit!"

Smack.

"Stop! Jeez, what the he- heck! Heck, is wrong with you?" He switched his words when I raised my hand again threateningly and I grinned.

"I've had enough attitudey kids today dude, now give me your name."

"Tch, Tsuyo Kifune..."

"Now you." I looked to an auburn haired boy who had the lower part of his hair tied in back in a short ponytail.

"Now what?"

"Give me your name."

"How can I give you my name? Would you like to be named the same thing as me?"

"No, I meant what's your name?" I felt an ear twitch.

'**Smartass...'**

'_Then you two will get along just fine.' _Shirotsuki huffed and Kurotsuki began to yell at him while I sighed, shaking my head.

"Hey lady, are you listening?" Tsuyo grunted, and I pinched his cheek while he swatted my hand away angrily.

"I'm Hitaro Toshiro."

"Nice to meet you to smarta- I mean, Hitaro." I corrected myself while ignoring Kurotsuki's howling laughter.

"Next." I looked at a curly haired blonde girl who smirked and said proudly.

"Miasu Yukihime, one of the best!"

"Then why are you in this group?" Ryohei yawned and the other boys snickered.

"S-shut up lazyass!" Miasu stuttered and pouted.

'Why am I getting Ino/Sakura vibes from this chick?' I wondered with a sweat drop and then turned to the last girl.

"And you?"

"Uh...I'm Shizuo Natsume..."

"Isn't Shizuo a boy's name?" I questioned aloud and the other kids laughed while Shizuo flushed a bright red and nodded.

"Y-yeah, my parents wanted a boy..."

"Well who to the freakin heck cares!" I grinned and she looked up at me shocked while I turned around and faced the kids again.

"Now that we know each other by names-"

"KONOHAMARU, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Naruto shouted and I blinked, wondering what the heck was going on.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU TEACH KIDS SUCH PERVERTED THINGS!"

"BUT IT'S HILARIOUS SAKURA- OW! STOP HITTING ME!"

"Hn."

"What was that Uchiha?" I heard Kiba growl.

"Man what a drag..."

I sagely decided not to turn around and instead ignored the commotion going on behind me and concentrated on the group of kids before me.

"Now, like I was saying, I'm going to teach you guys how to throw a kunai right!" I grinned triumphantly and whipped out a kunai and turned around and faced the target.

I was about to toss the kunai when my foot tripped over a rock thus causing me to fall flat on my face.

"Ow..." I whined, rubbing my head painfully and I heard one of the kids face palm.

"We're doomed, how can she help us when she can't even throw a kunai?"

"I so can throw a kunai!" I cried indignantly and Tsuyo smirked.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

'_Mizu, you do realize you're fighting with a little kid right?'_

"Whatever." I huffed and instead, turned to face the kids. "I'll prove it to you."

I whipped out another kunai, checked the ground for any more rocks, and then threw the kunai without even looking back.

I smirked at the shocked looks on the children's faces and turned around, expecting to see the kunai imbedded in the dummy.

Instead I saw an angry Uchiha holding a kunai several inches from his face.

"Holy flying rainbow unicorns! I'm sorry Duck-butt! I didn't mean to try and almost kill you!" I shouted over to him and I saw him twitch before tossing the kunai aside and hitting a dummy dead center without even looking.

Show off...

"Hey Mizu! Don't be sorry! I think it would've been better if you hit him!" Kiba called over and then he yelped as Sakura hit him on the head.

"How can you say that about Sasuke-kun! Right Naruto! Naruto?"

Sakura turned around to see Naruto laughing his ass off and she grew a tick mark.

"Hey Mizu, can we get taught by him instead?" Hitaro asked, looking from Sasuke to me and I pouted.

"Plus he's hot." Miasu added and I felt my eye twitch.

That's been happening a lot today now hasn't it?

"No. You guys are stuck with me whether you like it or not. Now the trick to throwing a kunai, or from what I learned is this- here, Ryohei, try tossing a kunai."

Ryohei yawned and lazily walked up and tossed kunai.

And it buried itself into the ground only a few feet away from him.

"Okay, now that's the _wrong _way to toss a kunai, for one thing, he didn't even try, but the trick is, to come up with a way that will guarantee you'll hit the target."

"W-what d-d-do you mean?" Korusu asked and I blinked a moment before coming up with the best answer possible.

"I don't really know."

They all fell to the ground and Tsuyo looked up angrily.

"Then what the heck are you teaching us?"

"I'm merely teaching you what I was taught. Imagine something that will make you hit the target for sure. Watch."

I looked at the target and a small smile made its way to my face.

"Right now, I'm imagining that that dummy is one giant target at a festival, you know the ones you have to hit?"

"And how does that help?"

"Well, if I hit the center, the prize is a giant rainbow unicorn plushie."

"So?" Tsuyo questioned and I looked at him seriously.

"I want that plushie."

The kids all gave me weird looks.

"And now that I've imagined it, I flick my wrist like this, and bam!"

I smirked smugly as the kunai imbedded itself dead center in the target and the kids behind me looked on with shock.

"So all we have to do is imagine what we want to hit?" Hitaro asked incredulously and I nodded.

"Interesting." Ryohei commented, a gleam coming into his eyes. "Analyzing this, you basically created a drive for yourself that would mentally and physically tense you to get what you want, a reward of some sort..."

Okay, he is now an official mini-Shikamaru.

"Then let me try next." Tsuyo grinned, shoving his way to the front and popping out a kunai.

He looked at the target for a moment and then let a kunai fly.

It hit it dead center.

"Wow! Nice job, what did you imagine?" I questioned and he smirked.

"That that was your head."

...

...

"Ow! That hurts! Ow! Stop hitting me!" Tsuyo shouted, curing silently before moving back to let whoever wanted to try next come forward.

"I-I want t-t-to try..." Kuroso stuttered and I made an 'it's all yours' gesture and he shyly went forward and then threw a kunai.

It hit a little close to the center.

"I didn't make it..." He said crestfallen and I ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Don't be so hard on yourself! For a first try that was amazing! The first time I threw a kunai I almost hit the instructor!"

"..You were a pretty dangerous kid when you were little now weren't you?" Hitaro said slowly and I huffed.

"Whatever, but what did you imagine?"

"A t-test..."

"What kind of test?"

"One that a kid was trying to take credit from me..." Kurosu said darkly and I blinked.

Don't screw with smart shy kids folks; don't screw with smart shy kids.

"Next!" I called out and as Hitaro was about to step forward, Miasu pushed her way to the front and with a flick of her hair smirked at me and then cast a glance at Sasuke.

"Watch Mizu! I'll show you that I'm the best!" She said loudly, and Sasuke turned around to see what was going on.

Whatever happened to sensei?

Miasu turned and threw a kunai.

It hit the very edge.

"Nice try, I'm sure you'll do better next time." I offered and she just looked down dejectedly while Shizuo patted her back.

"You did really well Miasu! I know for sure that guys like girls t-that try hard!" Shizuo offered and Miasu brightened, casting another glance at Sasuke who was training an annoyed looking Senri.

"Why do you care so much about impressing them?" I asked curiously and Miasu looked at me in shock while the boys snorted.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsuyo snorted.

"Girls are stupid." Hitaro commented as well and Miasu growled at him and then everyone froze when they heard a sniffle.

"I-I'm n-not stupid..." Shizuo said quietly and all the boys glared at Hitaro.

"What did I do? Tsuyo started it!"

"What? Don't blame this on me!"

"D-don't worry S-shizuo-san, your different then the other girls..." Kurosu added helpfully and Shizuo smiled but I saw a faraway look in her eyes.

"But I thought different is bad?" Shizuo said softly and I snorted.

"Who ever said anything like that? I mean, look at me! I'm loads different from other people, and I'm awesome! The perfect role model!"

"And a dangerous one too." Hitaro added and everyone else laughed.

"Senri told me that."

Sile-

"Gay baby birth." I said, though I was watching Shizuo curiously.

"You shouldn't hang out with Senri." Tsuyo growled and Hitaro nodded.

"He's a jerk..." Ryohei yawned.

"A hot jerk..." Miasu said dreamily and Kurosu looked torn whether or not to agree.

Aw, he was like another Hinata, he wants to do his own thing but is afraid of hurting other people's feelings...aw...

"Eh, you shouldn't judge him to bad." I defended the boy a bit quietly, "I knew someone who lots of people considered a jerk, but he's not too bad once you get around the 'I'm-way-better-than-you-and-emo' thing going on."

"That describes Senri perfectly." Ryohei said in such a serious tone that all the other kids laughed.

"Hey! S-Senri's not that bad..." Shizuo defended and I looked at her curiously once more.

"Are you friends with him?"

"W-well-"

"It's more like he makes her follow him everywhere he goes." Tsuyo growled and Miasu thwacked him on the head.

"Don't say it like that! It's an honor to be asked to hang out with Senri-kun!"

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Why? WHY?" Miasu asked incredulously and I blinked, as she suddenly advanced on me.

"Y-yeah, why?"

Suddenly, Miasu smirked and then nudged my side knowingly.

"You should know." She gestured impishly to Sasuke and I blinked.

"What?"

"Being with someone as hot as that hunk of dark meat of course! I mean, just look at him! He practically oozes hotness!"

"But Duck-butt's actually pretty cold."

"That just adds to the mystery! The bad boyness! The excitement!"

"I'm not following."

"Give it up Miasu." Ryohei said tiredly. "She's another Shizuo."

"What? But Mizu! Don't you and Sasuke have something going on?"

"What are you talking about? I mean, we're teammates-"

"No way! How can you let something as silly as that get in the way of your love!"

"Hah?"

"I get it, its okay, I understand, you don't want to be together because it would ruin the relationship of the team."

"What are you talking about?" I asked incredulously and Miasu just sighed dramatically and patted my shoulder.

Which looked hilarious considering the fact that I was taller than her.

"I feel your pain." Miasu said sadly and then a fire began to burn in her eyes, "But I will help you every step of the way! I will support your l- Hi Sasuke!" Miasu suddenly shoved me away and battered her eyelashes at Sasuke who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck?" I questioned as Miasu suddenly began to get into an animated one-sided conversation with Sasuke.

"She's just weird like that Mizu." Ryohei said sleepily, patting my back assuringly.

Seriously people! What happened to sensei?

Sasuke's eye twitched in annoyance and he coldly moved away from Miasu and went over to me.

"That wasn't very nice you know."

"Hn."

"Well what do you want?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Just checking to see if you actually made any progress with the students, seeing that it is _you _after all."

"Shut it Duck-butt! I see you've got Senri down." I smirked, and Sasuke twitched, and he suddenly looked at me with...

Was that _warm _eyes?

...Nah, Sasuke Uchiha can't be _warm_, I'm imagining things.

"Did what he says hurt you?"

"Gosh, why does everyone keep asking that? No. It did not Duck-butt, what the little guy said did not hurt me." _Not as much as it could have... _I thought silently.

"...Hn." He said finally, and oddly enough, he patted me on the head in an almost awkward fashion, turning his head away so I couldn't see his face, and then with an almost lingering touch, his fingertips brushed past the edges of my ears and then he left.

...That was weird.

I flicked my ears back and forth to shake off the weird warmth that had followed and then turned back with a grin to the kids I was teaching.

Until I got interrupted again.

"Hey Mizu!" Kiba grinned, walking up to me and I sighed.

"Hey Dog-boy."

"Did that Uchiha want something?" Kiba growled a bit, glaring at the back of Sasuke's head.

"..No...Just asking the same question you did." I answered, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, well, um...yeah, so...uh... how's the training going?" He asked, slurring his words at the second and I blinked at him before answering.

"Pretty good." Then I smirked, "And probably better than yours."

"What! No way, I'm doling way better with my kids."

"Lies."

"I'm not lying!"

I grinned and with a small punch to his shoulder winked at him. "Then how about we test out or kids later and see whose is better."

Kiba just stared, his face turning red.

"...what?"

He stared.

"Dog-boy? Hey Dog-boy! You still there?"

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, my bad, s-sorry, you're on!" He said, suddenly turning from weirdly flustered to back to his cocky self.

Jeez, what's up with the guys acting weird today?

I watched curiously as Kiba left, faintly catching some incoherent words he muttered before he went back to his group.

I turned around, only to be attacked by one of my own.

"Oh my kami! Who was that? A love rival? It was wasn't it! Oh, I can see it now! A love triangle, no, a love shape!" Miasu cried, pumping her hands up and down in an excited fashion.

"What the heck is wrong with you?"

"Who's the other one?" Ryohei asked curiously and Miasu smirked knowingly.

"The guy with spiky hair that's just like another you! He's been giving her glances all day!"

I ruffled Miasu's curly blonde hair and rolled my eyes, "You've got one interesting mind there Miasu, first of all, Duck-butt's to cold to 'love' anyone, Kiba's a really good friend, and Pineapple head is to lazy."

Miasu opened her mouth to speak but I shushed her and then turned back to the rest of the kids with a grin.

"Now let's get back to training!"

* * *

><p>Oh man.<p>

Oh man, oh man, oh man.

The way she said it, she said 'our kids' as if we had kids, oh man.

Kiba was inwardly sighing in pure bliss to himself as he ran through his entire conversation with Mizu. It was too good to be true; it was almost as if she was responding _back_ to his, _his_, flirting.

A smug smirk made its way to Kiba's lips.

He had seen the Uchiha practically molest his innocent Mizu, and was about to blow, telling his group of kids that they should pretend Sasuke was the dummy. But Kiba was slightly shocked, was that a _blush _he had seen on Sasuke's face when he patted her head? No way! It couldn't have been right?

...Right?

* * *

><p><strong>Man, I'm pretty much stalling with this chapter, I just got the urge for some comedy, and I've been feeling hyperish lately... And hah, I noticed Senri got quite the number of hate messages, the poor boy XD Though I made him that way for a reason, he'll play quite the role in my story later on :P ANYWAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRESENT TO YOU GUYS! Even though it's my birthday, I'm uploading this chapter just for you guys! So if you could ever be so kind and leave me some reviews, that would be an awesome gift! HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EVE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEARS TO YOU ALL, I LOVE YOU GUYS! (BUT IN THAT AUTHORESS WAY, OTHERWISE IT'LL BE JUST PLAIN CREEPY)<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	27. Student and Teacher

**Aha~ I've been so busy lately...no time to relax T-T And I've got a math project I'm still working on that's due this Wednesday! WAHHHHHH! But, enough whining on my part, I've pushed everything else off to go and update for you, my lovely readers! :D And, Reaper. Death has finally told me what she wants for her prize, so, be expecting a new Oc next chapter~ **

**DID ANYONE THINK THAT SASUKE AND ENGLAND FROM HETALIA SOUND EXACTLY THE SAME WHEN THEY SING? I MEAN, I FIGURED IT WOULD SOUND AT LEAST A _LITTLE _DIFFERENT, BUT IT'S EXACTLY THE SAME, NOW I CAN'T STOP THINKING OF SASUKE AS A BRITISH DUDE.**

**I do not own Naruto, only meh Ocs, cause they're awesome.**

* * *

><p>"Yes! That's it Shizuo! You've got it! D-don't look down!" I shouted, cupping my hands around my mouth as I peered up at Shizuo balancing precariously on top of the highest branch in the tree.<p>

"How d-do I-I g-get down!" She cried, clinging to the tree trunk and I felt my eye twitch.

"Alright, what wise guy got her to go up there in the first place?" I growled, turning around and surveying the large group of student's we were teaching.

"Was it you Hitaro?" I pointed accusingly at the auburn haired boy who looked offended.

"Why ever would I do such a thing Mizu?" Hitaro asked, feigning hurt but looking up at Shizuo worriedly. "It's probably Tsuyo who did it."

"What! I didn't do a damn thing! Don't blame this on me!" Tsuyo sputtered, looking angrily at Hitaro.

"Mizu, what's going on over here?" Sasuke asked, walking over and I sighed.

"Shizuo somehow got stuck up in the tree."

"Then why don't you get her down?"

I scratched the side of my face and my eyes turned doe-like as I laughed nervously.

"Well, you see..."

"You didn't think of getting her down now, did you?"

"No! I'll go get her right now-" I started, but was cut off when a cold voice cut through.

"Save it freak. I'll get her down." Senri came up, giving me a cold glare and looking up at Shizuo. "Figures that someone like you can't even take care of a few no-good loser students."

I flinched and cast my eyes downward. He was only a kid, he doesn't mean it. I told myself, feeling an unfamiliar feeling stir up in my stomach. He doesn't mean it.

"Save it Senri!" I heard a voice shout and I turned around to see Konohamaru running up to stand beside Senri and cast him a determined look. "I'll be the one to save Shizuo! There's no way I'll let you beat me this time."

"Save it loser. You can't do squat, you always come in last anyways." Senri said coldly, looking down on Konohamaru as if he were dirt.

"I'll prove to you that I can be just as good as you! I've been training with boss!"

"That blonde haired idiot is just another freak, but, I guess to idiots are the best to pair up with." Senri shrugged, tensing to run up the tree and get Shizuo.

"I'll save you Shizuo-chan!" Konohamaru cried, making a hand sign and beginning to run up the tree.

"Back off loser!" Senri shouted, also running up the tree and Konohamaru grit his teeth, running up the tree faster and faster, desperately not wanting to be out done by Senri.

I blinked.

They both seemed much two familiar.

"GO! KONOHAMARU! KICK THAT BRAT'S BUTT!"

"It's obvious who's going to win this you dobe." Sasuke said blandly and Naruto glared at him.

"What was that?"

"You heard me."

"You wanna go!"

"You could never beat me."

I suddenly smirked and let out a little snort as Senri and Konohamaru soared up the tree. It felt like the generations were repeating themselves.

"What's so funny?" Shikamaru questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as he watched the two boys reach the top of the tree.

"Just thinking." I replied with a grin, and he studied my face for a moment longer before shrugging and watching the two kids begin to fight over Shizuo.

Wait, what?

"I'll carry her down!" Konohamaru protested, tugging on Shizuo's arm and pulling her closer to him and closer to the edge.

"Hands off idiot, I'll be bringing her down, after all, I got here first." Senri retorted, pulling Shizuo towards him and Shizuo looked nervously between the two.

"G-guys, h-how about w-we go down t-together?"

"I'll be bringing her down!"

"I will!"

"Idiot!"

"Brat!"

_Snap!_

The children gasped and my eyes widened as all three of the students begin to fall downwards, I stomped my foot and several roots shot outwards out of the ground and wrapped themselves around the students and brought them towards us safely.

"Thanks Mizu!" Konohamaru grinned, acting as if he had not just almost fallen out of a tree seconds ago.

Oh yeah, major Naruto vibes over here.

"T-thanks Mizu..." Shizuo said softly and Senri crossed his arms and glared at me.

"I wouldn't need your help if the idiot had just let me take Shizuo down."

"Hey! That was also your fault!" Konohamaru cried indignantly and I blew out a puff of air.

These kids just wouldn't stop would they?

"Senri-sama! Are you alright?" A massive hoard of the female students began to crowd around the boy and he scoffed, turning around and walking away with the students following behind him.

Konohamaru stood dejectedly to the side, and let his head fall to the ground.

"Dang it! That Senri is always winning! Just wait, I'll beat him on of these days-"

"U-um, K-konohamaru-san…" Shizuo started uncertainly, looping shyly at the boy, "T-thank you f-for trying to save me..."

"No problem Shizuo-chan! I'll do anything for a friend!" Konohamaru said excitedly, practically invading the girl's personal space.

Shizuo looked shocked and nodded, and then Konohamaru gave her a curious look. "Say, why were you up so high in the tree anyway?"

"I was t-trying to help this little guy." She said softly, and a familiar furry head poked out from under her shirt.

"Mr. Ferret! What the heck were you doing up there?" I exclaimed, holding my hands out as he jumped into my arms and snuggled up to me. "You know how to get down from trees like that..."

A mischievous twinkle glint in his eyes before he cast a look at the approaching Sasuke and let out a growl at him before clambering up and disappearing within my hair.

"Why do you keep that thing anyway?" He said, looking a bit annoyed as Mr. Ferret began to pop up out of random places and blow raspberry's at him.

"Because he's awesome!" I said simply, grinning widely and Sasuke's eye twitched.

"He's useless."

I gasped and looked at Sasuke shocked. "How could you say that? Mr. Ferret is anything but useless! He's totally awesome! How can he be useless?"

"You're not getting the point." Sasuke growled, looking a bit pissed and I blinked at him curiously, my eyebrows furrowing.

"What's up with you?" I asked curiously and he seemed to be searching for something as his eyes searched my face.

"How can you let that kid walk all over you like that?" He said finally, taking a step closer and I felt my ears twitch.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's throwing words at you left and right Mizu." Sasuke said stiffly, glaring at me and I felt my ears swivel, prepared to pin down and take on a defensive stance but I shrugged out my muscles and looked at him.

"Two wrongs will never make a right Duck-butt."

* * *

><p>I stared after Mizu as she began to return to her students, I felt my eyes narrow as I noticed that Senri brat give her a dirty look before turning away. My fists clenched and I scowled.<p>

Stupid Mizu, being such an idiot and letting people like him talk whatever they want about her like that. Stupid Mizu for being so naïve.

Stupid Mizu for making me love her.

"You'll never convince her like that." A voice said lazily from beside me and I cast Shikamaru a side glance.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"She'll only see the best in people, try to kill her, and she'll be convinced that you didn't know what you were doing, you were angry, confused, whatever option there is for a person to be good, she'll take it." Shikamaru sighed, watching as Mizu tripped and fell flat on her face, trying to setup a trap for the students who were sighing and shaking their heads at her.

"She shouldn't have become a ninja then." I said stiffly, feeling a slight trickle of possessiveness at the sight of Shikamaru watching her so intently.

"Can't convince her out of that either." Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head, "She's too stubborn."

"Hn."

"You said it."

* * *

><p>"Is everything set?" A man said softly, watching their target enter the forest, unaware of the impending doom before him.<p>

"All is ready on my side." A female replied, hand on a kunai as she watched the target.

"Then we strike when he's farther away from the rest of them, it'll be much easier then."

"Right."

* * *

><p>I felt my ear twitch and I frowned, turning to face the woods next to us. My eyes narrowed and I felt Mr. Ferret growl on my shoulder, teeth bared.<p>

"What's wrong Mizu?" Miasu called over, pausing in her exercises as she looked over at me curiously.

"She's probably just distracted by some stupid butterfly or something." Tsuyo grunted, struggling under the weight of the rock he was trying to lift and I turned around and grinned sheepishly at them.

"Ahah, but this butterfly was super pretty!"

"Idiot." Tsuyo growled and I tapped his rock, causing him to fall over backwards.

"What the hell was that for?"

"For being a brat."

"Why I outta-"

I zeroed in on the forest next to us and I took off at a sprint, running away from my students and charging into the forest.

'_Mizu, what's wrong?' _Shirotsuki questioned and I felt my eyes narrow.

'I thought I heard something...'

'**What do you mean by that?' **Kurotsuki asked annoyed, and I shrugged them off, focusing on the path before me.

There.

"What do you weirdoes want?" I heard Senri say in an annoyed tone.

Peeking over some bushes, I watched as three strangers in black began to close in on him.

"Senri Honosuke..." One of the strangers said, eyeing Senri and then he smirked. "This is too easy."

"How do you know my name?" Senri's eyes narrowed and he whipped out a kunai, only to widen his eyes in shock as a fourth stranger jumped down from the trees and landed on top of him, pinning him to the ground and holding a kunai to his neck.

"Now, why don't you be a good little boy and come with us quietly, we'll treat you very nice if you cooperate." The person on top of him, who I presumed was female, said simply and Senri glared at them.

"And if I don't?"

"Well," The one who seemed to be leading them all started towards Senri, crouching down and tilting Senri's chin up to look at him, "Let's just say, you don't want to know."

Senri spit in his face and struggled under the weight of the stranger. The man wiped the spit off of his face and looked down at Senri annoyed.

"Alright brat, you want to do this the hard way?" he pulled out three kunais and approached Senri, raising them up dangerously and I darted forward, barreling into the man before lunging at the lady on top of Senri.

"What the hell?" The leader shouted, rubbing his head and then catching sight of me attacking the lady.

"I thought you said he was alone!"

"He was boss! This one came out of nowhere!" One of the other bozos shouted, pulling out some kunais and tossing them my way.

I leaped off the lady and grabbed Senri pulling him behind me as I took on a defensive stance and glared at the four strangers before me.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? This isn't your territory." I growled, my ears pinning against my head as I glared at the strangers.

"We've come from the Sound Village." The leader smirked, "I'm Katsuho, and we're here to pick this brat up." He pointed towards Senri and I narrowed my eyes.

"A little stupid to tell the enemy your entire plan now isn't it?"

"Well, it won't matter." The lady smiled devilishly, whipping out a kunai and smirking, "You're going to die soon anyway, so who cares?"

"You idiot!" Senri shouted at me, glaring at me from behind and I looked at him curiously.

"I just saved you and you're calling me an idiot?"

"I could save myself!" He growled and I snorted.

"Yeah, because it _sure _looked like you were handling things pretty well back there on your own."

"I don't need help from some monster like you!" He shouted and I looked back at him, a glint in my eye.

"Well I don't give a flying rainbow unicorn's arse about what you need and don't need!" I shouted back at him and he looked at me in shock, "You're my student and so help me I will protect you with everything I've got! I don't give a dang about whether you hate me or like me, I don't care, but no matter what. I. Will. Protect. You."

"You idiot!" Senri finally shouted back and I ignored him, turning towards the enemy and glaring down at them.

"Did that pedo send you here?"

They looked confused but Katsuho shrugged it off and nodded to the three behind him.

"Say your prayers kitty, we won't be going easy on you." Katsuho smirked, and the three behind him charged forwards.

One of them did a hand sign and a series of fireballs began to fly my way, kunais imbedded within them. I shoved Senri behind a tree and leaped upwards, doing my own hand sign.

"Light Style: Light Sword!" A flash of creamy light appeared and a sword made entirely of light appeared in my hands as I sliced through the fireballs and charged forward at the strangers.

Katsuho's eyes narrowed at my sword and then he did a hand sign of his own. Kunais imbedded with ice flew at me and I brought my sword down, slicing them in half.

My eyes widened as the lady appeared behind me and threw a kick to my gut. I grit my teeth and flinched as I slammed into a tree before ducking another one of her kicks and throwing a punch to her face. My fist connected with her face and she was sent flying back a few steps and the two other bozos appeared before me, pulling out explosive tags and threw them my way.

I leapt out of the cloud of smoke and let out a cry of pain as Katsuho punched me in the gut, sending me crashing downwards.

I pushed myself up and took off at a sprint on all fours, leaping up and ramming into one of the bozos who slammed into a rock jutting out of the ground before lying unconscious. I twitched my fingers and vines and roots shot out from the ground aiming towards the remaining three with deadly precision.

The lady and Katsuho dodged with ease, but the other bozo got caught in the vines and I clenched my fist before swinging it, sending him flying towards the other bozo before turning towards the lady and Katsuho.

"Not bad kid." Katsuho commented before smirking, "But you'll have to do a lot better before you could ever beat us."

Lady lunged at me, wiping out her kunai and slicing at me left and right, I weaved back and forth around her, dodging the blade before slamming my forehead against hers. She staggered backwards and I lunged, slamming her to the ground before delivering a harsh blow to her head, knocking her out.

My eyes narrowed as Katsuho did a few hand signs and a large mass of kunai appeared in the air, and then flew downwards. I prepared to dodge but my eyes widened when I realized that the kunai weren't heading for me, but for Senri.

His eyes widened and he put arms over his head in a vain attempt to protect himself from what he knew was coming.

Pain.

I felt my breathing go ragged and I coughed up some blood. Senri looked up at me, shock evident in his eyes as he noticed that the blood on him wasn't his.

"W-why... why?" He shouted, looking at me angrily, "I don't help from a monster like you! You're a freak! I've talked so bad about you, so why?"

I grinned at him, and I out a hand on his head and smiled.

"Because, no matter what you say, you're still my student, well, for the time being, but, you're under my care, so it's my duty to protect you." I looked at him once more, "Plus, you remind me of someone I care for a lot."

* * *

><p>Senri stared at the girl before him in shock. He had attacked her with the harshest words he could find, throwing all his hate at her, and yet, there she was, crouched before him, kunais protruding from her back, blood pouring down her head, and a smile on her face.<p>

That stupid, idiotic smile was on her face as she looked at him warmly.

"A very brave attempt." Katsuho said boredly, whipping out another kunai as he approached the two. "But in vain, because you've just weakened yourself, but I suppose I should thank you, since you've just made my job a whole lot easier."

Mizu staggered and fell forward, Senri laid her down gently and looked up, his gray eyes had turned a furious gold and Mizu blinked up, noticing the change in his eyes.

"Hey, loser." Senri said coldly, looking up at Katsuho who looked down at him.

"What is it brat?"

"The reason you want me is because of whom my family is right?"

Katsuho paused and shrugged, "Yes, I do believe so, we were told that your family, the Honosuke's, have a very special blood trait right?"

"Yeah, you've got that down." Senri continued, slowly walking forward, his bangs covering his eyes. "But were you ever told _what _my bloodline trait is?"

Katsuho pondered this for a moment and than smirked at the boy, "Why no, I haven't the slightest clue what it is, but apparently it's pretty rare."

"Then allow me to give you a demonstration." Senri looked up and his previously gray eyes now a bright heated gold. He took a deep breath and then pulled out a kunai, cutting his own arm.

"What are you doing kid; the more you hurt yourself the more trouble I'll get into." Katsuho whined, his eyes sparkling with annoyance and he began to charge at the boy.

The wound on Senri's arm began to glow, and blood began to trickle out, hitting the ground before pulling itself upwards, forming into separate tendrils. Katsuho realized what was going on to late. He braked to a stop and the hardened tendrils shot out, impaling the man before the two younger ninjas and began to suck his chakra out.

"W-what I-is this...?" Katsuho gasped, looking down in shock as the bloody tendrils began to suck eagerly at his chakra, and his life.

"My bloodline trait is _actually _my blood. It's been passed down, our blood holds many properties, most of us don't learn what are blood does until we get much, _much _older. And there are three different abilities are blood can have; healing, poisoning, and chakra-stealing."

"And let me guess, yours is chakra-stealing?" Katsuho joked and Senri smirked.

"Nope. It seems that I've been blessed with the gift of all three."

"Wait, then, don't tell me-"

Senri merely smirked and Katsuho paled, letting out pained gasps as the poison began to work its way through his body. Senri held out a hand, about to seal the man's fate when two pairs of arms wrapped around him and pulled him back into a warm embrace.

Senri paused, staring up shocked at Mizu who was looking down at him, a smile on her face but a sort of sadness in her eyes.

"That's enough Senri."

"But-"

She held him closer to her and rested her head on his shoulder, "It's enough. You're too young to have to stain yourself with something as awful as killing. Stop, it's alright."

Senri hesitated, before pulling his blood back, glaring as Katsuho fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Mizu!" A voice shouted, and Mizu looked up to see Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi standing before them. She gave them a wolfish grin and waved.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?"

"What are we doing here?" Sakura echoed, "WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE? YOU'RE BLEEDING AND LOOKING LIKE YOU'VE JUST COME FROM HELL AND BACK AND YOU ASK 'WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?"

Mizu flinched and rubbed her ears, looking up at them with a slight pout.

"Hey, it was just a question, no need to be so mad about it."

"Man Mizu!" Naruto whined, looking down dejectedly, "You should've saved some bad guys for me to beat up!"

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura shouted, slamming her fist into Naruto and I winced.

"Mizu, what happened here?" Kakashi questioned, surveying the four enemy ninjas now lying passed out on the ground.

"Oh, just ran into some trouble is all. But everything's cool now." She said simply and Shikamaru gave her an annoyed glance.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?"

"Aw, come on, it's not that bad-"

"NOT THAT BAD?" Kiba shouted, looking down at her in shock, "Mizu! You need to stop throwing yourself into danger like this!"

"I wasn't throwing myself-"

"You idiot." Sasuke growled, looking down at her angrily, "You're really stupid aren't you?"

"What is this? Everyone attack Mizu day?" Mizu cried indignantly before coughing up a fit of blood. "I am perfectly fine!"

They all stared at her and Kakashi shook his head. "I'll get some people to come over and handle this, we need to get you too a hospital."

"No! Anything but those white torture rooms from heck!" Mizu cried, about to run away when she noticed she couldn't move. Her eyes followed the shadow tendril attached to hers and she cursed.

"I hate you Pineapple Head."

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>"I hate this place!" I whined, throwing my hand sup in the air as I looked around the white room I was currently in, waiting for the OK that I could leave.<p>

"Well, if you hadn't gone and hurt yourself you wouldn't be in this situation." Shikamaru said annoyed and I glared at him.

"Not helping Pineapple."

"Will you stop calling me that?"

"Not a chance." I smirked and Shikamaru sighed, looking away.

"Why do you always do this?" Shikamru asked silently and I looked at him curiously.

"Do what?"

"Charge head first into whatever comes your way without ever thinking; it's going to seriously hurt you one day." Shikamaru warned, something else lingering in his voice that I couldn't identify.

"I don't charge head first." I protested, thinking about it a little, "I just don't spend too much time thinking about what I'm going to do next."

"It's the same thing."

"Nu-uh~ I just do what my instincts tell me." I grinned and Shikamaru stared at me, something in his eyes I couldn't make out.

"You worry everyone when you hurt yourself." Shikamaru said, and then more softly he mumbled something I couldn't hear, and before I could reply, there was a loud squeal at the other side of the door.

My ears twitched at the sound of voices outside and I perked up as the door opened and both Ino and Sakura tumbled forward. Shikamaru and I peered down at them curiously and they both blushed, standing up and rubbing the back of their heads nervously.

"H-hey Mizu! How are you doing?" Ino stuttered and I looked at her confused.

"Fine...what were you two doing outside my door?"

"O-oh, n-nothing!" Sakura said, laughing a little two loudly.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at them and I shrugged, choosing to ignore whatever it was that was up with them.

They were just weird like that anyways.

"Move it mutt." I heard Sasuke say coldly, and looking up, I noticed Kiba and Sasuke glaring at each other through the door, both trying to get into the room first.

"He Duck-butt, Dog-boy, what are you guys all doing here?" I asked curiously and Sasuke merely 'Hn'ed while Kiba grinned at me.

"To see you of course!"

"MAKE WAY! THE NUMBER ONE NINJA IN ALL OF KONOHA IS HERE!" Naruto shouted, leaping through the window and landing in my room.

And somehow managing to slip and fall flat on his face.

"Naruto! You idiot! Mizu is resting!" Sakura shouted.

Close to my ear might I add.

I sighed about to speak when another person stepped into the room and I smiled.

"Hey Senri!"

The other occupants in the room gave Senri wary glances, but he ignored them and approached me. He stood before my bedside, a determined look on his face and I blinked.

"What?"

"I n-need you to promise me something." Senri said stiffly, holding out a pinky and I blinked, confused, but shrugged and held out my pinky and shook his.

"So what do you need?"

He gulped and then shouted, "P-promise, t-that when I get older you'll marry me!"

Everyone in the room fell to the floor in shock and Kiba got up, hitting Senri in the head.

"What are you talking about you brat!"

"Don't call me a brat loser!"

"Why-"

"Sure." I smiled, unaware to what I had just agreed to and Kiba looked at me in shock.

"B-but M-Mizu, y-you don't understand-"

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously, and Kiba flushed a bright red, beginning to stutter and I merely smiled. "Senri just wants to become friends when we're older right?"

"T-that's not-" Senri started and I grinned at him.

"No problem dude! We can become friends now!"

"Mizu..." Sakura and Ino groaned and I looked at them confused.

"What?"

"YOU'RE SO DENSE!"

"Hah?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, my dear Mizu how I adore thee~ XD It's so fun using her to mess with the other characters. SO, I hope this extremely long chapter makes up for me not updating in awhile! And as I said before, Reaper. Death's Oc will be introduced next chapter! And then a lot more fillers until we hit the plot again! Yay for fillers! XD<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT! **


	28. Akane Kokoro

**Sorry this is so late, life's been pretty busy for me, and I apologize for being so late in this update! :D**

**THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! YOU GUYS ARE FREAKIN AWESOME! SPECIAL THANKS TO NEKO MUSHI FOR REVIEWING ALL OF THE CHAPTERS SO FAR, DUDE, YOU ARE AWESOME.**

**I do not own Naruto...sigh...and I do not own reaper. Death's oc.**

* * *

><p>Running.<p>

That was all she could think of at the moment.

Bare feet pounded across the forest floor, stubs and twigs pricking at the soft skin, not use to the feel of the ground beneath her feet. Her baggy shirt billowed in the wind, scratches and tares streaking it this way and that. Her breath came in short gasps, her orange eyes flickered back and forth, pupils searching for any sign of her pursuers.

The sound of thundering footsteps reached her ears and she closed her eyes, feeling herself grow lighter, she opened her eyes to see the shinobi fly past her, not sparing a second glance as they chased after the trail they had assumed she had followed.

"_**Idiots..." **_A voice growled inside her head and she sucked in a breath, he was awake, and no doubt, he would soon be jumpy for more.

She didn't want to go back to that; she never wanted to see what she saw in there _ever _again.

"_**Then be grateful for what I've done girl, you're lucky to have been chosen as my host." **_

She shook her head, and silently, in the dead of the night, she vanished.

* * *

><p>"Ah~ This hits the spot..." I moaned, chewing happily on the sweet chewy dango that lay in my mouth, savoring its juicy taste.<p>

"I've never seen dango make anyone that happy before." Sakura said in awe, watching as I chomped down several more sticks, all the while moaning and shivering in pleasure at the taste.

"Just goes to show how easily pleased she is." Sasuke said boredly, his eyes watching in slight disgust as I devoured several more sticks.

"Pssh, you're just depressed that you can't enjoy something as good as this." I smirked, waving a stick of dango closely in front of Sasuke's face.

He scowled, swiping the stick away as I continued to stuff more and more into my mouth, truly enjoying the taste of this food made from heaven.

"You said it Mizu..." Naruto sighed, devouring several sticks himself as he stuffed his face with them, "This is the best!"

"Naruto, Mizu, you guys are such idiots..." Sakura said sadly, shaking her head as she ate her dango at a more delicate and mannerful pace, chewing softly on the sweet treat.

Pfft, wuss.

"Right, well, no I don't owe you guys for a job well done." Kakashi said, grinning slightly as his eyes hungrily devoured each word in his new Icha Icha book.

"Whatever." I groaned, continuing to stuff my face with dango, "All I care about right now is this delicious stick piled with the sweet, chewy goodness that is dango."

"Disguisting." Sasuke sniffed and I flicked a piece of sauce at him, causing his eyes to narrow and a tick mark to appear on the side of his head.

"Lighten up, Duck-butt, you've been so stiff lately." I rolled my eyes, before turning my head to look out the window of the small restaurant.

"_Something bugging you my pup?" _Shirotsuki asked, a worried note adding to his usually calm and collective voice and I blinked, shrugging.

'Not sure, I just feel something weird coming up.'

"**You've probably been stuffing your face with too much dango. At this rate you'll grow as fat as Chouji."**

'Oh, shut up.' I thought back, and once more turning my attention to the sweet treat before me.

* * *

><p>Mizu let out a small sigh of contentment, humming lightly as she made her way down the dark streets of Konoha, not at all minding the fact that she was out at night, all alone, in a dark street where she could be ambushed any second.<p>

Oh, Mizu...

Mizu continued to hum softly, stroking Mr. Ferret's ears occasionally when he popped up and purred against her neck, demanding some well need attention. She suddenly paused, ears perking up as she heard a slight shuffle.

Mizu's eyes narrowed slightly, her ears went flat against the back of her head and she whipped around, tail tense and teeth bared as she turned around to face her attacker.

No one.

Mizu blinked in confusion before hearing a small whimper from an alley around the corner.

Peering around the side, her eyes narrowed when she saw a group of men surrounding a figure pressed up against the wall.

The figure's legs were shaking and she was letting out small noises of distress, while the men grinned crookedly, eyes darkening with a sick emotion that made Mizu's blood boil.

They looked exactly like the guys who were trying to harass Hinata!

With a growl she leaped up to the rooftops and smirked.

This was going to be fun.

The girl gulped, pressing her back against the cold wall of the unknown village she had somehow found herself in. Eyeing the men staring at her with sick grins, she didn't know why they were looking at her like that, but something told her that it wasn't good.

She hadn't know that when that one boy told her to head here, that she would be surrounded by such scary people! The way they were looking at her reminded her of..._them_. Eyes widening in fear, her legs began to shake, her eyes darting back and forth nervously, if this kept up, _he _may just show up once more, and she didn't want that, nuh uh.

"Now, now, sweetheart, we'll take good care of you-"

A pebble hit the side of the man's head and he blinked, the two men beside him stopped in their tracks.

"Was I just hit with a rock?"

"AHAHAHAH!"

Everyone swiveled around and their eyes widened in shock at the sight they saw.

Silhouetted amongst the moon shining bright in the sky, casting a large shadow over the men and the cowering girl, another figure stood, hair billowing in the wind, tail floating gently in the breeze, ears pointed at attention, and a single gray orb with a gold tint gleamed, while a lighter blue orbs gleamed behind a lock of hair. A smirk played out on the figure's lips as she flipped over and landed closer to the men, the moon playing a background behind her.

"W-w-who are you!" One of the men stuttered, pointing a finger at the figure.

"'Tis I, the great Mizu Akira!" The figure summersaulted and landed before the men, a single finger pointing at them.

"And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you- ack!"

The three goons and cowering girls watched in bewilderment as Mizu tumbled forward, tripping over the pebble she had previously thrown before landing flat out on her face.

For a few seconds she didn't move before shakily, she lifted herself up, wiping the side of her mouth she peered up at the goons.

"Alright, that was a good one, I'll admit, using one of my own tricks against me, but I assure you it will not happen again!" She snapped back up, glaring furiously at the three men, "For such vile creatures as yourself deserve the worst I have to offer."

With a loud cry she charged at the three men, and brought out...

A ferret.

The girl blinked at the small fluffy creature in the other girl's hands, wondering how on earth she would be able to defeat these big scary men with the simple help of a small creature such as the ferret.

"Mr. Ferret go!" She shouted, throwing the animal at the leader of the three men.

The ferret hissed and unsheathed it's tiny claws, landing on the man's face, he began to scratch and hiss viciously, while the main leader was trying desperately to get the animal off, the two other goons began to try and assist their leader, though they were quickly dragged into the painful fray.

A hand grabbed the girl's and she looked up and met the grinning face of her savior.

"Hurry! Mr. Ferret can only hold off those idiots, for so long, so follow me."

The girl honestly had no choice, since her savior had grabbed her wrist and was now dragging her throughout several street ways and alleys, before finally reaching a semi-desolate house separated a little bit away from the village.

The girl felt a small jolt of fear run up her spine, what if this girl was working for _them_? What if she was going to hurt her? Use her for her own purposes?

"You can trust me." She said suddenly, and the girl looked up to see the other girl smiling at her warmly, not a single ounce of distrust oozing off of her.

The girl said nothing, for she didn't know what to say.

"Now, what's your name?"

"..."

"Alright then, no name, okay, how about where are you from?" The other girl persisted, opening up the door in an odd fashion, one that involved a small plant tendril creeping up and unlocking the door for her before she stepped inside, gesturing for the other girl to follow.

"...Why?" The soft whisper came out, barely audible but Mizu heard it.

"Ahah! So you do talk!" Mizu exclaimed, eyes glimmering with triumph at this new discovery, "And why what?"

The other girl gestured up and Mizu looked up and blinked in surprise.

"...you have cat ears."

Swish.

"And a tail."

The other girl waited for the sound of a scream, shouts of her being some freak, anything that would harm her, she was used to it, and she knew it would be coming soon enough.

"That's so cool! I didn't know there were other people like me out there! How'd you get them? Were you born with them? Do you have some sort of power?" Mizu asked, barrading the poor girl with an endless attack of questions.

The other girl could only look up towards the other girl, shock and confusion evident on her soft features as she shook her head, showing her arms and gesturing to the scars that lay there.

Mizu blinked, eyes clouding in confusion before understanding hit her.

"You're a lab experiment aren't you?"

Nod.

Mizu paused, this was probably pretty important, which meant that without a doubt, she would have to tell Kakashi and the rest of the gang about this, this wasn't something she could keep to herself, for all she knew, this girl could be a secret weapon, sent to destroy the Leaf, her home.

But, she couldn't help but feel that the girl was much better than that, innocent, she seemed shy, fragile almost, not knowing how to act around others, and Mizu felt a surge of protectiveness.

"Well, I'll tell you what, for the night, you can stay with me, and in the morning, we'll head over to Kakashi and get this sorted out, but you have none to worry, as a fellow animal," Mizu gestured to the pair of wolf ears sitting atop her head, "I'll make sure that no one's going to hurt you, you can trust me."

_Trust me..._

The words echoed in the other girl's head, she had never heard such words like that spoken to her before, it seemed so...so foreign, unnatural, yet, there was an odd warmth that seemed to radiate from the girl standing before her, and every fiber inside her yearned to feel even an ounce of that warmth.

"...thank...you..." She whispered softly, her eyes looking downwards as her hair shrouded her face, "Thank you..."

"No problem, dude." Mizu shrugged a grin etching its way across her face, "What are friends for?"

_Friends? _The girl's eyes widened and she snapped her head up, looking at Mizu in complete shock, this girl seemed to be throwing new things at her one after another, she couldn't even begin to believe how on earth there could ever be such a person like her, was it true? Did she really want to be her friend?

"Um, why are you looking at me like that?" Mizu asked, raising an eyebrow as the girl looked up at her with eyes filled with adoration.

"..."

"You know, we need a name for you." Mizu stated suddenly, tapping a finger to her chin as her tail swished about behind her, "Hmm...A name that fits... a name that fits... how about, Akane? Akane...Kokoro! Yeah, that'll work Akane Kokoro." Mizu grinned, turning around to face the other girl, "What do you think?"

The girl could only nod, 'Akane Kokoro', she had never been given a name before back at the lab, they had never bothered, they never cared.

But this girl, this Mizu, she cared...

Why did she care though?

"Now Akane, I have a spare room somewhere upstairs, and –"

"Oi! Mizu! Open up!"

Akane blinked in confusion as Mizu froze mid-step and suddenly began to sweat nervously, running around; she peered through one of her windows and gulped.

Two familiar heads of spiky hair were situated outside, one brown, one black.

Kiba and Sasuke.

Shizz, she was _so _screwed.

"Quick, Akane, go upstairs and don't come down, I can't let them see you until I've talked to Kakashi-sensei first, so just stay up there and be quiet okay? And whatever you do, do _not _come down!" Mizu whispered furiously, shoving a very confused Akane up the stairs of her house as she made her way to her door, swallowing a lump in her throat, she opened up the door.

"Hey, guys! What brings you here?" She asked nervously, grinning sheepishly as Kiba grinned at her, not noticing the nervousness.

"Just visiting, how are you-"

"Mizu, you ought to be more careful." Sasuke said coldly, casting a side glare at Kiba, "I found this mutt wandering outside of your house, looking like some sort of pervert."

"I was not!" Kiba cried defensively, eyes narrowing as he glared at Sasuke and then looked sheepishly to Mizu, "Akamaru kept barking about something, figured he had smelled a cat or something around your house, my bad."

"Ahahah, no problem at all." Mizu laughed, rubbing the back of her head while inwardly shouting at her bad luck, if Kiba could smell cats better than a dog, what would happen if they found Akane before she got a chance to explain the situation?

"So, is that it? Because I'm pretty busy right now." Mizu said, hoping that the two would take a hint and leave.

"Busy with what?" Kiba asked, looking at her curiously, "Do you need help with something?"

"No! I mean, no thanks, I'm just about to take a shower and all so..."

Mizu raised an eyebrow curiously as the two boys suddenly blushed a bright vivid red at the word 'shower', what? Had they not showered in awhile or something? She wondered silently, watching as the two took deep breathes, obviously trying to regain their composure.

"Anyway Mizu, we just needed to tell you that-"

_Crash!_

"What was that?"

Aw, shizz.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahah, looks like Mizu's got some explaining to do~ XD I apologize for the shortness, just a bit lazy today, but I promise to make it up to you guys next chapter! Thanks for everything, now all you have to do is review! :3<strong>

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	29. Explanations, Realizations

**I'm alive! :D**

**I'm soooooooo sorry for leaving you guys for so long. I'm a bad author. D:**

**But here is the next installment of TOTMW!**

**I do not own Naruto or Akane Kokoro.**

* * *

><p>Shift.<p>

Glare.

Shift.

Glare.

...shift.

"Mizu..." Sasuke began, dark orbs like coal staring intently at the girl before him, "Would you mind explaining why there is a stranger in your home?"

"And a cat person at that." Kiba added distastefully, a look of disgust crossing his face when he looked to a meek looking Akane.

"Shut up and let me handle this, dog."

"Why should I? She's my friend just as much as she is yours!"

Mizu laughed lightly, rubbing the bag of her head as her ears twitched back and forth nervously. Her tail swaying from side to side with an anxious breeze as Mr. Ferret dug his head into her shirt, hiding himself from view of the two, irritated looking boys.

"Guys, guys, I'm sure we can talk this out like civilized ninjas –"

"You brought a stranger into your own home."

"A cat one at that!"

"Not knowing where they came from, who they are –"

"She's Akane Kokoro! I gave her the name myself." Mizu declared proudly and Sasuke's glare intensified, causing the girl to close her mouth and twiddle her fingers.

"Mizu..." Sasuke began, his voice low and irritation at the girl's actions lacing his voice.

"Mizu," Kiba began and Mizu swung around to look at the boy, whose voice started out more sheepishly, "you do realize you have to tell the Ho – I mean, one of the Sensei's about this right? You can't have a stranger from another village in your own home like that, it's dangerous."

Mizu blinked, noting with mild surprise that Kiba made a rational point.

"I know that much." She defended softly, rubbing the back of her head, "But she was getting attacked, and I couldn't just leave her to wander the village alone! There were these mean guys too! But I stopped them! 'Cause you know I 'm awesome right? So I totally beat the –"

"Mizu!" Sasuke growled, his eyes narrowed as he took a step towards the girl, "You're not getting the point! Get that..._person _out of your home, and get yourself over to Kakashi, you can't just house strangers who don't belong to the village! What if she tried to kill you?"

"Look at this face!" Mizu exclaimed, patting Akane's head and the girl blinked. "Is this the face of a killer? Come on! She's has ears! Cat one's yeah, I don't like that too much either... But she has them! Like me! I can't just leave someone with cat ears out in the streets!"

"You could have been hurt."

"I can take care of myself."

"From the way things have been going, I'm not to sure about that."

"You calling me weak, Duck-butt?"

"Yes, Mizu. You _are _weak, you're not fit to take things like this on your own –"

"Dog boy!" Mizu exclaimed, turning in her seat to change tactics to Kiba, "You think what I did was right don't you?"

"Mizu..." Kiba began, his face flushing lightly at the girl's intent stare in the boy, his heart thumping at the pleading look in her visible eye. "The jerk does kind of make a point..."

"Aw..." Mizu slumped, a pout on her face while Akane shifted nervously, her ears twitching left and right, looking about ready to bolt with her hair flying.

"Anyway," Sasuke began again, crossing his arms over his chest. "Get up; we're going over right now."

"What? It's night! And Akane needs her sleep!" Mizu protested, gesturing towards the girl, "She's tired, I know it. Even if she doesn't talk, at least wait until morning."

"Now." Sasuke ordered, his voice cold as he stared down into smoldering gray blue.

"No." Mizu protested defiantly, narrowing her eyes as she tilted her chin up and narrowed her eyes, "And you can't make me."

"Then I'll stay," Kiba offered, and Mizu's eyes grew hopeful, "I'll watch to make sure she doesn't go on some killing rampage in the middle of the night and then we can go talk to one of the teachers tomorrow, fair enough?"

"Thank you, Kiba!" Mizu cried, leaping forward and wrapping her arms around the boy, only to have him blush furiously at the affectionate display. Akamaru barking happily at his feet.

"No way." Sasuke snapped, "If anything, I should be staying here, you have no skills to be able to fend off someone to protect Mizu. I would be way better at it then you could ever be Inuzuka."

"What was that Uchiha?" Kiba snarled, glaring hard at the boy, "I can take care of her just fine!"

"Since when was this about taking care of me?" Mizu deadpanned, raising an eyebrow at the boys while she waved her hand aside. "None the less, stay here, I'll give you guys a room soon, but you'll have to wait while I help Akane first."

"Be careful." They chorused and paused, glaring heatedly at each other.

* * *

><p>"..." Akane was silent as Mizu happily lead the girl to a spare room, gesturing to its wide contents. "This one's all yours, I think there are some spare clothes in the drawers; feel free to dress how you like."<p>

Her face was blank as Mizu gestured to the different things in the room, explaining where what was and how she'd be just a few rooms down.

"Why...?" Her voice was a quiet whisper, her eyes questioning as she glanced helplessly towards the raven haired girl. "I made...your friends angry..."

"They're always like that." Mizu laughed, shaking her head with a grin, "Over protective older brothers seems to be their gig."

Akane blinked, she had sensed more then a familial affection from the boys towards the girl, if anything, and the protectiveness they felt towards the girl was fiery, seething, like the flames of a raging forest.

But the girl seemed painfully oblivious to their intent.

"I need to go get the idiots sorted out." Mizu said sheepishly, looking around the now darkened room, "So if you need anything, just call – Er, or just come get me."

Akane looked around the darkening room, her fingers twitched and her tail tip shook slightly, her eyes were timid as she sat down on the bed, feeling the soft texture.

_They weren't like this back at the lab. _She thought quietly, gripping the soft, downy sheets with wide eyes, _Why would she be kind? To a monster like me..._

"_**The question baffles me as well." **_A deep voice within her mind growled and she tensed, clutching the sheets harder, _**"The naïve girl seems to think you're good. Hah! Now this is a surprise. When do you plan on killing her?"**_

_Never_. Akane thought, though her words were meek her feeling was strong, this girl was the only light shed on her through all this darkness, and she wasn't about to give her up.

"_**No? We will see girl, we shall see."**_

She could feel his smirk as he retreated to the far corners of her mind, allowing her to relax slightly as she gazed out the window, the moon waxing and waving like ripples on water.

_Water... Mizu... who are you?_

* * *

><p>"Now," I began, leading the boys upstairs, "most of the spare rooms have some junk in them, so that's out... But I guess you guys can bunk in my room for the night, you don't mind right?"<p>

"Y-You're room?" Kiba stuttered, his face flushing bright red, "Don't you think this is happening a little to fast..."

"What's happening?" I questioned, genuinely curious.

"Nevermind." Kiba answered shutting his mouth and glancing off to the side as Akamaru barked happily.

"I don't think it's a good idea to have this pervert hanging around your room." Sasuke stated blandly, casting Kiba a slight glare.

"Please," I scoffed, rolling my eyes, "Kiba's harmless, besides, if he tries anything, I'm sure you'll be on his case!"

Sasuke turned his head, grunting a low 'Hn' and hiding his expression from view. I could have sworn I saw a little pink though...was a fever going around?

"Alright," I declared proudly, opening the door that led to my room, "make yourselves at home, don't snoop, watch out for Mr. Ferret's bed and the futons are in the closet!"

I yawned into my hand and grabbed a pile of clothes from my bed, stretching leisurely as I walked out between them. "I'm going to take a shower, try not to kill yourselves!"

I shut the door leading to the bathroom and leaned against it, gripping my chest tightly as a racking cough escaped my lips.

I felt liquid splatter against my palm, my breathing hitched as coughs continued to escape my lips until the fit gradually died down, the burning pain I felt within settling as all started to calm.

"_Mizu..._" Shirotsuki's worried voice began, sounding warm and gentle, _"You're not getting better...this is bad... I can feel it..."_

"**The worry-wart is right." **Kurotsuki growled, **"What's going on can't be good for your body."**

"I'm just tired." I replied quietly, smiling lightly as I pulled the sash from around my waste and turned on the hot water, switching it to a cool medium. "I haven't been using my powers lately too."

"_But you don't have to be using them..." _Shirotsuki began again, his voice echoing the worry he was feeling, _"The earth is naturally draining your chakra, and if anything, you're whipping it around to easily, the more you use, the more it takes a toll on your body...One day you're just going to collapse."_

"But that day isn't today." I protested, stepping into the bath as the warm water pelted me with a light hum, "And I still have a long way to go before I reach my own goal, I can't just up and collapse now."

But inwardly, despite their protests, I could feel the power they provided along with my own draining what I was. And the only thing that worried me, was that one day, when I did finally collapse...

I wasn't going to be able to stop it.

* * *

><p>Kiba stared at the drawer before him, curiosity burning under his skin as he twitched, eyeing it longingly.<p>

"You look like some love-sick stalker." Sasuke commented coolly, leaning against the wall.

"I'm the stalker?" Kiba growled and Akamaru barked as well, looking angrily towards the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, "Who's the one acting like he owns the girl? Mizu not something you can just follow around like a shadow and instantly think all the guys will back off you know!"

"You should," Sasuke stated calmly, looking at him through half lidded eyes, "because we all know you have no chance with her."

"Want to say that again?" Kiba growled, clenching his fists.

"You have no chance –"

"Arf!" Akamaru exclaimed, hopping onto Mizu's bed as he stared intently on the picture on her nightstand, "Arf! Arf!"

"What's wrong boy?" Kiba questioned, tilting his head as he followed his trusted companion and sat on Mizu's bed. Inwardly holding in the urge to roll around and inhale her scent.

He barked once more and Kiba reached outwards, grasping the picture with one hand as he stared at it, eyes glimmering curiously. "This is Mizu isn't it? But who's the guy beside her?"

Upon hearing the word 'guy', Sasuke had calmly made his way over to where the other boy was and glanced at the picture, the image of Mizu smiling brightly next to a boy with an idiotic grin, strawberry blonde hair and a necklace in the shape of a half sun dangling around his neck.

"Who is he?" Sasuke questioned and Kiba cast him an annoyed look.

"You think it's a friend?"

"No, I've never seen him around the village, and by the looks of it he has the body of a ninja, no way could he have not gone to the academy."

"Then family?"

"Blonde hair? Mizu's is pitch black, aside from the white at the ends."

"Then..."

The last option ensured a heavy silence between the two, causing them to breathe carefully.

"No way." Kiba declared suddenly, placing the picture back on the nightstand and shaking his head, "Mizu's too dense."

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, crossing his arms and glancing to the side as he observed her room carefully, making note of where things were.

Ah, if only he knew how much of a stalker he seemed to be.

Kiba's hand reached for a small drawer on the nightstand and a low growl sounded through the room, causing both boys to turn as they noticed a small tree growing straight through the floor in the corner of the room.

A tree.

Growing through the floor.

"Mr. Ferret?" Kiba questioned at the bundle of fur nestled in a hole in the tree.

Cue growl.

Kiba moved his hand from the drawer and the ferret snorted in satisfaction, turning once in his hole as he settled down to sleep.

"Stupid animal." Sasuke breathed, "I don't know why Mizu keeps him."

"'Cause he's my friend!" A voice declared, sounding lightly offended, "And don't you go calling him stupid, Duck-butt!"

Their eyes instantly snapped to Mizu's slightly dampened form, loose clothing being her sleep wear that provided no possible glimpse of what lay underneath.

Not that the two were looking.

...

Maybe...

"Shut the lights..." Mizu yawned, throwing herself into the bed with a light 'flop', indifferent to the fact that Kiba was still on her bed and she had landed right beside him, causing the boy to jump in shock.

Sasuke heeded her plea and flicker the switch, now only having the light coming from her window to illuminate the darkness.

"Night Mizu..." Kiba yawned, rubbing his eyes as he flopped down onto his own futon.

"Hn." Sasuke murmured, crossing his arms from his far corner of the room.

"Night guys..." Mizu whispered, snuggling under her covers.

...

...

...

"Guys?"

"What, Mizu?" Kiba groaned, looking up sleepily at the girl.

"Hn."

"...Thanks...For a lot of stuff." Mizu said softly and the two boys froze, "I mean, this is really random, I know, but... I care about you guys a lot, and I'm glad to have you as friends."

Silence settled over the room and something plopped down onto Mizu's bed. Moving the covers she smiled at the sight of Kiba's head against the soft mattress, his hood pulled down as he turned his head so that his face was away from hers.

"What are...friends for?" he muttered quietly, glad that the girl did not see his raging blush.

Something hit the side as well and she turned to be face to face with a head of spiked black hair, the face facing away from her own.

A small smile touched her lips and she sighed contentedly.

Even if she got sick, hurt, or anything like that, she could survive.

Because she had her two rocks pushing her along.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>I like da little fluff at the end...<strong>

**FLUFFY.**

**Okay, now, I am eternally grateful to you all for your kind reviews, and I'm sorry for having left so long, life catches up with you sometimes, but I'm back, and hopefully here to stay! I'll do my very best to get in an update every week or so, so be patient and wait for me guys! I plan on having at least two or three more filler chapters before jumping back into the plot, so be prepared!**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, AND I HOPE YOU CAN FORGIVE ME~**

**REVIEW PLEASE? :D**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


	30. NOTICE

**Hey guys.**

**Probably by the very first line, you guys have an idea of what I'm about to tell you all, haha. But before I do, I want to apologize for the long, **_**long**_** pause this story has been on, with absolutely no notice from me.**

**I really am sorry. It wasn't fair of me to just leave you all hanging for month after month, wondering what was going to happen, especially to all of you that have stuck by this story no matter what.**

**A big thanks to you all.**

**But yeah, I am going to discontinue this story until further notice. Don't get your hopes up, but the reason I didn't update for so long because I was thinking really hard about what I wanted to do with this. I mean, it's not because Mizu's pretty mary-sue edgy or that there are tons of mistakes (I started this when I was eleven, cut me some slack), or some of the comments telling me that. It's just that I feel that this story isn't **_**good**_**. Maybe the plot can be fixed up, but the first chapters are a mess, and I just want to have one less story to worry about.**

**I want to thank everyone who's favorited, alerted, reviewed, and followed this story to the very end. Really, it's because of this story, and all of you guys, that I really got to start liking writing and realizing I may have a knack for it. It's because of this story, and all the attention it got, that I kept going at writing and slowly, really started to _write_.**

**I might restart this story one day, rewritten and edited of course. But don't get your hopes up! I don't want to bring them down. I want to thank all of you so much, really. Mizu and Akane send their thanks too, and I'm sorry it took me this long to woman up and say something.**

**Thanks again guys, it's been a lot of fun writing this, and I hope one day, it may just be up again.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**Marshmellow-**

**-OUT!**


End file.
